El Hokage
by Sebas602
Summary: Dejado de lado por su familia, un joven con el sueño de ser el mas grande que ha existido, se convierte en el Narcotraficante mas grande del mundo, todo gracias al esfuerzo, dedicación, amor de su esposa... sangre fría y mente calculadora. Con El Hokage...nadie se mete. NaruHina, SasuSaku, Acción, Romance y mas. (Basado en el libro la Parábola de Pablo Escobar).
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

(11 de octubre del 2039, dos días antes del final)

 _A mí nunca en la gran maldita_ vida _me van a capturar y extraditar a los Estados Unidos, primero muerto antes de que me encierren en un maldito calabozo…_

Esa era la voz de alguien que estaba hablando por celular, al juzgar por la seriedad de sus palabras se veía que estaba hablando muy enserio.

9:45 PM

Caía una lluvia terrible a esa hora de la noche.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba dentro del cuarto de baño de una residencia la cual parecía estar abandonada, se estaba afeitando la barba la cual la tenía ya crecida, el hombre terminaba de afeitar el ultimo mechón de la barba de su cara, dejo la rasuradora a un lado y se enjaguo con agua.

Cogió una toalla del colgador y se limpió.

Quito lentamente de su cara la toalla y viéndose al espejo vio claramente como conservaba su juventud.

Con 39 años de edad, que tenía mucha presión y estrés acumulado podría decirse que el hombre estaba bien conservado, pero aunque él se veía como un hombre normal común y corriente…no lo era.

También noto como aún conservaba las marcas en sus mejillas, esas marcas de nacimiento que según la mayoría lo hacían único.

El rubio lanzo la toalla al colgador y salió del cuarto de baño a una habitación algo grande.

Vio el calendario que estaba sobre la mesa, ya era 11 de octubre, el día anterior, 10 de octubre, fue su cumpleaños, había cumplido los 39 años, pero de qué sirve esa fecha la cual te avisa que vas a cumplir un año más de vida…si no la puedes pasar con tu familia.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza, despejando ese pensamiento.

El hombre se sentó en la cama que estaba en la habitación, cogió el control remoto y encendió la televisión de 35 pulgadas en el canal de las noticias.

Mientras estaba en su cama el abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche y de ella saco una foto. El la vio detenidamente, una mujer peliazul de ojos perla junto a un chico rubio de entre unos 13 o 14 años, una niña peliazul de unos 10 o 12 años con ojos azules y dos marcas de bigotes al igual que el chico, dos niños pequeños de no más de unos 5 años sonriendo abiertamente, y el, si, el rubio mayor estaba en la foto, sonriendo igual que todos los retratados.

-"Tiempos felices" –pensó el mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa y guardaba la foto nuevamente en el cajón.

El rubio se cambió de su camiseta a una camisa manga larda de color naranja, abotono botón por botón mientras oía lo que estaban anunciando el noticiero.

 _-Hoy la policía nacional de Japón capturo a:_ _Kurotsuchi_ _-_ Se muestra la foto de una mujer de entre unos 35 años hermosa, de apariencia joven, pelo color negro, ojos negros, Naruto presto total atención a esa noticia _-Socia y cofundadora del Cartel de Konoha. Según los reportes de las autoridades cuando la capturaron la mujer se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón con la intención de tomar un vuelo a Bélgica, las autoridades lograron arrestarla y la trasladaron a la comisaria 12 de Iwagakure, al momento de presentarla ante la prensa la mujer respondió unas cuantas preguntas._

La cámara enfoca la sala de una comisaria y en ella estaba parada Kurotsuchi esposada mientras veía a la cámara y a su lado derecho e izquierdo estaban dos oficiales armados, al frente de ella estaban un centenar de reporteros.

 _-Señora Kurotsuchi ¿Usted también estuvo relacionada con el asesinato del Ministro de Justicia Tomoya Furukawa? –_ pregunto uno de los reporteros.

La mujer resoplo.

- _Claro que no, además de que si yo hubiera estado relacionada jamás hubieran reconocido el cadáver –aseguro con una sonrisa la cual dejo helados a los presentes._

 _-Señora Kurotsuchi ¿qué hay del asesinato de los miembros del partido político nueva revolución?_

 _-Sin comentarios._

 _-¿El asesinato del candidato a presidente Kenichi_ _Shirahama?_

 _-Sin comentarios._

- _Señora Kurotsuchi, ¿usted sabe cuál es el paradero Jefe del Cartel de Konoha?_ –pregunto una reportera.

La pelinegra sonrió nuevamente.

- _No. Y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría a_ nadie –aclaro ella.

Los reporteros preguntaban todos a la vez, por lo cual no había entendimiento de sus palabras, la toma cambio nuevamente a la comentarista del noticiero.

- _La captura de Kurotsuchi se considera como un avance importante para poder seguir las pistas del jefe del Cartel de Konoha…-hizo una pausa dramática –Naruto Uzumaki, alias, El Hokage._

 _En la pantalla apareció una foto del mencionado._

 _Era el hombre que estaba sentado en la cama viendo la televisión…Naruto Uzumaki._

 _-Fundador, jefe y líder del cartel de Konoha considerado el hombre más peligroso y el más buscado no solamente en Japón sino también del mun-…_

El rubio apago la televisión en ese instante, se paró de la cama y agarro un teléfono celular.

Naruto marco un número de este y llamo rápidamente.

El teléfono estaba sonando.

El hombre se encontraba un poco tenso.

 _-¿Hola? –_ se escuchó a través de la línea.

Ahora se encontraba desconcertado.

-¿Hanabi? –pregunto el hombre.

 _-¿Naruto?_ –preguntaron desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono? ¿Dónde están Hinata y mis hijos? –pregunto el hombre un poco alterado.

- _Cálmate Naruto, todo está bien, Boruto salió con Sarada, Himawari esta acostada y aquí estoy contándole un cuento a los mellizos_ –informo la castaña.

-Ah que bien… -dijo suspirando con alivio, hasta que…- Espera… ¿y Hinata? –pregunto.

La castaña había quedado en silencio un momento en la otra línea.

-Hanabi ¿por qué no me respondes? –pregunto volviéndose a preocuparse

- _Naruto, no quiero preocuparte pero…mi hermana no aparece desde ayer en la noche –comunico Hanabi._

Naruto en ese momento sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si una bomba hubiera explotado cerca de él dejándolo aturdido…

…No podía ser verdad…

-N-No me digas eso Hanabi… ¿cómo que no aparece? –pregunto nervioso.

 _-No lo sé Naruto, mi hermana dijo que solo iba a salir un momento pero de ahí no ha vuelto_ –informo la castaña, Hanabi estaba igualmente con su voz alterada, eso preocupo a Naruto.

-Dios, Dios, Dios, escucha Hanabi, allá en Bélgica tengo a un amigo, él tiene contactos, tal vez si tu logras comunicarte con… -decía el hasta que…

Por la parte de afuera de la residencia se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, Naruto paro la conversación en ese momento y salió lentamente de la habitación para mirar desde la puerta al piso de abajo.

Pueda que la lluvia fuera fuete, pero esos eran golpes en la puerta, alguien había llegado ahí.

 _-¿Naruto? –_ pregunto por el rubio Hanabi al ver que no contestaba.

-Hanabi, mi amigo es el mismo que me ayudo a sacarlos de aquí de Japón, Alejandro, dile que por favor busque a mi esposa…tengo que colgar, adiós – se despidió quitándose el teléfono celular de la oreja.

-Espera... –la llamada fue cortada por el rubio.

Naruto entro a la habitación y levanto el colchón de la cama dejando ver que abajo de este había armas de fuego, una Uzi 9mm, una mp5, y dos berettas 9 mm.

El rubio agarro una de las berettas, la cargo y salió abajo.

Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia abajo, y al llegar al frente de la puerta el rubio apunto a la puerta con el arma.

De nuevo volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Naruto jalo el martillo de la pistola y puso su dedo sobre el gatillo.

-Naruto –fue la voz de una mujer que se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio al escuchar esa voz muy conocida para el miro fijamente a la puerta para luego bajar el ama y ponerle el seguro para luego acercarse a abrir la puerta.

Quito los seguros que estaban puestos en este y entonces abrió la puerta revelando quien estaba afuera…

Naruto al verla dio un suspiro de alivio seguido por una gran sonrisa…

* * *

 **(Tiempo atrás. Año 2010)**

Se ve a un niño rubio, ojos azules y cabello alborotado corriendo por la calle.

-¡Jamás me atraparan inútiles! –expreso el muchacho divertido mientras se veía que era perseguido por dos guardias.

-¡Maldito mocoso! –gruñeron los guardias mientras corrían para atrapar al chiquillo.

El rubio tomo una vuelta por un callejón que parecía ser sin salida, los guardias estaban a punto de entrar al callejón.

-Se acabó niño, no tienes escapato-

El guardia se quedó callado al ver que en el callejón no estaba ese niño, el callejón no tenía salida, como es posible que se halla escapado.

-Demonios, te dije que debíamos correr más rápido –reclamo el otro guardia al que había llegado primero.

-Mejor cállate Okasi que fuiste tú el que lo dejo salir del centro comercial –dijo irritado el guardia saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por su compañero.

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás del muro que bloqueaba la salida del callejón, estaba el niño rubio mientras se sostenía del borde del muro. El niño salto y aterrizo al piso y siguió su camino tranquilamente.

El muchacho mientras caminaba por las calles reviso sus bolsillos y de uno de ellos saco un collar de plata precioso.

-Por ti me metí en problemas, espero que le gustes como regalo para Shion –dijo hablando consigo mismo mientras guardaba el collar de vuelta en sus bolsillos.

-¡Así te quería agarrar! –grito alguien poniendo su mano sobre la del rubio.

El chico dio un salto del susto y luego volteo a ver quién era, y ahí vio que era un chico de su edad con pelo negro, ojos negros y una mirada seria, al momento de que el rubio lo vio se enojó.

-Tarado, casi me matas del susto –dijo el mientras respiraba con tranquilidad.

-Y puedo saber por qué te asustaste –pregunto el azabache mirándolo.

-Nada importante, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que… -

-Un momento ahí Naruto –lo llamo por su nombre haciendo que se quedara en el sitio.

Naruto solo volteo a regañadientes a ver al azabache.

-¿Que? –pregunto él.

El pelinegro mostro en sus manos el collar que Naruto había sacado hace un rato haciendo que este lo mirara y buscara en sus bolsillos. No encontró nada.

-¿De dónde salió esto? –pregunto mientras sostenía el collar en su mano.

-Demonios Sasuke –maldijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al azabache y le quitaba el collar –ni siquiera te sentí –.

-No has respondió a mi pregunta Naruto –le dijo Sasuke.

Naruto soltó un suspiro al verse atrapado

-Okey, me atrapaste, lo robe ¿contento? –dijo el rubio.

-¿Y para que querrías tu un collar de mujeres? –volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno ¿es que vas a hacer policía como tu papa? –pregunto malhumorado.

-No me digas que volviste a las andanzas –dijo suspirando.

El rubio solo se quedó callado por un momento, luego hablo.

-Bueno si, pero lo hice para darle un buen regalo a Shion –explico el rubio –además no me atraparon.

-No puedo creer en lo que te arriesgas por esa niña que además no siente lo mismo por ti –dijo el azabache cerrando los ojos.

-Oye –dijo ofendido –yo la quiero sinceramente y además con lo mucho que la consiento estoy seguro que me querrá también –expreso él.

-Sí, la consientes mucho que eres capaz de robar ese collar tan fino arriesgándote a caer en un reformatorio –expreso el mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Por favor, ya te dije que fue sencillo y además no me atraparon –expreso caminando unto al azabache – además esto es solo el principio, tú sabes que algún día voy a ser rico e importante y ahí no tendré que volver a robar –dijo el con convicción.

-Si como digas. Solo te voy a decir que tengas cuidado. Además ya es tarde para que andes en la calle –dijo Sasuke.

Ante lo dicho por su amigo el rubio cambio su expresión a una de tristeza.

-No importa, mi papa y mi mama ni cuenta se dan si estoy o no en casa, además no les importa, solo les importa mi hermano y mi hermana–dijo con tristeza.

Ante lo dicho por Naruto el azabache solo dio un suspiro mientras seguían caminando.

Nadie más dijo una sola palabra durante el camino.

Lo dicho por Naruto era cierto, sus padres les dedican más tiempo a sus hermanos mayores.

Menma Namikase es el primer hermano mayor de Naruto, hijo de Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki, el rubio mayor era trabajador en una empresa de exportaciones muy importante en la ciudad de Konoha y estaba postulando a la vicepresidencia de la empresa, la pelirroja mayor era ama de casa, esposa y madre cariñosa. Menma es un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojivioleta, orgulloso y arrogante, siempre es el centro de atención de sus padres, y siempre tiende a menospreciar a su hermano Naruto.

Naruko Namikase es la segunda hermana mayor de Naruto, hija consentida de Minato Namikase, la niña era parecida a su madre su mismo color de cabello pero con unas facciones de su padre, la niña era la más querida por Minato, tenía una buena relación con su hermano mayor Menma, y con Naruto…bueno ella creía que el rubio era patético, siempre metiéndose en problemas por cosas tontas, tenía malas calificaciones y siempre prefería estar con Menma a que con Naruto.

La vida del rubio menor era difícil, no sabía porque su familia lo ignoraba todo el tiempo.

Pero aguantaba que su familia lo ignoraba, por que sacaba fuerzas del amor que sentía a su amiga de la infancia, Shion, una niña rubia y ojos claros color lavanda, ella era su razón para salir adelante.

-Bueno –dijo Sasuke llegando a una entrada de una casa –Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Naruto, y por favor no te metas en problemas –pidió el azabache.

Naruto vio a Sasuke a los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Si como digas…hermano –dijo levantando su puño al aire.

Sasuke al ver como el levantaba su puño sonrió y también levanto su puño para acto seguido chocarlo con el de Naruto.

-Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Sasuke entrando a su casa.

Naruto después de ver a su amigo entrar decidió seguir su camino a casa, ya era tarde como para ir donde Shion a regalarle el collar que había "conseguido" así que lo mejor sería ir a casa y entregárselo mañana.

El rubio camino un rato más y llego a una casa de dos plantas, con un jardín lleno de flores de diferentes tipos.

El rubio pudo ver desde afuera que las luces estaban encendidas, en ese momento debería ser hora de la cena. Naruto camino hacia la puerta se agacho, levanto el tapete de entrada y cogió una llave la cual uso para abrir la puerta.

El joven entro al interior de la casa, oyó como en el comedor estaban hablando alegremente, Naruto se acercó y vio ahí a su familia la cual se veía feliz, su papa, su mama, su hermano y su hermana. Vio como el lugar de la mesa que era suyo no tenía un plato de alimento servido.

El rubio iba a comunicar que había regresado, pero se detuvo al ver como todos se levantaban de la mesa y se dirigían a la sala mientras su madre recogía los platos y los ponía dentro del lavavajillas para luego seguir al resto.

-Y dime hija que tal en tu examen –pregunto la madre a Naruko.

-Me fue muy bien, estoy segura de que sacare otro 10 –afirmó la pelirroja menor.

-Oh me alegra mucho oír eso mi vida –expreso su madre.

-Si hija, si veo que sacaste un 10 en tu examen te comprare lo que quieras –dijo Minato a su hija.

-¡Hay gracias papi! –dijo la muchacha emocionada.

-Y bien Menma hijo, que tal tu –pregunto Minato.

-Todo bien, en mis exámenes voy bien, y en mi equipo de futbol soy el número uno, y vamos a ganar en el próximo partido que tengamos –aseguro el pelirrojo.

-Ah que bien hijo, así tienes que ser, esforzarte para darlo todo al cien por ciento –expreso su padre con alegría.

Mientras ellos reían y se veían alegres el rubio menor que estaba detrás de una pared para no ser visto salió al frente de su familia.

-Ya volví –dijo mientras vio como la mirada de su familia se posaba ante él.

-Oh Naruto, no te oímos llegar –dijo su padre mientras se sentó en el sofá.

-Niño ¿sabes la hora que es? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? –exigió saber su madre.

El chico se puso un poco nervioso pero no lo demostró.

-Me encontré con Sasuke y me quede un rato con él, perdón por llegar tarde –se disculpó.

-Para la próxima procura llegar para la hora de cenar Naruto –dijo su padre mientras encendía el televisor.

-O tal vez se quedó soñando despierto de nuevo –dijo Menma en tono de burla.

-No molestes –respondió el rubio.

-De seguro aun piensa en ser alguien importante, pero como si solo sirve para ser patético –agrego Naruko con gracia.

-Cállate tonta –respondió enojado.

-¡Naruto! No le respondas así a tu hermana –regaño Kushina.

-Pero ella junto con el tarado de Menma siempre se la pasan molestándome –expreso el rubio.

-Ya, ya no quiero oír berrinches ni nada Naruto, discúlpate con tu hermana –pidió Minato.

El rubio con una mirada seria respondió.

-No lo hare –.

Minato lo vio seriamente.

-Pues vete a tu cuarto, no quiero ningún problema, ya tengo mucho con tu rebeldía en la escuela como para que seas revoltoso aquí muchacho –expreso Minato.

-Pero… -.

-Ya oíste a tu padre jovencito, llévate un plato de comida a tu cuarto y te quedas allí –declaro kushina viendo a su hijo seriamente.

El rubio menor volteo su mirada sus hermanos que lo veían con burla. Eso lo enfado.

-Perdí el apetito –declaro retirándose del lugar.

El niño rubio subió a la segunda planta de la casa y entro a su cuarto.

Al momento de entrar se sentó en la cama y golpeo la almohada con rabia.

-Por qué…por qué… maldición… tengo que soportarlo… -

El rubio fue al escritorio y encendió su computador, al querer entrar en una página de internet apareció una noticia en la pantalla: EL VALOR DE LA COCAINA CRECE AL 500%.

 _Un kilo de cocaína en Estados Unidos puede legar a costar unos $1.300 dólares._

El rubio en ese momento se sorprendió por el valor que puede llegar a costar la droga en otros lugares, después vio otro título: 100 KILOS DE COCAINA INCAUTADOS VALORADAS EN $12.000.000 DOLARES.

Naruto levanto una ceja ante eso.

¿Cómo es que las personas compran algo que les hace daño y por qué pagan grandes sumas por esa?

Naruto cambio de página y entro a donde quería ir, antiguos cuentos Japoneses.

El rubio entro en la página y leyó una historia titulada: EL HOKAGE.

ElHokage (火影, _Hokage_ ; que significa "Sombra de Fuego") era el líder supremo de Konohagakure. Por lo general, es el shinobi más fuerte en el pueblo, aunque la ideología y renombre juega un papel importante para ser elegido para el puesto.

Naruto estaba fascinado con las historias antiguas en las que estaban de protagonistas Ninjas y Shinobis, especialmente, con el título de Hokage.

Naruto termino de leer esa historia y se dirigió a su cama con el propósito de dormir.

Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

 **En la mañana.**

Naruto estaba caminando uniformado y con su mochila atrás de su espalda, iba de camino a la escuela a un día más de labor estudiantil, el rubio caminaba por la calle pero paro al ver que al frente en la parada de una calle se encontraba su amiga Shion, la muchacha iba vestida con el uniforme femenino de la escuela, se la veía bien vestida junto a esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara.

Naruto inmediatamente reviso sus bolsillos y de ellos saco el collar que había conseguido para regalárselo a Shion.

Con una sonrisa y determinación el rubio se acercó a donde estaba su amiga.

-Hola Shion –saludo Naruto.

La mencionada volteo y vio a Naruto frente a ella, la niña con una sonrisa le devolvió el saludo.

-Buenos días Naruto –saludo –me alegra verte.

-A mí también Shion –respondió con una sonrisa – ¿te gustaron los chocolates que te di el otro día?

-Sí, estaban deliciosos, me gusto de que me los hubieras regalado –expreso ella.

-Qué alegría que te hayan gustado –dijo el.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por la calle con dirección a la escuela.

El rubio quien tenía el collar en sus manos sin dejarlo ver llamo la atención de Shion.

-Este…Shion –la llamo.

La rubia volteo a verlo.

-Y-yo quiero darte esto –dijo extendiéndole el collar hacia ella.

La rubia al ver el collar sorprendido y con emoción lo tomo.

-Naruto de donde lo sacaste –pregunto admirando el objeto.

-Tengo mis medios Shion –aclaro el rubio -¿te gusta?

-Por supuesto que si –dijo ella mientras lo ponía alrededor de su cuello – ¿cómo me veo?

Naruto observo a Shion y en ese momento respondió.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo él.

-Oh muchas gracias Naruto.

Shion le regalo una sonrisa hermosa mientras Naruto la observaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde –dijo Shion mientras seguía caminando.

Ante lo dicho por ella Naruto camino junto a ella y siguieron con camino a la escuela.

Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

Shion no le dio las gracias por el regalo.

* * *

 **(En la escuela)**

-¿Enserio se lo diste? –

-Si –respondió el rubio mientras veía por la ventana del salón de clases.

-Definitivamente tú no tienes remedio –dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en un asiento –Ya te había dicho que Shion no siente lo mismo que tu sientes -.

-No quiero oírte ahora hermano me duele la cabeza –expreso con irritación.

-Naruto, eres tonto, pero me preocupo porque somos amigos, a Shion no le atraes, oí hace unos días que ella misma dijo que sentía amor por el tonto de tu hermano Mena –

-Bueno podrías dejar el tema, me estas fastidiando Sasuke –dijo volteando a otro lado.

-Yo solo quiero que no salgas lastimado, eso es todo –dijo el azabache con seriedad.

En ese momento la campana toco dando la finalización del descanso.

Sasuke se fue a su lugar dejando a Naruto inmerso en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **(En la salida)**

Los niños salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus hogares.

Naruto salió del plantel, le dijo a Sasuke que iría después así que el azabache ya se había ido.

El rubio quería ir a hablar con Shion, quería desmentir lo que Sasuke había dicho, no podía aceptar que Shion sintiera algo por su hermano, debía de ser un error ella no podía estar enamorada de ese idiota.

El rubio se dirigía a buscar a Shion cuando por fin la encontró, estaba conversando con una amiga. El rubio pensó en acercarse pero pudo oir que estaban hablando claramente de su hermano Menma, al oir que estaban hablando de su hermano decidió escuchar la conversación.

-Tienes suerte, mira que Menma te hay aceptado de novia –dijo la amiga de Shion.

Naruto al oir lo dicho por la otra muchacha sintió como su corazón dejo de latir por un momento.

-Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, Menma me acepto de novia, parece un sueño –expreso con aires de enamorada.

-Me sorprendió que te haya aceptado, es decir él es 2 años mayor que tu -.

-Y eso que, el amor no tiene amor –dijo ella.

-Además yo creí que tú y Naruto iban a tener algo –menciono ella.

-Por favor –dijo viéndola con desdén –Naruto es solo mi amigo –.

-Pero él te regala muchas cosas y siempre te ve con ojos de enamorado, además te regalo ese collar que traes puesto ahora –dijo ella.

-Pues lo siento mucho por él, Naruto es muy revoltoso, siempre en problemas y además no es muy listo que digamos, yo a Naruto lo veo como un amigo…y ahora como cuñado –dijo Shion sin medir sus palabras.

Naruto el cual estaba detrás de una puerta había oído todo.

El rubio tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que pensaba Shion acerca de él.

Sin darse cuenta sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro, al voltear vio a Sasuke le cual lo miraba con tristeza.

-Vamos –le dijo guiándolo hacia la salida.

* * *

 **(En la calle)**

-Estate tranquilo, niñas son lo que más hay en el mundo, no te vayas a quebrar por eso –dijo Sasuke tratando de animar al rubio.

Naruto iba en silencio, no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, el había sido destrozado sentimentalmente por Shion.

Naruto sentía furia en ese momento.

Él sabía que su hermano había aceptado a Shion para fastidiarlo, Menma sabía de los sentimientos que Naruto, así que solo acepto a Shion para poder fastidiarlo.

Naruto se detuvo en seco llamando la atención de Sasuke.

-Nos vemos luego –se despidió de Sasuke.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto sin obtener respuesta.

* * *

 **(En otro lado)**

Naruto tocaba la puerta de la casa de Shion con fuerza para llamarla a que saliera rápido.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Shion saliendo de la casa – ¿Naruto? Que haces, si mi papa estuviera te hubiera regañado.

-Menma no te quiere –dijo el dejando confundida a la chica.

-¿Que dices? –pregunto ella.

-El solo te acepto para fastidiarme, para hacerme menos Shion –dijo Naruto.

-Ok…no sé de qué hablas pero mejor no quiero saberlo –dijo ella a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Shion…yo te amo. Y Menma para burlarse y molestarme te dijo que fueras su novia –dijo el rubio.

-Naruto, Naruto, no te permito que digas eso, Menma fue el que me dijo que desde hace tiempo me quería y que por eso quería ser mi novio…además yo contigo…es decir…solo eres mi amigo… -

Eso basto para romper el corazón del rubio, aunque eran aun niños que apenas experimentaban nuevas emociones, esas palabras fueron muy duras.

Naruto bajo la mirada ante eso.

-Por favor Shion créeme…Menma solo quiere jugar contigo… -Naruto no pudo seguir hablando por que Shion le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Por la ventana Shion salió enojada y le lanzo el collar que Naruto le había regalado.

-Vete –le dijo ella cerrando la ventana.

Naruto con la mirada gacha vio el collar en el suelo, se arrodillo para cogerlo.

Luego de eso se marchó mientras hacía fuerzas para no llorar.

* * *

 **(En casa)**

Naruto llego a casa y se dirigió a la segunda planta.

Se dirigió a una puerta y entro al cuarto de su hermano.

El pelirrojo mayor estaba jugando videojuegos.

-Qué quieres estoy ocupado –dijo mirando la pantalla.

-¿Porque me haces esto? –pregunto.

El pelirrojo lo miro confundido.

-Siempre me quieres hacer menos, siempre haces que papa y mama te den la razón a ti o a Naruko –dijo el rubio con ira –eso lo podía soportar…pero ahora tu me quitaste a Shion solo por molestarme, eres un estúpido.

El pelirrojo solo le dio una mirada indiferente.

-Lo de que siempre te hago de menos y lo otro es verdad, pero lo que te quite a Shion no lo hice por molestarte, enserio me gusta.

Naruto quedo atónito ante lo dicho.

-¿Que? Como puede gustarte alguien que es dos años menor para ti –

-Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo…además…siempre me has caído mal, eres un inútil –dijo el pelirrojo al rubio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y en ella entro Naruko.

-Menma me prestarías… -se detuvo al ver que Naruto estaba dentro – ¿qué hace aquí?

-Estorbando –respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué demonios los dos me odian que les hice yo? –pregunto el rubio.

-Oh dios Naruto…eres un estorbo, solo provocas problemas y eres un mediocre en el estudio –señalo Naruko viéndolo mal.

-Sin mencionar que solo se la pasa soñando, a ver dime algo, ¿tú crees que te vas a volver poderoso como tú dices, vas a tener dinero y fortunas? solo te la pasas tonteando.

Naruto ante lo dicho por sus hermanos bajo la mirada mientras trataba de ahogar los ligeros sollozos que estaban saliendo.

-Ah no me digas que vas a llorar, eres débil, no vas a… -se calló de golpe al sentir el puño de Naruto impactar contra su cara.

El rubio golpeo al pelirrojo el cual estaba en el piso, Naruko sorprendida trato de separarlos inútilmente por que el rubio la empujo haciendo que esta cayera.

Kushina la cual estaba cocinando, al oir el escándalo del segundo piso fue a ver qué acontecía, al llegar al cuarto de Menma y entrar vio alterada como Naruko estaba en el piso y menma estaba siendo golpeado por Naruto.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?! –Dijo acercándose a separar a sus hijos – ¡ya basta!

-¡Él fue el que empezó! –dijo Menma parándose del piso.

-¡No es cierto! ¡El empezó! ¡Y Naruko también, siempre se la pasan molestándome! –reclamo el rubio con enojo.

Kushina se acercó al rubio y le dio una bofetada haciéndolo callar.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la acción de su progenitora.

-Pareciera que solo sirves para causar problemas Naruto, ahora atacas a tus hermanos, eres realmente un problema para todos, a veces desearía tener solo dos hijos –dijo Kushina sin medir sus palabras.

Naruto quedo paralizado al a ver oído lo dicho por su madre.

Jamás en la vida pensó que su madre fuera capaz de decirle algo tan hiriente como eso.

El rubio salió corriendo del cuarto de Menma y se encerró en su cuarto.

Naruto golpeo la pared de su cuarto con su puño derecho tan fuerte haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir así? –dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y los sollozos que emitía se hacían más fuertes –…quiero estar muerto.

La computadora del rubio recibió una video llamada de Sasuke el rubio se acercó a la computadora y acepto la llamada.

-Oye Naruto a donde fuiste, pensé que… -el azabache paro de hablar al ver como el rubio tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado – ¿qué te paso?

-Ya no puedo más Sasuke, mi familia me odia –declaro el rubio mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas –Mi familia, y Shion la cual era mi fuerte para aguantar todo ya no está, ya no aguanto –

-Espera por favor ¿qué quieres decir? –pregunto él.

Naruto quedo un momento en silencio, después volteo a ver el cielo el cual estaba oscureciendo.

-Me voy a ir –dijo Naruto.

-¿Que? –pregunto al pensar haber oído mal.

-Sasuke…gracias…gracias por ser mi amigo… -dijo el con una sonrisa –espero volver a verte.

-Naruto esper…-el rubio corto la video llamada.

Naruto se alejó de la computadora y fue al armario y saco una maleta la cual puso sobre su cama y empezó a guardar ropa en ella.

Cogió una hoja de papel y en ella escribió algo, al terminar de escribir la dejo en el escritorio.

Una vez terminado de empacar todo lo necesario el rubio abrió la ventana con la intención de salir de la casa.

Antes de salir vio un cuadro en el cual estaba la familia Namikase-Uzumaki. Los dos padres y los tres hijos integrantes de la familia.

El rubio cogió el cuadro y lo lanzo por la ventana haciendo que al impactar con el suelo se rompiera.

Naruto salto por la ventana al patio, vio como su padre llego a casa en el auto, se tuvo que esconder para que no lo viera.

El rubio mayor ingreso a dentro de la residencia.

Naruto al ver que Minato entro a la casa el salió por la reja de la casa.

Naruto volteo una última para ver la casa en la que se había criado, luego volteo y camino con dirección a la parada de buses.

* * *

 **(Dentro de la residencia Namikase)**

-¿Que Naruto hizo qué? –preguntó Minato mientras se quitaba la corbata.

-Golpeo a sus hermanos, créeme, si no hubiera llegado yo Naruto le hubiera dejado un ojo morado a Menma –dijo Kushina mientras servía los platos de comida.

-¿Pero que es lo que le pasa a ese muchacho? –se preguntó con molestia.

-Ese muchacho es insoportable, ya no sé qué hacer que el –dijo Kushina –ahora está encerrado de seguro llorando.

Eso extraño al rubio Mayor.

-Llorando ¿y por qué? –pregunto él.

Kushina iba a decirle la razón, pero mejor no lo hizo porque se oía algo fuerte y horrible el hecho de haberle dicho a su hijo que no hubiera nacido.

Kushina se mordió el labio.

-¿Sabes qué? –Dijo Minato encaminándose a la segunda planta –voy a hablar con ese muchacho, ya me tiene arto con todo lo que hace -.

-Espera Minato –dijo Kushina siguiendo a su esposo.

Los dos llegaron a la habitación del rubio menor.

-Naruto abre la puerta –exigió Minato tocando la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

-Naruto –le llamo Minato.

Al no haber respuesta el rubio abrió la puerta e ingreso al cuarto.

Al entrar se sorprendieron.

Los cajones de ropa estaban casi vacíos, faltaba una maleta y todo el cuarto estaba desordenado.

Pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que su hijo no estaba en la habitación

-¿Naruto dónde estás? –pregunto Kushina empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Naruto? –lo llamo Minato.

El rubio observo la ventana abierta.

También pudieron divisar que en el escritorio.

Kushina cogió la foto y vio que era de su hijo.

 _Para mi familia._

 _Lamento todos los problemas que les he ocasionado, papa, mama, lamento mucho haber sido un error para ustedes dos, mama tienes razón…hubiera sido mejor que yo no hubiera nacido._

 _Esas palabras me dolieron en el alma y en el corazón. Me duele mucho el hecho de que mi propia familia me odie._

 _Para ya no ser un estorbo para ustedes me voy a marchar para que ya no tengan más dolores de cabeza por mi culpa._

 _No tengo idea de si algún día volveré a verlos, pero yo sinceramente… espero no volver a verlos nunca más en mi vida. A partir de este momento reniego de ustedes como mis padres, y de Menma y de Naruko como mis hermanos. Y déjenme decirles una última cosa…LOS ODIO INFINITAMENTE, CON TODA MI ALMA._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

 _PD: Mi apellido será Uzumaki, no por ti Kushina, sino porque ese apellido le perteneció a mi abuelo, una gran persona._

 _Adiós para siempre._

Los dos padreas al terminar de leer la carta dejada por su hijo estaban atónitos.

Minato tenía los ojos bien abiertos con sorpresa y culpa.

El rubio volteo a mirar a su esposa al oir ciertos sonidos que ella hacía.

Kushina sollozaba ligeramente al terminar de leer la carta para luego quebrar en llanto.

-Es mi culpa… -susurro mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

Minato se agacho para sostenerla por los hombros mientras sentía como unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Naruko al oir las voces de sus padres en el cuarto de Naruto.

Naruko observo como su madre lloraba y como su padre trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Menma asomándose a la puerta para ver la escena.

Desde esa noche la familia Namikase-Uzumaki no volveria a ser la misma.

* * *

 **(En la estación de buses)**

Naruto caminaba después de haber comprado un boleto hacia Suna, iba con dirección al autobús que lo sacaría de ese infierno de una vez por todas.

Antes de ingresar al número de estación vio que algo acontecía.

-Aquí tiene oficial –le dijo un hombre entregándole un rollo de billetes a un policía.

El policía reviso por los lugares percatándose de que no hubiera nadie, entonces cogió el dinero.

-Puede retirarse –le dijo el oficial.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció el hombre retirándose del lugar -…el dinero compra a cualquiera –dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por el rubio.

Naruto después de ver eso ingreso a la parada y abordo el bus para llegar a su destino.

Cuando se sentó en su asiento vio afuera de la ventana a la calle.

Pudo observar como el bus se movía ya con dirección a su destino.

-" _Todo lo peligroso se convierte en dinero"_ –pensó en esa frase que su abuelo siempre sabia decir después de venir de trabajar.

 _-¿Tú crees que te vas a volver poderoso como tú dices, vas a tener dinero y fortunas? solo te la pasas tonteando_ –recordó la voz de su hermano.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y susurro.

-Voy hacerme rico…no importa lo que tenga que hacer –se prometió el.

Y así empezó esta historia…

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Si ya se lo que me van a decir.**

 **¿Por qué publico una historia nueva si no puedo acabar las que tengo?**

 **Créanme…ni yo mismo lo sé.**

 **Jjeejeje, no se preocupen tratare de actualizar seguido todas mis historias, y enserio me dieron ganas de escribir esta historia.**

 **Para los que tengan curiosidad la historia está basada en el libro: La parábola de pablo**

 **Basado en la vida de Pablo Emilio Escobar Gaviria.**

 **Este fic voy a tratar de actualizarlo lo más seguido que pueda porque quiero ver que tal se desarrolla la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido amigos.**

 **Ah cierto, la Historia va a ser NaruHina, pero necesita tiempo.**

 **Por favor valora nuestro esfuerzo con un Review. Lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Sin más que decir, cuídense que la pasen muy bien adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia Uzumaki)**

Una pelirroja con anteojos estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo ramen, ya era de mañana, las 7 AM. Era sábado así que no tenía que asistir a clases ese día, pero si tenía que ir a su trabajo en el local de abastos.

La muchacha termino de desayunar y fue al lavadero a dejar su plato.

Al caminar por la sala se vio como en la mesa de la sala estaba un cuadro en el que estaban la muchacha con anteojos un poco más joven y una mujer pelirroja con su cabello atado en dos bollos.

Al lado del cuadro se veía una foto en la cual solo estaba la pelirroja menor, este tenía un título: Karin Uzumaki, 8 años.

Así es, la muchacha era Karin Uzumaki, una joven de 13 años ciudadana de la ciudad de Suna, vivía sola.

Su madre, Mito Uzumaki, había fallecido cuando ella había cumplido los 11, la mujer había estado enferma de pulmonía crónica y con el tiempo su enfermedad empeoro haciendo que lamentablemente falleciera, y dejando a su hija huérfana.

Karin solo tenía a su madre, nunca conoció a su padre, y al momento que su madre falleció quedo sola.

Tenía más familia de parte de su madre sí, pero ella no quería ir con ellos.

Con algo de suerte… y algunas llamadas de un viejo amigo de su madre la muchacha pudo hacerse independiente tan joven.

Aunque nada era sencillo…

Estudiar, tener un trabajo de medio tiempo en un local de abastos, no era tarea fácil…

Pero ella prefería eso a tener que ir a un Orfanato…o con su demás familia.

Karin dejo el plato en el fregadero y se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse.

Al ir subiendo las escaleras ella oye como alguien toca a la puerta de la casa.

La chica alzo una ceja ante eso, no esperaba a nadie hoy.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta un poco más fuerte esta vez.

-¡Ya voy! –informo la pelirroja bajando a la primera planta.

Karin se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, al ver quién era el que tocaba la puerta se sorprendió.

-Prima –saludo un rubio pequeño abrazando a la pelirroja.

Karin estaba desconcertada, pero luego ella acepto el abrazo.

-Naruto… -

* * *

 **(Un rato después, adentro de la casa de karin)**

Karin invito a su primo a pasar adentro de la casa.

Naruto era su primo de parte de su madre, su tía Kushina, hermana de su madre, es la madre de Naruto. La chica pelirroja sabía de la situación de su primo.

Su familia no lo tomaba en cuenta, eso le hacía daño a él y le dolía a Karin.

Su primo siempre irradiaba alegría, el no merecía algo como eso.

-Me alegra verte Naruto –dijo la pelirroja señalando que se siente en el mueble – ¿te gustaría algo? ¿Una malteada, refresco o te? –Pregunto.

-Gracias…pero por el momento no me apetece –dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su prima.

-Oh está bien –dijo esta.

Karin no se había dado cuenta de algo hasta ahora… ¿Por qué vino solo? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Y sus hermanos?

-Eh...Naruto ¿y mis tíos? ¿Tus hermanos?

Al mencionar a su familia el rubio bajo la mirada al piso, acción la cual dejo extrañada a Karin.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto Karin.

El rubio levanto la mirada y vio a su prima.

-Karin… ¿te puedo contar algo? –pregunto el rubio.

-Claro Naruto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –expreso ella.

Naruto la miro por un momento, después asintió.

El rubio menor le conto a su prima la razón de por qué estaba en Suna, porque había venido solo y por qué tenía un semblante triste.

Karin escucho atentamente lo que su primo le contaba.

Quedo paralizada.

Al oír a su primo decirle que su tía Kushina dijo que deseaba no haber tenido a Naruto, no podía creerlo.

 **-** No lo puedo creer… -dijo karin mientras veía a su primo el cual tenía la mirada gacha –hice bien en no querer ir con mi tía…yo sabía que la relación tuya con tu familia es algo…eh… complicada…pero lo que mi tía te dijo, eso ya fue demasiado, tú también eres su hijo dios santo, y tampoco puedo creer que el tío Minato sea de esa forma…-

-Karin…-la llamo Naruto -…ya no quiero hablar sobre ellos… -.

La pelirroja se relajó un poco y volvió a per a su pequeño primo.

-Está bien…perdón…eso solo que no puedo creerlo… -.

-Lo pasado pasado…ya no los considero mi familia… -.

-Hay Naruto –expreso mientras se sentaba a su lado –tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que tú desees…y créeme yo también estoy muy disgustada con todo, pero, ¿escaparte de casa? –Pregunto ella –aunque ellos te renieguen sigues siendo parte de la familia, eres su hijo, te van a buscar… -

-Yo ya no soy su hijo. Yo no tengo padres, no tengo hermanos, antes de volver con ellos prefiero morir –dijo Naruto.

-¡Naruto Namikase Uzumaki! –le regaño su prima viéndolo mal, el rubio la miro.

-Uzumaki, solo Uzumaki –explico él.

Karin rodo los ojos.

-Está bien…Naruto Uzumaki…mírame a los ojos –le pidió ella.

El joven rubio alzo su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de su prima.

-Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso –pidió la pelirroja seria –no sabes lo que dices.

-¿Y qué más da? Yo no tengo a nadie quien me llore –dijo el rubio bajando la mirada.

Se formó un silencio en la sala, Karin al oír las palabras de su primo reacciono.

-¿Como que no tienes a nadie quien te llore? –Dijo la pelirroja dolida – ¿Yo que soy? ¿Qué hay de tu prima? ¿O que hay de tu amigo Sasuke? Naruto no puedo creer lo que dices… -dijo la pelirroja mientras volteaba a un lado.

Naruto vio a su prima quien estaba volteada aparentemente enojada. El rubio se sintió mal al haber dicho lo que dijo.

-Perdón…no quise hacerte sentir mal prima…dije eso sin pensar –se disculpó el rubio.

La pelirroja la cual tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas a punto de caer se llevó la mano a sus ojos, retirándose los lentes limpio con rapidez las lágrimas que querían caer.

Karin volteo donde se primó.

-Está bien, sé que no querías hacerme sentir mal Naruto…pero por favor…nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso –pidió Karin viendo a su primo.

El rubio sintiéndose culpable por lo que había dicho asintió.

-No lo volveré a decir… -dijo él.

El teléfono de la mesa empezó a sonar.

Karin se dirigió a contestar, al llegar levanto la bocina y la puso en el oído.

-¿Hola? –saludo karin.

Naruto volteo la vista por la casa y pudo divisar un cuadro en el que estaba Karin y su madre.

El rubio no recordaba muy bien a su tía Mito Uzumaki, pero de lo poco que lograba recordar, recordaba que era una buena persona.

-¿Tío Minato? -.

Naruto volteo a ver a su prima al oír el nombre de su padre.

-Sí, me alegra oírlo ¿cómo están? –Pregunto ella viendo de reojo a Naruto el cual se veía preocupado – ¿Naruto? –Pregunto haciéndose la desconcertada –No, ¿Por qué habría de estar conmigo? –Karin vio como Naruto suspiro de alivio -…Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto ella –Esta bien, nos vemos entonces, un saludo a mi tía –Karin colgó el teléfono.

Naruto vio cómo su prima colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia él.

-Parece que están preocupados…pude oír a mi tía llorando…-comunico.

-Un buen montaje, de seguro solo quieren engañarme –dijo Naruto algo dolido.

Karin vio a su primo y pudo ver que él estaba dolido, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo el cual fu correspondido por el rubio.

-Karin…déjame quedar aquí… -pidió Naruto.

La pelirroja se despegó de su primo para poder verlo.

La muchacha vio esa mirada que su primo le daba, esos ojos tristeza no los podía soportar.

La chica dio un suspiro.

-¿Sabes que si se enteran que estás conmigo lo más probable es que te lleven de vuelta? –pregunto ella.

Naruto solo asintió.

-…Puedes quedarte –dijo ella.

Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de su prima y la abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –agradeció mientras la abrazaba.

-No hay de que Naruto –dijo la pelirroja.

* * *

 **(Konoha, Residencia Namikase)**

-Karin no sabe de él, parece que no fue ahí –dijo Minato colgando el teléfono.

-¿A donde pudo a ver ido? –se preguntó Naruko.

-No sé por qué se preocupan por él tonto, solo debe ser un berrinche volverá tarde o temprano –dijo Menma.

-Hijo podrías por favor no expresarte de esa forma de tu hermano –pidió Minato.

El pelirrojo solo chasqueo la lengua para luego salir de la sala.

-Me molesta mucho que por culpa de Naruto mi mama se halla puesto así –expreso Naruko.

Minato volteo a ver a su hija.

-Kushina no debió haberle dicho a Naruto… -dijo Minato –no importa que tan alterada o enojada estuviera, no debió haberle dicho eso a su hijo –dijo Minato seriamente lo cual fue suficiente para que la pelirroja se quedara callara.

Después de que Kushina había entrado en llanto diciendo que era su culpa Minato quedo desconcertado preguntándose porque decía eso.

Cuando ella se calmó un poco le explicó que ella le había dicho a su hijo que desearía tener dos hijos en vez de tres.

Minato no pudo creer lo que escucho de la boca de su esposa, el siempre supo que ella tenía su temperamento…pero de ahí a desearle eso a su hijo…

Además él también sabía que no había sido el padre del año con su hijo menor, al ver que el causaba problemas no le tomaba muy en cuenta pensando que era para llamar su atención, y al no hacerlo su hijo de seguro debió quedar dolido.

También está el hecho de que los dos padres solo le prestaban atención a Menma y a Naruko.

Nunca debieron poner favoritos, debieron quererlos a todos por igual.

-Hija por favor llama a nuestros conocidos y pregunta por tu hermano, voy a ver a tu madre –aviso el rubio mayor dándole el teléfono a su hija.

-Está bien –dijo Naruko mirando la guía telefónica.

Minato subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Naruto en donde estaba Kushina, la pelirroja estaba acostada en la cama de su hijo, había dejado de llorar, pero de vez en cuando sollozaba dando a indicar que seguía deprimida.

-Kushina… -

-Minato…perdóname…no quería decirle eso a Naruto…es…solo que… -

-Ya, está bien cálmate, no estoy enojado –respondió Minato.

Kushina volteo a verlo, la pelirroja tenía sus ojos rojos por llorar tanto.

-Además…no es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón… -dijo el rubio.

Kushina se sentó en la cama.

-Solo tienes diez años, no quiero verlo en las calles –dijo la pelirroja con tristeza a punto de volver a llorar.

-Ya calmada, lo vamos a buscar –dijo el rubio rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Voy a cambiar…lo prometo…voy a ser una mejor madre –dijo mientras volvía a sollozar.

Su marido la rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo el cual fue correspondido por su esposa.

-Naruto… -susurro Minato –por favor regresa…

* * *

 **(Konoha, Residencia Uchiha)**

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su cuarto revisando su computadora, quería ver si Naruto se había conectado o algo…pero no.

El Uchiha esperaba que esto se tratara de solo una broma del rubio, pro tal parecía que no lo era.

El hermano mayor de Naruto había venido a buscarlo aquí pensando que había venido a esconderse, el pelirrojo enojado le dijo que por Naruto su madre estaba llorando, pero al Uchiha no le importo las excusas que le diera, le dijo que Naruto no estaba aquí y aunque el supiera donde estaba no se los diría.

El pelirrojo enojado se marchó de la residencia sin antes decirle que si le estaba mintiendo le iría muy mal, al azabache no le importo nada lo que le dijera.

Sasuke apago el computador y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la sala.

Ahí en la sala vio en la cocina a su madre cocinando el almuerzo para la familia.

-Sasuke hijo –lo llamo Mikoto Uchiha al verlo en la sala –ayúdame a poner la mesa, tu padre está por llegar.

-Si mama –dijo el azabache caminando a recoger los manteles.

-Ya llegue –aviso una voz en la entrada de la sala.

-Itachi, bienvenido –recibió Mikoto a su hijo.

Itachi era el hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, y hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha, el adolecente de 17 años estaba estudiando para entrar a las filas oficiales igual que su padre, pero claro antes de eso estudiaba en la universidad central de Konoha. Fugaku Uchiha es un oficial de policía que está a unos pasos de ser ascendido a otro rango.

Un hombre que le dedicaba el mayor tiempo posible a su familia, dado que el pasaba ocupado trataba de estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible.

-Huele bien mama –expreso Itachi al oler el aroma del almuerzo.

-Gracias hijo, ya estoy por servir, Sasuke está poniendo la mesa –aviso su madre.

-Bueno voy a ayudarle entonces –dijo el Uchiha caminando al comedor.

Al llegar vio cómo su hermano casi terminaba.

-Hola Sasuke –saludo.

-Hola Itachi, llegaste temprano –dijo el azabache.

-Bueno quería llegar a tiempo para oír lo que papa tiene que decir –respondió mientras cogía los últimos manteles y los colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Lo que tiene que decir? –pregunto el azabache.

-Sí, tú ya lo sabes –dijo Itachi.

Ante lo dicho el chico recordó que su padre iba a ser ascendido y que hoy diría esa noticia.

-Ah ya recordé –dijo Sasuke –por cierto dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a conducir –recordó a su hermano.

Itachi sonrió.

-Claro que me acuerdo, y no te preocupes, ya llegara el momento –dijo el.

-Espero que ese momento sea en 2 semanas –expreso el joven.

-Jeje ya veremos Sasuke -.

Los dos rieron por un momento.

La señora Uchiha entro al comedor con la comida.

-La comida va estar servida enseguida hijos, por favor vayan a lavarse las manos –pidió la mujer.

-Claro mama, vamos Sasuke –dijo Itachi.

-Ok –respondió este.

Los dos fueron al baño a lavarse las manos dejando a la matriarca Uchiha sirviendo los platos en la mesa.

De pronto el teléfono de la casa sonó.

Mikoto sirvió el último palto y se dirigió a contestar.

-¿Hola? –saludo ella.

- _Hola señora Mikoto soy yo Naruko_ –saludo la voz de la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea.

-Oh Naruko, hola hija, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Y tu madre? –pregunto.

-Eh si todo bien, igual mis padres –respondió ella.

-Oh me alegra oír eso –dijo la Uchiha.

- _Si…mire, la llame para preguntarle si no ha visto a mi hermano, Naruto_ –comunico la pelirroja.

-¿Naruto? No, no lo he visto, pero tal vez este con Shion –dijo ella.

- _Ah ok, gracias de todas maneras señora Mikoto, nos vemos_ –se despidió ella.

-Ok adiós linda cuídense –colgó la llamada.

Al colgar la llamada la Uchiha cambio su cara.

Sasuke le había dicho que Naruto dijo que se iba a marchar, ella no lo creyó hasta que el hijo mayor de su amiga Kushina vino a su casa armando escandalo diciendo ¿que donde estaba Naruto?, eso confirmo que el chico rubio dejo la verdad.

Y no podía culparlo.

Ella sabía de la vida que llevaba Naruto, intento hablar varias veces con kushina advirtiéndole que ella y su familia estaban cometiendo un error al no querer al niño, pero ella no hizo caso, y ahora tal parece que estaban pagando las consecuencias.

-Hay Naruto…espero que puedas perdonarlos… -deseo ella mientras volvía a la mesa.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de baño.

-Aun no aparece –dijo Sasuke secándose las manos con un toalla.

-Bueno…si no aparece hasta la noche de seguro irán a la comisaria –dijo Itachi.

-No creo que la policía lo pueda encontrar –dijo Sasuke.

-Un niño de 10 años desaparecido…si no salió de la ciudad tal vez lo encuentren –expreso Itachi saliendo del baño –bueno vamos al comedor.

Sasuke asintió y los dos salieron hacia el comedor.

-Se ve delicioso mama –dijo Itachi sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Verdad que si? Ahora habrá que esperar a que su padre llegue a…-.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

La familia vio por un momento al aparato.

-Ahora tal vez sea Minato o Kushina quien llama –dijo Mikoto con un suspiro -.

-Si quieres voy a contestar mama –dijo Itachi.

-No, está bien hijo, iré yo –dijo Mikoto caminando a la mesa.

-Ahora se preocupan por Naruto cuando debieron hacerlo hace tiempo –dijo Sasuke sentándose en la mesa.

-Es normal que estén preocupados, sigue siendo su hijo –expreso Itachi sentándose de igual forma en la mesa.

-¿Hola? –Saludo Mikoto a través de la línea –si soy yo –hablo –…si… él es mi esposo ¿por qué? –la mujer estaba extrañada, un momento después la mujer quedo en silencio.

Los dos hijos notaron como su madre empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

-¿Mama? –pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto Itachi.

Los hermanos notaron como su madre empezó a sollozar ligeramente.

-No…no… -la mujer soltó el teléfono.

Los dos jóvenes fueron a donde estaba su madre.

-¿Mama que pasa? –pregunto Itachi claramente preocupado.

-¿Quién era? ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Sasuke del mismo modo.

La mujer miro a sus dos hijos y los abrazo a ambos fuertemente mientras ella empezó a llorar amargamente.

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia Uzumaki)**

Karin se había vestido para salir a su trabajo en el local de abastos.

La muchacha estaba en la entrada de la casa lista para salir, volteo a atrás y vio cómo su primo estaba en el mueble viendo la televisión.

-Naruto –llamo la atención del muchacho –volveré en dos horas, hay comida en la cocina por si te da hambre.

-Está bien. Gracias prima –le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

Karin le dio una sonrisa.

-Volveré luego, adiós –se despidió saliendo de la casa.

-Adiós –se despidió el rubio.

Naruto volvió su mirada al televisor, estaba viendo una película muy conocida: Robocop de 1987.

Una película la cual era una de sus preferidas.

En el momento d la película en que están reconstruyendo a Murphy la señal es interrumpida con un aviso de: URGENTE ULTIMA HORA.

-¿Porque justamente ahora? –pregunto Naruto con desanimo.

En la pantalla apareció un periodista el cual acomodaba unos papeles en sus manos.

- _Interrumpimos la programación por un aviso urgente, el oficial de la policía nacional japonesa, Fugaku Uchiha fue asesinado la tarde de hoy en la ciudad de Konoha… -_

Impactado…

Esa sería la palabra para definir como se sentía Naruto ahora…

El hombre que comunicó que fue asesinado es el padre de su amigo Sasuke.

El rubio se paró del mueble y se acercó a la televisión para verla y oír más de cerca.

 _-…Las primeras indagaciones indicarían que fue un miembro del grupo rebelde "La Niebla" identificado como Zabuza Momochi, el rebelde habría asesinado al oficial debido a que el oficial había liberado a los enemigos del grupo rebelde, las debidas investigaciones se harán para poder dar con el asesino…y también se realizaran investigaciones para poder averiguar si el oficial Fugaku Uchiha tenía vínculos con la mafia y la corrupción….-_

Naruto apago la televisión.

No podía creerlo.

El padre de su amigo había sido asesinado.

* * *

 **(Tres semanas después, Konoha)**

Estaba arrodillado sobre una tumba Sasuke Uchiha, viendo fijamente la lápida que decía: Aquí yace Fugaku Uchiha, Padre y Esposo amoroso.

El Uchiha menor viendo la tumba de su padre hablo.

-Hoy vamos a irnos papa, mi mama y yo nos iremos a Suna…mi hermano…quiere terminar sus estudios aquí, así que solo iremos mi mama y yo…yo no creí nada de lo que dijeron de ti…solo quieren difamarte y lo se… -

Sasuke se paró de la tumba e hizo una reverencia.

-Mi promesa sigue en pie papa…voy a matar a Zabuza Momochi… -

Sasuke se retiró del panteón y se dirigió a su hogar.

El azabache paso por una cafetería donde estaban viendo las noticias, en ese mismo momento el reportero hablo.

 _-…Las investigaciones realizadas dentro de la comisaria de Konoha apuntaron a que el oficial de la policía nacional Fugaku Uchiha, estaba implicado en múltiples delitos, tales como: soborno, lavado de dinero, tratos con la mafia y también involucrado en la muerte de dos agentes de la policía_ –

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Desde que habían hecho esas investigaciones, solo han conseguido manchar el nombre de padre con esas cosas.

Para su madre, su hermano y para él, esas difamaciones eran el colmo, en especial para su madre la cual había recibido un golpe duro con la muerte de su marido.

Es por esa razón que habían decidido salir de Konoha y viajar a Suna.

El azabache había llegado a su casa, al entrar vio como la mayoría de cajas que estaban en la sala estaban llenas de ropa y otros artículos de uso.

Sasuke camino a la sala pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su madre y hermano.

-Tú ya sabes mama que el cambio de universidad a otra es complicado y además se necesita de dinero para permitirme entrar en esta época –dijo Itachi a su progenitora.

-Ya lo sé hijo…es solo que…no quiero que nos distanciemos… -dijo la mujer con tristeza.

-Mama –dijo abrazándola –no nos vamos a distanciar, les prometo irlos a visitar cada semana –aviso él.

-Va a ser difícil para mí y Sasuke no tenerte cerca…sin tu papa además… -dijo mientras sentía que iba a sollozar.

Itachi abrazo nuevamente a su madre reconfortándola enseguida.

Sasuke quien estaba detrás de la pared suspiro.

-…Maldita sea…-

* * *

 **(Konoha, Residencia Namikase)**

-Esto debe ser una mala broma –dijo Menma irritado –otra vez no hizo el desayuno.

-Hay ya deja de quejarte, papa nos dejó dinero, podremos comer algo en la escuela –dijo Naruko enseñándole el dinero.

-Comer algo en la escuela –dijo imitando a su hermana –ya estoy harto de que mama y papa se la pasen bien ocupados, ¿y para qué? Para tratar de hallar al tonto de Naruto, Dios hazme el favor –dijo el joven.

-Bueno pues mama parece estar enserio arrepentida por todo…y quiere traerlo de vuelta para demostrarle que puede ser una mejor madre –dijo Naruko.

-Mejor madre, por tratar de serlo con ese tarado ya ni no nos toma en cuanta, ni siquiera papa –dijo caminando a la puerta.

La pelirroja se quedó callada un momento, después hablo.

-Así se debió haber sentido Naruto –dijo la pelirroja siguiendo a su hermano.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y encontró a fuera a Shion.

-Hola Menma, buenos dios –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días –respondió el al saludo.

-Hola Naruko –saludo a la pelirroja.

-Hola Shion –devolvió el saludo.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto al ver a su novio así

-No es nada. Se nos hace tarde, vamos –dijo mientras caminaba.

Shion no dijo nada, pero ya se imaginó el por qué estaba así, Naruto.

Desde que el joven rubio había desaparecido la familia Namikase no volvió a ser la misma, en especial los padres.

En parte le dolía mucho que su amigo se haya ido, y por otro también se sentía algo culpable por la decisión que el rubio tomo.

Al ir pensando en eso recordó que tenía que decirle algo a su novio.

-Este…Menma –lo llamo.

-Podemos hablar luego, ahora no estoy de humor Shion –dijo Menma.

-Es que es importante… -.

-Menma mejor escúchala, no tienes por qué portarte así con ella –expreso Naruko.

Menma resoplo.

-Está bien, ¿qué pasa? –dijo viendo a Shion.

Shion se quedó un momento en silencio para luego responderle.

-Mi papa consiguió un ascenso en la policía…y lo van a trasladar a un departamento en los Estados Unidos en Miami… -explico ella.

-Ah…ok, me alegra mucho, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

Shion lo miro y le respondió.

-Mi mama y yo también iremos a Estados Unidos… -respondió.

Menma quedo en silencio, Naruko igual.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Menma no lo creía.

-Y-yo, yo n-no s-sé que d-decir… - dijo él.

-Yo también estoy igual que tú…no quiero irme, quiero estar contigo pero… -

Menma salió caminando rápidamente con dirección a la escuela.

-¡Menma! –le llamo Shion pero el joven ya se había ido.

Naruko suspiro pesadamente.

-Necesita su tiempo para digerir la noticia… -aviso la pelirroja.

Shion la miro y después miro por donde se había ido su novio.

-Quisiera que haya una solución para esto…-pidió la rubia.

-Todos queremos que haya solución para todo Shion, lo difícil es que eso pase… -dijo la pelirroja empezando a caminar.

Shion también camino de camino a la escuela.

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia Uzumaki)**

-Yo no quería esto –dijo Naruto con pesar.

-Pues lo siento mucho primito, pero vas a tener que hacerlo –aviso Karin.

-Ya te dije que puedo ayudarte de otra forma, puedo trabajar igual que tú, solo necesito…-estaba diciendo el rubio.

-No –.

-Pero…-

-Ene O es No Naruto, vas a ir a la escuela te guste o no –dijo estrictamente la pelirroja.

Naruto viendo a su prima hizo un puchero ante la negativa de su prima.

Karin vio la cara de su primo.

-No me mires así, han pasado tres semanas, es hora de que sigas estudiando –explico la pelirroja.

-Pero yo no quiero, no soy muy listo en el estudio prima –explico el rubio.

-Naruto tu si eres listo e inteligente, es solo que no lo sacas a flote, en tu interior eres muy inteligente, necesitas sacar a flote esa inteligencia –dijo la pelirroja.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de su prima. Karin al verlo se le ocurrió algo.

-Hagamos algo… -dijo llamando la atención del rubio –si tú me prometes que vas a ir a la escuela a estudiar...y si logras terminar la secundaria…te apoyare en lo que tu necesites, te apoyare en el camino que quieras elegir, podrás contar con mi ayuda y con mas ¿Ok? -.

Naruto al oír la propuesta de su prima la miro a los ojos y pudo ver como ella estaba hablando muy enserio.

Naruto sonrió y levanto su mano, Karin al ver la acción también alzo su mano y la estrecho con la de su primo.

-Es un trato –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Claro que si –respondió Karin, después ella volteo a la repisa y vio en el reloj que ya eran las 6:30 PM –ya se hizo algo tarde para cocinar…Naruto ¿podrías ir a comprar pan? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro, no hay problema… -dijo el hasta que se dio cuenta de algo -…este… ¿dónde queda la panadería? –pregunto el rubio.

Karin sonrió un poco.

-Solo sigues esta cuadra y giras a la derecha, ahí está la panadería Haruno, hacen un delicioso pan –explico la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, entonces ya vuelvo –dijo el rubio.

-Naruto…-lo llamo – ¿no olvidas algo? –pregunto.

Naruto extrañado negó con la cabeza.

Karin entonces apunta a la mesa donde está el dinero.

Naruto se rasco la nuca apenado y agarro el dinero.

-¿Solo $1.50? –pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, de mi paga no he obtenido lo suficiente esta semana, tenemos que ahorrar el dinero hoy en día Naruto, pero no te preocupes, la próxima semana recibiré el próximo pago.

Naruto solo asintió y salió de la casa.

Ya en la calle el rubio empezó a caminar por la dirección que su prima le había dicho para llegar a la panadería.

El chico paro de repente al ver como una señora estaba siendo sacada de la casa por unas personas.

-¡Por favor no tengo a donde ir! –dijo la señora al borde del llanto.

-Ese no es nuestro problema, su casa queda embargada, debió hacer los pagos –dijo un hombre vestido de saco.

-¡Este mes no me ha ido muy bien, pero les prometo que les pagare! –rogo la mujer en el suelo.

-Ya dije que no, su casa y sus cosas servirán para pagar su deuda con el banco –dijo el hombre.

-¡Pero ya no tengo más! –expreso con dolor la mujer.

-Ya le dije que no es nuestro problema -.

Naruto veía con dolor como la mujer lloraba en el piso, al parecer no tenía los recursos económicos para poder estabilizarse, eso lo puso mal.

El hombre que había sacado a la mujer de su hogar vio a Naruto.

-Oye niño sal de aquí, este no es lugar para mocosos –dijo el hombre acercándose al rubio.

Naruto al ver como se acercaba se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Naruto corrió y por el camino pudo ver como había niños mendigando por las calles…personas enfermas pidiendo limosnas, personas sin extremidades y en sillas de ruedas, desamparados sin hogar.

Naruto al ver ese escenario tan triste se apresuró a llegar a la panadería.

El muchacho llego al local de la panadería Haruno, entro a dentro y vio como no había nadie.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien atendiendo? –pregunto el rubio.

Naruto vio como el televisor del local estaba encendido, esa afirmaba que había gente atendiendo.

Justo en ese momento estaba pasando en el noticiero una noticia.

El periodista estaba hablando.

- _La Cocaína sube de precio, en Japón un kilo de Cocaína cuesta entre $2.000 y $4.000 dólares… y en Estados unidos un Kilo está valorado en $50.000 dólares, el departamento de la Dea dijo que es increíble que haya subido de precio en tan poco tiempo, pero que no era de extrañar ya que las personas en especial las influyentes y poderosas pagan el precio que sea por conseguir esta sustancia…–_

Naruto volvió a sorprenderse.

La cocaína tenía un alto precio en el mercado negro…

-Buenas noches –salió una señora rubia a atender.

-Oh Buenas noches, quisiera comprar pan –dijo el rubio.

-Claro pequeño, cuanto quie… –estaba diciendo.

El sonido del teléfono llamo la atención de la señora.

-Discúlpame un momento –pidió la mujer entrando a dentro – ¡Sakura! ¡Hija! Ven a atender por favor –dijo la mujer entrando al interior del local.

Del interior ahora salió una niña tal vez cerca de la edad de Naruto, la muchacha tenía el cabello de color rosa claro y brillante, unos grandes ojos verdes y piel de un blanco níveo.

-Hola. ¿Qué pan vas a querer? –pregunto la niña.

-Hola, dame uno de esos –dijo Naruto apuntando a los que estaban en la vitrina.

-Ah ok, ¿cuánto? –pregunto la niña.

-$1.50 –dijo el rubio.

Sakura metió en una funda de papel un total de 8 panes y se los entregó a Naruto.

El joven en ese momento le entrego a la niña el dinero.

-Gracias por su compra –agradeció la niña.

-No hay de que –dijo el rubio –estos panes huelen delicioso –expreso al oler el aroma.

-¿Verdad que si? Mi mama hace los mejores panes de la ciudad –dijo la niña.

-Eso no lo dudo… -dijo Naruto –…me llamo Naruto por cierto, Naruto Uzumaki.

La peli rosa sonrió.

-Me llamo Sakura, un gusto Naruto – se presentó la niña.

-Igualmente, se ve que esta es una buena panadería –dijo el rubio.

-Sí, mi papa la construyo, y ahora es de mama –dijo la pequeña.

-Oh que bien, ¿y tu papa?… -pregunto el rubio.

Ante la pregunta de Naruto la pequeña peli rosa cambia su semblante.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el rubio.

-Mi papa murió… -dijo la muchacha con tristeza.

Naruto quedo paralizado.

-Oh…lo siento –se disculpó el rubio.

-No te preocupes, ya no importa –respondió ella volviendo a sonreír –me gusto conocerte Naruto –dijo ella.

-A mí también Sakura –dijo el rubio –me tengo que ir mi prima me debe estar esperando, nos vemos –se despidió.

-Ok, adiós –se despidió igualmente.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, había conocido a alguien de su edad, tal vez podrían ser amigos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al frente a un niño con ropas viejas sentado en la acera.

Naruto sintió pena al ver al chico ahí solo, el miro la funda de pan y saco de ella una pieza.

Se acercó al niño y lo llamo.

El niño volteo y vio como el rubio le extendía la pieza de pan a él.

El niño tomo la pieza y le dio un mordisco.

-Gracias –agradeció en un susurro.

-No hay de que –dijo el rubio caminando nuevamente.

 **(Un rato después)**

* * *

Naruto entro por la puerta de la casa y vio a Karin parada en la entrada con su cara llena de seriedad.

-¿Y bien muchacho? –Pregunto ella – ¿por qué tardaste?

-Ah y-yo e-este… -decía el rubio, pero luego el suspiro derrotado –me distraje viendo unas cosas.

Karin alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué cosas? –pregunto.

Naruto alzo la mirada y vio a su prima, le extendió la bolsa de pan y ella la agarro.

-Le regale un pan a un niño –dijo el rubio.

Karin se sorprendió ante la respuesta dada por su primo.

El rubio solo bajo la mirada, luego sintió como su prima lo envolvía en un abrazo.

-Eres muy generoso –hablo la pelirroja –no sé cómo tus padres no notaron eso… -

El rubio hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Karin y acepto el abrazo.

* * *

 **(Konoha, Residencia Uchiha)**

Sasuke terminaba de empacar lo que quedaba de su ropa en la caja de cartón.

Su madre y el partirían a Suna mañana, y la próxima semana se inscribiría en una escuela de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba por su cuarto el azabache cogió el cuadro en el que estaba su padre y el de más joven.

-Sasuke –lo llamo una voz de atrás, su hermano Itachi – ¿terminaste de empacar?

El azabache guardo la foto en la caja de cartón.

-Si –respondió el.

Itachi camino hacia adentro y se sentó en la cama.

Le hizo señas a Sasuke de que viniera, el pelinegro menor se acercó a su hermano.

-Cuida mucho de mama, tú serás el hombre de la casa mientras estén en Suna. Esfuérzate bastante para que logres alcanzar tus sueños…-.

-Tú también ven con nosotros, mama te necesita, yo también te necesito –dijo el pelinegro.

Itachi esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-Quiero acabar mis estudios aquí… -respondió –…mama quiere alejarse de Konoha y es entendible, tú también vas a ir con ella, no estarán solos, prometo ir a visitarlos cada semana –dijo Itachi acercando los dedos a la frente de su hermano y dándole un pequeño golpe –lo prometo.

Sasuke en ese momento le dio un abrazo a su hermano el cual correspondió.

Sasuke extrañaría mucho a su hermano, pero en parte él tenía razón, mientras su madre este ahí y el la cuide, no estará solo.

Itachi miro a Sasuke y recordó algo que tenía que contarle.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que me entere, tal vez te interese saber…es acerca del señor Minato Namikase, el padre de Naruto.

Sasuke se separó de su hermano y lo miro.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunto él.

* * *

 **(Konoha, Residencia Namikase)**

Kushina estaba en la cocina terminando de cocinar la cena de esa noche.

La mujer se dirigió al estante y de ella saco los platos para servir los alimentos.

Coloco los manteles sobre la mesa del comedor…

De pronto se detuvo.

-¿Que hice? –se preguntó a ella misma.

Había puesto cinco manteles en vez de cuatro.

Recordó que ahora solo eran cuatro integrantes en la familia.

Kushina estaba a punto de sollozar, pero al sentir como uno de sus hijos se acercaba se calmó.

-Mama –la llamo Naruko entrando a la cocina – ¿ya está la cena?

Kushina volteo a ver a su hija.

-Si hija, ya está, por favor llama a tus hermanos a comer –pidió su madre.

Naruko la miro raro un segundo para luego hablarle.

-A mi hermano, mama –corrigió esta.

La mujer entonces se dio cuenta de que había otra vez mencionado a su hijo.

-Eh…si, llama a tu hermano por favor –pidió la mujer.

Naruko salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano dejando a la mujer sola en el comedor.

-Estoy en casa –se escuchó la voz de Minato en la entrada.

Kushina fue a recibirlo.

-Bienvenido –recibió a su esposo.

Minato se acercó a Kushina y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Hola Kushina –saludo su esposo –tengo un aviso importante que darles –aviso.

Kushina se sorprendió y ella pensó en que tal vez le hayan dicho el paradero de su hijo.

-¿Es de Naruto? –pregunto ilusionada.

Minato cambio su semblante un poco y le respondió.

-No, no mi vida. No es acerca de Naruto –respondió este.

Kushina bajo la mirada desilusionada.

-Es acerca del trabajo –explico el –pero créeme que esto les va a emocionar.

Kushina asintió con una sonrisa pequeña y se dirigió de vuelta al comedor.

-Hola papa –saludo Naruko bajando de la segunda planta.

-Hola hija –saludo el rubio – ¿y Menma?

-Dice que no tiene hambre –respondió la pelirroja.

-Hay hija, por favor dile que baje, tiene que alimentarse bien –pidió Kushina.

-Hola –saludo Menma bajando de la segunda planta.

-Hijo ¿qué sucede? –pregunto Kushina al ver a su hijo.

-No, no es nada, baje por que se me abrió el apetito –explico él.

Menma en realidad se había puesto muy pensativo por lo que Shion le comunico hoy en la mañana, el pelirrojo no pensó que su novia tendría que separarse de él, pareciera que el mundo conspirara contra él.

La familia se dirigió al comedor en donde comieron y dieron gracias por los alimentos servidos.

Minato llamo la atención de la familia al finalizar la cena.

-Tengo que anunciarles algo… ¿recuerdan que yo estaba postulando para el puesto de vicepresidente de la empresa? –recordó el rubio.

Kushina hablo.

-Sí, claro que nos acordamos Minato…no me digas que… -iba a decir.

-No me dieron el puesto de vicepresidente… -dijo el rubio.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron y aún más su esposa, se suponía que su esposo se esforzaba mucho para lograr alcanzar el puesto que él deseaba, pero tal parecía que tanto esfuerzo no funciono.

-Oh cariño, lo lamento –dijo la pelirroja a su esposo.

-Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo papa –dijo Naruko.

-Lo importante es que no te rendiste papa –expreso Menma.

-…Me dieron el puesto de Presidente –comunico el rubio mayor.

Silencio.

La casa se quedó en total silencio después de lo dicho por el Namikase.

Luego del silencio todos reaccionaron ante lo dicho por Minato.

-¿Presidencia? –pregunto Kushina.

Minato asintió.

De repente sus dos hijos lo felicitaron.

-Qué alegría papa –expreso Naruko.

-Increíble, ¿pero como es que te dieron el puesto? –pregunto Menma.

Minato entonces hablo.

-Resulta que el presidente actual se retiró de la empresa, y eligió al mejor capacitado para poder dirigir a la empresa, entonces vino frente a mí y me dijo que yo iba a ser el nuevo presidente, yo solo postulaba para el puesto de Vicepresidente, pero sentí emoción y alegría al ser elegido como Presidente de la empresa –dijo Minato.

-Mi vida que alegría –expreso Kushina abrazando a su esposo el cual acepto el abrazo.

-Si es genial papa –dijo Menma.

-Sí y eso que no les he dicho lo mejor –dijo Minato llamando la atención de su familia –El Vicepresidente se quedara a cambio de la compañía aquí en Konoha…y yo como Presidente junto a mi familia seremos trasladados a la compañía en Estados Unidos… -

Silencio.

Pero esta vez era un silencio incómodo para Kushina.

-"Estados Unidos" –pensó ella.

-Voy a dirigir la empresa en Miami, ustedes muchachos podrán ir a estudiar y educarse allá –explico Miami.

Menma al escuchar eso reacciono.

-¿Perdón en dónde? –pregunto creyendo haber oído mal.

-En Miami –repitió el hombre.

En ese momento Menma recordó…

 _-Mi papa consiguió un ascenso en la policía…y lo van a trasladar a un departamento en los Estados Unidos en Miami… Mi mama y yo también iremos a Estados Unidos… -._

Menma recordó a Shion, ella también iba a Miami.

-Genial, podre conocer la cultura de ese país y tendré la Nacionalidad Americana–dijo Naruko emocionada.

-Minato… ¿hablas enserio? –pregunto Kushina.

-Si mi vida, te imaginas, nosotros en Estados Unidos, un buen país… -

-… ¿Y qué hay de Naruto? –pregunto la pelirroja.

Ante la mención de su hijo menor todo quedo en un silencio incómodo para los padres.

Minato suspiro.

-Kushina…ya han pasado tres semanas, no sabemos su paradero, además… -fue interrumpido.

-Minato debemos seguir buscando, yo no me voy a ir sin mi hijo –respondió la pelirroja.

-Kushina yo tampoco quiero, pero entiende, esto es importante para nosotros –dijo el rubio.

-No Minato, yo no quiero ir –respondió esta.

-Kushina, escucha, con la orden de búsqueda puesta la policía seguirá buscando en Konoha a Naruto, y si dan con él nos lo notificaran y podremos regresar por el –dijo Minato.

Kushina quedo pensativa ante lo dicho por su marido.

Podría resultar, si alguien da con su hijo podría notificar a la familia para que ellos pudieran llevarlo…pero no estaba muy convencida.

-Yo sí quiero ir papa…y no pienso que por el tonto de Naruto echemos a perder esta oportunidad –dijo Menma levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Menma! –lo regaño su padre.

-Gracias por la comida… -agradeció Naruko levantándose de la mesa.

Los dos padres quedaron solos en la mesa, el Namikase se levantó.

-La decisión está hecha Kushina…vamos a mudarnos la próxima semana… -dijo Minato saliendo del comedor -…gracias por la comida.

Kushina quedo sola en la mesa.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño enojada.

-Naruto…aun sin estar sigues causando problemas…

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Ya sé, me dirán que actualice rápido esta historia, bueno, pues como les dije yo mismo quiero ver cómo se va a ir desarrollando con mis ideas.**

 **Quiero aclararles algo, algunos eventos voy a cambiarlos en la vida adulta de Naruto.**

 **Todos sabemos que Pablo Escobar también tenía víctimas inocentes, pues en esta historia voy a tratar de eso no pase, después de todo yo soy el escritor, además de que en la vida real Pablo mato a muchos inocentes, eso es lo único en lo que no estoy de acuerdo con Escobar, y yo quiero cambiar algunas cosas para que la historia quede algo mejor, sin manchar (tanto) a Naruto claro está.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que apoyaron con sus comentarios a mi historia:**

 **Un saludo y un abrazo para:**

 **John Velásquez**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana**

 **Uchiha1111**

 **Artoriaselchido**

 **Agustn Monetti**

 **Emperor92**

 **OTAKUFire**

 **mrc422**

 **edtru23**

 **Y quiero agradecer a Serpiente Obsidiana por comunicarme del error de la edad de Naruto. Para todos les aclaro que Naruto en esta historia Nació el 10 de Octubre del 2000, así ya sabrán cuál es su edad en el prólogo.**

 **Por favor valora nuestro esfuerzo con un Review. Lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Sin más que decirles, me despido.**

 **Cuídense y anden con cuidado, adiós.**

 **(PD: ¡QUE VIVA EL PATRON, PABLO EMILIO ESCOBAR GAVIRIA!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

 **Capítulo 2: Iniciando de nuevo.**

 **-** ¡Te ves lindo! –exclamo Karin viendo a su primo.

-Me veo como un tonto –dijo el mientras se quitaba el terno que su prima le había dado.

-Oye, no digas eso te ves lindo –dijo la pelirroja tomando el terno.

Naruto y Karin estaban organizándose para el día de mañana, la pelirroja había hablado con el amigo de su madre y había conseguido inscribir a su primo a la escuela primaria de Suna.

Los dos estaban en la sala, la televisión de esta estaba prendida en el noticiero.

-… _miles de dólares producto del contrabando fueron decomisados hoy en el puerto de Suna, según las cuentas encontradas por las autoridades indican que ese dinero habría sido la ganancia de dos seman_ … -

Naruto estaba viendo esa noticia hasta que sintió que su prima le hablaba.

-Naruto ¿me estas escuchando? –pregunto mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.

-¿Eh? Ah, si –respondió.

-Bien, ahora de dormir, mañana hay que madrugar -

Naruto asintió y fue a la habitación.

Naruto se detuvo.

-Prima… -la llamo.

Karin se volteo para ver a su primo.

-¿Si? –pregunto.

-…Puedes contarme de nuevo la historia del abuelo –pidió el rubio ilusionado.

Karin al oír la petición de su primo esbozo una sonrisa.

* * *

 **(Más tarde)**

Naruto estaba acostado en la cama mientras karin estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

-El abuelo era un hombre muy hábil e inteligente, en especial con los negocios –relato Karin –El en sus viajes en las avionetas de la familia venia trayendo licores finos y los vendía aquí a un precio muy elevado –relataba Karin.

-¿Y por qué la gente los compraba si eran muy caros? –pregunto Naruto.

-La respuesta es muy fácil Naruto: Por el Vicio –respondió ella.

-¿Vicio? –pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, el vicio. La gente con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades paga lo que sea, en especial cuando alguien tiene algún vicio…por eso quiero que me prometas algo Naruto –dijo karin ya que habían tocado el tema.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el rubio.

-Que tú nunca tengas ningún vicio, mantente alejado de todo eso –pidió la pelirroja.

-Ah, claro, yo jamás tendré ningún vicio –dijo el rubio.

Karin sonrió ante eso y prosiguió con el relato.

-El abuelo al tratar de vender el producto más discretamente empezó a improvisar, el escondía el licor en cascaras de huevo y los vendía a las tiendas a un buen precio, también escondía el licor en pequeñas fundas escondidas dentro de vasijas o floreros, esos los vendía a un precio doble.

-¿Y que más paso? –pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno…hubo un chismoso en su camino, el delato al abuelo cuando estaba regresando con su cargamento…pero el abuelo no era ningún tonto, ya le habían advertido y el hizo una escala y descargo todo el cargamento, y cuando la policía llego no encontró nada –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Naruto tenía sus ojos llenos de ilusión, las historia de su abuelo eran buenas, él era su héroe.

El recordaba como su madre solía contarle a él y a sus hermanos cosas de su abuelo…pero eso cambio…

-Ya es tarde Naruto, hora de dormir –dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la cama, de repente karin siente que es jalada, voltea y ve que Naruto la detiene.

-Karin… ¿porque hay tanta pobreza? –pregunto el rubio a su prima.

La pelirroja quedo muda ante la pregunta hecha por su primo.

Karin tosió un poco antes de responder.

-Naruto en estos momentos no todos poseemos los recursos necesarios para poder salir muy adelante, por ejemplo, mírame, soy una muchacha de 13 años que vive en una casa junto a su primo de 10 años, trabajo por una paga no muy decente…pero aun así quiero salir adelante… -dijo ella.

El rubio aparto la mirada para ver a otro lado, luego se dirigió a su prima.

-Karin…prometo que voy a ayudar a todas las personas pobres…me da tristeza ver como hay gente sin hogar, yo prometo que… -

Karin se conmovió grandemente al oír las palabras de su primo, ella se acercó a él y lo envolví con sus brazos.

El rubio sintió como su prima lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Naruto, primo, tienes un corazón lleno de bondad… -dijo la pelirroja poniendo su dedo en el pecho del rubio sintió como unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos -…nunca cambies –pidió ella mientras se limpiaba esas lágrimas.

-Karin ¿por qué lloras? –pregunto el rubio.

-Por nada Naruto… -dijo ella sonriendo -…es hora de dormir.

La pelirroja arropo a su primo y le dio las buenas noches para después salir del cuarto.

Naruto quedo solo en el cuarto y decidió que ya era hora de dormir, pero justamente en ese momento se le viene a la cabeza una imagen de Shion, la niña que le gustaba.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza ante eso.

-No, no pienses en ella…ella prefirió a Menma…no merece ni que la menciones Naruto… -se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a acostarse para poder dormir.

El rubio miro por la ventana del cuarto, la luna se veía hermosa esa noche…

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia X)**

Un auto había llegado a una casa la cual tenía un letrero de se vende.

Sasuke estaba dormido en el asiento de pasajeros, pero de pronto empieza a despertar al sentir que era movido.

-Hijo despierta...- dijo una voz mientras el chico empezaba a abrir los ojos -…ya llegamos.

Sasuke despertó y vio a su madre sonriéndole, el joven volteo y vio por la ventana del auto que habían llegado a su nueva casa en la ciudad de Suna.

El azabache se volteo a su madre.

-¿Cuánto dormí? –pregunto el joven.

-mmm Talvez una hora –dijo su madre –pero bueno, tenemos que salir, el camión no tardará en llegar y necesitamos desempacar.

La Sra. Uchiha bajo del auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Sasuke noto como su madre parecía estar feliz de haber llegado a su nuevo hogar en otra ciudad, pero también sabía que en el fondo de su corazón ella estaba triste.

El azabache salió del auto y fue donde su madre.

-Muy bien… -dijo Mikoto abriendo la puerta -…entremos adentro –dijo la señora.

Sasuke entro siguiendo a su madre y vieron como era por dentro, la casa no era grande pero tampoco era pequeña, era una casa humilde para una familia humilde.

-Es perfecto, tal vez si ponemos algunos muebles aquí, la televisión en ese puesto… Oh las habitaciones, tenemos que ir a ver nuestras habitaciones hijo –dijo la mujer mientras sonreía.

-Mama… -llamo Sasuke a su madre.

La mujer se detuvo y vio a su hijo.

-¿Si Sasuke? -.

-… ¿Extrañas nuestro hogar? –pregunto el joven.

La pelinegra quedo con una expresión de sorpresa al oír lo dicho por su hijo.

-…Sasuke…yo…extraño mucho nuestro hogar….pero ahora estamos aquí para empezar de nuevo, para…poder alejarnos de esos recuerdos tristes… -aclaro la Uchiha mientras trataba de sonreír naturalmente.

Sasuke vio cómo su madre se acercaba a él y lo envolvía en un abrazo.

-Pero tú y yo podremos empezar aquí de nuevo, tu hermano Itachi tan pronto como acabe sus estudios podre venir aquí las veces que quiera –dijo Mikoto -…y lo que más me importa es tenerte aquí conmigo hijo… -dijo la mujer dándole una sonrisa.

Sasuke correspondió el abrazo que su madre le había dado.

El joven aún tenía a su madre y hermano.

Y también tenía un objetivo el cual cumplir…

* * *

 **(En la mañana, Suna, Residencia Uzumaki)**

-¡Ya es tarde! –.

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente después de haber sido despertado por ese grito que escucho.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Llegare tarde! –esa era la voz de su prima.

Naruto se sentó en su cama y vio el reloj de la mesita de noche.

Eran las 7:15 AM.

Naruto se extrañó por eso.

Aun se veía que estaba oscuro en la calle.

-¡Auch mi pie! –Oyó como su prima se quejó de dolor – ¡estúpida silla! –lo siguiente que oyó fue como algo era pateado.

Entonces el chico al ver que aún no salía el sol, ver que el reloj apuntaba que eran las 7:15 AM…

Ahí fue entonces cuando recordó…

El día de ayer en las noticias habían dicho que el horario de verano había llegado.

Eso lo explicaba todo…

Ahora deberían ser las 6:15 AM.

El rubio sonrió divertido.

-Mejor voy a decirle que… -estaba diciendo hasta que…

-¡Naruto! –Grito la pelirroja entrando a la habitación –ya estas despierto. bien, ¡vístete! –dijo la pelirroja agarrando a su primo.

-¿Espera que...? –el rubio no pudo terminar de preguntar por qué su prima lo agarro de los hombros y lo saco de su habitación.

-Muy bien, aquí está tu uniforme…. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Karin… -.

-…Tus zapatos y calcetines… -

-Karin tengo que…. –

-…Y tu mochila y la acta de ingreso… -dijo Karin entregándole las cosas.

-Karin… -la llamaba Naruto.

-Ah y tendrás que comer en la escuela, no tendremos tiempo para… -

-…Prima… -dijo el rubio mientras tenía un ligero tic en el ojo.

La pelirroja al oír que su primo la llamaba ya varias veces lo miro.

-¿Puedo decirte…tres cositas pequeñas? –pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Karin extrañada asintió lentamente.

Entonces Naruto se acercó a su prima y le susurro a su oreja.

-Horario. De. Verano. –dijo el rubio para después alejarse de su oído.

Karin quedo con sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Eh? –dijo la chica perpleja.

-En realidad son las 6:15 de la mañana prima, el horario de verano empieza hoy –dijo el rubio tranquilo.

Karin en ese momento lo recordó, el dichoso horario de verano había empezado hoy.

La chica tenía una ceja temblorosa.

-A-ah y-ya recordé –dijo la pelirroja mientras se calmaba –perdona por despertarte -.

-No te preocupes ya no tenía sueño –calmo Naruto dando un bostezo.

Karin se acercó a Naruto.

-Bueno…supongo que aun puedo hacer el desayuno… -dijo entregándole las cosas a su primo -… ¿qué te gustaría desayunar? –pregunto.

-¡Ramen! –dijo el rubio emocionado.

-Naruto, no siempre puedes comer Ramen todos los días, no es muy sano… -Karin se detuvo al ver como su primo le hacia esos ojos de cachorro los cuales usaba cuando quería algo -…aunque creo que mereces Ramen por ser el primo más lindo del mundo –dijo la muchacha piñizcando sus mejillas.

-¡No hagas eso! No soy un bebe –reclamo el niño.

Karin solo sonrió.

* * *

 **(Konoha, Residencia Namikase)**

-¿Entonces ya decidiste? –pregunto el Namikase.

-Si…iremos a América… -dijo Kushina.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama, Minato estaba poniéndose su traje para salir a la compañía.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado…y no te preocupes por nuestro hijo… -dijo acercándose donde su esposa -…prometo que cuando aparezca lo llevaremos con nosotros -.

Minato beso suavemente a su esposa en sus labios.

-Tengo que salir, cuando vuelva podremos hablar de la mudanza –dijo Minato saliendo del cuarto –adiós Kushina -.

Kushina le dio una sonrisa mientras el salía de la habitación.

Kushina lanzo un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Realmente no tenía ánimos de salir el día de hoy a repartir volantes de su hijo en las calles.

-Mama –dijo Naruko entrando a la habitación.

-¿Si hija? –pregunto ella.

-¿Ya hablaste con papa? –preguntó.

-Ah sí, ya lo hice y ya lo decidimos –comunico.

-¿Entonces…si iremos a Miami? –pregunto emocionada.

-Si lo haremos…tu papa tiene razón… -dijo ella cuando sintió un abrazo de su hija.

-Gracias mama, ahora podremos irnos a América, una gran tierra –dijo la muchacha emocionada.

-Si hija, así parece… -dijo la mujer.

Naruko le dijo a su madre que iba a salir y que volvería luego, ella le dijo que está bien.

Kushina se dirigió a la mesa y cogió el retrato familiar.

En el observo a su esposo y a sus hijos, en especial a su hijo menor.

Luego esbozo una mueca al verlo.

-Naruto…si vuelves es porque realmente te importamos…sino…lo mejor será que no lo hagas -.

Mientras tanto en la sala se veía a Menma hablando por teléfono.

-Si te lo digo enserio…claro que si…yo también estoy feliz…pero por supuesto…ok hablamos después, adiós –se despidió colgando.

Menma en ese momento se dirigió a la sala y cogió un libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Ya todo está yendo de maravilla, nada podrá arruinarme el día ahora –dijo mientras se ponía a leer.

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia Uzumaki)**

-¿Seguro que podrás llegar bien? –pregunto Karin.

-Claro que sí, ya conozco muy bien los sectores, no me perderé –aseguro Naruto mientras caminaba por la avenida –Nos vemos en la tarde –se despidió.

-Nos vemos en la tarde –dijo Karin caminando hacia la secundaria.

Naruto sonrió y camino por la calle con dirección a la escuela, le había hecho la promesa a su prima y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

-Hoy será un buen día –se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras el rubio caminaba por la calle fue observando algunas cosas, como los locales, los establecimientos y también los autos que iban por la carretera.

Cuando el rubio caminaba por una cuadra oyó como alguien lloraba.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto el muchacho.

Naruto se dirigió al origen del llanto, y cuando llego vio como un chico peliblanco más o menos de su edad estaba jalándole el cabello a una niña peliazul.

-¿Sigues llorando? Eres patética -dijo tirándola al suelo –recuerda que si para la próxima no haces mi tarea te va a ir muy mal –dijo el chico amenazante.

Naruto no aguanto ver esa escena y se dirigió a allí.

-¡Oye! –lo llamo.

El peliblanco volteo y se encontró con el rubio.

-¿Y tú que quieres? –pregunto soberbio.

-Que dejes en paz a esa niña –señalo a la niña que había caído al suelo –no te metas con ella -.

-¿Así? Y ¿quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? –pregunto empujando al rubio.

Naruto se enojó por el empuje y él también lo empujo pero dando un poco más de fuerza causando que el albino callera al suelo.

-Oh juro que te voy a… -estaba diciendo el albino pero paro al sentir como el rubio le había golpeado con una tapa de un bote de basura.

Naruto se acercó a la niña.

-Ven conmigo –le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Naruto tomando a la niña corrió por un callejón y se escondió junto a ella allí.

El rubio saco la cabeza y vio como el peliblanco corría buscándolos con enojo, pero después se fue por otro camino.

-Eso estuvo cerca… -dijo Naruto suspirando de alivio.

El rubio volteo a ver a la niña que estaba al lado suyo.

Ella tenía el pelo corto color azul y se estaba cubriendo los ojos en ese momento.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto él.

La niña alejo sus manos de sus ojos y volteo a verlo.

La muchacha tenía una mirada aperlada hermosa, y unos labios lindos.

Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente al verla.

-Gracias –agradeció ella mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Naruto salió de su trance.

-Oh…no hay de que… -dijo el mientras volteaba la mirada.

Naruto regreso su mirada a la niña a la cual pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban con un ligero rubor.

-¿Por qué ese tonto te hizo eso? –pregunto el rubio.

La niña dio una mirada triste ante la pregunta que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto.

-…Por que no quise hacerle su tarea –dijo la pequeña.

-¿Como? –Pregunto el rubio –eso es una tontería, el debería hacer su propia tarea –dijo Naruto enojado.

La peliazul no respondió.

Naruto noto eso.

Entonces el rubio vio que la muchacha tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que él, solo que este era para una niña.

-¿Tú también vas a la escuela? –pregunto el rubio.

La niña volteo a verlo y asintió tímidamente.

-Vamos juntos entonces –dijo el rubio sonriendo –llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos –dijo él.

-Ah…Si –respondió la chica con timidez.

Naruto la miro y sonrió.

-Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki –se presentó.

La niña lo miro un momento y también sonrió.

-Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga…-.

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia Uchiha)**

-Sasuke el desayuno –llamo Mikoto a Sasuke desde la puerta de su habitación.

Sasuke se removió entre las sabanas de la cama y despertó dando un gran bostezo.

-Ya voy –informo levantándose.

-Bien porque es tu favorito…ensalada de tomates cherry –aviso su madre saliendo del lugar.

Sasuke se emocionó un poco al escuchar que su madre le había hecho su platillo favorito, lo mejor sería levantarse rápido antes de que Itachi o su padre…

En ese momento se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba…y que su padre ya no estaría con ellos nunca más.

Eso bajo el ánimo del chico.

-Demonios… -susurro.

Sasuke camino hacia el escritorio de su habitación y cogió la foto en la que estaba toda la familia Uchiha, sus padres, su hermano y el…

Antes se veían felices…

Ahora la felicidad era limitada…en especial para él y su madre.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

-Buenos días hijo –saludo Mikoto a su hijo.

-Buenos días mama –saludo su hijo.

-Espero que te guste, esta delicioso –dijo Mikoto dándole su desayuno.

-Gracias mama –agradeció Sasuke.

Mikoto le dio una cálida sonrisa a su hijo y volvió a la cocina.

Sasuke empezó a ingerir su alimento mientras tenia algunos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

Su madre y su hermano eran lo más importante para él pero… ¿qué pasaría si algo les llegara a pasar?

Ese pensamiento lo preocupo por un momento.

-Sasuke… -.

El azabache volvió a la realidad cuando oyó que su madre lo llamaba.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto la mujer mientras veía como su hijo pensaba.

El azabache entonces le hablo a su madre.

-Mama…pase lo que pase…yo te protegeré siempre –dijo el azabache viendo a su progenitora.

La mujer quedo sorprendida por el comentario de su hijo para luego sonreírle.

-Gracias hijo…pero no debes preocuparte por mí –dijo la Uchiha.

-Claro que debo –hablo Sasuke –eres mi mama, yo siempre te cuidare… -.

Mikoto sonriendo maternalmente se acercó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo acogedor.

* * *

 **(Escuela primaria de Suna)**

-¡¿Que?! –se vio como una niña de cabello rosado grito indignada – ¡¿ese tonto de Toneri te volvió a golpear?!

Hinata, la niña que Naruto había conocido hoy en la mañana asintió tímidamente mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

-Esto ya no puede seguir Hinata, tienes que decírselo a tu mama, o sino habla con los maestros –dijo la peli rosa viéndola.

-Sakura tiene razón Hinata, no puedes seguir permitiéndole a ese patán que te siga haciendo daño –dijo una rubia viendo a la peliazul.

-Pe-pero Sakura, Ino, si digo algo me ira peor… -decía la peliazul temerosa.

-No te ira peor ni nada, terminaras con esto de una vez –dijo la rubia.

-Sí, no puedes seguir permitiéndolo –secundo la peli rosa.

La peliazul bajo la mirada.

Era verdad lo que sus amigas decían, si ella no hacía algo muy seguramente el abuso que le infringía Toneri Otsutsuki seguiría.

Justamente el día de hoy no había hecho la tarea del abusón le obligaba hacer, entonces el la intercepto y la amenazo…

Pero Toneri no logro hacerle mucho daño.

Ese muchacho que conoció se había metido y la defendió.

Aun podía recordar esos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación…y esa sonrisa que le había dado a ella.

La peliazul termino con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas al recordar al rubio.

-¿Eh? –Ino pudo ver eso en Hinata – ¿Pasa algo Hinata? –pregunto.

La peliazul se sobresaltó.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –pregunto Sakura.

-Oh, nada, es solo que recordé algo… -decía la peliazul pero en ese momento entro la maestra a clases.

-Buenos días alumnos –saludo la maestra.

-Buenos días maestra –saludaron de igual forma.

-Bien jóvenes, hoy viene un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase –informo la maestra.

Los jóvenes al escuchar eso empezaron a murmurar en voz baja preguntándose de quien se trataría.

-Por favor quiero que todos sean amables y le den una buena bienvenida, adelante joven –pidió la maestra.

Al salón de clases entro un joven de 10 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, y con una característica muy llamativa, 3 marcas con apariencia de bigotes en cada mejilla.

El rubio al ingresar vio a los demás alumnos, todos tenían su mirada fija en él.

-Por favor preséntate –pidió la maestra.

El rubio asintió.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo de Konoha, espero poder llevarme bien con todos –dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

Todas las niñas sonrieron al ver como el rubio era muy lindo.

-…Él es… -dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-…Oh Naruto –dijo Sakura viendo al rubio.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunto Ino susurrando.

-Sí, vino a comprar pan ayer en la panadería, también conozco a su prima Karin –dijo la peli rosa a su amiga.

-Vaya –dijo la rubia volviendo a verlo -…creo que es lindo –dijo ella.

Hinata sorprendida volteo a ver a Ino. Ella había dicho que Naruto era lindo.

-Si tienes razón –dijo Sakura haciendo que Hinata voltee sorprendida hacia ella también – ¿tú que dices Hinata? -.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Yo-yo no-no –la muchacha en ese momento estaba completamente roja de pena.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te pones así? –pregunto la peli rosa.

En ese momento Ino esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y dirigiéndose a Hinata dijo.

-¿No será que…? –dijo desvergonzadamente.

-¡Kya! ¡No digan eso! –pidió completamente avergonzada.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata había atraído la atención de toda la clase.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata? –pregunto la maestra.

-Ah…no, no es nada maestra –dijo calmándose.

Después de esa acción Naruto vio que la niña que había conocido en la mañana.

-"Hinata es mi compañera" –dijo mentalmente viendo a la peliazul, después su mirada fue a dar a una peli rosa conocida – ¿Eh? Sakura también lo es –dijo recordando a la niña que lo había atendido la otra noche.

En ese omento Naruto empezó a oír los murmullos de la clase

-Otra vez la rara -.

-Solo busca llamar la atención -.

-Pero que sosa es -.

-Bicho raro… -.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros en su asiento mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Naruto escuchaba los comentarios que todos estaban diciendo acerca de Hinata y no le gustó nada.

-Por favor silencio jóvenes –pidió la maestra –Naruto por favor siéntate en ese lugar junto a Hinata.

Naruto asintió y se dirigió al lugar dicho.

Hinata levanto la mirada y vio como el rubio se había sentado en el asiento de al lado.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y se volvió a ver a Hinata.

-Hola Hinata, me alegra verte de nuevo –saludo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojo al ver como el rubio le sonreía a ella.

-Eh…Hola Naruto –devolvió el saludo tímidamente regalándole una sonrisa.

-Oh que coincidencia… -Naruto se volteo al escuchar esa voz -…Hola Naruto, tal parece que seremos compañeros Naruto –dijo Sakura viendo al rubio.

-Así es Sakura, me alegra verte también… -respondió el rubio para luego sentir como alguien lo llamaba tocándole la espalda.

El rubio volteo y vio a una niña rubia.

-Hola, me llamo Ino Yamanaka, un gusto –se presentó la muchacha.

-Ah, sí, es un gusto Ino –respondió el rubio para luego ver como la muchacha se acercaba a él junto a su asiento.

-Vi como saludaste a Hinata –dijo para luego voltear a ver la mencionada la cual se sonrojó – ¿ya la conocías? –pregunto.

-Ah sí, la conocí hoy en la mañana –respondió el rubio.

-¿Hoy en la mañana? Pero Hinata nos dijo que en la mañana… -iba a decir Sakura.

-Sakura… -la maestra la llamo – ¿algo interesante que quieras compartir con la clase?

-Ah, no, nada maestra, disculpe –dijo la peli rosa avergonzada.

Los cuatro jóvenes dejaron la conversa y prestaron atención a las clases.

-Maestra… -se oyó como alguien llegaba al salón.

-Toneri llegas tarde –regaño la maestra al ver al peliblanco ararse en la puerta.

-Lo siento me entretuve… -dijo entrando al salón.

El albino al entrar al salón pudo observar a Hinata la cual se intimido al verlo, y cuando paseo su vista…vio al rubio que lo había golpeado hoy en la mañana.

-Que sorpresa… -

* * *

 **(Escuela secundaria de Suna)**

-Hola Karin –saludo un peliblanco a la pelirroja.

-Hola Suigetsu ¿qué tal? –pregunto la pelirrojo sonriéndole un poco.

-Cansado…eres mala, dejarme a mí solo organizar todos los libros de la biblioteca fu diabólico –indico el peliblanco.

-Tú te ofreciste a ayudarme así que no fue mi culpa que me necesitaran en rectoría –señalo la pelirroja.

Suigetsu bajo su mirada y vio las piernas de la Uzumaki.

-Bueno…al menos sé que tendré una recompensa –dijo el peliblanco poniendo una mano sobre su pierna y acariciándola.

La chica se sobresaltó ante tal acción.

 **-** Suigetsu basta –pidió Karin mientras suspiraba agitadamente.

-¿Que? Pensé que te gustaba –recordó el muchacho de pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul y un colmillo saliendo se su boca –además…recuerda que con esto estaremos a mano por ese favor que me pediste… -.

Karin gimió al sentir como el peliblanco acariciaba su pierna.

-¡Kya! –La pelirroja soltó un grito ahogado –Suigetsu…estamos en la escuela… -dijo ella.

El peliblanco se detuvo en ese momento y vio a la pelirroja para después sonreír.

-Ya veo…quieres que sea en tu casa entonces –dijo sonriendo.

Karin quedo en blanco ante tal argumento para luego pasar a ruborizarse.

-Uno: Somos jóvenes. Dos: No estoy preparada. Tres: ¡Jamás lo haría contigo! –dijo completamente ruborizada.

Suigetsu sonrió ante la reacción de la pelirroja, el peliblanco coloco su mano sobre su cabeza.

Karin vio como con su otra mano el peliblanco le quito los lentes.

-Solo bromeaba, tu sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier favor sin que yo reciba nada a cambio –tranquilizo el muchacho.

Karin ante las palabras del chico volteo la mirada apenada.

Suigetsu entonces le volvió a colocar sus lentes y le dio un ligero toque con su dedo índice a su nariz.

-Y por cierto… -dijo el acercándose a la pelirroja y robándole un pequeño beso en los labios -…hoy nos reuniremos hacer la tarea en tu casa, y por favor no desconfíes de mí…jamás le haría nada que no quisiera a mi novia.

Karin quedo ruborizada y volteo la mirada a una esquina.

Suigetsu se levantó del lugar.

-Voy a comprar, ¿te traigo algo? –pregunto él.

Karin volteo a verlo.

-Un yogurt…por favor –pidió eso ultimo con una sonrisa.

Suigetsu sonrió y salió del salón.

Karin se quedó ahí mientras pensaba.

-Cuando Suigetsu vaya talvez conozca a mi primo, le mencione de él, espero que se lleven bien –dijo la pelirroja –Naruto…espero que tú y el tonto de mi novio se lleven bien.

Karin recordaba cuando Suigetsu se le había declarado hace un año y ella en ese tiempo había aceptado por juego…pero ese juego se convirtió en amor, un amor el cual era un tanto complicado ya que ella no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente a nadie que no fuera su familia, pero…sentía algo cuando estaba cerca de él, su corazón se aceleraba mucho y cuando él le decía algún tipo de cosa indecente se sonrojaba de pena…pero también de enojo.

-Ah… - Karin suspiro -...odio el amor-.

Karin sintió como alguien agarraba un mechón de su cabello.

-Que delicioso aroma… -.

Karin se sobresaltó y volteo a ver quién era.

La pelirroja solo esbozo una mirada de molestia al ver que era una pelirroja de cabellera larga y ojos color marrón.

-Vaya, no es para que te asustes así lindura –dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Karin y sujetando su mentón.

Karin retiro la mano de la chica.

-Ya tengo mucho con un novio como para soportar a una desorientada sexual –dijo Karin seria.

La pelirroja solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que a mí me gustan los dos bandos… -dijo con una sonrisa.

-…En teoría eres una desorientada, y eso no me parece correcto…Tayuya –dijo Karin dirigiéndose a ella.

La mencionada sonrió y agarro a la muchacha haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca.

-¿Acaso…es un delito amar a todos por igual? –pregunto seductoramente mientras pasaba su dedo índice por su mejilla.

Karin quedo con un ligero rubor al sentir el dedo de la muchacha pasar suavemente sobre su mejilla.

Entonces Tayuya la separo y le dio un golpe en la frente.

-Jajaja, es broma, debiste ver la expresión en tu cara –dijo mientras reía.

Karin solo volteo la mirada avergonzada.

-…Además –dijo acerándose a Karin -…Nunca le haría nada indecente a alguien que ya está en una relación…en especial a ti…querida hermana –finalizo saliendo del salón.

Karin vio como la pelirroja salía del salón, entonces ella soltó un suspiro.

-Cielos…solo espero no tener que presentarla a mi primo… -

* * *

 **(Escuela primaria de Suna, recreo)**

-¡Oh él te defendió! –exclamo Ino mientras comía su sándwich.

-Baja la voz por favor –pidió Hinata mientras llevaba un rollo de canela a su boca.

-Me sorprende y me alegra mucho de que el haya intervenido –dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un jugo de Naranja.

-…A mí también…pero temo que Toneri tome represarías –dijo la peliazul asustada.

-No te preocupes, ese cobarde no hará nada aquí, pero lo que si te decimos es que tienes que decirle a la maestra sobre esto Hinata –dijo Sakura.

-La frentona tiene razón Hinata, tienes no puedes seguir callando… -dijo Ino.

-¡¿A quien le dices frentona cerda?! –reclamo enojada la peli rosa.

-¿Ves a otra frentona por aquí? –pregunto ella mirando a todos los lados.

-Eres una odiosa –murmuro enojada.

Hinata les dio una sonrisa nerviosa, casi siempre sus dos amigas peleaban, pero las peleas eran amistosa, nunca llegaban lejos.

De pronto la peliazul pudo ver a Naruto con un Sándwich de pollo y un jugo de Naranja buscando un lugar en donde sentarse.

Hinata le levanto la mano.

-Naruto, por aquí –lo llamo Hinata.

El rubio vio como Hinata le indicaba que en ese lugar había espacio para uno más.

Naruto sonrió y camino al lugar cuando…

Toneri aparentando un choque tira la comida de Naruto al piso.

-Oh perdón –dijo el falsamente.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –pregunto enojado.

-¿No lo sabes? –pregunto el acercándose a su oído –no te metas en lo que no te importa o terminaras mal -.

Naruto al oír eso recordó lo que paso en la mañana.

-¿Que no me meta? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le hagas daño a Hinata? Yo creo que no –dijo el rubio seriamente.

Toneri lo miro amenazantemente.

-Es un problema entre la rara y yo, no te metas –dijo él.

-Y tú no la llames rara –dijo alzándole la voz.

Los demás niños empezaron a amontonarse para ver qué era lo que sucedía, Hinata y las demás muchachas se preocuparon por lo que podría acontecer.

Toneri vio a Naruto seriamente para luego ponerse al frente de él.

-Escucha, si no quieres terminar golpeado hasta que te duelan los huesos mejor aléjate…patético –dijo el peliblanco amenazante mientras una sonrisa altanera se formaba en su rostro.

El rubio al oír esas palabras recordó como su hermana Naruko lo llamaba de igual manera, es hizo enojar al rubio.

Fue entonces que el rubio recordó que su prima le había dicho que el abuelo había logrado intimidar a los demás con el miedo.

Naruto entonces se dirigió al peliblanco.

-Y si tú no quieres terminar…dentro de un ataúd en un cementerio, mientras tu familia te llora…mejor no me hagas enojar -.

Ante lo dicho por el rubio la sonrisa del peliblanco se borró de su cara, no podía estar hablando enserio… ¿O sí?

Naruto lo vio con una cara sin expresión, no mostraba ni una sola emoción en ese momento.

El peliblanco solo volteo un momento y luego volvió a ver a Naruto.

-…Eres raro tarado –dijo para luego alejarse del lugar.

Los demás niños también se alejaron del sitio al no haber habido ninguna confrontación.

-Naruto…-.

Naruto oyó la voz de Hinata volteo y la vio viéndolo preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto la muchacha.

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo el rubio –es solo que me altere un poco-.

-Y así parece, mira que amenazar a Toneri de esa forma –dijo Ino Acercándose al grupo.

-No debiste haber hecho eso Naruto, lo mejor sería avisarle a la maestra –dijo Sakura.

-Este… -Hinata no sabía que decir en ese momento.

Naruto tomo a Hinata de su hombro y la vio tranquilizadoramente.

-Todo saldrá bien tranquila…-.

Hinata quedo ruborizada ante la mirada y sonrisa del chico, así que hizo lo que creía que era correcto para una persona…

Desmayarse.

Naruto la tomo en sus brazos antes de que callera al suelo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto el muchacho preocupado.

Sakura e Ino se dieron una mirada ante la reacción de Hinata.

-¿Viste eso? –pregunto Ino mientras volvía a ver como Naruto trataba de despertar a Hinata.

-Sí, lo vi –respondió ella.

Ante todo eso las dos llegó a una conclusión…

-"Hinata se enamoró" –pensaron mentalmente las dos.

* * *

 **Hola queridos amigos, aquí está el capítulo 2 de mi historia El Hokage.**

 **Quiero pedirles que tengan un poco de paciencia para que la trama se vaya poniendo más intensa, lo cual pasara en el capítul creo yo.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por seguir mi historia, los invito a leer mis demás historias, espero que sean de su agrado.**

 **Por favor valora nuestro esfuerzo con un Review. Lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Sin más que decirles me despido de ustedes, un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Reencuentro y una Promesa a cumplir.**

-Te lo digo enserio Suigetsu, compórtate o no te volveré a dirigir la palabra –amenazo Karin entrando a su casa.

-Ya te había jurado que no haría nada malo –dijo el peliblanco siguiendo a la pelirroja.

-Más te vale, además quiero presentarte a alguien… -dijo la muchacha.

-…A tu primo ¿verdad? El que me dijiste que vivía contigo –completo Suigetsu.

-Ese mismo, y me gustaría que se llevaran bien, así que trata de dar una buena impresión ¿sí? –pidió viéndolo a los ojos.

El peliblanco sonrió y asintió.

Karin también le sonrió mientras lo guiaba a la sala.

-Espera aquí por favor –pidió mientras iba a su habitación.

-Claro –respondió el.

La pelirroja había entrado en su habitación dejando al joven afuera.

Suigetsu saco sus libros de la mochila mientras esperaba a la pelirroja, era la primera vez que por fin su novia le había permitido ir a su casa aunque sea solo para estudiar, el joven tenía que admitir que le gustó mucho haber logrado que la pelirroja fuera su novia, desde el primer momento en que Suigetsu la vio se enamoró. Y un día arriesgándose completamente decidió pedirle que sea su novia. La pelirroja se lo había tomado a juego y acepto, pero después de un tiempo Karin había desarrollado sentimientos hacia él aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente.

Suigetsu vio su reloj y vio que ya eran las 1:30 PM, eso significaba que tendrían tiempo de sobra para estudiar y para pasar tiempo de calidad con la muchacha.

-Listo –dijo Karin saliendo del cuarto –traje unos bocadillos… -.

-Me parece perfec… peliblanco se volteo a verla y al hacerlo se quedó callado.

La pelirroja llevaba puesto una camisa muy delgada y un short muy pequeño resaltando sus piernas, también pudo notar como no traía sostén. Tenía que admitirlo, para tener 13 años la muchacha era sumamente hermosa.

-¿P-Por qué…? –decía entrecortado.

-¿Huh? –Pregunto la chica dejando la botana sobre la mesa – ¿Qué pasa? -.

-¿Por qué te vistes así? –pregunto por fin mientras la veía detenidamente, mejor dicho mientras la comía con la mirada.

Ante la pregunta hecha por el peliblanco Karin se sonrojo.

-B-Bueno, e-estoy en m-mi casa y a mí s-siempre me g-gusta estar cómoda aquí –expreso ella mientras se volteaba -…no creas que lo hago para ti ni nada parecido -.

El peliblanco dejo de lado lo consternado que estaba y sonrió.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que te ves hermosa –alego el peliblanco.

Karin nuevamente se sonrojo ante los comentarios del chico.

-Bueno, basta de eso y pongámonos a estudiar –dijo sentándose al frente de Suigetsu en la mesa –pero antes, voy a preparar el almuerzo para cuando llegue Naruto –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El peliblanco asintió y empezó a poner los libros sobre la mesa.

Suigetsu levanto la mirada un momento y vio las piernas de Karin.

Karin pudo notar eso.

Suigetsu al verse descubierto se excusó.

-Oye no es mi culpa que tus padres te hayan hecho tan hermosa –se defendió el joven.

-¡Suigetsu! –le grito toda roja.

* * *

 **(Escuela primaria de Suna)**

-¿Están seguras? –pregunto el rubio mientras estaba parado en la puerta.

-Si no hay problema, nosotras acompañaremos a Hinata –dijo Sakura.

-Tu puedes irte Naruto, nos veremos mañana –dijo Ino.

El rubio no muy convencido vio a Hinata la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Hasta mañana chicas –se despidió mientras le daba una sonrisa a Hinata.

-Hasta mañana –se despidieron.

Las niñas vieron cómo el rubio se alejaba de la escuela caminando, entonces Ino se dirige a Hinata.

-¿Viste cómo te vio? Fue muy lindo –expreso la rubia.

-Por favor no hablen ahora, aún tengo pena –dijo la muchacha sonrojada –ahora talvez piense que soy rara -.

-Oye no digas eso, Naruto jamás pensaría eso –dijo Sakura.

-Tiene razón Hinata, él se preocupó mucho por ti cuando te desmayaste –dijo Ino.

Hinata se imaginó a Naruto preocupada por ella cuando se desmallo.

Un Naruto chibi tratando de despertar a una Hinata chibi zarandeándola de lado a lado.

Hinata sonrió un poco ante eso.

Las muchachas siguieron conversando mientras caminaban con dirección a sus hogares.

No se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidas por un chico.

* * *

 **(En la calle)**

Naruto caminaba con dirección a su casa, esperaba poder comer un delicioso almuerzo hecho por su prima, así que se apresuró para poder llegar.

El rubio llego hasta una parada, el semáforo estaba en rojo por lo cual indicaba que los transeúntes no podían cruzar la calle, Naruto presiono el botón del semáforo para que se pusiera en verde.

-Vamos cambia a verde –dijo el rubio mientras oprimía con mas fuerza.

Un joven azabache que pasaba por ahí paro su caminata al oír esa voz tan conocida para el…

El muchacho volteo y vio en la parada del semáforo a un rubio oprimiendo el botón para que este cambiara.

Lo reconoció al instante.

-Vamos, vamos… -decía el rubio oprimiendo más el botón.

-…Naruto –lo llamaron.

Naruto dejo de oprimir el botón al oír esa voz conocida.

-Solo hay una persona que tiene ese tipo de voz… -dijo el rubio volteando.

Ahí lo vio…a su amigo de la infancia…

Naruto sonrió.

-Si eres tú –dijo el azabache viéndolo y dando una sonrisa pequeña.

-… ¡Sasuke!

Naruto camino hacia el joven y lo tomo de los hombros.

-¡Eres tú! –Dijo agarrándolo de los hombros – ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Pero cómo?!...

-También me alegra verte….-el azabache sintió como el rubio le daba un abrazo el cual también correspondió.

-¡Me alegra volver a verte! –Dijo el rubio emocionado – ¿pero por qué estás aquí en Suna? -.

-Larga historia –dijo Sasuke.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Naruto se fue, recordó lo que le había pasado al padre de su amigo, tal vez esa era la razón de que este en Suna, el, su hermano y su mama.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto el azabache al ver como se había puesto el rubio.

Naruto lo vio a los ojos.

-…Lamento lo de tu papa amigo… -dijo el rubio.

Sasuke cambio su expresión en ese momento.

-Quiero que sepas que jamás creí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeron de el –dijo el rubio.

Sasuke quien tenía una expresión algo triste se dirigió a su amigo.

-Gracias… -agradeció este.

Naruto le sonrió un poco.

-¿A dónde te dirigías? –pregunto el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema.

-A casa, solo salí a comprar esto para mi mama –dijo señalando la bolsa en sus manos.

-Ah, ¿Y cómo está la Señora Mikoto? –pregunto el joven.

-Bien…después de lo de mi papa….trata de no recordar para seguir adelante –dijo el Uchiha.

Naruto escucho a su amigo, la forma melancólica en que hablaba no le gustaba.

-Oye ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería de la esquina? –dijo señalando el local.

-Lo siento, tengo que volver a casa… -.

-Oye por favor, mira que nos volvemos a encontrar después de mucho, siquiera tenemos que… -estaba diciendo.

Un grito de una niña se escuchó unos metros atrás de los jóvenes, el rubio reconoció a quien pertenecía.

-¡Hinata! –dijo el Uzumaki corriendo al lugar.

-¡Oye Naruto espera! –dijo Sasuke siguiéndolo.

* * *

 **(Unos metros atrás)**

-¡Suéltala idiota! –grito Ino jalando al peliblanco.

-¡Ya déjala! –secundo Sakura.

-¡Largo tontas! –Dijo Toneri mientras le jalaba el pelo fuertemente a Hinata – ¡y tu tarada, si ese amiguito tuyo vuelve a meterse en lo que no le importa, la única perjudicada serás tú! –amenazo jalándole el cabello.

La peliazul trataba de soltarse del abuso pero no podía hacerlo.

-¡¿Me oíste?! –pregunto enojado.

Naruto llego al lugar y vio como Ino y Sakura estaban tratando de parar a Toneri, y el mencionado estaba lastimando a Hinata

-¡Maldito! –grito Naruto empujando al albino.

Toneri cayó al suelo producto del empuje.

-¡¿Tu otra vez?! ¡Ya me hartaste! –dijo golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡Naruto! –gritaron las muchachas al ver lo acontecido, Hinata se arrodillo para ayudarlo.

-Naruto –dijo la muchacha preocupada.

-¡Eres una bestia! –expreso completamente enojada Sakura a Toneri.

-¡Cállate rosada! –dijo enojado levantando la mano para golpearla.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el golpe….pero nunca llego.

-¿Qué crees que ibas a hacer? –pregunto Sasuke deteniendo el puño de Toneri.

El peliblanco observo como su puño había sido detenido. Sakura observo como el muchacho que había llegado detuvo el puño que Toneri había levantado.

-Otro idiota, suéltame –dijo el peliblanco.

-Eres un cobarde –dijo el Uchiha –metiéndote con niñas… -.

-Eso a ti que te importa… -dijo molesto.

-¡Eh imbécil! –Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Toneri el cual cayó al piso al ser golpeado por Naruto –Acércate de nuevo a Hinata o alguna otra niña con malas intenciones…y te mato –dijo el rubio dándole una mirada seria.

Toneri vio como el rubio le dio una mirada llena de seriedad y odio.

-…Estas loco –dijo el peliblanco levantándose y retirándose del lugar bajo la mirada de los demás…

Naruto soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Naruto… -lo llamo Hinata.

El rubio volteo y vio como la niña se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-…Gracias –agradeció la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto correspondió al abrazo dado por la peliazul mientras los otros muchachos veían la escena.

-…Tranquila, no dejare que te hagan daño… -dijo el rubio.

-Naruto ¿estás bien? –pregunto Ino mientras se acercaba.

-Sí, nada grave –afirmó.

-Naruto tu cara –señalo Sasuke.

Naruto confundido por lo dicho por el azabache se llevó la mano a la cara y al tocarla le dolió.

-¡Auch! –Se quejó –me dolió -.

Sasuke lo vio de frente.

-No es para tanto solo un golpe, tienes suerte de que no te haya dejado el ojo morado –dijo el azabache.

-Ah pero duele –dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Quién era el idiota ese? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Un dolor de cabeza, nada más –dijo el rubio sobándose la cara.

-Naruto ¿estás bien? –pregunto Hinata quien ya se había separado del rubio.

-Sí, no es nada –dijo el rubio tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Sasuke veía la interacción entre el rubio y la peliazul, parece que Naruto había superado al fin lo de Shion

-Este… -.

Sasuke sintió como le hablaban, al voltear a ver vio a la peli rosa que casi fue golpeada por el albino hace un momento.

-…Yo…este, gracias por lo de hace un rato –agradeció la peli rosa un tanto sonrojada.

Sasuke solo vio como la muchacha lo veía directamente a los ojos con una mirada tierna y apenada, y al ver sus ojos verdes él pensó en que estos eran bonitos.

 **-** No fue nada –respondió con un ligero rubor por lo que acababa de pensar hace un momento.

El azabache al darse vuelta vio que en ese momento Naruto lo miraba de cerca, literalmente a unos 5cm de distancia.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –pregunto el Uchiha.

-Bueno…esta es la primera vez que te veo ruborizado –dijo el rubio haciendo que el Uchiha se paralice –en especial por una niña… -el rubio se calló al sentir un coscorrón e cual le fue propinado por Sasuke.

-Mi mano resbalo –dijo el Uchiha mientras en su nuca se notaba una vena de enojo.

-Naruto –dijo Hinata preocupada por el chico.

-Hay, estoy bien –dijo el rubio.

-Vaya eres muy lindo –dijo Ino acercándose al azabache.

Sakura observo como su amiga se ponía en frente del pelinegro, en ese momento sintió algo al verla tan cerca de él

-Fue increíble ver cómo le hiciste frente al tonto de Toneri, dime… ¿Tienes novia? –pregunto la muchacha sonriéndole.

Sakura entro en shock.

-No, no tengo novia –respondió el joven.

-Oh entonces no te gustar –Ino se cayó al sentir como Sakura le jalaba la mejilla – ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele frentona!

-No molestes a…a…este disculpa no se tu nombre –dijo la peli rosa.

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha –dijo el azabache presentándose.

-Oh es…un bonito nombre –dijo la peli rosa sonrojada.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco al irla decir eso.

-Sasuke –lo llamo Naruto –hermano, disculpa que te pregunte de nuevo pero… ¿qué haces aquí en Suna?

El azabache miro al rubio.

-Ya te lo dije, pero también tengo que decirte algo –dijo llamando su atención –es acera de tu familia…

* * *

 **(Residencia Namikase, Konoha)**

Kushina estaba cocinando mientras oía las noticias en la radio que estaba en la sala.

La pelirroja trataba de no pensar mucho en su hijo Naruto, habia decidido tratar de no culparse por lo que ocurrió. La próxima semana ellos viajarían a Los Estados Unidos por el motivo de que Minato habia sido ascendido a la presidencia, y habían decidido de que si Naruto llegaba a aparecer lo enviarían con ellos.

Esa parecía ser la mejor opción.

Pero tal parecía que la pelirroja mayor no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

- _Las autoridades confirmaron 5 bajas en el operativo en el cual se logró decomisar más de $50.000 en artículos robados, la policía informo que…_ -

Kushina apago la radio, no tenía ganas de seguir oyendo las noticias.

-Mama –.

-¿Uh? –Kushina volteo para ver a su hijo Menma – ¿pasa algo?

-No es nada, solo quería preguntarte si estás bien –dijo el pelirrojo.

Su madre lo miro confundida.

-Claro que si hijo, porque preguntas –pregunto ella.

-Bueno, es que hace ya son 5 minutos que estas picando ese apio y literalmente ahora es polvo –dijo el pelirrojo.

Kushina volteo a ver el apio que estaba picando y si era verdad, literalmente quedó reducido a polvo.

-Oh, bueno he estado un poco distraída, nada más –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo solo arqueo una ceja ante eso.

-Ok, voy a mi habitación –aviso Menma saliendo de la cocina.

-Está bien hijo, más luego estará la comida –aviso ella.

Menma iba caminando con dirección a su cuarto, y también estaba pensando.

-"Mama está más distraída de lo usual…es por culpa de ese tonto…" -dijo refiriéndose a su hermano Naruto.

Al llegar a su cuarto oyó como su teléfono de su recamara empezó a timbrar.

-¿Hola? –dijo contestándolo.

-Menma –saludo de la otra línea su novia Shion.

-Hola Shion –saludo el contento.

-¿Ya sabes en qué dirección vivirán en Miami? –pregunto con emoción.

-Bueno aun no, pero seguramente papa lo dirá hoy o mañana, igual tenemos mucho tiempo, estaremos en la misma ciudad ¿no te parece genial? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si eso es genial…Menma… ¿Y qué hay de…? –

-Por favor no lo menciones Shion…no quiero saber nada sobre Naruto en este momento dijo el pelirrojo cambiando el tono de su voz.

-…Pero es tu hermano… -.

-Realmente no me importa, y sabes que, hablamos luego tengo que alistar algunas cosas, adiós –se despidió colgando el teléfono.

-…-el pelirrojo miro a su escritorio, en él estaba una foto de él y de sus hermanos de más jóvenes.

Frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano en él.

* * *

 **(Residencia Uzumaki, Suna)**

-Me aburro –dijo Suigetsu que se encontraba medio dormido al frente de Karin.

-Pero si ya nos falta poco –indico la pelirroja.

-No soy mucho para el estudio Karin, creo que mi cabeza explotara –dijo el peliblanco.

-No tienes remedio –dijo la pelirroja –creo que es todo por hoy -.

-¡Por fin! –dijo con alegría.

-…Eso significa: hora de irse –dijo la Karin sonriendo.

El peliblanco la vio un momento.

-Oh por favor, aun podemos conversar un rato más de cualquier cosa que tú quieras…-trato de convencer.

-…No puedes dedicarte mucho al estudio, pero si a conversar ¿eh? –Dijo viéndolo con desaprobación –creo que paso –dijo levantándose del mueble, pero al dar un paso su pie resbalo con una botella de gaseosa haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo Suigetsu.

Se escuchó un estruendo en la casa.

Karin habia caído arriba de Suigetsu.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió –dijo Karin, pero al momento de ver en la posición en la que estaban Suigetsu y ella, se ruborizo –Y-yo fue un accidente –dijo ella sonrojada.

-E-está bien –respondió -…te ves linda cuando estas sonrojada…

Karin volteo la mirada apenada al oír esa aclaración del peliblanco, de pronto sintió la mano de Suigetsu haciéndola voltear.

El peliblanco acerco sus labios a los de ella y los unió en un beso…

Karin paralizada por la acción cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar…

Hasta que…

-Prima, ya lleg- Naruto se detuvo cuando vio a su prima en el suelo con un chico, el chico miro la escena fijamente.

-¡Na-naruto! –dijo la pelirroja ruborizada al ver como su primo veía la escena.

-¿Él es tu primo? –pregunto el peliblanco.

Naruto quien veía todo fijamente y sin decir nada finalmente hablo.

-Perdón por interrumpir, daré una vuelta, vuelvo más tarde –dijo el rubio apenado mientras salía de la casa.

-¡Espera Naruto! –le grito Karin mientras se ruborizaba más.

 **(Una explicación más tarde…)**

* * *

Naruto estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación con la mirada en el techo. El joven tenía muchos pensamientos en mente, como la explicación que su prima le dio después de haber visto lo que vio.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso… -dijo Karin mientras se veía apenada.

Suigetsu hablo.

-Pero no entiendo por qué te apenas, solo fue un be- Suigetsu fue silenciado por la mirada que le daba Karin –mejor me callo.

Naruto miraba a su prima y después a Suigetsu.

-Bueno… ¿así que tú eres su novio? –pregunto el rubio.

-En teoría si –dijo el peliblanco.

Naruto entonces sonrió un poco.

-Entonces es un gusto conocer a mi cuñado –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-El gusto es mío muchacho –dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuñado? –Pregunto Karin ruborizada –Anqué seamos novios es muy pronto para estas cosas…-dijo ella –espera….Naruto somos primos… -

-Yo te considero mi hermana –dijo el sorprendiendo a Karin –y créeme, te prefieren un millón de veces a ti que a Naruko como hermana… -dijo eso ultimo susurrando.

Karin en ese momento no sabía si llorar o sentirse feliz por la forma en la que hablaba su primo de ella.

-Parece que tienes a un primo que te quiere mucho Karin –dijo Suigetsu.

La mencionada solo asintió mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Por cierto ¿eh? Suigetsu puedes venir un momento –dijo Naruto llamándolo.

El peliblanco solo asintió y se acercó al rubio, Naruto se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

-No le hagas daño a Karin sino quieres tener problemas… -le dijo eso con una voz sin emociones lo cual lo dejo un poco pálido.

-Eh, si, no te preocupes, jamás le haría daño –le dijo el un poco nervioso.

-¡Ok! –dijo el muchacho volviendo a sonreír.

* * *

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto medio sonrió al recordar eso, Suigetsu a primera vista le cayo bien, no pudo ver malas intenciones el peliblanco hacia su prima así que el decidió que siguieran con su relación (Primo sobreprotector).

Pero también tenía otro pensamiento que lo tenía muy pensativo…

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

-¿Que? –pregunto Naruto desorientado sin poder creer lo que dijo. Después de lo acontecido con las chicas, el rubio había llevado a su amigo por el parque para poder hablar de algunas cosas, entre ellas el rubio le explico que estaba viviendo con su prima Karin y que trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que quisiese. Sasuke le comunico que él y su madre habían dejado Konoha y habían venido a Suna a empezar otra vez, su hermano Itachi se había quedado en Konoha a terminar sus estudios y una vez terminados vendría con ellos.

Hablaban animados, hasta que Sasuke le comunico algo acerca de la familia del rubio en Konoha. Y una vez que el azabache le dijo eso el rubio no lo pudo creer…

-Tu familia ira a vivir a Estados Unidos… -dijo nuevamente -…mi hermano se enteró eso por una conversación que escucho cuando fue a la empresa a realizar unos trabajos para sus estudios, yo tampoco lo creí…pero creo que es lo más seguro… -.

Naruto quedo en silencio.

No podía creer lo que Sasuke había dicho. El rubio apretó sus puños fuertemente.

-No les importo nada –dijo el levantándose del asiento en el que estaba sentado -…creí que por lo menos iban a estar preocupados…pero tal parece que no… y ahora irán a vivir a Estados Unidos, ¡JA! Definitivamente me odian… no se preocupan ni siquiera porque desaparecí… -.

-Naruto cálmate –dijo Sasuke –ya no te atormentes, tú mismo lo dijiste, no querías saber más de ellos -.

-Los odio infinitamente Sasuke… -dijo el rubio temblando de ira –odio a mis padres por solo prestarles atención a Menma y Naruko y no ponerme atención en lo más mínimo, odio a mis hermanos por degradarme y hacerme la vida un infierno, ¡Definitivamente los odio con toda mi alma! –dijo alzando la voz…

* * *

 **Fin del Flash Back**

El rubio enfadado apretó sus puños, con el viaje que iban a ser para hospedarse en ese país Naruto confirmo que a su familia le importaba poco.

Pero también recordó lo que Sasuke le dijo después.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Quedarte allí gritando que los odias?...o vas a hacer algo al respecto –dijo Sasuke mirándolo lo cual llamo su atención –tú mismo dijiste que ibas a lograr lo que te proponías y darles una lección, no me digas que vas a echarte atrás Naruto –dijo el azabache.

Naruto lo miro, era cierto.

Él había jurado que iba a prosperar y convertirse en alguien importante y poderoso. Pero para poder lograrlo necesitaba empezar desde cero.

-Estoy estudiando…pero eso no me detendrá… -dijo el rubio -…tienes razón, voy a lograr con todo lo que me propuse…pero necesito ayuda –dijo viéndolo.

-… ¿Quieres que te ayude a lograrlo? –pregunto el confundido.

-No…quiero que seas mi socio...hermano –dijo el extendiendo su puño.

Sasuke lo vio con una ceja arqueada.

-Dime algo, ¿socios de qué? –Pregunto –somos unos niños –señalo él.

-No siempre lo seremos –dijo el rubio sonriendo –y para yo lograr mis objetivos necesitare a alguien que sea mi mano derecha… -indico el rubio.

El azabache soltó un suspiro.

Miro al rubio y vio que Naruto había recuperado el brillo en sus ojos, y se veía muy decidido para todo, bajo a ver su puño y alzando el suyo lo choco con el de Naruto.

-Está bien…socio –dijo el azabache medio sonriendo.

Naruto sonrió

-Gracias hermano… -dijo el rubio –prometo que nos hare llegar muy alto -.

-Eso ya lo sé…pero el 60% es mío –dijo el empezando a caminar.

-¿Que? ¡Espera un momento! Será un 50 y 50, no un 60 y 40 –dijo caminando a su lado…

* * *

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto sonrió un poco al recordar eso.

Definitivamente contaba con personad que lo apoyaban.

…También había conocido a una niña muy bonita.

Hinata Hyuga era una niña realmente linda, sus ojos, su piel…su boca, unos lindos labios para poder besar…

El rubio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué pensó en su boca? ¿Cómo que poder besar?

No podía decir que no era linda, pero de ahí a llegar a pensar en…esas cosas ya le pareció algo un poco raro.

Entonces Naruto recordó que tenía que hablar con su prima acerca de lo que su amigo le comunico.

El rubio salió de su cama y prosiguió a abrir la puerta…

* * *

 **(En el piso de abajo)**

-No sé por qué has venido aquí Tayuyá –dijo Karin quien llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina.

-No seas mal agradecida, vine a traerte un poco de sopa de miso y Sushi –dijo la pelirroja señalando las cosas traídas.

-Te lo agradezco, pero sabes que no puedes venir así como así –dijo la pelirroja.

Tayuyá le extendió las cosas y Karin las acepto.

Karin volvió a verla y suspiro.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua? –pregunto invitándola a pasar.

Tayuya sonrió.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto entrando a casa.

La pelirroja entro adentro y Karin cerró la puerta.

-Es muy bonita –expreso viendo el interior.

-Si lo sé, dices lo miso cada vez que entras –dijo con aburrimiento.

-Uh no seas mala solo quiero alagarte –dijo colgándose de su brazo.

-Un momento –dijo esta –si vas a entrar a Mi Casa, mejor compórtate y no hagas nada raro –advirtió viéndola.

La pelirroja la miro con aburrimiento y soltó su brazo.

-Aguafiestas –dijo está inflando las mejillas.

Karin sonrió un poco al ver como tenía un puchero en su cara.

-Bueno, vamos a la cocina para… -.

-Prima –llamo Naruto bajando del segundo piso.

-¿Eh? –dijo Tayuya al ver a un niño rubio bajar del segundo piso.

-Naruto, aún no está la merienda –dijo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa de que Tayuya lo conociera.

-No, no es por eso, quiero hablar contigo de…-Naruto aro de hablar al ver a una chica pelirroja igual que su prima en la casa – ¿quién es ella?

Entonces Tayuya pensó algo.

-Ah ya veo –dijo golpeando levemente con su codo a Karin –te gustan los menores ¿no?

Karin quedo de piedra ante ese comentario.

Naruto las miro confundido.

-Pobre de Suigetsu, si el se enterara...-decía Tayuya.

-¡Tonta! –Le dijo Karin dándole manotazos – ¡es mi primo tarada!

-¡Hay perdón, no lo sabía! –dijo ella poniendo sus manos como escudo.

-Este…Karin –la llamo su primo.

-¿Eh? –Karin se detuvo y volteo a verlo, Naruto miro a Tayuya y luego a su prima –Ah sí, Naruto ella es Tayuya mi…-.

-….Hermana mayor –completo la pelirroja.

-¡Tayuya! –la regaño.

-¿Que? eso somos –dijo ella.

-¿Hermana mayor? Espera ¿ella es también mi prima? –pregunto el rubio.

-No Naruto ella no es tu prima…Gracias a Dios… -dijo Karin.

-Espera ¿hermanas y no es mi prima? –pregunto confundido.

-Resulta que…nuestro padre engaño a mi madre con la mama de Karin –dijo Tayuya tranquilamente.

Karin arrugo su frente.

-En teoría somos medias hermanas…-dijo Tayuya.

-No menciones a ese hombre en esta casa de nuevo –dijo Karin mirando mal a la pelirroja.

-¿A quién? ¿Papa? –pregunto ella.

Karin le jalo su mejilla fuertemente tirándola.

-No lo menciones –dijo ella viéndola feo.

-Perdón, perdón, duele Karin, enserio –dijo la pelirroja con unas diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entonces no somos nada –dijo el rubio viendo a las dos.

-Pero si tú quieres pequeño –dijo acercándose y tomándole las manos –podemos ser otra cosa –le propuso.

Naruto la miro confundido un momento para luego sonrojarse un poco.

Tayuya sintió un jalón de pelo muy fuerte.

-Tayuya no dijiste que querías un vaso de agua, acompáñame –le indico mientras empezaba a jalarla.

-¡Esta bien pero no me tires! –dijo la pelirroja quejándose.

Naruto las miro irse a la cocina.

-Prima, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo el rubio.

-Puedes esperar un rato Naruto estoy atendiendo a Tayuya –dijo la pelirroja.

-…Hmp ok –dijo el rubio sentándose en el mueble.

* * *

 **(Ya en la noche)**

Karin quien había ido a arropar a su primo en su cama había oído lo que el rubio se había enterado.

-No puedo creerlo, esto ya es el colmo –dijo Karin enojada –que se vayan y no se preocupen por su hijo es… -Karin cayo al ver como el rubio bajaba la mirada.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso…sinceramente me parece mejor que se vayan –dijo el rubio triste.

Karin se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la muchacha.

-Porque así ya no tendrán más dolores de cabeza…y también voy a poder cumplir con mis objetivos sin preocupaciones –explico el rubio.

-Naruto…ya te había dicho que tener enojo y odio hacia alguien no es lo correcto, no por siempre vas a estar enojado, algún día tendrás que perdonarlos… –dijo su prima

-¡Pero ese día no es hoy, ni mañana ni la próxima semana Karin! –Dijo alzando su voz, su prima lo vio con desaprobación, el rubio volvió a bajar la mirada –lo siento no quería gritarte –dijo el apenado.

-No estoy enojada ni nada primo…solo piensa en lo que te dije –dijo ella, paso un minuto en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, entonces Karin hablo –¿algo internase que te haya pasado hoy, aparte de encontrarte nuevamente con Sasuke?

Entonces Naruto recordó el haber conocido a Hinata, el rubio sonrió un poco.

-De hecho sí, me encontré con Sakura, la niña que te dije que conocí ayer, y también conocí a su amiga Ino, son muy buenas niñas…y…también conocía una niña muy linda –dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos.

Karin sonrió en ese momento.

-Aww, muy linda ¿eh? –dijo la muchacha pícaramente.

-¿Qué es lo piensas? Malpensada –dijo arropándose hasta la cabeza con las frazadas.

-Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes –dijo divertida –me alegra que hayas tenido un buen día –dijo la pelirroja –que descanses –dijo acariciando su cabeza –hasta mañana-.

-Hasta mañana prima… -.

* * *

 **Uchiha1111:** Si, ahora que Hinata aparecio el Naruhina empezara, pero necesitara un poquitin de tiempo amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

 **Emperor92:** Las relaciones futuras estaran empezando muy pronto amigo, respecto a Kushina, tal vez con el tiempo vea lo malo de todas sus acciones, ni hablar de Minato, Menma o Naruko. Respecto a tus ideas gracias por el apoyo, lo tomare en cuenta, espero que algún día hagamos una colaboración amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, gracias por tu review.

 **Serpiente obsidiana:** La idea es muy interesante, y créeme no la descartare, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review amigo.

 **OTAKUFire:** Jajaja si, aunque Karin y Tayuya son hermanas amigo, y respecto a lo de Toneri, bueno en mi opinión es un tonto, me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, gracias por tu review.

 **Monica735:** Naruto es muy bueno con Hinata, ese es el comienzo del amor de esos dos, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

 **John Velazques:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amigo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

* * *

 **Bueno e** **spero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya saben que si les gusto pueden dejar sus opiniones en los review y lo leeré.**

 **Aclarando las dudas de algunos, les comunico que en el proximo capitulo iniciara la vida delictiva de Naruto, para que la historia se desarrolle, igualmente la relación de Naruto y Hinata iniciara, también vendrán muchas mas sorpresas.**

 **Estén atentos a las actualizaciones de esta historia, por cierto si alguien quiere preguntar algo cualquier cosa, yo les responderé y aclarare si tienes alguna duda.**

 **Apoya nuestro esfuerso con un review.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Nos veremos hasta la proxima.**

 **Chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Habilidad para los negocios y el Comienzo del Auge. Parte I.**

 **(Residencia X, Suna)**

-Hinata sabes que puedes contarme cualquier que te ocurra –dijo un castaño ojos aperlados sentado en una mesa.

-Ya te dije que no ocurre nada Neji –dijo la peliazul que Naruto había conocido hoy en la mañana.

-Hoy viniste más callada de lo normal hija, es normal que Neji se preocupe –dijo su madre, una mujer peliazul igual que su hija y hermosa.

La peliazul se quedó callada.

Luego pensó en las cosas que habían pasado el día de hoy, en especial como fue salvada del abusón Toneri por el nuevo alumno, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hinata como van tus calificaciones –pregunto un hombre castaño que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor leyendo el periódico.

-Oh, este, van bien papa –dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose al hombre –esta semana saque solo notas de cien -.

-Bien, esfuérzate –dijo el hombre siguiendo su lectura –tienes que ser una muchacha muy estudiosa hija -.

-Si –susurro ella, de pronto sintió como alguien abrazaba su pierna.

La peliazul bajo la mirada y vio ahí a una pequeña castaña sonriéndole.

-¡Hermana juega conmigo! –pidió la pequeña niña sonriendo.

-Claro Hanabi vamos al cuarto –índico la niña parándose.

-¡Si! –dijo la niña corriendo.

-Hija no jueguen hasta muy tarde ¿ok? –dijo su madre.

-Si mama –respondió está siguiendo a su hermana.

Neji también se retiró de la mesa encaminándose a su cuarto para poder dormir.

-Nuestra hija…parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando la podía cargar en mis brazos –dijo Hiashi dejando el periódico en la mesa.

-Bueno…ellos crecerán y algún día tendrán que irse…y formar una familia –dijo Hana acercándose a su esposo.

-Si es verdad…-dijo el –pero eso no será pronto -.

Hana sonrió por eso, su esposo en verdad se preocupaba por su familia.

-Por cierto ¿qué tal los negocios? –pregunto la mujer.

-Bueno, para este mes todo se distribuyó –expreso el hombre -…El "Sensei" puede ser joven pero es un gran negociante -.

-Si es verdad, gracias a el todo el trabajo que hiciste junto a los demás fue muy bueno –expreso la mujer poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo.

-Bueno, no me extrañaría que en un tiempo se volviera en el jefe número uno del contrabando…-

* * *

Hinata a pesar de tener problemas en la escuela, tenía una familia que se preocupaba de ella, aunque su padre Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre muy serio, siempre se preocupaba por su familia, su madre Hana Hyuga siempre atenta y cariñosa con todos, su primo Neji Hyuga el cual vivía con ellos desde que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito hace tres años, era muy sobreprotector, siempre vela por la seguridad de su prima (que gran trabajo -_- *Sarcasmo*), y su hermana menor siempre jugaba con ella y le hacía sentir mejor, con ella tiene confianza para contarle sus cosas.

-Hanabi ¿qué quieres jugar? –le pregunto la peliazul.

-¡A las muñecas! –dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Ok entonces juguemos –dijo ella entrando a la habitación.

La peliazul llevo a su hermana a la cama y saco dos muñecas. Le dio la más linda a su hermana y empezaron a jugar.

La peliazul estaba entretenida jugando con su hermana, le gustaba mucho poder pasar tiempo de calidad junto a ella, en especial cuando las dos jugaban.

La muchacha aun podía recordar al joven de cabellos rubios el cual la había defendido de su abusador. Naruto Uzumaki, un muchacho que le pareció sumamente lindo.

Hinata entrecerró un poco los ojos y dio un suspiro.

Hanabi vio curiosa a su hermana.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata? –pregunto la castaña viéndola.

Hinata negó.

-No, no pasa nada Hanabi –dijo ella.

-Hmp a mí no me engañas, te conozco bien –dijo ella acercándose – ¿sucede algo verdad?

Hinata vio a su hermana y suspiro, ella podía leerla muy bien.

-Hanabi ¿puedes guardar un secreto? –le pregunto viéndola.

-¿Secreto? –Pregunto ella –claro -.

Hinata le pidió que se acercase.

-Mira, hoy en la mañana cuando me dirigía a la escuela…conocí a un chico… -dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

La niña la miro expectante.

-…Y pues…él se portó bien conmigo, y yo…bueno…creo que el…m-me g-gusta –dijo ella apenada.

Hanabi se sorprendió al oír lo dicho por su hermana.

-¿Pero cómo te puede gustar alguien que acabas de conocer? –pregunto ella desconcertada pero a la vez emocionada.

-Y-yo no lo sé –dijo ella –es que…-iba a decir que el la defendió hoy, pero lo mejor sería no hacerlo -…él es muy amable… -dijo ella.

La castaña entonces se llevó sus manos a su boca para evitar gritar de la emoción.

-¡Eso significa que tengo un cuñado! –pregunto con emoción.

Ante la pregunta que su hermanita hizo la peliazul se ruborizo tomando un rojo color tomate maduro.

-¡Hanabi! –La reprendió –no digas esas cosas, son vergonzosas -.

Hanabi sonrió traviesamente se paró sobre la cama.

-¡Hinata tiene novio! ¡Hinata tiene novio! ¡Hinata tiene novio! –empezó a decir en voz alta causando que la peliazul se volviera a ruborizar.

-¡Hanabi! –le reclamo la ojiperla escandalizada.

-¡Niñas bajen la voz! –dijo su padre desde la planta baja.

-¡Si papa! –Dijo la hija mayor –Hanabi ya oíste a… -Hinata paro de hablar cuando vio que su hermana estaba acostada simulando estar dormida, ante eso Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno no puedo culparte eres muy niña todavía –dijo esta, Hinata miro por la ventana de la casa, la luna llena estaba preciosa esa noche…

* * *

 **(Residencia Uzumaki, Suna)**

Naruto miraba la luna por la ventana de su habitación mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que sucedieron en tan poco tiempo…

Ahora que su objetivo seguía más firme que nunca tendría que trabajar duro para conseguirlo.

-…-Naruto sonrió un poco al recordar a Hinata, era una niña muy linda, sin lugar a dudas…

* * *

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES.**

 **(3 de Octubre del 2015)**

-¡Mama! Quiero ir a jugar –dijo una niña pequeña de cabello rubio y con unas marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a bigotes mirando a su madre con emoción.

-Nanami hija, acabas de comer, no es bueno que juegues después de comer, espérate una media hora y ahí podrás jugar –dijo una mujer pelirroja que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Lo prometes? –pregunto la niña.

-Claro que si mi amor –respondió la madre volteando a verla revelando que era Kushina Uzumaki.

-¡Ok mami! –dijo la pequeña corriendo por el pasillo.

La mujer había cambiado durante los últimos años, ahora tenía su cabello corto a la altura de los hombros.

Kushina ahora vivía en Miami, Estados Unidos, junto a su esposo y sus tres hijos. Nanami era su última hija. La niña nació un año después de haber llegado al país.

Sus dos hijos mayores se habían adaptado al país. En especial Naruko.

Su hijo Menma ahora tenía 17 años de edad, había acabado la secundaria y ahora estaba realizando las pruebas correspondientes para poder ingresar a la Universidad. También se había podido encontrar con su novia Shion al llegar al país, los dos habían empezado una buena relación.

Su hija Naruko ahora tenía 16 años de edad, estaba cursando el último año de secundaria y también realizaba proyectos de investigación había logrado conseguir muchas amigas en la escuela.

Su pequeña hija Nanami tenía 4 años de edad, estaba asistiendo a una guardería en la cual le daban una buena educación, también era una niña muy activa y juguetona, parecida mucho a Naruto…

Le pelirroja suspiro al recordar a su hijo Naruto, el muchacho no había aparecido desde hace cinco años, ninguna sola llamada para informales de su hijo, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

La pelirroja había empezado a creer que enserio sus hijos los odiaba…

-Naruto…ya no sé qué pensar…tal parece que no te importa tu familia… -dijo la pelirroja encendiendo la televisión.

 _-….La bolsa de valores de este año ha bajado un 45%, eso resulto en un problema para Konoha Corps, la principal empresa de exportaciones en Japón y en Estados Unidos. Se estima que si la empresa no se recupera por problemas relacionados a la bolsa de valores, podría quebrar en unos años… -_

Kushina frunció el ceño ante la noticia dicha por CNN.

La empresa mencionada es en la que Minato ejercía su labor como Presidente…

* * *

 **(Coral Gables, Miami)**

-Menma estas mansiones están hermosas –dijo una crecida Shion de 15 años de edad que caminaba junto al pelirrojo Namikase.

-¿Verdad que si? Desde que vi este lugar me encanto, y quería traerte para que lo contemplaras –expreso el joven pelirrojo de 17 años viendo a los alrededores.

Las mansiones de Coral Gables eran las más hermosas de la ciudad, el pelirrojo al verlas soñó con tener una de esas.

-Sabes que deseo tener una de estas…para que tú y yo vivamos ahí –dijo él.

La rubia se sonrojo un poco y sonrió a su novio por lo lindo que se portaba con ella.

-Eres lindo…también quiero ser rica y famosa junto a ti –dijo ella cerrando sus ojos juntos a una sonrisa.

-Claro que, si tendremos una gran fortuna, cuando me gradué en ingeniera voy a tratarte como una reina –dijo el acercándose y besando su mejilla.

En ese momento Shion se acordó de algo y que debía preguntarle.

-Este Menma… ¿aún no se sabe nada de…? –estaba diciendo.

-Shion ya te había dicho que no hables de él, el ya no está, y es mejor para todos, ¿quién querría tener de hermano a alguien el cual es un fracaso? –pregunto el pelirrojo soltando una risa.

Shion lo vio un poco con desacuerdo pero luego decidió no decir nada y empezó a reír con él.

-Ja, si supongo que tienes razón –dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada un poco.

-¿Verdad que si? Ahora vamos tengo que llevarte de nuevo a casa –dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano.

La rubia asintió y camino con el…

* * *

 **(En la noche)**

 **-¡** Va a ser perfecto mama, la fiesta de literatura dirigida por mí y Carol va a ser genial! –dijo una crecida Naruko de 16 años de edad mientras escribía en su computador portátil.

-Me alegro hija, espero que todo salga bien –dijo Kushina mientras empezaba a servir la merienda.

-Pero claro que saldrá bien –dijo la pelirroja con convicción.

De pronto Naruko siente como su pantalón es jalado. La pelirroja baja la mirada y vio ahí a su hermana pequeña, Nanami.

-Naruko juega conmigo –pidió la pequeña.

-Lo siento hermana no me apetece jugar ahora, ¿te parece después? –pregunto ella.

La niña rubia hizo un puchero viendo a su hermana.

-Mejor no, siempre dices que después, pero nunca lo haces –dijo ella caminando al mueble.

La pelirroja no le presto mucha atención pues acababa de recibir un mensaje de sus amigas en su celular.

-Oh es Carol, ahora vengo –dijo la pelirroja saliendo del lugar.

Kushina probo un poco la sopa de miso, le había quedado muy bien.

-Estoy en casa –dijo Menma entrando adentro.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue? –Pregunto la pelirroja mayor.

-Muy bien, Shion y yo la pasamos bien, fuimos a Coral Gables y vimos las mansiones del lugar –dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la sala.

-Ah que bien Menma, por cierto te llego una carta de la universidad –dijo la madre señalando una carta sobre la mesa

-¿Enserio? ¿La leíste? –pregunto recogiendo la carta.

-No, un no lo he hecho, pensé que deberías ser tu quien la lea primero, después de todo es tuya –dijo ella.

-Está bien, veamos que dice…-dijo sacándola del sobre y empezándola a leer.

-¿Y qué dice?…-pregunto su madre pero al ver como la cara de su hijo cambiaba a una expresión de confusión y seriedad ella se preocupó.

-¿Pero por qué…? –pregunto completamente anonadado.

-Hermano, ya llegaste, juga conmi… -dijo Nanami pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-No tengo tiempo ahora Nana –dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero…-.

-¿Es que estas sorda?, no tengo tiempo –dijo levantando la voz.

La niña solo bajo la mirada y asintió.

-Menma ¿qué pasa con tu actitud? –pregunto su madre algo molesta por la forma en la que le hablo a Nanami.

El pelirrojo dejo la carta sobre la mesa y se fue a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra.

-Menma Namikase Uzumaki no me dejes con la palabra en la boca –le advirtió su madre pero el joven ya se había ido – ¿qué le pasa?

La mujer se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado la carta, la tomo y empezó a leerla.

- _Sr. Menma Namikase Uzumaki, todos sus registros y datos acerca de su rendimiento académico estudiantil están en regla y muy bien estructurados. Pero aun así la Universidad técnica de Miami no está conforme con eso, solo estudio y no tener una habilidad destacada. Por esa razón, lamentamos informarle que su solicitud de admisión fue rechazada…_

Kushina dejo de leer, ahora entendía por qué su hijo había actuado de esa forma.

-Estoy en casa –dijo una voz muy conocida para la pelirroja.

-Bienvenido Minato –recibió a su esposo la mujer – ¿qué tal tu día?

-Ajetreado –dijo este –todos estamos trabajando para poder solucionar el problema que se nos vino –respondió.

-Si oí de eso en las noticias –informó la pelirroja.

-¡Papi! –dijo Nanami corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-Hola princesa, que buena bienvenida –dijo levantándola del piso – ¿cómo estás?

-Triste –respondió esta.

-¿Triste? ¿Y por qué? –pregunto.

-Porque mis hermanos no quisieron jugar conmigo –dijo la pequeña con un puchero.

-Oh mi vida, no te pongas así, mira que tal vez estaban ocupados mi amor –dijo el rubio.

-Pero yo quería jugar –dijo ella.

-Mira, mañana vamos a ir a la piscina, ahí podrás jugar todo lo que quieras, ¿te parece? –pregunto él.

-¡Si papi! –dijo la pequeña contenta.

El rubio miro a los alrededores y no vio a sus otros dos hijos.

-¿Y Menma y Naruko? –pregunto el padre.

-Oh los dos están en sus cuartos –comunico -…Menma está un poco estresado –dijo ella.

* * *

-Gracias por avisarme –dijo Naruko mientras miraba la hora –Ok nos vemos mañana...ah oye...te quiero –dijo colgando la llamada.

La muchacha decidió salir de la habitación, había oído a su padre llegar y pensó en saludarlo.

Naruko salió y al pasar por el cuarto de Menma escucho como su hermano maldecía en voz baja.

La muchacha extrañada entro al cuarto del chico.

-Maldita sea –murmuro el joven mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –pregunto su hermana.

-No me pasa nada –respondió este.

-Tú nunca maldices sin ninguna razón –expreso ella.

El joven volteo a ver a su hermana y dio un suspiro fastidiado.

-Me rechazaron en la maldita Universidad –le comunico malhumorado.

La pelirroja arqueo una ceja y entendió por qué su hermano estaba así.

-Era eso… -dijo ella –estate tranquilo, podrás volver a intentarlo de nuevo… -.

-El próximo año –dijo este –yo quería empezar ya, no quiero retrasarme, así no podre ejercer mi profesión rápido –dijo este poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué tanta prisa tienes? –pregunto.

-Le prometí una buena vida a Shion, no la defraudare –respondió este.

Naruko rodo los ojos.

-Shion ¿eh? –Dijo ella –no entiendo para que se lo prometiste, "una vida de llena de lujos" –dijo con sarcasmo -…ya te pareces a Naruto… -

El pelirrojo al oír ese nombre solo sonríe con gracia.

-No me compares con él, a diferencia suya yo me esfuerzo, el quería que todo le llegara de la nada…me alegra que haya muerto…-

-No digas esas tonterías, ¿de dónde sacas que murió? –pregunto ella.

-Por favor se realista, han pasado cinco años y no ha habido ninguna sola noticia de él, es más que obvio que murió… -explico él.

-Bueno, aunque fuera cierto, mama y papa tal vez no la aceptarían…además nunca le hemos hablado de Naruto a Nanami –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y eso que? De qué sirve que se entere, de nada –dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del cuarto.

La pelirroja también salió del cuarto y bajo a la planta baja para saludar a su padre.

* * *

 **(Residencia Uzumaki, Suna)**

-¡Hay! ¡Me queme! –dijo una Sakura sobándose su mano.

-Hay Sakura ya te dije que necesitas revisar el horno primero antes de abrirlo –dijo Karin bajando la temperatura del electrodoméstico.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿No te dolió mucho? –pregunto Hinata la cual vio cómo su amiga se había quemado al tocar el horno.

-Hay frentona no puedo creer que no te fijaras –le dijo Ino viendo a la peli rosa con gracia.

Han pasado ya cinco años en los cuales han acontecido muchas cosas.

Karin ahora tenía 18 años de edad, aun dedicada al estudio, pero por el momento había detenido sus estudios debido a la falta de recursos económicos, había conseguido un mejor trabajo y contaba con el apoyo de su novio Suigetsu y su primo Naruto.

Sakura tenía 15 años ahora, estaba aún en la secundaria junto a sus amigas, había cambiado, había crecido un poco, sus ojos verde jade eran divinos, sus pechos…eh….bueno ella tenía lo suyo, y se había hecho un pequeño tatuaje en forma de una piedra de jade en su frente. Durante el tiempo que pasó ella se acercó a Sasuke, ahora los dos eran buenos amigos. También se juntó a Karin la prima de su amigo Naruto, las dos formaron una buena amistad, la pelirroja siempre trataba de ayudarla a mejorar en sus hábitos culinarios, casi siempre con una que otra falla, pero lo importante es que se esforzaba para mejorar.

Ino ahora tenía 15 años, la rubia también había cambiado, su cabello estaba más largo ahora, tenía una figura hermosa. Se había hecho amiga de Naruto y de Sasuke, de este último por qué sintió atracción, pero al final solo lo tomo como un capricho. También había formado una buena amistad con Karin, había veces en las que las dos no estaban de acuerdo en el tipo de vestimenta que llevaban, Ino siempre le decía que tenía que estar más a la mod[HS1] a ya que era la que era más mayor, en cambio Karin decía que no le gustaba dejar su cuerpo al descubierto. Pero de ahí su relación de amistosa.

Y la última pero no la menos importante, Hinata. La peliazul ahora tenía 14 años este año en diciembre cumplía los 15. Había cambiado de apariencia al igual que sus amigas, su cabello había crecido hasta su espalda, era un poco más alta ahora, también su cuerpo se había desarrollado increíblemente, se veía completamente hermosa. Desde que había conocido las cosas habían empezado a mejorar. Su agresor, Toneri, había sido expulsado de la escuela un mes después de que el rubio apareció, habían abierto una investigación contra el peliblanco después de las acusaciones de violencia que Naruto y algunos otros compañeros habían hecho, y después de tratar de agredir nuevamente a Hinata la rectoría había tomado cartas en el asunto y lo expulsaron. La peliazul estaba muy agradecida con el Uzumaki por la ayuda que le había dado, desde que se habían conocido habían entablado una buena amistad, los dos se volvieron cercanos. Un tiempo después el rubio le presento a Hinata a Karin, las dos al conocerse se llevaron muy bien y se habían hecho amigas, había veces en las que la pelirroja molestaba a su primo con que estaba enamorado de la peliazul y el rubio al igual que su amiga siempre se sonrojaba diciéndole que no digan tonterías, aunque para la peliazul no le molestaba.

Ahora todas las mencionadas se encontraban en la residencia de Karin realizando prácticas de comida.

-¡Cállate cerda! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡Pero no es para que te burles! –reclamo molesta.

-Bu-bueno lo importante es que no te hayas lastimado mucho –dijo Hinata tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Hina tiene razón Sakura, esa es una quemadura pequeña, enserio tuviste suerte –dijo la pelirroja viendo la mano de la chica.

-¿Bueno van a seguir señalando que me queme o vamos a seguir? –pregunto Sakura.

-Si es cierto, tenemos que seguir Karin, la mescla ya está ¿verdad Hinata? –pregunto Ino viendo a la peliazul.

-Sí, ya está, ahora solo falta meterlo al horno –dijo la muchacha caminando al electrodoméstico.

-Muy bien, ahora mientras el pastel se hornea vamos a preparar el glaseado para la cubierta –dijo Karin yendo a la alacena.

-Este Karin, ¿Naruto…? –iba a preguntar Hinata.

-Naruto no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas, así que la sorpresa no se arruinara, tranquila, además no es para hoy, aún tenemos días de sobra. –la calmo Karin.

-Quien diría que Hinata propondría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su "novio" –dijo Ino traviesamente.

Hinata se sonrojo al oír a Ino comentar eso.

-I-Ino n-no digas esas cosas así –le reclamo sonrojada.

-Jeje ¿que no decías que no te disgustaba la idea? –pregunto Sakura.

De nuevo la cara de Hinata volvió a tornarse roja.

-Oigan ya no la molesten –intervino Karin trayendo algunas cosas –es normal estar enamorada, en especial cuando… -.

-Karin ¿de qué lado estas? –pregunto la peliazul completamente ruborizada.

La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la nuca con pena.

-Perdón, solo era una bromita –dijo la pelirroja –además a mí también me agrada la idea de la fiesta sorpresa, no parece que hubieran pasado 5 años –dijo Karin nostálgica al recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado.

De pronto el timbre de la casa empieza a sonar poniendo nerviosas a las chicas.

-Karin dijiste que no volvería hasta más tarde –dijo Ino limpiando la harina del mesón.

-Bueno eso fue lo que me dijo, además se fue con Sasuke, y según Sakura el todavía no conduce rápido esa motocicleta –señalo la pelirroja guardando los materiales de cocina.

-Oye, ¿porque me señalas? El hecho de que se eso, no es excusa para señalarme –le dijo la peli rosa viéndola con un puchero.

-Eh no peleen por favor, guardemos todo antes de que… -decía Hinata hasta que…

-¡Hermana! ¡Ino! ¡Sakura! ¡Señorita Karin! ¡Sé que están ahí! –dijo una voz femenina la cual fue muy familiar para Hinata. Todas suspiraron de alivio.

-Qué suerte…. –dijo Hinata dando un suspiro.

El timbre de la puerta era tocado como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Mejor voy a abrir –dijo sonriendo un poco Karin para luego caminar a la puerta dejando a las chicas en la cocina. Hinata parecía estar molesta.

-Sí, definitivamente la voy a regañar –dijo la peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

-No te pongas así, solo vino a verte –dijo Sakura mientras sacaba de nuevo los materiales que Karin había guardado.

-Aunque nos dio un buen susto, pensé que los chicos habían vuelto –dijo Ino poniendo el trapo de vuelta al mesón.

Karin volvió a la cocina y de tras de ella también entro una niña castaña de 11 años edad la cual le dio una sonrisa a todas las demás.

-Hanabi –la llamo Hinata viéndola cruzada de brazos – ¿porque estás aquí?

Hanabi la vio curiosa y luego volteo su mirada un momento.

-Yo solo quería verte hermana, me dijiste que ibas a venir a casa de tu novio y yo…-

-¡Hanabi! –Le reclamo la peliazul sonrojándose nuevamente – ¡no digas ese tipo de cosas!

-Bueno pero no te enojes –se disculpó -…en fin, me dijiste que iban a cocinar un pastel y tuve curiosidad… -dijo viéndolas con inocencia.

-¿Y entonces…? Pregunto Hinata.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? –pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

Hinata iba a contestarle.

Pero algo raro pasaba…

De fondo Hanabi tenía muchas flores y dibujos de niños y la mirada que hizo la muchacha fue suficiente para tocar los corazones de las chicas.

-¿De dónde salen las flores? –pregunto Ino no creyendo lo que veía.

-Esa mirada no –dijo la Uzumaki mientras trataba de mirar –no uses tu ternura aquí Hanabi que me dan ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte –dijo la pelirroja tapando sus ojos.

-Porque Hanabi se pone así cuando estamos todas –dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos pero volviéndolos a abrir.

Hinata vio cómo su hermana menor la miraba a ella y a sus amigas con esos ojos de cachorro los cuales siempre lograban su cometido: convencer a las personas.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a Karin.

-¿Karin…? –pregunto la Hyuga viéndola.

Karin le sonrió a Hinata y asintió.

-Claro no hay ningún problema –dijo la pelirroja.

Hinata volvió su mirada a su hermana.

-Ya escuchaste a Karin, no hay problema, pero tienes que comportarte –dijo la peliazul.

La castaña sonrió y asintió.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo ella.

-Ok…vas a tener que ponerte esto –dijo Karin mostrándole un delantal de cocina color amarillo.

-Está lindo –dijo la niña tomándolo en sus manos.

Las demás chicas sonrieron y siguieron con el glaseado junto con Hanabi.

* * *

 **(Calles de Suna)**

Se ve llegar a dos jóvenes en una moto, el que iba conduciendo la moto tenia pelo negro y llevaba puesto una Gorra-Boina junto a una camisa azul, una chaqueta de color negro y pantalones negros Jeans. Su acompañante en la parte de atrás tenía pelo rubio llevaba una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta color naranja junto con unos pantalones negros Jeans.

De pronto el conductor detiene la moto bruscamente al llegar a una bodega de una tienda de cigarros finos.

El rubio casi cae por esa acción.

-¿Es que me quieres matar del susto acaso Sasuke? –Pregunto enojado el joven bajándose de la moto – ¿cuándo va a ser el día en que aprendas a conducir bien?

-No te quejes Naruto, apenas y estoy aprendiendo –dijo el pelinegro bajando igualmente.

-…Y eres muy malo con las motos –susurro Naruto.

-Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto el Uchiha.

-Nada –respondió el Blondo.

Sasuke Uchiha ahora tenía 15 años de edad, durante este tiempo había pasado tiempo junto a su amigo y "socio" Naruto, aprendiendo muchas cosas para los negocios y para poder tener una buena estabilidad, realizaban todo tipo de trabajos para poder obtener su remuneración monetaria y conseguir avanzar. Desde que el Uchiha se había encontrado con Naruto había conocido a Sakura Haruno, una muchacha que trabajaba en la panadería junto a su madre, la joven y el azabache habían logrado formar una amistad la cual parecía que quería avanzar a algo más.

Naruto Uzumaki ahora tenía 14 años, el 10 de Octubre cumpliría los 15, estaba a pocos días de su cumpleaños. Durante este tiempo había conseguido seguir adelante para poder cumplir con sus metas. Junto a su amigo Sasuke había aprendido formas de negocio y como negociar con las personas. Al principio fue en la escuela, vendiendo las respuestas de los exámenes y ahora era en las calles en donde hacían su negocio.

El joven rubio camino junto con el Uchiha hacia la bodega, Naruto miro un auto Audi R8 que estaba estacionado cerca de la tienda.

-¿Ves eso Sasuke? –Le pregunto señalando el auto –ahí es cuando uno se da cuenta de que dios pinto al hombre pobre muerto –dijo viendo como el que parecía ser el dueño se metía dentro del auto y arrancaba.

El rubio y el azabache caminaron hacia un hombre que estaba parado en la entrada de la bodega.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿el jefe esta? –pregunto Naruto.

El hombre volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Quién lo necesita? –pregunto el hombre.

-Pues unos clientes que quieren hablar con el –dijo el rubio.

-Solo venimos a hacer negocios y nada más –dijo Sasuke al lado del rubio.

El sujeto los miro un momento y luego les dijo que siguieran.

* * *

-Ustedes dos niñatos vienen a hacer un negocio…y no tienen dinero para la mercancía ¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿Una casa de beneficencias? -pregunto sentado en una mesa un hombre mayor a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados frente al señor en unas sillas.

Sasuke hablo dirigiéndose al hombre.

-Vea el negocio que nosotros queremos con usted es el siguiente –dijo viéndolo a él y eventualmente al rubio sentado a su lado –nosotros necesitamos que usted nos entregue unas cajetillas de cigarrillos, nosotros vamos, las vendemos y después regresamos aquí y le entregamos el dinero de la mercancía y las ganancias –dijo el azabache.

El hombre los vio a los dos arqueando una ceja.

-Y si ustedes se quedan con la mercancía ¿Qué? ¿Quién pierde? –Dijo señalando ese punto.

Entonces fue Naruto quien se dirigió al hombre mientras Sasuke se acomodaba un poco en la silla.

-Si nosotros no regresamos aquí –le dijo Naruto –usted solo perdería unas cuantas cajetillas de cigarrillos, en cambio nosotros nos quedaríamos sin que trabajar –explico señalando lo obvio -…y dígame una cosa ¿un comerciante sin mercancía quién es?

El hombre volteo la mirada mientras pensaba, después los volvió a ver y asintió…

* * *

 **(Barrios de Suna)**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la motocicleta por unas tiendas de los barrios de la parte norte de Suna.

El rubio bajo de la moto mientras Sasuke estaba en ella esperándolo. Naruto se acercó a la tienda y llamo al propietario.

-Buenas señor, mire lo que le tengo, cajetillas de cigarrillos finas y baratas –dijo enseñándole al dueño de la tienda las cajetillas.

El hombre hablo.

-Dame cinco –pidió el dueño.

-¿Cinco? –pregunto el joven con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el numero dicho.

El hombre recibió las cajetillas y le entrego a Naruto el dinero.

El rubio volvió a subirse a la moto de su amigo y siguieron por las siguientes tiendas de la zona.

Los dos jóvenes condujeron por unas cuantas horas vendiendo los cigarrillos, así terminaron vendiéndolos en tiendas, mercados y en barberías.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, ahora eran las 5:30 PM.

Naruto y Sasuke habían ido a las afueras de la pista de aviones de la ciudad, los dos estaban acompañados por otras dos personas. El primero era Suigetsu el novio de la prima de Naruto, y el segundo era Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata. Todos los jóvenes estaban sentados en el pasto afuera de la pista.

Los cuatro jóvenes vieron como un avión despego de la pista.

-¿Ustedes que dicen? Se montarían a un avión para ir siquiera a Iwagakure, he oído que hay buenas cosas allí –dijo Neji viendo como el avión se alejaba.

-¿A Iwagakure? –Pregunto Naruto poniendo su vista en la pista – ¿para qué Neji? Suna y hasta Konoha tienen buenas cosas, si me voy a subir a un avión que sea para ir a Estados Unidos o a Europa –dijo el rubio.

-Está bien soñar pero tampoco abuses –le dijo el castaño.

-Es que así es el –dijo Suigetsu –Naruto el dinero no lo es todo, también hay cosas más importantes…como el amor –dijo el peliblanco.

Naruto sonrió.

-Si sé que el dinero no lo es todo, el amor… -dijo eso el rubio pensando en cierta peliazul la cual no lo dejaba dormir bien por pensar en ella –…la familia, la salud y las personas que nos rodean los son todo…pero por eso es que quiero cumplir con mis objetivos –dijo él.

-Al paso que vamos no vamos a lograr obtener los ingresos deseados Naruto –dijo Sasuke –mis ahorros hasta ahora son de $427 dólares –dijo el azabache –de los $678 dólares tuve que invertir un poco para la moto -.

-Bueno por lo menos tú tienes más que yo, apenas y mis ahorros llegan a los $350 dólares –dijo el rubio.

-Ustedes dos sí que tratan de conseguir el dinero suficiente ¿no? –Dijo Suigetsu –pueda que algún día logren ser ricos -.

-Por favor –dijo Neji llamando su atención – ¿Naruto, Sasuke, ustedes piensan que se van a volver ricos vendiendo tabacos? Apenas y logran conseguir una buena paga -.

-Hombre Neji, esto es solo el comienzo, conforme avancemos iremos prosperando –dijo Sasuke.

Naruto enfoco su vista al cielo un momento y luego bajo la mirada hacia la pista de aviones.

-Voy a hacer un juramento –dijo el blondo llamando la atención de los demás -…si de aquí a cinco años no logro obtener un mínimo de $5000 dólares…me pegó un tiro –dijo con su vista enfocada a la nada –y vean… -dijo levantando su mano al cielo –…lo juro por el todo poderoso que nos cuida y protege -.

Los jóvenes lo miraron atónitos, no podía estar hablando enserio…

-Si sabes que las promesas son para cumplirlas ¿verdad? –pregunto Sasuke viéndolo expectante.

Naruto viendo a la nada solo asintió.

-Sí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… -afirmo él.

* * *

 **(Residencia Uzumaki)**

La noche ya había caído, Sakura e Ino ya se habían ido a sus hogares.

Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudar a Karin a limpiar la cocina. La pelirroja termino aceptando su ayuda y ahora estaban terminando de guardar las ollas y platos en la alacena.

La pequeña Hanabi estaba viendo la televisión de la sala mientras esperaba a su hermana para poder irse.

-Karin, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme, estoy feliz de poder ayudar a organizar la fiesta de Naruto –dijo la peliazul.

-Se nota, tú y mi primo se llevan muy bien, quien sabe…pueda que algún día terminen untos –dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara. –oye…se lo que sientes por Naruto –le comunico.

Hinata volteo sorprendida a verla.

-¿Cómo…? –iba a preguntar.

-Se nota a cientos de kilómetros –dijo Hanabi entrando en la conversación –hasta un ciego lo podría ver -.

-¡Hanabi! –La regaño la peliazul – ¿entonces…si se nota? -.

-Eres tan obvia –le dijo Karin.

-¿Entonces por qué Naruto no lo nota? –pregunto la peliazul bajando la mirada un poco.

Karin vio a la peliazul, luego a Hanabi quien veía con pena a su hermana.

-Mi primo también está enamorado de ti, y tú lo sabes, es solo que él no se anima, y tú tampoco lo haces –dijo la pelirroja.

Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente y empezó a sacer humo de la cabeza.

-En verdad no puedo creer que ninguno tome la iniciativa, es preocupante –dijo Karin.

-Bueno mi hermana es muy vergonzosa y según veo Naruto es un poco torpe –dijo Hanabi pensante –tal vez si los dos llegan a ponerse de acuerdo… -.

-Por favor no digan más –pidió la muchacha mientras un aura de depresión la rodeaba -.

-Venga, anímate –le dijo Karin poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí, de seguro los dos acabaran juntos –dijo la castaña.

-…Yo…-Hinata sonreía un poco -…sé que así será –dijo ella.

En ese momento el celular de Hinata empieza a sonar, la peliazul v e que es su madre y lo contesta.

-Mama hola….si…claro ya, justo ahora estábamos yendo…ok, llegaremos rápido, hasta luego –colgó –Hanabi, ya debemos irnos, mama dice que debemos llegar para la cena -.

-¡Hay por qué! Le hubieras dicho que nos quedábamos a cenar –dijo la pequeña.

-Mama preparo curry… -al momento de decir eso platillo Hinata noto que su hermana no estaba ahí.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?! –Pregunto la pequeña –vamos a casa, ¡adiós señorita Karin! –dijo la niña saliendo de la casa.

-Enserio le gusta el curry, como a Naruto le gusta el Ramen –dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja –supongo que te veré mañana -.

Hinata asintió.

-Nos veremos mañana entonces –dijo Karin -…y sigue esforzándote -.

-Gracias Karin, hasta mañana –se despidió saliendo de la casa.

La peliazul salió de la casa y al estar afuera se encontró con Naruto el cual estaba con su hermana Hanabi.

-¡Esta rico! –Dijo Hanabi dándole una mordida a una barra de chocolate – ¡gracias Naruto! -.

-No hay de que Hanabi –respondió este para luego voltear y observar a Hinata –Hola Hinata –saludo sonriéndole.

-Naruto hola –le devolvió el saludo para luego ver a su hermana comiendo el chocolate –Hanabi, sabes que no puedes comer esas cosas de noche, mama se va a enojar -.

-No seas mala, mira que es un regalo de mi futuro cuñado…-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-¡Hanabi! –le grito toda sonrojada la peliazul.

Naruto quedo un poco sonrojado por ese comentario.

-Jeje así son los niños –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Jeje si… -dijo Hinata -…este Naruto…acerca de…lo que te comente… -.

-Ah eso, creo que si podre –dijo el rubio

-¿De verdad? –pregunto la peliazul feliz.

-Claro que sí, es una promesa –dijo el dándole una sonrisa.

Hanabi veía con curiosidad la conversa de los dos jóvenes. Vio cómo su hermana se ruborizaba y le sonreía a Naruto.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo Hinata acercándose al rubio y dándole un beso en la mejilla –buenas noches –se despidió.

-Uh s-sí, buenas noches Hina…-se despidió el –buenas noches Hanabi -.

-Buenas noches Naruto –se despidió ella igual.

Naruto entro adentro de la casa y Hinata y Hanabi empezaron a caminar.

Entonces Hanabi mirando a su hermana hablo.

-¿Conque Hina? ¿Eh? –dijo ella mirándola acusativamente.

-B-bueno si, él me dice así…y yo le digo…-

-¿Como? –pregunto la niña.

Hinata susurro.

-Naru…-.

Hanabi quien la miro con un signo de interrogación sonrió.

-Naru ¿eh?...después de los apodos seguirán los besos y…-

-Hanabi por favor –pidió la peliazul seriamente -…oh entonces si me vas a conocer…-.

-Era una broma, que sensible –dijo la castaña siguiendo a su hermana.

* * *

-Naruto ya hemos hablado de esto…-dijo Karin viendo a su primo.

-…Si ya hemos hablado y llegamos a un trato –dijo el rubio tomando un vaso con agua.

-Si el trato de que si seguías estudiando podrías empezar a trabajar por tu cuenta…Pero también el acuerdo era que saques buenas notas Naruto –dijo la pelirroja en lo que Naruto dejo el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Si…bueno de eso no tienes que preocuparte –dijo Naruto –esas ultimas notas las recupere, tu misma lo viste ¿verdad? –.

-Naruto…. -.

-Bueno está bien, prometo que me dedicare más en mis estudios ¿contenta? –pregunto el rubio aburrido.

-Si mucho, no estoy en contra de que trabajes, pero necesitas seguir tus estudios, y me alegra de que lo entiendas –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Si…gracias por preocuparte por mí...hermana –dijo el rubio a lo cual la pelirroja dio un respingo.

-O-oye aun no me acostumbre a que me digas así, soy tu prima, llámame Karin o prima –dijo la pelirroja ajustándose sus lentes –bueno, ve a ducharte, la cena ya estará servida –.

-Ok –respondió este saliendo del lugar.

Karin camino hacia la cocina y empezó a servir los platos para la cena.

* * *

 **(Mañana, En la tarde)**

-¿Cómo es eso de que no hay trabajo hoy? –pregunto Sasuke a través de su celular.

-Por qué no lo habrá, voy a estar ocupado –dijo Naruto igualmente en su celular mientras caminaba por la calle.

-¿Ocupado? Naruto, Sakura llego aquí a mi casa, esta con mi mama en este momento, pero le dije que iba a salir contigo, yo si estoy firme en crecer económicamente, ¿pero y tú? –pregunto el azabache mientras echaba un ojo a la sala y veía a su madre conversar con Sakura.

-Yo también sigo firme a mi promesa amigo, pero de vez en cuando uno tiene que distraerse y convivir con los demás… -decía Naruto.

-…Pues no te distraigas mucho –dijo el azabache –ayer estuve haciendo cuentas para ver cuantas cajas de tabaco y cuantas lapidas tenemos que vender para que no te tengas que pegar el tiro que dijiste –señalo el -…y para serte sincero sería mejor que sigas alistando la pistola –.

-Jaja que simpático –dijo con sarcasmo –no digas bobadas y mejor sigue mi consejo, convive con los demás…aprovecha que Sakura está ahí y sácala a pasear e invítale algo, pero no se pasen de cariñosos…-dijo con gracia.

-Si como digas gracioso, pero mañana si hay trabajo eh –le señalo.

-Está bien, ya lo sé, ahora divierte, nos vemos luego –se despidió el rubio.

-Está bien, adiós –se despidió el azabache colgando la llamada.

El azabache guardo el celular y dio vuelta para ir a la sala.

-Sakura deberías comer más, te ves muy delgada hija –dijo Mikoto mientras cocía una camisa.

-Ah bueno Sra. Mikoto yo si me alimento bien es solo que mi físico es así –dijo la peli rosa un tanto apenada.

-No Sakura, no me llames Sra. Me haces sentir vieja, puedes llamarme Mikoto, o si te gusta mejor mama…-

-Mama –interrumpió Sasuke la conversación –no digas ese tipo de cosas –dijo el mirando un poco a Sakura la cual estaba un poco sonrojada.

-¿Hay hijo que tiene de malo? Déjame decirles que se ven bien juntos –decía la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Seño…Mikoto…es muy pronto para esas cosas –dijo Sakura ruborizada –ya me tengo que ir –agrego levantándose -.

-¿Tan pronto? –pregunto la mujer.

-Si solo vine a saludar... –entonces la peli rosa se acerca a su oído –…y también a hablar co usted acerca de la sorpresa –le dijo a Mikoto.

La pelinegra sonrió y asintió mientras Sakura también sonreía.

-Muy bien entonces…-.

-Oye Sakura –le llamo Sasuke haciendo que esta se voltee -…Naruto y yo nos tomamos el día libre y…me preguntaba si tu querías ir….no se…eh por ahí a pasear –.

Sakura miro sorprendida a Sasuke igual que su madre, era la primera vez que el la invitaba a salir.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto ella.

-Si, por supuesto –respondió.

-Bueno –dijo Mikoto levantándose –me alegra mucho de que vayan a salir, aunque hijo ya te habías tardado -.

-Mama… –reclamo Sasuke.

-Bueno no les quito más su tiempo, voy a descansar un rato, ustedes vayan y diviértanse –les dijo.

-Claro que si –dijo Sakura contenta –este, te espero afuera –aviso saliendo de la residencia.

Sasuke asintió y quedo viendo como Sakura salía. Luego volteo a ver a su madre quien lae miraba con una sonrisa.

-Que tengan un buen día hijo, solo traten de no hacerse muy tarde –pidió ella.

-Está bien mama –respondió el azabache tomando la gorra boina y poniéndosela –iremos en la moto, llegare antes de la cena…-.

-Está bien Sasuke pero por favor tengan cuidado en esa motocicleta, no me agradaría que fueras a velocidad –.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien –dijo el –hasta luego mama –se despidió saliendo de ahí mientras su madre se despedía de él.

Sasuke salió y vio a Sakura esperándolo en la entrada.

-¿Vamos? –pregunto ella.

Sasuke tardo un momento pero respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguro -.

* * *

Hinata estaba esperando sentada en una banca del parque de juegos, se podía ver a algunos niños jugando en los columpios y en el sube y baja. La peliazul llego hace unos cinco minutos, y estaba esperando a que llegara…

-¡Hinata! -.

La peliazul volteo a mirar y vio con una sonrisa a quien estaba esperando.

Hablando del rey de roma…

-Hola Naruto –saludo la peliazul levantándose del lugar.

-Hola Hinata –saludo llegando al lugar –lamento llegar tarde…-.

-No, no te preocupes, acabe de llegar –dijo ella.

-A esta bien, te parece entonces si nos vamos –dijo Naruto.

-Claro –acepto ella.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del parque y caminaron por la calle mientras conversaban alegremente y después de caminar por un tiempo llegaron al cine.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir Naruto, últimamente has estado muy ocupado –expreso Hinata.

-Sí, lamento mucho eso, pero ahora quiero pasarlo bien contigo –respondió –y tener un buen día -.

Hinata sonrió ante lo dicho por Naruto.

-Sabes Naruto…me alegra haberte conocido –dijo Hinata en voz baja.

-A mí también, pienso que lo mejor que me ha pasado –dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa.

Hinata quien estaba sorprendida por el comentario sonrió y le tomo de la mano.

-¿Entramos? -.

-Pero por supuesto que si -.

* * *

 **(En la noche)**

Naruto estaba acompañando a Hinata a su casa. La película fue muy buena los dos se habían divertido mucho.

-Hinata me alegro mucho haber estado contigo hoy, fue muy divertido –expreso el rubio.

-A mí también me gusto, si tú quieres podríamos volver a salir un día de estos –ofreció Hinata.

-Suena genial…pero yo seré el que te invite a la próxima –dijo el rubio.

Hinata rio un poco, Naruto era muy tierno en verdad.

-Hay Naruto…sabes que por mí no hay problema quien page –expreso ella.

-Pero quisiera ser yo el que te invite, quisiera darte buenas cosas…-

-Naruto… -dijo ella -…eres tierno…y muy lindo –dijo eso ultimo con un sonrojo.

Naruto se sonrojo por el alago.

-Tú también eres linda Hinata…la muchacha más linda que he conocido…-

Hinata se ruborizo ante el comentario de Naruto.

Los dos voltearon la mirada y luego se vieron nuevamente a los ojos, los dos estaban perdidos en sus emociones.

Naruto entonces hablo.

-H-Hinata…-.

-¿Que pasa aquí? –pregunto un hombre saliendo de la casa a la cual ya habían llegado Naruto y Hinata.

Hinata volteo ruborizada y vio como su padre había salido.

-Ah papa -.

-Buenas noches señor –saludo Naruto.

-Ah Hinata….y Naruto –dijo viendo fijamente al joven – ¿qué tal todo? -.

-Eh todo bien papa, Naruto y yo nos divertimos mucho hoy –expreso Hinata –y estábamos viendo cuando podríamos volver a salir a divertirnos –dijo ella.

El padre miro a su hija y luego a Naruto el cual lo veía un poco nervioso.

-Está bien –dijo luego de un rato –ya estábamos a punto de cenar hija –aviso el hombre – ¿Naruto quisieras acompañarnos? -.

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento señor, pero le prometí a mi prima que llegaría a casa a cenar –dijo él.

-Oh está bien –dijo.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata.

-Que tengas buenas noches Hinata –se despidió el –buenas noches señor Hyuga –se despidió también de él.

-Hasta mañana Naruto –se despidió la peliazul, al ver como el rubio se fue la muchacha volteo a ver a su padre – ¿enserio lo ibas a invitar? -.

-Claro… -respondió el –no soy malo con ninguno de los amigos de mi hija –aclaro él.

Hinata lo vio con una mirada de "no me digas"

-Hija –saludo su madre cuando Hinata entro – ¿Qué tal tu día? –pregunto.

-Muy bien mama, Naruto y yo nos divertimos mucho –agregó la peliazul y luego al ver que su padre entro al comedor le pregunto algo a su mama –mama… ¿sabes por qué papa quiso invitar a Naruto a cenar? –pregunto.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio lo hizo? –Pregunto –vaya así que quiere conocerlo más -.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto.

-Bueno tu padre dice que necesita conocer…al que pueda convertirse en tu novio –dijo lo último haciendo que su hija se ruborice.

-¡¿P-pe-pero que dices?! Mama por favor no digan ese tipo de cosas –pidió su hija mientras se tapaba la cara apenada -.

-Hay hija, no es algo de que avergonzarse…es solo que tu padre…después de que nos dijeras que Naruto había huido de su casa porque su familia no lo valoraba -.

-Mama –le llamo Hinata –de ese tema no quisiera hablar, es que…me entristece recordar que Naruto sufrió eso…-

Hana le vio un poco triste, era verdad, saber que alguien que es importante para uno sufrió de tal manera es muy desgarrador.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Se enfocaba a las afuera de un cementerio.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban caminando a lado de unas tumbas.

Sasuke tenía una bolsa y Naruto unas flores en las manos, el rubio iba tanteando con sus manos las tumbas del lugar, hasta que llego a una que le llamo la atención.

-Sasuke –llamo a su amigo –esta –le dijo señalando la lápida.

El azabache miro a los lados y entonces se acercó a la tumba y de la bolsa que traía saco un martillo y un pico.

Naruto retiro de esa tumba las flores que tenía y le dejo el paso libre a Sasuke para que pueda hacer lo que vinieron a hacer: robar lapidas.

Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que vigilase y el rubio asintió y se acercó al pilar del balcón.

Naruto veía a los lados mientras Sasuke estaba retirando la lápida del lugar.

Un rato después Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por la parte de arriba del cementerio con la lápida guardada en la bolsa.

Entonces observan como unos autos van llegando al lugar. El primero es una carrosa fúnebre y los otros eran unos autos de marca.

De uno de ellos salió un hombre peli plata con una máscara tapándole la parte baja del rostro.

-Oye ¿ese de ahí es el "Sensei"? –pregunto Sasuke viendo al hombre salir y dirigirse con las personas que iban llegando a dentro del cementerio.

-Pues creo que si –respondió Naruto.

Ese hombre era Kakashi Hatake alias el "Sensei", originario de la ciudad de Konoha pero residente en Suna, ese hombre era el mayor jefe contrabandista de la ciudad de Suna, dedicado al contrabando de electrodomésticos y productos de fábrica. Su alias de "Sensei" era debido a que fue campeón de Karate Full Contact en su ciudad y se dedicó por un tiempo a dar clases de Karate, pero luego lo dejo y se dedicó al contrabando. Solo era conocido por su alias, y hasta el momento no tenía problemas con la ley.

-Mira…tiene seguridad –dijo Sasuke señalando a los que parecían ser sus escoltas –esa seguridad…esos autos, todo eso solo lo da el poder económico…parece el padrino…-.

Naruto lo miro y luego volvió a ver a Kakashi.

-¿Padrino? Padrino será Don Vito Corleone –dijo mirando como Kakashi se adentraba al cementerio –se lo que es un pobre contrabandista con solo verlo…-.

Naruto y Sasuke se retiraron del lugar y caminaron por la calle mientras Naruto tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza.

-Oye Sasuke –le llamo Naruto –tengo una idea…-

-¿Idea? ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto.

-Algo que haría que dejemos de vender tabaco y lapidas robadas –dijo viendo para el cielo –algo para bien…o para mal…-.

* * *

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: Me diste una gran sugerencia amigo, la tomare en cuenta porque me parece una buena idea, gracias por tu review.**

 **Uchiha1111: Bueno pues la idea que me diste ya la tenía pensada, pero eso pasara en unos capítulos más adelante amigo, las obras que Naruto hará serán para todas las personas, gracias por tu review y por el apoyo.**

 **Monica735: Naruto siempre será así con Hinata, pueda que haya problemitas en el futuro pero lograran resolverlos. Karin y Suigetsu son una buena pareja a mi parecer, aunque no haría tampoco mala pareja con Neji, gracias por tu review.**

 **John Velázquez: El negocio que todos conocemos llegara pronto amigo, habrá mucha acción, aventura y sobre todo romance, gracias por tu review.**

 **Dime Nahum: ¡Una gran canción de verdad amigo! "Me retiro no sin antes mencionarles…yo soy Ángel del Villar" una de mis preferidas amigo, me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu review.**

* * *

 **En esta semana he estado muy ocupado por asuntos del colegio, en especial por mi licenciada de física que no nos da ni un solo descanso. Pero a fin de cuentas es una buena persona que se preocupa por nosotros.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias abajo en la caja de reviews.**

 **Un saludo muy grande y un abrazo para todos ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Habilidad para los negocios y el Comienzo del Auge. Parte II.**

Se ve a Kakashi Hatake sentado en una mesa mientras conversaba por un teléfono celular con alguien.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron dentro del salón y vieron al peli plata sentado en una de las mesas, Sasuke volteo a Naruto y este asintió. Entonces los dos se aproximaron a Kakashi.

-La mercancía llegara para mañana, si para mañana, se paciente….listo, no te olvides el resto del dinero –se hoyo como estaba hablando Kakashi

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron en frente de él.

Kakashi colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes que habían llegado.

-Buenas tardes señor –saludo Naruto al hombre.

Kakashi viéndolos hablo –Muchachos ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? -.

-Bueno señor, a nosotros nos dijeron que usted estaba buscando gente para trabajar –dijo Naruto.

-Que está buscando unos buenos guardaespaldas –agrego Sasuke.

-Exacto, y mi amigo y yo tenemos alto conocimiento en el área de seguridad y también estrategias –expreso Naruto.

Kakashi se les quedo viendo mientras encorvaba su ceja un poco.

-¿Y acaso con estrategias me van a cuidar a mí? –Pregunto escéptico, les dio una mirada y volvió a preguntar -… ¿cuantos años tienen chicos?

Ante la pregunta Naruto y Sasuke se vieron el uno al otro.

-Bueno en realidad señor somos jóvenes, aun somos estudiantes…pero queremos ingresar a trabajar con usted porque tenemos el carácter y valor necesario… -decía Sasuke.

-Eh –les dijo –son aun unos niños y quieren ser mis guardaespaldas, saben que para eso el trabajo es de casi todo el día ¿verdad? –pregunto.

Los jóvenes quedaron en silencio.

El peli plata suspiro cansado.

-Mejor vayan a la escuela y no se metan en líos niños –dijo el hombre.

Sasuke se dio vuelta listo para irse pero Naruto se quedó ahí sin voltear ni nada.

-¿Que paso muchacho? –pregunto Kakashi.

-No me importa si es un trabajo de tiempo completo o no, lo que me importa es trabajar para alguien importante como usted señor –dijo el rubio con decisión –mire…yo conozco todas las rutas que usted toma para salir…deme el trabajo o máteme -.

Sasuke se puso nervioso, no pensó que el rubio diría tal estupidez. Pero luego de ver como Naruto se veía serio el decidió ponerse a su lado.

Kakashi vio como Sasuke se acercaba.

-¿Y tú que chico? –pregunto el peli plata.

-A veces es un tonto que dice cosas sin pensar…-hablo el -…pero es mi amigo, no me iré sin el -.

Kakashi los miro por un momento y luego les dio una sonrisa, claro que por la máscara ellos no lo notaron.

-Ah que muchachos estos –dijo el hombre para luego levantarse de la mesa -… ¿saben usar armas? -.

Ante la pregunta los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos.

* * *

Una botella se rompió producto de un proyectil disparado en su dirección. Luego siguió otra botella.

-Tienen buena puntería chicos –alago Kakashi quien estaba detrás de Naruto y Sasuke los cuales estaba disparando con armas de fuego en un área desolada.

Naruto disparo nuevamente y el arma se descargó.

Sasuke termino de disparar para luego dejar el arma sobre la mesa, cosa que Naruto imito.

-Como lo vio Sensei –pregunto Sasuke dirigiéndose al hombre.

-Pues veo que los dos son buenos con esas armas, aunque me sorprende que me digan que es la primera vez que usan armas –expreso.

-Para que veo señor, aquí tiene a lo mejor de lo mejor para su seguridad –señalo Naruto a Sasuke y a el mismo.

El peli plata miro a los dos jóvenes un momento, luego lo pensó y asintió.

-Tomen esto –dijo entregándoles un pedazo de papel –es una dirección, vayan a ella el lunes en la tarde -.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Naruto tomando el papel.

-Enserio, y vayan en la tarde, será mejor si siguen dedicados en sus estudios, por eso es mejor que vengan en la tarde –señalo el hombre empezando a caminar hacia su auto.

Naruto vio a Sasuke y observo que él se veía emocionado igual que él.

-Y así será –dijo Naruto –le prometo que no se va a arrepentir Kakashi Sensei –le dijo el rubio.

-Sé que así será muchachos –respondió arrancando el auto.

El hombre salió del lugar y Naruto y Sasuke también decidieron salir de ahí.

-Te dije o no te dije, lo pudimos lograr –expreso Naruto.

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero lo que hiciste al principio fue tonto –le dijo mirándolo mal –"deme trabajo o máteme" qué tal si hubiera hecho lo segundo -.

-Ah nada de qué preocuparse, confié en que nada iba a pasar –expreso Naruto.

-Deberías dejar esa confianza a un lado, no puedes confiar en todo el mundo –dijo el azabache subiendo a su moto.

-Obvio que no se puede confiar en todo el mundo…-Naruto se subió también en la moto -…pero así soy yo –dijo.

Sasuke solo dijo "como tú digas" y arranco la moto alejándose del lugar junto a Naruto.

Naruto volvió a tantear su bolsillo para asegurarse de que el papel este ahí…pero al hacerlo también sintió que en ese estaba un collar, el mismo collar que había obtenido hace tiempo y el cual se lo había dado a ella…

Naruto saco su mano del bolsillo y se refregó un poco los ojos.

Aun la recordaba.

Pero ya no le importaba.

* * *

 **(Tiempo después)**

Naruto y Sasuke fueron el día propuesto, llegaron a una gran casa por los barrios elegantes de la ciudad, al ingresar Kakashi les explico que su trabajo consistiría en vigilar y cuidar el hogar y de vez en cuando acompañarlo cuando tenía que salir. El peli plata les presento a los demás trabajadores, entre ellos estaba un hombre muy particular llamado Maito Gai el cual era uno de los hombres de confianza de Kakashi, los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos al ver como aquel hombre con enormes cejas demostraba una gran euforia y dedicación a la hora de trabajar, algo que también pensaron que era un poco exagerado.

Kakashi les comunico que la paga al principio sería de $100 dólares a la semana para cada uno, cosa que emociono a los jóvenes.

Los primeros tres días fueron normales, pasear de arriba abajo rondando en la gran casa del hombre fue algo normal, Kakashi les había entregado armas, pero no las utilizaban ya que él les comunico que solo cuando vayan a salir ahí sería necesario usarlas. A veces cuando pasaban por el jardín podían ver las fuentes que estaban construidas, también una alberca para nadar, y también tenía una cochera enorme en la cual tenía aparcado 4 automóviles.

Entonces Naruto pensó que la vida de un contrabandista está llena de oportunidades.

* * *

 **(Jueves 7 de Octubre)**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban a fuera de la sala oyendo como Kakashi se oía enfadado.

-¿Es que acaso yo les pedí que sobornaran al Papa? –Pregunto Kakashi a dos hombres que estaban frente a él los cuales se veían nerviosos –un policía… ¡un maldito policía! ¡Eso era lo que había que comprar demonios! –Grito enojado – ¡¿y ahora qué demonios hago yo con esa mercancía represada en el puerto?! ¡Haber díganme que hago! -.

Naruto hizo una cara de "ya valió" mientras oía la conversación.

Uno de los hombres hablo.

-Si Sensei, pero es que el hombre nos pidió el doble y-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Tengo que perder esa mercancía que está en el puerto? ¡Por qué demonios no evaluaron los pros y los contras! ¡Eso tenía que llegar antes del sábado, ahora yo tener que ver que excusa invento, y tendré que perder todo ese dinero! ¡Les pago para que hagan las cosas bien y ustedes me salen con esto! –Kakashi golpeo la mesa frente a el –…váyanse de aquí antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda… ¡váyanse! -.

Los dos hombres salieron del lugar mientras Naruto y Sasuke observaron lo acontecido.

Kakashi se sentó en la mesa mientras se masajeaba las cienes tratando de calmarse.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y entonces con decisión entro a la sala mientras era observado por el azabache.

-Kakashi Sensei –llamo Naruto la atención del peli plata.

-Naruto, dije que no quería ver a nadie ahora -.

-Eh, sí que pena Kakashi Sensei, pero para mí fue inevitable escuchar lo que usted le estaba diciendo a los muchachos y a mí se me ocurrió algo –dijo el rubio.

-Anótala, anótala y después me la das, ahora quisiera estar solo -.

Pero Naruto insistió.

-Vea lo que le tengo que decir es rápido y no se demora nada…yo sé cómo recuperar esa mercancía yo le puedo ayudar en eso -.

Kakashi volteo a mirar al joven.

-Eso no es trabajo de guardaespaldas –dijo el peli plata para ver como Naruto solo volteaba la mirada y la regresaba hacia él.

-Bueno pues me alegra que haya tocado el tema, porque yo ya no quiero ser guardaespaldas…yo quiero ser socio suyo…-.

Kakashi rio un poco ante lo dicho por el joven.

-No llevas ni una semana siendo guardaespaldas y sales con eso –dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno señor usted sabe lo que dicen…el que no arriesga no gana -.

Kakashi lo miro nuevamente esta vez viendo como el joven se ponía sereno.

-¿Socio? ¿Tú quieres ser socio mío…o ganar dinero? -.

-Pues eso es lo mismo señor-.

-…Para ser socio mío yo tengo que tener confianza -

-Bueno pues dígame de una vez que es lo que puedo hacer para que usted confié en mi –expreso el rubio.

Kakashi se le quedo viendo expectante hasta que él se levantó de la silla.

-¿Tú quieres ser socio y estrenarte como contrabandista?...bien…pero el primer trabajo es gratis hijo…-.

Naruto asintió a lo dicho por su jefe.

* * *

 **(8 de Octubre del 2015)**

-Tú vas a ir de campanero atento con lo que va pasando en la carretera y me vas a ir avisando por un radio todo lo que va pasando –explico Kakashi caminando a lado de Naruto dentro de lo que parecía ser una fábrica –yo voy a ir atrás con el resto de camiones cargados de mercancía, ¿entiendes? -.

Naruto caminaba a lado de Kakashi, Sasuke vino con ellos pero no iría a donde ellos se dirigirían ahora, se quedaría en el lugar junto con los demás vigilantes y trabajadores ayudando a descargar y subir mercancía a los camiones.

-Kakashi sensei una pregunta si se puede saber ¿Qué clase de mercancía es la que llevamos? –pregunto Naruto.

-Ah pues lo de siempre muchacho: Vicio, cigarrillos, wiski que eso es lo que se vende en gran cantidad…claro que en esta vez estoy llevando electrodomésticos, joyas y hasta un piano de esos antiguos –explico.

-Ah pues Sensei usted me hubiera dicho y yo hacia esa vuelta solo –dijo el rubio.

Kakashi se rio un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú solo con 32 camiones repletos de mercancía? No creo que puedas –dijo el hombre.

-¿Espere…32? –Pregunto atónito para luego recibir el asentimiento de Kakashi –pues si son 32 entonces este debe ser el cargamento de contrabando más grande que ha habido -

-Ah no te lo imaginarias si te lo contara…mira Naruto aquí está puesto todo mi capital…esta mercancía no puede perderse por nada en el mundo –advirtió el peli plata al rubio.

-Si señor no tiene de que preocuparse -.

Ok…ahora mira –dijo entregándole un mapa –ese es el mapa de la ruta que vamos a tomar, habrá vigilancia de policías por dos de esos caminos, pero tranquilo, estos ya son comprados –informo –dentro del auto en el que iras hay dinero…tienes que sobornarlos pero eso si no te gastes todo el dinero en eso… ¡Gai! –llamo.

-¿Si Sensei? –pregunto apareciéndose el mencionado.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, tu puedes llamarme Kakashi –le dijo –tú vas a ir con Naruto en este trabajo -.

-Como tú digas ¡Naruto espero poder contar con tu buena actitud y que tus llamas de la juventud ardan para demostrar un buen trabajo y esfuerzo! –dijo Gai con convicción y emoción.

-¿Eh? Si seguro Gai, como usted diga –expreso mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su nuca.

-Muy bien…Naruto esto está en tus manos…-.

* * *

El camino por la ruta señalada fue bastante normal, a veces Gai hablaba acerca de las llamas de la juventud de todos los jóvenes y demostraba una gran euforia, y claro Naruto le seguía la corriente en todo lo que hablaba. Ya habían pasado por el primer retén policial al cual ya le habían dado su dinero para que les dejase pasar.

Naruto cogió la radio del auto.

-Kakashi sensei –hablo por la radio –ya pasamos por el primer reten, todo tranquilo, ahora solo falta pasar por el segundo y todo listo –.

- _Muy bien Naruto_ –respondió Kakashi – _sigan como van a este paso llegaremos temprano._

Naruto colgó la radio y volvió su mirada al camino. Entonces al avanzar más vieron el segundo retén policial…pero parecía haber un problema.

-Demonios –maldijo Gai.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Naruto.

-Creo que nos cambiaron al retén, esos no son los que debían de estar –dijo Gai viendo a los policías –tienes que avisarles…-

-No espere un momento Gai, usted conduzca y siga como si nada –pidió el rubio.

-¿Que? -.

-Hágame caso –pidió.

A Gai no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía y avanzo hasta llegar al retén donde un policía les hizo pararse.

-Buenas tardes –saludo el policía –por favor bajen del vehículo.

Gai miro a Naruto el cual asintió y entonces los dos bajaron del vehículo.

-Documentos por favor –pidió.

-Si claro –Gai saco sus documentos y se los entregó al oficial, Naruto hizo lo mismo.

El policía los tomo y entonces les dijo que tenían que registrarlos.

A Naruto y Gai los registraron.

 _-Naruto, Gai, ¿Qué tal todo, se encontraron con el segundo reten ya?_ –pregunto Kakashi desde la radio.

-No está autorizado tener radios en el vehículo –dijo un oficial arrancando la radio del auto.

-Esperé un momento no hay por qué ponerse así –dijo Naruto.

-Señor Maito Gai y…Naruto Uzumaki –dijo viendo las identificaciones -… ¿a dónde se dirigen? -.

-Bueno nos dirigíamos a Konoha llevamos una mercancía que tenía que llegar para hoy –explico Gai.

-Y aun tienes que llegar, aunque a veces esto de aquí es muy peligroso –hablo Naruto.

-Si…en especial con eso del contrabando ¿cierto? –pregunto un policía.

* * *

-Naruto –llamo Kakashi por la radio, pero el rubio no respondía –por qué no respon…-Kakashi vio al frente y observo como el vehículo en el que iban Gai y Naruto había sido detenido por un retén que no era comprado –Para el camión –le dijo al conductor -…maldita sea Naruto un solo trabajo tenías…-susurro el hombre para luego prender nuevamente la radio –Atención a todos…paren los camiones, que nadie se mueva ni un centímetro más hasta nueva orden –al comunicar eso todos los camiones que venían detrás frenaron -….maldición…voy a ver qué pasa –dijo Kakashi saliendo del camión y dirigiéndose a al lugar.

Mientras tanto los policías aún seguían con Naruto y Gai.

-Esperemos un momento el camión a ver que trae….y si es legal entonces podrán seguir –dijo el oficial.

De repente Naruto ve como Kakashi se iba acercando.

-¿Que paso muchachos? ¿Algún problema? –pregunto el peli plata acercándose.

Naruto entonces hablo.

-Vea señor tenemos que devolvernos al puerto a recoger otra mercancía –informo Naruto.

-Por favor….-dijo con pereza – ¿es que a mí me pagan por devolverme o que muchacho? No yo ya me voy para mi casa, muestren papeles para ir rápido –respondió.

-Señor –le llamo el policía –primero hay que revisar el cargamento…-

Kakashi solo miro Gai y a Naruto para luego asentir con algo de duda.

Los oficiales caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del primer camión y entonces lo abrieron y vieron como estaba lleno de muchos artículos.

-¿Tienen los papeles de esto? –pregunto el oficial encargado.

Kakashi estaba pensando en la respuesta que iba a decir, pero Naruto se le adelanto.

-No señor, no los tenemos –respondió el rubio.

Kakashi quedo atónito y a la vez nervioso por la respuesta.

-Pues toda la mercancía y el camión queda retenido hasta que me muestren los papeles correspondientes –aviso el hombre.

Naruto entonces se acercó al hombre y mirándole fijamente le hablo.

-Pues capitán para que usted pueda hacer todo eso primero tiene que traer 32 choferes porque son 32 camiones los que traigo atrás, segundo tiene que traer el doble de gente para que puedan descargarlos y tercero…yo le recomendaría que se pida un apoyo como de unos 100 hombre para que nos podamos dar plomo entre todos…entonces usted decide como arreglamos esto –finalizo el rubio viendo al capitán.

El uniformado que quedo impactado por las palabras del joven no supo que decir.

-Usted elige… ¿plata…o plomo? –pregunto Naruto esperando la respuesta del hombre.

-Vea señor para no hacernos problemas –dijo Kakashi entrando en la conversación –o usted recibe el dinero o nos levantamos plomo entre todos…y como veo la mayoría de sus hombres aún son muy jóvenes, y no creo que les gustaría dejar este mundo tan pronto –dijo Kakashi extendiéndole un sobre en el cual estaba un fajo muy grande de dinero.

El capitán lo pensó un momento y volteo a ver a sus hombres los cuales estaban indecisos y algunos algo nerviosos.

Entonces regreso a Kakashi y acepto el sobre.

-Váyanse –respondió alejándose de ellos haciendo que Naruto sonriera y suspirara de alivio.

* * *

Después de ese altercado que tuvieron en el camino hace un rato, siguieron con rumbo a su destino. Llegaron al lugar el cual estaba en Konoha, Naruto sintió nostalgia hace mucho tiempo que se había marchado y ahora 5 años después estaba de nuevo en su ciudad natal. Ahora sus padres y sus hermanos no estaban aquí, se habían ido al extranjero hace ya tiempo, había veces en las que él pensaba en volver a su ciudad, tal vez con el tiempo lo decida…

-Naruto –el joven salió de sus pensamientos al oír como alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Eh si Kakashi sensei? –pregunto el rubio.

-Ven acá un momento –le llamo y Naruto se dirigió a donde estaba el –fue tonto e irresponsable no avisarme por la radio que ese no era el retén comprado –le regaño cosa que hizo que Naruto solo volteara la mira -…pero lo hiciste muy bien -.

El rubio volvió su mirada a Kakashi sorprendido.

-¿Usted cree? –pregunto el joven.

-Sí, lo hiciste bien…tienes muchas agallas para haberle dicho eso a los oficiales muchacho, enserio hiciste un buen trabajo –felicito a Naruto.

-Yo le doy las gracias señor, es para mí un honor –respondió Naruto con emoción.

De pronto se acercan dos vehículos y también se acercan tres motos en las cuales estaban montados 2 tripulantes.

-Ok hora del negocio, después hablaremos de tu pago muchacho -.

Naruto se detuvo un momento al escuchar la última parte.

-¿Pago? –pregunto creyendo haber oído mal, pues Kakashi le había dicho que el primer trabajo era gratis.

-Sí, pago, ¿pensaste que no te daría nada después de tu buen trabajo? –dijo caminando hacia los recién llegados siendo seguido por Naruto el cual estaba emocionado.

Kakashi se acercó hacia los hombres que habían llegado, entonces de uno de los autos bajo un hombre con el cabello largo color castaño, ojos aperlados…

…Naruto al verlo se sorprendió en gran manera.

-¿Sr. Hyuga? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Sr. Hyuga –saludo Kakashi acercándose a el –un placer volver a verlo -.

-Lo mismo digo Kakashi –respondió el hombre acercándose al peli plata, entonces miro a los lados y vio a un conocido -… ¿Naruto? -.

Kakashi sorprendido voltea y ve al rubio el cual le saludo a Hiashi.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto el peli plata.

-…Si…es amigo de mi hija, ¿es tu empleado? –Pregunto Hiashi para recibir un "si" de Kakashi –Bueno…la mercancía está completa ¿verdad? –pregunto.

-Si toda esta en orden…dale gracias a Dios de que Naruto nos ayudó, si no fuera por el todo esto no hubiera sido posible –aclaro.

Hiashi volteo su mirada para ver a Naruto el cual solo sonrió un poco.

-Ya veo…Ok –hizo una seña con su mano a uno de los hombres y este le trajo 2 maletas –ahí tienes -.

El peli plata tomo una de las maletas y las reviso, en ellas había fajos de billetes de cien dólares.

-Muy bien –dijo Kakashi entregándole las maletas a Gai el cual las llevo al auto –todo esto se distribuirá en Iwa, Kumo y Amegakure, pero ¿Qué hay de Tokio? –pregunto.

-También será llevado allí, solo que se necesitara unos días –explico al peli plata.

-Me parece genial –respondió el –me alegro verlo de nuevo Hiashi -.

-A mi igual Kakashi… -Hiashi entonces ve al rubio -…necesito hablar con tu empleado…-.

-¿Eh? –Kakashi volteo a verlo pero luego asintió –claro no hay problema, en un rato nos iremos Naruto –dijo el peli plata alejándose al lugar mientras los demás camiones eran descargados.

Hiashi se acercó a Naruto y entonces le pidió que lo acompañara cosa que el rubio acepto.

-Me sorprende que estés trabajando en esto Naruto…pero pude notar que no eres solo un empleado –dijo Hiashi.

Naruto entonces hablo.

-Bueno pues tiene razón señor…soy socio de Kakashi sensei -.

-¿Socio? –Pregunto –diría que Kakashi perdió la cabeza -.

-Pues yo no…veo que este negocio es muy bueno…-.

-No te confíes mucho muchacho…no sabes en que momento menos esperado puedes cambiar de opinión –respondió Hiashi.

-Bueno si puede ser cierto…Jamás imagine que usted fuera contrabandista –expreso el rubio al castaño.

-Hay cosas que muchos saben de mi chico –explico él.

-Este disculpe la pregunta señor pero… ¿su familia lo sabe? -.

Hiashi quedo en silencio un momento…

-Si lo saben –hablo –jamás les ocultaría nada, mi esposa, mis hijas, mi sobrino son el los que más confió…-termino por decir el hombre.

Naruto lo miro por un segundo…tenía razón, a la familia jamás se le oculta nada.

-Usted de seguro es muy bueno en el negocio –dijo cambiando la conversación.

-Si lo soy…o al menos lo seré hasta la semana que viene…me voy a retirar –informo.

-¿Retirarse? –pregunto mirándolo.

-Sí, ya no estoy joven para esto, ahora jóvenes como tu son los que se necesitan para el trabajo…- dijo el castaño -…si sabes lo que mi hija siente por ti ¿no? -.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco y volteo a ver a los lados como si estuviera buscando una respuesta.

-Por lo que veo a si es –respondió el hombre empezando a caminar a la camioneta en la que vino -…Naruto –le llamo deteniéndose un momento –eres un buen chico…pero no le ocultes la verdad a Hinata de esto…así como le contaste lo de tu familia…también debes hacerlo sobre esto…-.

Naruto quedo un momento pensativo acerca de lo que le dijo Hiashi. Eso era verdad, no podía ocultarle nada a su amiga…

-…Bueno como ya veo que Hana te vio el visto bueno…yo también te lo doy…pero eso si…cuidado eh –finalizo subiendo al auto.

El cerebro de Naruto hizo clic en algo.

-Espere… ¿visto bueno de qué? –pregunto pero el hombre ya había arrancado el auto alejándose del lugar.

* * *

 **(9 de Octubre, 2015)**

Kakashi junto a Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían en el auto del hombre a una casa que parecía ser abandonada…pero no era así.

-Llegamos –aviso Kakashi –tengo que hablar con un viejo amigo chicos…acompáñenme -.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre los extrañados por el tono que utilizo el Sensei, entonces bajaron para acompañarlo.

Kakashi llego a la entrada junto a los dos jóvenes.

-Naruto…-le llamo –…dame el arma –pidió extendiendo la mano.

El rubio extrañado le entrego a Kakashi su arma.

El peli plata jalo la corredera de la pistola y luego disparo a la cerradura.

-Ok entremos –dijo devolviéndole el arma al rubio.

Ellos entraron a dentro y vieron a algunos hombres apuntando a la entrada y también a un pelinegro con una pistola plateada el cual al ver a Kakashi les dijo a sus hombres que bajen las armas.

-¿Que maneras son esas de entrar Kakashi? –pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Y cómo querías que entrara? No había nadie afuera para recibirme –explico acercándose a donde él estaba.

Naruto y Kakashi se fijaron en que los hombres que estaban allí tenían puestos mascarillas y estaban usando herramientas de mezcla y químicos, junto a estos estaban lavacaras y bloques llenas de polvo blanco.

-¿Cocaína? –Pregunto Kakashi viendo la sustancia – ¿esto es lo que me querías mostrar Obito? -.

-Sí, exactamente –hablo el pelinegro identificado como Obito –el negocio de los cigarrillos es bueno, lo admito, pero es que con esos precios no me conformo –explico el –el verdadero negocio es este -.

-Y supongo que Rin, como es una ambiciosa, también está involucrada en esto ¿cierto? –pregunto para recibir un sí de su parte.

-Mira, tú no te imaginas como son los americanos metiéndose esto por la nariz…es una locura –dijo con gracia.

Naruto y Sasuke escuchaban aparte la conversación que los hombres tenían.

-Aquí en Japón no se consigue los materiales para la elaboración fácilmente–dijo Kakashi.

-Aquí no….pero en Latinoamérica sí, fíjate que en Colombia y Bolivia la hoja de coca es muy fácil de conseguir y ya pues yo la mando a ver para que la traigan y así poder fabricarlo –explico.

-¿Y para llevarlo a Estados Unidos? –pregunto él.

-Eso ya es otra cosa la cual me encargo yo…y mira que este negocio nos hará florecer -.

-¿Crees que nos conviene? –pregunto el peli plata.

-…Los americanos pagan lo que sea, lo que sea…con tal de meterse esto por la nariz hermano –dijo con emoción – ¿entonces qué dices? Te explico cómo es el proceso la elaboración para…-.

-¿El baño dónde está? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Ah está ahí por la puerta esa –señalo –.

-Permiso, vuelvo luego -.

-Claro –respondió Obito para luego dirigirse a los acompañantes de Kakashi –Oigan ustedes chicos vengan –les llamo – yo les explico todo el procedimiento de esto, la elaboración y como es la distribución para que le pongan al tanto al Sensei –dijo guiándolos a una mesa.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron mientras Obito empezaba a explicarles todo el procedimiento…

* * *

 **(10 de Octubre del 2015, 6:45 PM)**

-Muy bien te veo muy bien ahí –dijo Kakashi mientras veía por una Tablet a Naruto –ahora ve a la siguiente cámara del pasillo –pidió y observo como Naruto pasaba a otro plano –eso es te veo nítido -.

Kakashi estaba probando las nuevas cámaras de seguridad que habían sido instaladas recientemente en su hogar.

Naruto que había terminado lo que Kakashi le había pedido se dirigió a la oficina de este.

-Mira Naruto –le dijo mostrándole su Tablet –la seguridad ahora será mucho mejor gracias a estas cámaras –dijo feliz, entonces el hombre se para y se acerca al cajón que estaba cerca del escritorio y saca un sobre de papel abultado y se lo entrego a Naruto –es para ti -.

El rubio se confundió un poco por el sobre que le dio. Entonces decide abrirla y en ella ve dos fajos de billetes de cien.

-Señor…esto… -dijo Naruto.

-Son $15000 dólares, es tuyo –le dijo.

-P-pero esto es mucho señor, yo…-.

-Oye chico un trabajo bien hecho lo pago bien, y mejor aprovéchalo porque enserio te lo ganaste -.

Naruto miraba a Kakashi luego vio el sobre…y luego asintió.

-Yo, señor, le doy mil gracias por esto, de veras –agradeció mientras guardaba el sobre -…usted con esto me acaba de salvar la vida -.

-¿Salvarte la vida? –pregunto el hombre curioso.

-Es una larga historia, si quiere se la cuento luego, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que retirar señor –dijo el muchacho saliendo del lugar –hasta mañana Kakashi sensei.

-Hasta mañana Naruto –se despidió de igual manera.

Naruto salió de la casa y se dirigió al parqueadero en donde lo esperaba Sasuke en la moto.

Naruto llego con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó al verlo así.

-¡Hermano lo logre! –exclamo dándole un abrazo por sorpresa.

-¿Lograste que cosa? –pregunto quitándoselo de encima.

-Mira –dijo sacando el sobre y enseñándole el dinero.

-¿Eso es…? –pregunto.

-Sí, dinero, ¡$15000 dólares Sasuke! ¡Y yo que tenía mi meta de llegar a $5000 dólares solamente! ¡Y logre sacarle el triple! –dijo con emoción.

-¿Enserio entonces ahora eres socio de Kakashi sensei? –pregunto.

-Claro que si –respondió Naruto contando el dinero y separando la mitad de este -….toma –le dijo extendiéndole la mitad del dinero.

Sasuke se quedó confundido por la acción.

-¿Por qué me lo das? Es tu dinero…-

-No…es nuestro dinero amigo… ¿recuerdas? Socios –le dijo aun extendiéndole el dinero.

Sasuke lo miro un momento, Naruto era alguien quien era de fiar, extendió su mano y tomo el dinero que el rubio le ofreció.

-Gracias –le agradeció -…aunque ¿sabes? Sigo pensando que debería ser un 60/40 -.

-Jjaja gracioso –dijo con sarcasmo –vámonos ya, le prometí a Karin llegar a las 7 –comunico.

-Si ya lo sé –dijo el encendiendo la moto.

Sasuke arranco y junto a Naruto se dirigieron a la residencia Uzumaki. Al llegar Naruto noto algo raro…las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual si era raro ya que Karin acostumbraba a encender las luces a las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Habrá salido? –se preguntó el rubio a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke pensó – "¿Enserio no se acuerda que fecha es hoy?" -.

-Bueno voy a tener que esperarla si salió –dijo bajando de la moto – ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo? –pregunto.

-Claro –dijo este caminando junto a él.

Naruto entro con Sasuke adentro usando las llaves que tenía.

Al momento de abrir la puerta las luces se encendieron de golpe.

-¡Sorpresa! –se escuchó gritar en toda la casa.

Naruto miro al frente y vio ahí a su prima Karin, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, también vio a la señora Mikoto y a la mama de Hinata, Hana.

Naruto miro un cartel pegado en la pared: Feliz cumpleaños.

Y ahí fue cuando recordó, hoy era 10 de octubre, su cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños primo –abrazo Karin a Naruto.

-Yo no sé qué decir, es lindo, gracias a todos enserio –agradeció viendo a los ´presentes.

-No creí que olvidaras tu propio cumpleaños Naruto, enserio que eres despistado –dijo Sasuke.

-Ja, no me había acordado –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Hinata quien tenía el pastel se acercó al rubio y le deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Luego le acerco el pastel.

-Pide un deseo Naruto –le dijo Hinata acercándole el pastel.

-¿Deseo?... –pregunto con una sonrisa -…pues…ya se lo que voy a pedir –dijo viendo a la peliazul con una sonrisa. Luego se acercó y apago la vela.

Todos aplaudieron y empezaron a celebrar al cumpleañero.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 22:30 PM.

Kushina estaba parada en el balcón de su casa mirando a la luna. Se la veía muy pensativa.

Minato pasó por ahí y observo a su mujer, entonces se le acerco.

-¿Ocurre algo mi amor? –pregunto el hombre.

Kushina se sorprendió al oír a su esposo acercarse.

-Oh Minato, perdón no quise levantarte –dijo la mujer con pena.

-No, no te preocupes Kushina, vi que no estabas en la cama y vine a verte…te vi algo pensativa –expreso.

Kushina miro a su esposo y luego lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo.

-Hoy…hoy Naruto cumple 15 años –dijo la mujer con cierta nostalgia pero a la vez tristeza -…y también cumple 5 años de haberse marchado…-.

-Kushina amor…. –la llamo haciendo que lo viera a los ojos –tranquila por favor –le pidió.

-A veces pienso que fui una muy mala madre con el… -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada -…pero...era porque Naruto me provocaba –dijo mientras arrugaba un poco el ceño.

-Kushina basta…-dijo Minato -…no culpes a Naruto de algo por lo cual tu…y yo también tuvimos la culpa –pidió el.

Kushina se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su esposo, Minato se sintió un poco mal por haberle hablado así a su esposa.

-…Perdón –respondido está abrazando nuevamente a su esposo –perdón -.

Minato abrazo a kushina mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tratar de calmarla.

* * *

Naruto había salido a la calle a caminar un rato. Dejo a todos en la casa mientras hablaban y bailaban.

El rubio les había dado las gracias por el detalle hacia él. Definitivamente una buena fiesta.

Naruto se acercó al parqué que estaba por el lugar y vio como un columpio se mecía por el viento que hacía esa noche…

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Un Naruto de 5 años quería ir a los columpios a mecerse pero su mama no le dejaba.

-Mama quiero ir a los columpios –decía el niño.

-No Naruto, tenemos que ir a recoger a tus hermanos, y además tengo que ir a preparar el almuerzo –dijo una Kushina la cual tenía un peinado atado con un moño.

-Pero mama…-.

-Sin peros Naruto, ahora vamos –dijo jalando a su hijo fuera del parque.

Naruto se entristeció porque su mama no lo dejaba hacer lo que el quería, en cambio siempre ella satisfacía a sus hermanos en lo que fuera.

* * *

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Naruto al estar en sus recuerdos no se dio cuenta de que estaba al frente del columpio que estaba viendo, al parecer había caminado hacia el sin darse cuenta.

-Naruto –le llamaron por detrás.

Naruto volteo y vio a Hinata caminando hacia él.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –pregunto la peliazul.

-Ah solo quería despejar mi mente un rato eso es todo Hina –respondido el rubio.

La peliazul se acercó un poco a él y vio que el rubio estaba observando los columpios.

-Súbete –pidió dándole una sonrisa.

Naruto volteo a verla.

-Anda, yo te impulso –dijo mientras se ponía atrás.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa y con un suspiro se sentó en el columpio.

Hinata empezó a impulsarlo haciendo que este se meciera, Naruto parecía estar divirtiéndose, estar con su amiga siempre lo animaba.

Entonces Naruto recordó algo, acerca del otro día cuando hablo con el padre de Hinata.

-Hinata –le llamo.

-¿Si Naru? –pregunto la chica.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo el rubio.

-Claro, ¿de qué cosa? –pregunto.

Entonces Naruto le empezó a contar a Hinata acerca del negocio en el que él se había entrado, así mismo le conto acerca de que se enteró de que Hiashi también estaba en el contrabando. Basta decir que Hinata se sorprendió por que Naruto había averiguado el trabajado de su papa, a la peliazul no le molestaba en nada el negocio de su padre, ella sabía que él lo hacía con el fin de darle un futuro a la familia, eso era algo que ella admiraba de él. También cuando el rubio le dijo que él era contrabandista se sorprendió pero a la vez también se preocupó.

-Naruto, el negocio del contrabando puede ser peligroso –dijo la chica.

-Ya lo sé Hinata, es solo que con ver el dinero que se gana, y las oportunidades que pueden surgir me gusto –respondió Naruto.

-Naruto…me alegra mucho que me hayas contado esto, me alegra que me tengas confianza…pero no quiero que te pase nada –expreso la chica dejando de mecer a Naruto.

Naruto volteo a mirar a Hinata la cual lo veía sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Eres muy especial para mí…-dijo la peliazul.

Naruto le sonrió a Hinata y parándose del columpio se acercó a ella.

Hinata alzo su mirada para poder ver a Naruto mejor. Los dos estaban perdidos en sus miradas como si hubieran visto algo esplendoroso lo cual solo se ve una vez cada 20 o 30 años.

Naruto no supo cuándo ni a qué hora se acercó a Hinata hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Hinata la cual estaba sonrojada por la distancia al que Naruto estaba volteo la mirada…pero Naruto tomo su mentón volteando su cara hacia el…

….Entonces el cerro la distancia entre ambos con un beso…

Hinata cerró los ojos mientras sentía como los labios de Naruto estaban sobre los suyos…sentía un mar de emociones el cual la hacía estremecerse.

El beso fue muy tierno, los dos experimentaban nuevas emociones las cuales parecían ser únicas para ambos.

Naruto se separó de Hinata la cual abrió los ojos con un ligero rubor y vio a Naruto sonriéndole.

-Lo siento –dijo Naruto alejando su mirada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –Pregunto la muchacha -…no me disgusto…me gusto –respondió ella.

Naruto al oír a Hinata decir volteo a verla, la chica solo se sonrojo mientras apartaba un poco su mirada.

-¿De veras te gusto? –pregunto el joven.

-Si…fue maravillosos –dijo ella sonriendo.

Naruto se acercó nuevamente a la peliazul y el la tomo de los hombros.

-Hinata…te amo –expreso Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojo y a la vez se sintió feliz al oír a Naruto decir esas palabras. La chica sonrió mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar un poco de la emoción.

-Yo también te amo Naruto –respondió ella –te amo mucho -.

Naruto sonrió y abrazo a Hinata.

La chica acepto el abrazo mientras tenía mucha felicidad en su corazón.

-Hinata… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto el rubio.

La peliazul con sorpresa y emoción por la proposición del rubio siente como unas lágrimas de felicidad se acumulan en sus ojos.

-Hina… -dijo el chico preocupado por esa reacción.

-Si –respondió mientras sonreía –sí, sí quiero ser tu novia Naruto –dijo con felicidad mientras se aferraba a sus brazos.

Naruto la abrazo con emoción mientras sonreía felizmente.

-Te prometo que voy a ser el mejor novio del mundo –dijo con felicidad el rubio.

-Lo se Naruto, y yo seré la mejor novia del mundo –respondió mientras daba una pequeña risa.

Los dos estaban felices por haberse unido esa noche.

-"Mi deseo se cumplió" –pensó con emoción Naruto.

Naruto estaba emocionado, tanto que entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Hinata espera –dijo el rubio sacando algo de sus bolsillos ante la mirada curiosa de la chica, entonces lo saco –toma, es para ti -.

Hinata lo recibió en sus manos y vio que era un collar de plata hermoso con detalles de grabado divinos.

-Naruto es precioso, pero no puedo…-.

-Por favor Hina, es un regalo de mi para ti…para consolidar nuestra relación…de veras te amo –dijo el rubio viéndola a los ojos.

Hinata lo miro con un sonrojo fuerte ante las palabras que dijo. Entonces sintió nuevamente las lágrimas de felicidad aparecer en sus ojos.

-Gracias…es hermoso –dijo la chica probándoselo -…Naruto te amo tanto –dijo abrazándolo.

-Yo también Hinata…y siempre lo hare –expreso con amor mientras la abrazaba.

La luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, era la única testigo del amor que se profesaban esos dos jóvenes.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la fiesta de Naruto y de la confesión de este hacia Hinata.

Ahora los dos eran oficialmente novios.

Sus amistades no tardaron en felicitarlos por su relación y les desearon buena suerte y felicidad para ambos.

La mama de Hinata estaba emocionada, ahora podría llamar a Naruto "yerno", Neji estaba contento de que su prima fuera feliz, le explico a Naruto ciertas "reglas" que tenía que seguir para que no tuviera problemas, a Hanabi le agrado mucho la idea de tener a Naruto como cuñado, el rubio la consentía en casi todo como si fuera una hermana menor para él, y el señor Hiashi les felicito por eso, como él le había dicho hace unos días, ya le había dado el visto bueno, Naruto entonces se do cuenta a lo que se refirió.

En ese momento Naruto estaba junto a Sasuke acompañando a Kakashi sensei a una carrera de galgos que se iba a iniciar en el estadio.

Naruto quien estaba conduciendo el auto que los transportaba, se estaciono cuando llegaron a su destino.

-Muy bien chicos –dijo Kakashi saliendo del auto –aquí podremos ver una autentica carrera de galgos, y sobre todo ganar dinero -.

Kakashi se adelantó caminando por el lugar, algunas personas le saludaron al verlo llegar, parecía que era muy conocido por el lugar.

Naruto miraba a su alrededor, y ahí vio a un joven con cabello y ojos negros que contrastaban con la piel pálida que el tenia. El pelinegro estaba limpiando las ventanas de un auto chevrolet cruze negro, las ventanas estaban abiertas y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el pelinegro metió la mano y se guardó un celular que estaba en el auto.

-Que rápido –dijo Naruto impresionado por la velocidad en la que hizo eso.

Los tres llegaron al lugar de las apuestas, en una pantalla se veían a los perros que estaban listos para la carrera. A un lado estaba la caseta donde se realizaban las apuestas.

Naruto miraba a los perros y entonces vio a uno que le llamo la atención.

-Oye Sasuke –le hablo a su amigo –yo creo que ese perro de ahí, el numero 7 va a ganar –dijo el rubio indicándole a Sasuke.

-…Ese es Chat –dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de los jóvenes, entonces el peli plata se acerca a la caseta y alzando la voz hablo – ¡le voy $10000 dólares a Chat! -

Al decir eso las personas que estaban por ahí se le quedaron mirando.

-Ya se animó Kakashi sensei –dijo Sasuke –va a empezar a botar el dinero -.

-Bueno pues si Sasuke, pero es su dinero así que el vera que hace con el –dijo Naruto.

Kakashi quien veía como lo miraban hablo.

-¿Que? ¿Nadie me va a recibir el dinero? ¿Es que acaso mi dinero no vale o qué? –pregunto Kakashi.

-No, claro que vale señor –dijo una mujer castaña con dos marcas color purpura en sus mejillas acercándose al hombre la cual venía acompañado por dos tipos quienes parecían ser sus guardaespaldas -…yo te respaldo la apuesta…pero me tienes que decir por qué a apostar contra mi perro –dijo viendo fijamente a Kakashi.

Kakashi no dijo nada y con una sonrisa tapada por su máscara entrego el dinero de la apuesta y luego se dirigió con Naruto y Sasuke a los asientos.

La carrera iba a empezar.

-Si ese perro pierde, de seguro a ti y a mí nos sacan de aquí de una patada –dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

-¿Y por qué? Yo lo único que hice fue decir que creía que iba aganar, no dije que apostara por el –dijo Naruto.

-Naruto…-le llamo Kakashi -…espero que seas bueno en las apuestas como en el trabajo –dijo el hombre.

Naruto se quedó viendo a Kakashi y entonces vio que la carrera iba a iniciar en un minuto.

-Bueno pues como digo… -dijo el rubio parándose y sacando unos billetes -…el que no arriesga no gana, le voy $1000 dólares a Chat –dijo entregándole al apostador el dinero provocando que esa mujer de hace un momento lo vea, regresando a su lugar el rubio hablo con Sasuke -…para que veas Sasuke que yo no le tengo miedo a nada…-.

Los tres estando sentados vieron como la carrera dio inicio.

Al principio el perro que era el actual campeón iba en la delantera pero conforme se iban acercando más y más a la meta fue Chat el que logro alcanzar al campeón. Faltando poco para llegar los perros iban cabeza a cabeza, y al final…fue chat el que logro llegar primero a la meta.

Naruto se emocionó al ver como el perro que él había señalado y apostado gano la carrera.

Una vez acabada la carrera Naruto y Kakashi cobraron la paga de la apuesta, cuando estaban caminado la mujer de hace un rato se acerca caminando hacia los tres y se para frente a Kakashi.

Kakashi le dio una sonrisa que claro era tapada por esa mascara que traía y entonces la mujer también sonrió.

-Hola Rin –saludo Kakashi dándole un abrazo que le fue correspondido.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Kakashi –expreso la castaña con alegría.

-Igualmente, me comentaron que estabas ocupada…con ciertos negocios –dijo el hombre llamando su atención.

-….mmm… ¿Obito? –Pregunto para luego recibir un asentimiento de su parte -…bueno está bien, soy culpable –expreso con gracia y luego volteo a ver a los jóvenes que venían con el – ¿y ellos? -.

-Ah son mis hombres de extrema confianza Rin, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha –dijo el peli plata.

-Un gusto señorita –saludo Naruto dándole la mano.

-Es un placer –saludo de igual manera Sasuke.

-También es un gusto para mi conocerlos muchachos –expreso ella -…y déjenme darles la bienvenida al santísimo barrio de la arena -.

-¿Y por qué le dicen así? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Por qué lo único que no hay aquí son santos –contesto ella.

-Bueno Rin…estas a punto de ver a un santo –dijo Kakashi medio mirando a Naruto.

Rin también vio al rubio con una sonrisa.

-…Es que hace un tiempo al alcalde le dio la idea de venir a botar todo lo que no le servía para acá a la "zona de tolerancia", y debe ser por eso, porque todos aquí somos tolerantes con los malditos políticos que quieren jodernos -

-Bueno…pues yo pienso que este es un barrio de gente importante –dijo Naruto.

-Pues si lo es joven…y de variada, aquí hay hijos de borrachas, drogadictas, ladronas y de mal vivientes… -dijo ella -…y mírame bien, porque eso soy yo, Rin Nohara, una hija de perra –dijo viendo a Naruto fijamente.

-…Rin –le llamo Kakashi -…yo te dije que te iba a traer a alguien con futuro…échale ojo a este chico –dijo apuntando a Naruto -…yo he conocido a sangre frías, pero como este no hay –aclaro.

Rin volvió a ver a Naruto el cual se miró un momento con Sasuke y luego dirigió su mirada a la mujer.

Luego de unos segundos la mujer sonrió…

* * *

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: Interesante la verdad, pero necesitaría pensarlo un poco más, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

 **Marishka16: Casi le atinas, me alegra saber que te gusto mi historia amigo, gracias por tu review.**

 **Monica735: Y la verdad no te equivocas, el NaruHina es de lo mejor que hay, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

 **Emperor92: La caída de la familia Namikase será dentro de algunos capítulos, espero que te haya gustado el inicio de la relación de Naruto y Hinata amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

 **Dime Nahum: Me diste una buena sugerencia amigo, y si tienes un muy buen gusto en canciones bro, me gustó mucho "El problema", y tranquilo que esta historia la acabo porque si la acabo, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

 **Uchiha1111: Nanami obviamente se enterara pero será más adelante amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

 **John Velásquez: El negocio amigo empezara muy pronto, me alegra que te haya gustado gracias por tu review.**

 **Guest: Jeje créeme para ellos será una gran sorpresa amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

* * *

 **Las clases se están volviendo pesadas, en especial ahora que sabemos que entraremos a exámenes Quimestrales muy pronto, sinceramente espero poder salir vivo de esta.**

 **Ahora bien, desde mi punto de vista esta historia está desarrollándose mejor de lo que esperaba, espero poder llegar a sus expectativas y complacerlos con una historia genial que los entretenga mis amigos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Apoyen nuestra campaña: Valora nuestro esfuerzo con un review. Dejen cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica constructiva.**

 **Yo me despido aquí, y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Entrando en un nuevo negocio...**

 _-Naruto, ¿por qué siempre tienes que buscar problemas en la escuela? –pregunto Minato con irritación mientras conducía su auto y su hijo estaba sentado a su lado._

 _-…Yo solo trataba defender a esa niña… -dijo Naruto de 7 años._

 _-Trataba –repitió Minato -… ¡No todo en la vida es tratar! ¡Tienes que lograr lo que te propones! –Exclamo haciendo que Naruto bajara la mirada –si no vas a lograr algo, mejor quédate quieto y punto –dijo Minato._

 _Naruto bajo la mirada aún más mientras trataba de reprimir ligeros sollozos._

 _Minato noto eso._

 _-Mejor no llores, los hombres no lloran… ya tengo suficiente con esto como para oírte lagrimear –dijo el hombre mientras daba vuelta la esquina_

 _Naruto solo se quedó callado…_

 _Al llegar a casa Minato bajo del auto y se dirigió adentro seguido de Naruto._

 _Al entrar fue recibido por su esposa._

 _-Hola Minato –saludo ella en la entrada para luego dirigir su mirada a Naruto –Naruto, hiciste salir a tu padre del trabajo, ¿no te da pena? -._

 _El rubio menor bajo la mirada ante el regaño de su mama._

 _-Ya déjalo, pierdes el tiempo, a ese niño le entra una cosa por la oreja y le sale por la otra –dijo Minato mientras entraba adentro seguido de kushina._

 _Naruto se quedó en la entrada mientras bajaba la mirada aún más y sentía tristeza…_

 _-Ah…y por cierto Naruto –le dijo Kushina -…el día que tu vayas a hacer algo malo hazlo bien, no seas tan tonto para dejarte coger -._

 _Naruto miro a su madre quien ya había entrado a la cocina._

 _()_

 _-A veces desearía tener solo dos hijos…_

 _…Solo dos hijos…_

 _….Solo dos hijos…._

 _…Solo dos hijos…_

 _-…Soy un error…._

* * *

 **3 Años después.**

 **(2 de Mayo del 2018)**

Naruto despertó agitado, suspiro y exhalo con cansancio y agitación mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Otra pesadilla.

Desde ya hace tiempo había tenido pesadillas que involucraban a su familia, además de recuerdos de ellos, los recuerdos en su mayoría eran malos, había ratos en los que por milagro recordaba uno que otro recuerdo bueno que vivió junto a ellos.

El joven de 17 años suspiro…no le gustaba esas pesadillas…en especial recordar lo que su madre le había dicho.

Naruto sintió como alguien a su lado se removía un poco entre las sabanas.

Volteo a ver a una peliazul la cual empezó a abrir un poco los ojos para luego soltar un bostezo.

Era Hinata.

El rubio sonrió.

-Perdón no quise despertarte –dijo viendo como la peliazul se sentaba en la cama, dejando ver que solo traía puesto un sostén color lila.

La chica se refregó un poco los ojos para luego darle una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, ya no tenía sueño –dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventana, aún estaba un poco oscuro.

Naruto se acercó a la peliazul y le robo un beso.

-Me encanta tu sabor Hinata –le dijo Naruto haciendo que se ruborizara un poco.

-Gracias por el alago querido, pero no creas que te he perdonado –dijo la muchacha haciéndole un puchero.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía Hina, yo que iba a saber que ese tipo solo te guiaba por esa calle –se defendió.

-A mí o me tienes que pedir perdón Naru –le dijo la peliazul viéndolo -…es a Kiba a quien debes pedirle perdón -.

Naruto suspiro un poco.

Hace unos días el rubio había salido a trabajar junto a Sasuke con su socio Kakashi Hatake alias "El Sensei", y al estar pasando por una de las calles en las que debían ir a recoger el contrabando necesitado, Naruto noto que su novia Hinata estaba hablando con un muchacho más o menos de su edad, y los dos parecieron reírse.

Eso no le gustó mucho que digamos al rubio, así que salió del auto sin importarle que Sasuke le dijo que lo dejara para después y se fue donde estaban su novia y ese sujeto. Al llegar el rubio armo un "pequeño escándalo" haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara pero también a la vez se enojara con él un poco.

La peliazul le explico que el joven solo le estaba dando instrucciones para buscar una calle y nada más, cosa que al saberlo Naruto se apeno un poco.

El castaño dijo que no había problema ni nada, y se alejó, Naruto quiso disculparse con Hinata pero esta no le dirigió la palabra y se retiró dejando desconcertado a Naruto.

Oh si damas y caballeros, con ustedes la famosísima "Ley del hielo". Uno de los martirios más grandes que tuvo que sufrir el joven rubio por unos días.

Hinata iba a la casa de Karin y cuando llegaba solo hablaba con la pelirroja y no tomaba en cuenta al rubio, y cada vez que el rubio hablaba tratando de comunicarse con ella, le preguntaba a Karin si "ella oía una voz de alguien que tiende a ser muy sobreprotector, por no decir celoso", Karin solo soltaba unas risitas ante esas preguntas, ya se han de imaginar cómo estaba Naruto.

Y justo la noche anterior Hinata por fin había aceptado acompañarlo por las calles a pasear, el rubio la guio a unos apartamentos de los cuales resaltaba uno que tenía una suite de lujo, el rubio le confeso que era suya sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Los dos entraron a dentro y conversaron un rato y ahí Naruto le pidió perdón por su comportamiento inmaduro e irracional, él sabía que tenía que ser más maduro, a tenia 17 años.

Hinata lo miraba seriamente cosa que alarmo un poco al rubio….pero luego la seriedad de Hinata se fue y solo quedo una cara aguantando las ganas de reír.

Naruto no se lo imagino, el castigo de Hinata hacia él era una bromita la cual según la peliazul fue buena…pero para el rubio no.

Naruto suspiro de alivio al ver como todo no era verdad…pero aun así el rubio "castigo" a Hinata.

Los terminaron en la cama sumergidos en un mar de pasión y amor.

Lo hicieron como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente varias veces.

Claro usaron protección, aun eran algo jóvenes para ser padres.

-Si Hinata ya lo sé, y te prometo que me disculpare con el cuándo lo vea –dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama.

-Si eso ya lo sé Naru –dijo la peliazul removiéndose un poco entre las sabanas -…este…tuviste una pesadilla ¿verdad? –pregunto la chica.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-…Si –respondió el sentándose nuevamente en la cama -…son recuerdos de cuando estaba con mis padres y hermanos…pero estos para mí son pesadillas –dijo el rubio.

Hinata se acercó a él y le abrazo reconfortándole.

-Karin me dice que no puedo vivir con el rencor siempre…pero…es difícil olvidar lo que paso Hina…en especial al saber que se fueron sin que les importase –dijo el rubio con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

-Naruto, tranquilo, no te pongas así…no tienes por qué recordar eso… -.

-Es que no puedo olvidarlo Hinata…es mi familia pero…yo…a veces quisiera olvidarme completamente de ellos…-.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo por un momento luego hablo.

-Naruto…tu familia te hizo daño, es verdad…pero…como te dijo Karin…y como yo también te lo he dicho…no puedes vivir con el rencor siempre –le dijo la peliazul.

Naruto miro a su novia que estaba sonriendo. Ella siempre conseguía animarlo y sacarle una sonrisa no importa cual fuera el problema…

-Te amo y siempre lo haré –dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata con una tierna sonrisa a lo sual la peliazul también sonrio

* * *

 **(Residencia Uchiha, Suna)**

-Muchas gracias Mikoto –agradeció una mujer castaña con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que cariño, me alegra saber qué quieras destacar en la cocina –dijo la mujer mientras probaba con un plato el guiso.

-Usted es una gran cocinera, me alegra que Itachi tenga a una madre tan genial como usted –expreso con una sonrisa.

-Hay Izumi por favor no exageres –dijo la mujer algo apenada.

La mujer que estaba con Mikoto era Izumi, la novia de Itachi.

Los dos se habían conocido cuando el pelinegro entro a la universidad, al principio fue una relación de amistad que se convirtió en algo más. Y para cuando los dos se dieron cuenta se habían enamorado decidieron tener una relación sentimental.

-Sabe algo Mikoto…Me alegra haberme enamorado de Itachi, es un verdadero encanto –dijo Izumi suspirando.

-Mi hijo es maravilloso hija, me alegra que los dos hayan terminado juntos… ¿y cuando me darán unos nietos? -.

Izumi dejó caer la cuchara mientras sintió como su cara se encendía.

-Hay Mi-Mikoto s-somos muy jóvenes aun…es decir…I-Itachi tiene 25 y yo 24 la i-idea aún no se nos viene –dijo la castaña sonrojada por la pregunta.

Mikoto sonrió reprimiendo una risita.

-Tranquila Izumi, era solo una broma, es todo –dijo la mujer.

Izumi también sonrió junto a la señora Uchiha, le agradaba mucho la familia de su novio y talvez…futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos.

De tan solo pensar eso se sonrojo nuevamente.

* * *

-Y ajustando esto… -dijo un Itachi más maduro mientras ajustaba unas bujías del auto -…listo, haber, enciéndelo Sasuke –pidió el.

Sasuke de 17 años, movió la llave y entonces el auto encendió.

-Vaya, si funciono –informo el azabache mientras aceleraba un poco –y parece que la potencia esta aumentada un poco -.

-Sí, para que veas, saber mecánica es de lo mejor –explico Itachi cerrando el cofre.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso –argumento.

Itachi había llegado hace unos días a casa junto a su novia Izumi, estaban de visita aprovechando el periodo de espera para la graduación de la universidad.

-Después de mucho…ahora tendré que esperar unas cuantas semanas para graduarme en finanzas –dijo Itachi limpiándose las manos.

Sasuke oía hablar a su hermano…desde que paso lo de su padre y las divulgaciones que habían pasado, el Uchiha mayor decidió abandonar su sueño de ser policía y entrar a estudiar finanzas para empresas.

-Me alegro por ti –dijo Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió un poco.

-…Sasuke, mama me dijo que solo estudiaras hasta el Pre-Universitario… ¿es verdad? –pregunto.

El azabache cerró un poco los ojos y luego hablo.

-Si es verdad…tengo otros planes…. -.

-En ese trabajo que me comentaste –término por decir –pienso que deberías dedicarte más a tus estudios Sasuke…que tal si un día ya no puedes trabajar ahí de nuevo… -.

-Pues buscare otro con Naruto, los dos tenemos nuestras prioridades Itachi, y si no podemos cumplir con lo que nos propusimos ¿De que serviría tanto esfuerzo?… -.

-Naruto y tu enserio quieren crecer económicamente, pero también podrían hacerlo a través de los estudios –dijo Itachi.

-Eso lo se…pero…el problema es la ambición –dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano.

-¿Ambición? –Pregunto con gracia – ¿tuya o de Naruto? -.

-Creo que de ambos, pero si hablamos de Naruto, él es el más ambicioso de los dos –dijo el soltando una risa que fue acompañada por Itachi –si…imagínate yo si tuviera una casa grande y unos dos autos ya me conformaría completamente, en cambio Naruto, o Naruto, el teniendo digamos unas empresas o propiedades que le den dinero, de seguro no se conformaría –dijo él.

-Bueno, tú mismo me lo contaste, él tiene su objetivo –dijo Itachi.

-Sí, tiene su objetivo…ese objetivo vino después de lo que paso con su familia –dijo el mirando a un lado.

Itachi lo miro y lo comprendió, Naruto decidió demostrar que podía llegar a ser grande, y parece que se lo había propuesto junto a Sasuke.

-Sabes algo…creo que el que se va a volver ambicioso soy yo –dijo el azabache a su hermano mayor –todos los días al ver las cosas que hay…me dan ganas de tenerlas -.

-Bueno no puedo culparte por eso –dijo el azabache mayor -…oye ¿y qué tal tu novia Sakura? -.

-Oh…pues todo bien, es decir, somos muy cercanos y todo pero a veces no pasamos mucho tiempo por el trabajo tu sabes –dijo Sasuke.

-Pues debes dedicarle tiempo a ella también, no hay que descuidar a las mujeres hermano, y créeme lo digo por experiencia –dijo Itachi mientras sentía que le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda.

Sasuke rio ante eso.

-Oigan –salió Izumi por la puerta –el desayuno está listo chicos -.

-Ahí vamos –dijo Itachi –hora de desayunar -.

-Sí, me muero de hambre –dijo Sasuke caminando a lado de su hermano.

* * *

-¿Y Naruto aún no llega? –pregunto Suigetsu a Karin la cual estaba vestida con ropa casual para salir.

-Aun no, él me dijo que si podría hoy, me lo prometió, mi primo jamás rompe una promesa –dijo Karin volteando a ver a Suigetsu.

Los dos ahora tenían 21 años de edad.

La vista se enfoca en un cuadro. Ese cuadro tenía el retrato de Karin y Suigetsu, el peli blanco vestido de smoking y la pelirroja vestida de un vestido blanco mientras los dos sonreían.

Los dos habían decidido consumar su relación, se casaron hace 2 años en la iglesia de la ciudad, ahora eran marido y mujer, y sin importar las diferencias y las dificultades los dos terminaron juntos.

-Estoy preocupada –dijo Karin mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

-Oye –la llamo tomándola de los brazos suavemente –Naruto llegara, tu sabes que él no se negaría, ni siquiera para esto, además dijiste que confías en él, así que tranquila Karin –dijo el peli blanco dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Hmp…siempre me tienes que tranquilizar así –dijo ella haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Pero te encanta –señalo.

-Bueno si…es más…si este día es bueno…tal vez podemos quedarnos en un hotel esta noche –dijo ella tomando un tono seductor.

-Hay me gusta cuando te pones así –dijo el acariciando su cintura…

-¡Ya llegue! –oyeron los dos la voz inconfundible de Naruto –hola lamento llegar tarde, es que estaba con Hinata –dijo Naruto algo penado

-No tranquilo primo llegas justo a tiempo –dijo Karin yendo hacia la planta de arriba.

-Te reconciliaste con Hinata ¿verdad? –pregunto.

-Si… ¿cómo lo supiste? –pregunto extrañado.

-Tienes labial en el cuello romeo –le dijo con gracia.

Naruto se ruborizo y en ese instante se limpió el labial que se le había quedado, en especial porque si su prima ve eso lo bombardearía con millones de preguntas algo vergonzosas.

-Aquí viene la niña más linda de todo Japón –dijo Karin con alegría bajando las escaleras con una pequeña bebe pelirroja.

-Oh hijita estas dormida –señalo Suigetsu acercándose a su esposa y la bebe.

La bebe se llamaba Akane, era la primogénita de Suigetsu y Karin. La habían tenido un año después de haberse casado, era la niña más linda que había nacido…y la más querida por Naruto, su tío.

-Ah mi sobrinita querida está dormida –pregunto acercándose a Karin y tomándola delicadamente –parece un ángel cuando duerme -.

-Muy bien Naruto, repasemos –dijo Karin entregándole una maleta –aquí están los biberones, los pañales, sus juguetes, su ropita, su chupón, recuerda Naruto, le encanta su chupón así que pónselo cada vez que ella se sienta triste –le dijo.

-Tranquila Hermanita, la cuidare bien así que tú y mi cuñado pueden tomarse el día para divertirse –dijo el rubio mientras mecía a la bebe.

-Uh, si como digas hermanito –dijo Karin algo avergonzada, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a que su primo la considerara su hermana.

-Bueno ya tienen que irse si quieren llegar a tiempo, cuñado, haz que mi hermana se divierta –pidió Naruto.

-Eso no es problema Naruto –dijo Suigetsu saliendo –por favor no le despegues los ojos de encima a Akane -.

-Claro que no –respondió el rubio.

-Entonces nos vemos después Naruto, cuídala y cuídate mucho por favor –pidió la pelirroja dándole un beso a la bebe y otro a su primo en la mejilla.

-Ya no soy un niño para que hagas eso –dijo este avergonzado.

Karin sonrió.

-Tu siempre serás mi primo menor consentido –respondió está saliendo de la casa junto al peli blanco –adiós -.

-Adiós que les vaya bien –dijo el rubio viendo como los dos salían –muy bien pequeña sobrina, vamos a ponerte en tu cuna para que sigas durmiendo plácidamente -.

Karin salió de la casa y fue junto a Suigetsu.

-¿Quién lo diría? –Dijo el peli blanco llamando su atención –Naruto Uzumaki convertido en un tío consentido con nuestra hija.

-Bueno, Naruto siempre está al tanto y vela por la seguridad de la familia, y ahora que Akane cuando despierta siempre se la pasa jugando con él lo tiene hipnotizado –dijo Karin con algo de gracia.

-Veo que durante este tiempo él se ha hecho responsable, y mucho –dijo Suigetsu.

Karin sonrió un poco.

Era verdad, desde que Naruto le había confesado que él estaba trabajando en temas serios la pelirroja no quiso dejarlo, pero luego de que él le juro que se iba a andar con cuidado y hacerse más responsable, ella lo dejo seguir trabajando.

Desde ahí el rubio había colaborado en los quehaceres de casa, en especial aportando buenas sumas de dinero para su prima. Naruto también había querido que ella volviera a estudiar a la universidad como ella quería, cosa que con el tiempo acepto y estudio logrando obtener un título de ciencias naturales, titulo el cual le permitió trabajar de profesora.

Claro también está el tema de que el joven dijo que solo iba a estudiar hasta el Pre-Universitario. Ella le iba a decir que debía pensarlo más, pero al ver lo decidido que el rubio estaba no le quedó otra que aceptarlo, además le iba muy bien en ingresos.

-Mañana tendré otro día ajetreado en la mecánica –dijo Suigetsu con algo de aburrimiento.

-Bueno, por eso debemos aprovechar mucho este día…en especial para hacer algo que no hacíamos hace un tiempo –dijo la pelirroja algo ruborizada.

Suigetsu sonrió mientras la abrazaba en el camino.

* * *

El rubio se dirigió hacia la cuna de Akane y la deposito ahí mientras la veía tan pacífica.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, desde que su querida sobrina había llegado él se decidió en convertirse en el mejor tío que ella pudiera tener, la mayoría del dinero lo invertía para ayudar a su prima y también para comprarle juguetes a su sobrina.

Naruto al ponerla dentro en la cuna noto como la pequeña empezaba a despertarse. Al final abrió los ojos y vio al rubio.

-Hola pequeña, dormiste bien –pregunto viéndola.

La bebe sonrió y empezó a hacer ruiditos graciosos mientras alzaba las manos.

-Apenas te acosté y ya quieres salir eh… -dijo el rubio volviéndola cargar – ¿qué te parece si vemos la televisión?...o mejor –dijo sacando de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño libro que tenía escrito en la portada "El Hokage" – ¿te apetece mejor una historia de tu tío? –Pregunto recibiendo una risa de Akane –bien entonces vamos -.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a bajar su celular empezó a vibrar.

-Oh, espera un segundo Akane –dijo poniéndola de nuevo en su cuna, vio que era Sasuke y contesto –Hola ¿qué paso Sasuke? -.

-Que pasa que no contestabas…no espera no hay tiempo, Kakashi Sensei nos llama –aviso el azabache.

-¿Que? ¿Justo ahora? –Pregunto el rubio –es que ahora iba…-.

-Escucha Naruto no hay peros que valgan, yo también estaba ocupado, en este momento paso en el auto para recogerte, nos vemos –dijo el azabache colgando.

-Oh por favor –Naruto guardo se celular y miro a su sobrina la cual lo miraba curiosa – ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo Akane? no puedo llevarte conmigo –dijo el rubio hasta que de pronto hoyo que tocaron el timbre de la casa.

El rubio se extrañó, creyó que Sasuke iba a tardar un poco más.

Naruto cargo a su sobrina hasta la sala y el dejo un rato en el andador, entonces se acercó a la puerta y la abrió recibiendo ahí a una pelirroja.

-Hola Naruto –saludo aquella chica. Era Tayuya la media hermana de Karin, los años la habían favorecido, se había vuelto una chica muy hermosa haciendo que cualquier hombre…incluso mujeres se fijara en ella, aunque claro, con su personalidad ruda y dominante hacia que los pretendientes salieran corriendo – ¿Esta Suigetsu? -.

-No justo en este momento salió –dijo Naruto. Suigetsu trabajaba en el mismo taller en el que Tayuya lo hacía, gracias a ella fue que Suigetsu pudo conseguir el trabajo en la mecánica. De hecho…Naruto al ver a la chica pensó en algo –Aunque sabes que, me alegra de que vinieras, ven pasa –pidió el rubio.

-Ok gracias –dijo la pelirroja entrando a dentro en la residencia y cuando entro vio a la pequeña hija de su hermana sentada en el andador la cual la veía curiosa –eh…Naruto… -.

-Escucha Tayuya, le prometí a Karin cuidar a Akane pero resulta que me salió una urgencia, necesito que por favor la cuides –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su chaqueta naranja y se acercaba al andador y recogiendo a la bebe.

-¿Eh? Pero yo… -iba a decir pero Naruto le entrego a Akane en sus brazos.

-Sus cosas están en la maleta, si se pone triste solo dale su chupón, ama su chupón –dijo el rubio –mil gracias Tayuya te prometo que te lo recompensare –finalizo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pero Naruto… -Naruto salió por la puerta dejando a Tayuya con Akane, la bebe miro a Tayuya curiosa y entonces empezó a reír – ¿y tú de que te ríes? -.

* * *

Itachi estaba moviendo algunas cajas del garaje, su hermano había salido hace un rato diciendo que lo llamaban del trabajo.

El azabache mayor retiraba una de las cajas cuando de repente de este cayo un cuadro, Itachi se arrodillo a recogerlo y entonces vio que era una de las fotografías familiares que tenían. En esa foto estaba su mama, su papa, su hermano y el.

Una buena familia…

En ese momento el celular de Itachi empezó a sonar.

El contesto rápidamente.

-Hola –contesto él.

-Que fue Itachi, que ya te has olvidado de todos ¿o qué? –pregunto una voz del otro lado.

-Kisame…ha pasado ya tiempo… -dijo el azabache saliendo de la cochera.

-Si eso parece amigo, ¿a que no adivinas? -.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto él.

-El idiota de Yahiko, al que dijo a cargo Tobi cuando se retiró…se fue –dijo el sujeto.

-¿Como que se fue? –pregunto el azabache.

-Lo que oyes, se fue, se marchó, ya no es el jefe porque dice que quiere comenzar unto a sus dos hermanos –dijo el tipo con gracia.

Itachi se quedó estático, no se esperaba eso.

-Y sabes que nombre tienen –pregunto con gracia desde la otra línea -…los hermanos de la lluvia….y se dice que ya prosperaron muy bien…

* * *

-Espero que sea importante, tuve que dejar a mi sobrina con Tayuya por venir aquí –comunico Naruto bajando del auto.

-Hay por favor, Kakashi sensei me dijo que sería solo un momento, era algo que nos tenía que decir y ya –dijo Sasuke igualmente bajando del auto.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron en dirección a la residencia de Kakashi y ahí afuera se podía ver a unos escoltas resguardando la entrada, aun que ellos no tenían armas largas solo cortas.

-Muchachos –les llamo otro joven con aspecto extranjero acercándose a ellos – ¿qué tal? -.

-Todo bien se puede decir Matt, ¿Kakashi Sensei está? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí, justamente ahora está hablando con alguien ahora… -dijo el –pero pueden pasar no creo que se demore -.

-Ok gracias Matt –agradeció Naruto encaminándose junto a Sasuke a la casa.

Los dos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la oficina de Kakashi y al llegar lo vieron conversando con alguien.

Kakashi los noto.

-Hola muchachos, me alegra que vinieran –saludo Kakashi –déjenme presentarles… -dijo el señalando al hombre frente a ellos -…el Sr. Danzo Shimura…. -.

El hombre frente a ellos era mayor, pelo negro, ojos negros y una cicatriz en forma de x en su barbilla.

-Uh…un placer señor –dijo Naruto mientras que Sasuke solo asintió.

El hombre solo les dio una mirada para luego hablar.

-Estoy hablando con su jefe… ¿pueden esperar afuera? –dijo el hombre sorprendiendo un poco a los dos.

Naruto miro al hombre y luego a Kakashi Sensei.

-Claro no hay problema –dijo el retirándose siendo seguido por Sasuke.

Una vez que los dos se fueron, los dos hombres empezaron a conversar nuevamente.

-Ahora con esas nuevas leyes es muy difícil contrabandear cosas por la ciudad… -dijo Kakashi.

-Por eso decidiste "eso" –dijo Danzo -….los ingresos se irán cayendo a pique y además los fondos que aseguran las campañas… -.

-Ya no es mi problema….el trato se rompió y listo, estás haciendo un mal trabajo…espero que no tengas ningún problema y que trates de redimirte ahora… -.

* * *

-Ese viejo no me da buena espina –dijo Naruto conversando con Sasuke.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunto el.

-Es un maldito ladrón –dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke – ¿no lo reconociste? Ese tipo es un político corrupto, Ja, trata de llegar al congreso…cosa que creo nunca pasara… -.

En ese momento la puerta es abierta y de ella sale Danzo el cual se fue dirigiéndose a la salida. Kakashi salió de la oficina igualmente.

-Es un insoportable –hablo con desgana –muy bien chicos tengo un comunicado que hacerles –dijo Kakashi.

-Claro Kakashi sensei, si es por el trabajo está bien –dijo Sasuke.

-Si Kakashi sensei usted sabe que estamos con usted al cien –dijo Naruto.

Kakashi les pidió que lo acompañaran al patio para poder hablarles de lo que pasaría…

* * *

-No Kin…por favor puedes dejar tus celos para después…espera… ¿cómo?...No Kin claro que no…yo jamás en la vida…tu sabes que no te engañaría –esa era tayuyá la cual estaba conversando por su celular con alguien.

-Si claro –hablo con sarcasmo una chica pelinegra mientras se veía que estaba en una bañera duchándose –de seguro estas con otra tipa ¿no? A ya lo sé en la casa de esa pelirroja ¿no? –dijo la pelinegra mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Para empezar ella es mi hermana, yo jamás haría algo así con ella…o al menos no hará –dijo recordando como solía acosar a su hermana antes –pero ese no es el caso, no me gusta que te enceles por cosas que no son… -.

-¿Sabes qué Tayuya? Sigue con lo que estás haciendo, que según tu es más importante que nuestro aniversario de 6 meses –le dijo muy directa –cuídate mi vida te quiero –dijo con sarcasmo al momento que colgó.

-¿Que? No, no, no espera… -muy tarde, le habían colgado –hay porque a mí –se lamentó mientras sentía como su mano era tomada por otra más pequeña, la pelirroja levanto la mirada y vio ahí a la bebe de su hermana – ¡ah! ¡Ese tonto de Naruto, no lo puedo creer, solo vine para hablar con Suigetsu y acabo metida en esto! Ese muchacho que me vio, ¿cara de niñera? –pregunto mientras volvía a ver a la bebe la cual la miro con una sonrisa – ¿y tú que me ves? Esa sonrisita no me gusta nada…hay mírate "vas a ser una gran persona", solo mírate –dijo tocando sus manos –tienes manos pequeñas…pelo muy sedoso…tú no tienes dientes, es que enserio, no sé por qué hay gente que dice que los bebes son tiernos… -dijo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la bebe había atrapado la mano de Tayuya empezando a abrazarla, Tayuya sintió raro eso…hasta que – ¡Oye! ¿Qué acaso crees que soy un peluche? –dijo alejando su mano pero al hacerlo se acercó mucho asiendo que la bebe tomara uno de sus cabellos y lo arrancara – ¡Auch! –Se quejó mientras la bebe solo reía –muy bien…basta…ya me cansaste princesita, ahora vas a ver…-dijo cargándola y poniéndola sobre la mesa para que tuviera "miedo", pero la bebe rio aún más – ¿ah te parece gracioso no? Pues que te parece esto –dijo volviéndola a cargar y esta vez poniéndola encima del armario –ahora si te quiero ver, vas hacer la cena de las arañas –dijo la pelirroja volteándose.

Akane volvió a reír mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia arriba y miraba a su tía.

Tayuya volvió a verla y luego se sentó en el mueble mientras veía a la bebe riendo, cosa que le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

-Muy enana, muy inocente…pero muy valiente –dijo mientras aun observaba reír a la bebe.

* * *

-¿Cómo dijo Kakashi Sensei? –pregunto Sasuke no pudiendo creer lo que escucho.

-Lo que oyeron muchachos…voy a salir del país –dijo Kakashi.

Naruto y Sasuke lo vieron sin poder creer lo escuchado, su jefe se iría del país.

-Kakashi sensei ¿esto es porque ya no se consigue el dinero deseado en el contrabando? ¿Es por eso? –pregunto Naruto.

-No solamente eso Naruto, las cosas se están saliendo de control, la mercadería no es bien pagada, nuestra parte es robada…pareciera ser que el negocio se está quebrando -.

Y tenía razón, durante el último año se demostró una gran caída y decline en los negocios que se realizaban, los socios estaban tratando de levantar el negocio nuevamente pero parecía que todo era en vano.

-Muchachos yo entiendo que esto es repentino y todo…pero entiendan que esto para mí ya es algo complicado ahora que algunos conocen mi identidad, no solamente yo puedo salir perjudicado, si no también ustedes. Es por eso que el negocio se tendrá que terminar definitivamente…y cada uno vaya por su lado -.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos.

-Aunque también podrían venir conmigo…. -.

Otra vez volvieron a mirar a su jefe mientras el silencio volvia a estar presente…

* * *

 **(6 PM, Residencia Uzumaki, Suna)**

Naruto entro por la puerta y dejo su chaqueta en la entrada, se adentró al pasillo y ahí fue cuando vio en la sala a una acostada Tayuya en el mueble mientras Akane estaba sentada encima de su abdomen riéndose.

-¿Que paso aquí? –pregunto el rubio en voz alta haciendo que tayuyá se levantase para mirarlo y luego cargar a Akane.

-Pasa señor que tú me dejaste a esta niña, sin haber esperado mi respuesta –dijo con molestia para luego entregarle a Naruto la bebe.

-Ah eso, bueno, te dije que te lo recompensaría –trato de calmar.

-Más te vale, no te imaginas lo que pase –dijo muy seria para luego dirigirse a la salida –adiós –se despidió.

Naruto se despidió igualmente para luego empezar a jugar con su sobrina.

Ya pasadas unas horas Naruto acostó a Akane y él también fue a descansar mientras aún tenía en su mente a conversación de hoy en la tarde con su jefe.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

-…Ustedes deciden chicos. Al lugar que tengo planeado ir es Alemania, claro que tendremos que andarnos con cuidado ahí para que no haya problemas, pero el trabajo será bueno, igual o mejor que aquí –termino de decir Kakashi sensei.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron pensativos ante la propuesta de su jefe, en especial Naruto.

Ir a un país en el cual puede haber muchas oportunidades parecía ser bueno…pero tendría que dejar todo en su país natal, conocidos, amigos…a ella. Pensó en ella, su Hinata, la chica que le había robado el corazón desde hace tiempo, el amor de su vida.

Irse significaría alejarse de ella…y eso no era algo que el quería.

-No –respondió Naruto llamando la atención tanto de Kakashi como de Sasuke –Yo…nosotros no podemos señor, a usted lo estimamos y respetamos mucho…pero nuestra familia, nuestros amigos están aquí señor, no podríamos abandonarlos tan fácilmente –dijo Naruto mirando a Kakashi.

Kakashi los miro atentos y luego sonrió un poco.

-Se ve que ustedes también tienen sus principios…me recuerdan a mi… -dijo levantándose de la silla cosa que también fue hecha por los dos jóvenes -…quiero que recuerden muchachos….que siempre podrán contar conmigo para las que sea…si necesitan ayuda no duden en buscarme…los ayudare –termino de decir el hombre.

Los jóvenes lo miraron para después sonreír y darle las gracias a ese hombre el cual fue un buen patrón con ellos…

* * *

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto suspiro mientras se acostaba en la cama. Empezaba a pensar en qué tipo de trabajo podría ingresar para poder salir adelante, claro que también estaba el tema de ser reconocido por todos, pero para hacerlo tendría que ingeniárselas muy bien.

-Tsk… -farfullo Naruto –"La última salida que se me ocurre seria entrarme al narcotráfico" –pensó con gracia mientras se acomodaba en la cama –"pero no creo lograrlo…"

 _-Si no vas a lograr algo, mejor quédate quieto y punto_

Naruto recordó perfectamente las palabras de su padre. Esas palabras que le había dado ese día cuando iban en el auto.

Naruto se sentó en la cama pensante.

 _-Tú no estás hecho para el contrabando Naruto, estas hecho para cosas más grandes….si llegaras a invertir tu capital en "otras cosas" tendrías más dinero ganado…tú si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?_

Naruto recordó a Rin Nohara, esa mujer que le había hablado del negocio que ella y su socio Obito Uchiha habían entrado.

…Naruto miro su teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche…después de pensarlo un momento lo agarro y entro en contactos…

-Quiero lograr mis objetivos y lo hare…así que no me voy a quedar quieto… -dijo con determinación para después proceder a marcar uno de los contactos de su celular.

Un minuto después de escuchar el tono de marcado, contestaron.

-Hola –habla Naruto –Sr. Obito ¿qué tal?...si, por aquí también, ¿qué tal Alemania?...a que bien…mire yo le llame por que quería preguntarle algo… ¿en Iwagakure aún tiene su negocio?...

* * *

 **(Al día Siguiente)**

-¿Qué te parece esto? –pregunto Naruto a Sasuke. Los dos estaban en un auto el cual Naruto conducía por la carretera, el azabache solo lo miro sin entender –hablo de ser independientes ahora -.

-¿Cómo así que Independientes? –pregunto de nuevo Sasuke.

-Pues claro independientes, ¿no te suena mucho mejor? -.

-Deja de decir tonterías Naruto que nos quedamos sin trabajo –dijo Sasuke algo malhumorado.

-No señor, nos quedamos sin jefe que es diferente, de ahora en adelante lo que vamos a tener es trabajo porque nos vamos dedicar a trabajar nosotros mismos –dijo Naruto.

-Oh si claro hermano –dijo con sarcasmo – ¿y en qué? ¿En el negocio de la cocaína? –pregunto con burla.

Naruto no dijo nada solo dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras tenía su mirada en el camino. Sasuke lo noto.

-"Esa sonrisa la conozco" –pensó el azabache – ¿es enserio? ¿Nos vamos a meter en el negocio de la cocaína Naruto? –pregunto el azabache.

-¿Tu no escuchas a Rin? Ese es el verdadero futuro de este negocio, el oro blanco, nosotros aprovechamos que ella está en los Estados Unidos, nos ponemos en contacto con ella para que nos ayude con eso –dijo Naruto dando la vuelta por la carretera.

-¿Pero que es qué le vamos a vender a Rin, que le vamos a vender? –pregunto Sasuke señalando lo casi obvio.

-Mira es muy sencillo, procesamos la pasta de Coca y se la enviamos para que ella la venda –explico.

-Ah y de seguro la procesaremos en la cochera ¿verdad? –dijo el con sarcasmo – ¿dime tu en donde, en toda Suna hay una mata de Coca? que yo mismo te la traigo ahora -.

-Pues Sasuke, aquí en Suna no, pero en el sur si, ahí está esta Iwakagure, ahí está uno de los centros del Sr. Obito, ayer me comunique con él y me dio las indicaciones eso que incluso nos bajó el precio con sus vendedores –informo él

-… ¿Tu estas seguro? –pregunto el azabache.

-Completamente –dijo el –además le pedí a Suigetsu que me haga un favor…. -.

Naruto siguió conduciendo por un rato hasta que Sasuke noto que estaban saliendo de la ciudad.

-Este no es el camino…esta calle es para salir a la carretera e ir camino a Iwakagure –señalo el pelinegro.

-¿Y dónde te dije que se consigue la pasta de Coca? –pregunto.

-¿Enserio vamos para allá? –pregunto.

-A si es, 2 horas de ida y venida y ya estamos listos, así que prepárate que nos vamos de paseo –dijo Naruto.

-Lo que tú digas –dijo Sasuke mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

Y así los dos jóvenes empezaron con el viaje hacia Iwakagure, el viaje transcurrió con total tranquilidad, hicieron paradas para comer y para relevarse el manejo del auto. Y una vez ya ´pasadas las 2 doras de ida lograron llegar a Iwakagure.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al centro de la ciudad y se bajaron de los vehículos.

Naruto fue a una cabina pública y llamo al contacto.

-Hola…ya llegamos…si en la plaza central…ok…si aquí lo esperamos entonces –Naruto colgó el teléfono y fue donde Sasuke el cual estaba tomando fotografías con su celular.

Un hombre se acercó al teléfono antes usado y marco un número mientras Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a hablar.

-¿Y que te dijo el tipo ese? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Ah nada que nos quedemos aquí y que el va a venir a buscarnos –dijo Naruto.

-Y cuánto tiempo lo esperaremos, por aquí no veo que venga nadie… -decía Sasuke hasta que…

-Señores –hablo el hombre que fue a la cabina después de Naruto llamando la atención de ambos –ustedes me van a seguir y hacer exactamente lo que les diga –dijo colgando el teléfono y empezando a caminar.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron y siguieron al sujeto.

Luego de un rato llegaron a una casa de la cual salieron otros dos hombres los cuales empezaron a registrar a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Están limpios –dijo uno de ellos soltando a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Bueno, tranquilos señores que no van a tener ningún inconveniente ni problema con nosotros –dijo Naruto.

-Bien… -dijo el que los había llevado al lugar – ¿cuantos kilos quieren señores?

-A pues ahí si depende del precio –dijo Naruto mirando a los lados.

-…Ustedes son los muchachos que me dijo "Tobi" que iban a venir…así que el precio está a $100 dólares el kilo –dijo rebajando el precio.

-…Bien, deme 15 entonces –pidió Naruto mientras sacaba su agenda y escribía algo en ella.

Dos de los hombres fueron a dentro a traer el producto y uno se quedó afuera vigilándolos.

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia Uzumaki)**

-¿Que Suigetsu se fue? –pregunto Karin mientras tenía en sus brazos a Akane.

-Sí, me dijo que me encargue un momento del trabajo pero no regreso, será un problema si el jefe se llega a enterar –dijo Tayuya mientras estaba sentada en una silla junto a un vaso de agua.

-…Es raro, Suigetsu no es de los que dejan el trabajo a un lado –dijo Karin meciendo a la bebe -¿Qué pudo haber ido a hacer? -.

-Me dijo que era un favor para Naruto… -termino por decir la pelirroja mayor mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Karin la miro un poco extrañada.

-¿Para Naruto…? -.

* * *

Se veía a Suigetsu llegar hasta una zona alejada de la ciudad, en el campo.

El peliblanco entro un poco y vio ahí un terreno algo pequeño con una casa de madera no muy grande.

-¿Hola? –Llamo Suigetsu – ¿Hay alguien? Vengo a hablar con el dueño…-.

De pronto de la casa de madera salieron tres personas armadas que de inmediato alzaron sus armas apuntándole a Suigetsu.

-T-tranquilos muchachos que yo solo vengo a hablar de negocios –dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Quién diablos te mando? –pregunto uno que tenía una escopeta.

-Eh…y-yo con gusto les digo pero bajen eso por favor –dijo él –es que las armas me ponen un poco nervioso…-.

-Hable haber ¿quién le mando? –volvió a preguntar.

Suigetsu sin ver que tenía muchas salidas hablo.

-Me manda mi cuñado…el Sr. Naruto Uzumaki… -.

* * *

 **(Carretera Iwagakure-Suna)**

-¿Tu si sabes cuál es el colmo de un matemático? –pegunto Naruto mientras conducía.

-mmm No, no se –respondió Sasuke.

-Pues tener cálculos en la vesícula –dijo Naruto mientras aguantaba la risa.

Sasuke pareció querer esbozar una sonrisa pero cerro los ojos y se acostó en el asiento.

-No le veo la gracia –dijo Sasuke.

Naruto siguió con la vista en el camino y entonces vio algo que lo hizo dejar de sonreír.

-Sasuke… -lo llamo.

-Déjame dormir Naruto, otro chiste de esos y te prometo que me tiro del auto –prometió el.

-…Tenemos un problema –dijo el mientras veía al frente. Sasuke abrió los ojos y también lo vio cosa que hizo que se le quitara el sueño.

Había un retén policial al frente de ellos, Naruto bajo la velocidad y se detuvo.

-Buenas tardes –saludo un policía acercándose al auto –por favor papeles del vehículo.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y entonces saco de su bolsillo los documentos para luego entregárselos al policía.

-Aquí tiene, somos de Suna, mi amigo y yo fuimos un rato de paseo –explico Naruto mientras el oficial veía el documento.

-Necesitamos requisar el auto, por favor bájense –pidió el causando que los dos se miraran nuevamente.

-Ok… -respondió Naruto saliendo del auto y acercándose a la cajuela para proceder a abrirla.

El oficial junto a otros más que estaban vigilando se acercaron.

-Este oficial, aquí tenemos muchas frutas que traemos de Iwa, si usted quiere puede quedarse con algunas… -dijo Sasuke mientras veía como el oficial sacaba muchas piñas y sandias -…y hasta dárselas a sus compañeros también… -.

-Pero bueno tampoco nos magulle las frutas que nosotros no hemos hecho nada oficial –dijo Naruto hasta que…

El oficial saco de entre las frutas un bloque de Cocaína.

-Vaya que rara esta fruta cuadrada señores –dijo el oficial viéndolos con seriedad.

Naruto suspiro mientras volteo a ver a los oficiales.

* * *

Hinata suspiraba mientras veía el brazalete que su novio le había dado cuando este se lo confeso.

-Hinata –la llamaron del otro lado de la puerta, era Hanabi quien entro al cuarto de la chica –Hinata, Neji llamo dijo que mañana tenía una entrevista –aviso.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Hinata mientras se paraba –eso es bueno, parece que por fin va a conseguir trabajo en diseño gráfico.

-Tal parece que si, además quiere estar aquí porque dijo que Naruto le llamo para hablar de algo... -.

Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿Naruto?...De que será…. –se preguntó ella.

-No lo sé…pero tal vez sería mejor que sigas alistando el vestido… -dijo la castaña para luego salir de ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿Vestido? –pregunto ella.

Afuera Hanabi paso por la sala hasta donde estaba su madre y le dijo algo en el oído.

-Hija –dijo negando con la cabeza –no debes molestar a tu hermana -.

-Pero es tan divertido –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Vea $100 dólares son $100 dólares –dijo Naruto mientras en su mano tenía el dinero y se lo mostraba al oficial.

-¿Y usted como entre cuantos cree que me toca repartir ese dinero?…mis compañeros ya saben lo que está pasando aquí –dijo el policía.

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke el cual estaba esperando cerca de la cajuela.

-Bueno pues llame a los muchachos y cuadramos esto con ellos porque la verdad es que yo ya no tengo más dinero oficial –dijo Naruto.

-Mire señor, se lo pongo así: yo me quedo sin su dinero…usted se queda sin su libertad, dígame quien está perdiendo -.

-No pues pierdo yo, pero la cosa es que… -decía Naruto.

-¡Eh! –Llamo Sasuke la atención cerrando la cajuela y acercándose a los dos – ¿sabe qué? –pregunto el extendiendo un bloque de Cocaína –yo le doy esto a usted y ahí tiene para vivir bien por mucho tiempo -.

-Que usted cree que me voy a ensuciar las manos con… -decía el policía pero Sasuke se lo pego contra el pecho.

-Usted quería dinero pues aquí hay –dijo el azabache.

-Ya, ya Sasuke, cálmate –pidió Naruto alejándolo -…todo en esta vida tiene solución… -dijo Naruto viendo al oficial…

* * *

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Naruto y Sasuke habían pasado el retén, el oficial había aceptado los $1000 dólares y los había dejado ir.

En este momento los dos ya habían llegado a Suna y estaban de camino hacia sus hogares, hasta que Naruto vio por la ventanilla del auto y vio ahí al sujeto con el que se había encontrado Hinata el otro día, por el cual había armado un escándalo. El rubio recordó que le prometió a su novia que se disculparía con él, y ahora era cuando hacerlo.

Naruto freno el auto.

-Sasuke, llévate el auto, me quedo, tengo algo que hacer –dijo el rubio saliendo del auto.

-Está bien, pero no te olvides que mañana ahí que ir al lugar acordado –recordó el azabache saliendo igualmente y entrando al asiento del piloto.

-Está bien –respondió este alejándose mientras el auto también se alejaba.

Naruto cruzo la calle y se acercó para poder hablarle, vio como el entro dentro de una farmacia.

-Hola –saludo el castaño entrando –necesito estos medicamentos –pidió el.

-Seguro –respondió la farmacéutica –son $7.59 -.

-Eh…-el castaño reviso el dinero y vio que no le alcanzaba -…este yo… -.

-Buenas tardes –saludo Naruto entrando a la farmacia –Kiba amigo dejaste este billete tirado, debes tener más cuidado –dijo el rubio mientras le daba un billete de $10 dólares y luego salía del lugar.

Kiba se quedó algo sorprendido pero luego dejo su sorpresa de lado y pago los medicamentos.

El castaño salió de la farmacia con los alimentos y entonces vio como Naruto estaba arrimado en la pared de afuera.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto Kiba viéndolo.

-Me gusta ayudar a las personas, es algo que hago –dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, gracias, si pude comprar lo que necesitaba -.

-Una pregunta si no es molestia claro… ¿estas enfermo? Digo, porque esos medicamentos son para el asma –dijo el rubio.

-…no, son para mi hermana… -dijo el castaño mientras se arrimaba igualmente a la pared -…ella está enferma, y necesita los medicamentos para poder sanar –dijo Kiba.

Naruto le quedo mirando un momento, tener que cuidar y ayudar a su hermana enferma le recordó un poco a él cuándo hace tiempo Karin se enfermó y él tenía que salir a comprar los medicamentos, incluso tuvo que robar una vez para hacerlo.

-Y ahora no quiero estudiar, trato de buscar trabajo pero tal parece que nadie tiene ni un mísero puesto, desearía poder encontrar trabajo pronto…-.

Naruto al oír lo que él dijo y al ver que tenía ganas de salir adelante, pensó un momento…y luego se dijo a si mismo que sí.

-Oye...primero quiero pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, cuando te vi con mi novia pues…imagine algo que no era, enserio lo siento por lo del escándalo –se disculpó el rubio mirando a Kiba -…segundo…si tú lo deseas te puedo ayudar –le propuso causando que el castaño lo viera con interés -…Mira, voy a abrir un negocio y necesito de gente que pueda ayudar… -dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo -…si te interesa ven a esta dirección mañana…la paga al principio será algo baja, pero con el tiempo y según tu desempeño ira aumentando –dijo el rubio entregándole el papel y luego mirar su reloj –ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego… -se despidió retirándose…

-Espera –le llamo Kiba llamando su atención -… ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto.

Naruto lo miro por un segundo y luego contesto –Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki –termino por decir para luego irse.

Kiba lo vio marcharse y luego vio el papel en su mano…y también pudo ver un libro pequeño tirado en el suelo. El castaño se arrodillo a recogerlo y vio el título.

-¿El Hokage? -…

* * *

 **(Suna, residencia Uzumaki)**

Ya en la noche, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu y la pequeña Akane estaban cenando mientras conversaban, menos Akane claro está.

-¿Suigetsu como te fue con aquello? –pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Bien, todo bien, si se hizo el negocio –Respondió el.

-¿Negocio? –Pregunto Karin la cual le estaba dando papilla a Akane – ¿Naruto que fue lo que pusiste hacer a Suigetsu? Que el dejo su trabajo un día entero por hacerte ese favor –pregunto Karin.

-No, nada prima, trabajando, simplemente trabajando –respondió el rubio para luego mirar a su cuñado – ¿hubo algún inconveniente? -.

-No, ninguno, pero eso sí, el capital que tú tenías presupuestado se fue en la compra de ese terreno –informo.

-…Suigetsu –llamo su esposa -… ¿te vas a meter a trabajar con Naruto acaso? –pregunto.

El peliblanco no supo que responder, pero fue Naruto quien hablo.

-Claro que si prima, Suigetsu va a trabajar conmigo así el podrá desenvolverse aún más –explico Naruto.

Karin los miro a los dos un momento.

-Naruto…Suigetsu… -los llamo a los dos –prométanme tener cuidado -.

-Mira –dijo Naruto levantando su mano –te lo prometemos -.

Después de esa conversación la cena transcurrió…

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Naruto Y Suigetsu llegaron en el auto hasta el lugar que fue visitado por el peliblanco ayer. Al llegar Naruto vio que en efecto era pequeño pero si tenía un buen potencial.

En la entrada al terreno vio ahí parado a Kiba esperando.

-Vaya –dijo Naruto acercándose y llamando su atención –me alegra verte por aquí Kiba –dijo Naruto estrechándole la mano -.

-Sí, necesito trabajar, y pues como me diste esta oportunidad decidí aprovecharla –dijo el castaño.

-Que bien, mira te presento… -dijo señalando a Suigetsu –a mi cuñado, Kiba él es Suigetsu, Suigetsu él es Kiba -presento.

-Es un placer –respondió Kiba estrechando su mano.

-Igualmente amigo –dijo el peliblanco.

Naruto y sus acompañantes entraron al terreno y vieron que el patio tenía uno que otros matorrales y también unos árboles.

-Esto esta bonito –dijo el rubio.

-¿Cierto que si? –pregunto Suigetsu ganándose su aprobación, luego el peliblanco se acercó un poco a el – ¿estás seguro de meterte en este negocio? -.

Naruto rodo los ojos un poco y luego le pidió a kiba que los deje un momento a solas.

Kiba, déjanos un momento a solas por favor –pidió el rubio.

El castaño asintió pero antes le entrego algo a Naruto, un libro.

-Se te cayó ayer cuando conversamos –dijo devolviéndoselo y caminando por otro lado.

-Vaya gracias, creí que lo había perdido –dijo el mientras sostenía el libro.

Naruto y Suigetsu caminaron un poco.

-¿Otra vez tú con la voz de la conciencia Suigetsu? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que ya va siendo hora de escuches a tu cuñado Naruto –dijo el peliblanco –mira, ponerse a trabajar con cocaína es peligroso… -.

-Todo lo peligroso se convierte en dinero Suigetsu –señalo el rubio haciendo que Suigetsu suspire –lo seguro no deja ni un dólar, y déjame decirte algo, en tu trabajo como mecánico no ganas mucho que digamos -.

-Eso no se compara, ese es un trabajo pequeño…-.

-Y se va a quedar pequeño si tú sigues con esa mentalidad hermano, nosotros ya compramos el terreno…y este negocio ya no tiene marcha atrás… -dijo el entregándole el libro y caminando hasta la casa.

* * *

Uno de los dueños del lugar vendido estaba entrando con Naruto y Suigetsu al laboratorio.

-Sígame señor. Mire, le voy a presentar a las mejores personas que tiene este negocio –dijo el hombre.

Naruto y el llegaron donde estaban tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. El primero tenía el cabello anaranjado y ojos color marrón, el segundo tenia cabello color pelirrojo y ojos color violeta, y la tercera tenia cabello color azul y ojos purpura-azul.

-Mire le presento: Los hermanos de la lluvia –presento el hombre.

-Buenos días, es gusto conocerlos –saludo Naruto a cada uno.

-El gusto es nuestro –saludo el peli naranja –me presento, soy Yahiko de la lluvia –se presentó.

-Yo soy Nagato de la lluvia –saludo y se presentó el pelirrojo.

-Y yo soy Konan de la lluvia –saludo y se presentó la peliazul.

-Un gusto con todos, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki –se presentó a los tres –él es mi cuñado Suigetsu –presento al peliblanco el cual los saludo.

Los demás le devolvieron el saludo, luego de un rato los vendedores y Suigetsu salieron y dejaron a solas al rubio con los hermanos.

-Disculpa por la pregunta… ¿no eres muy joven para esto? –pregunto Konan viendo a Naruto.

-Bueno si así es, pero como siempre digo el que no arriesga no gana –respondió el rubio.

-Oh que lindo lema –dijo la peliazul con voz algo melosa –sabes eres muy lindo Naruto… -

-Gracias por el cumplido –agradeció este.

-Sí, y si tú quieres después de cerrar el trato podemos, no sé, ¿salir? –propuso ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza poniéndolo nervioso.

-Gracias, pero tengo una novia a la cual quiero –dijo el rubio un poco nervioso.

-Awww –se quejó ella – ¿por qué siempre los chicos lindos tienen novia? -.

-Ya Konan –dijo Yahiko –deja el coqueteo para después –dijo el volviendo a mirar a Naruto -…Bueno pues, como nos dicen usted joven es el nuevo dueño de esto, me pregunto qué tanto sabe usted de esto, por me imagino que las políticas de trabajo siguen siendo las mismas… -termino de decir.

-… ¿Y cuáles son esas políticas de trabajo? –pregunto Naruto.

-¿Es que no le explicaron nada? –pregunto Nagato.

-Todo lo que aquí se produce es para que nosotros salgamos a distribuirlo –explico Yahiko

-Sí, es preferible para nosotros comprarle todo el producto a que se quede aquí estancado –dijo Nagato.

Naruto miro un rato a los hermanos y luego hablo.

-Pues…es que ahí si estamos como que graves señores –dijo Naruto –porque la idea mía era procesar…pero también tenía pensado quedarme con el producto –dijo él.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos un momento.

-¿Cómo lo ven? –pregunto Konan.

-Vea Naruto yo le doy un consejo a usted muchacho…-dijo Yahiko mirándolo con una sonrisa –En la vida entre menos se exponga mejor le va –termino de decir.

Naruto quedo un poco desconcertado.

-¿A ustedes…? –pregunto.

-O a las autoridades Naruto –dijo Nagato –todo cambo tiene su riesgo muy grande ¿si lo sabe? -.

-Sí, si lo sé –dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Entonces ¿qué dice, seguimos trabajando con las mismas políticas? –Pregunto Yahiko – ¿contamos entonces con un proveedor nuevo? –pregunto extendiendo su mano.

Naruto miro por un momento su mano extendida…

…y luego la estrecho con la suya…

* * *

 **Hola a todos, hoy estoy de apuro, así que para el próximo capítulo saludo y respondo sus preguntas.**

 **Les comunico que después de este capítulo me voy a tomar un tiempo, no me malentiendan, es que se acercan los aportes y luego los exámenes Quimestrales así que voy a tener que ponerme las pilas para lograr pasar todo eso. Pero a más tardar, diría yo que en unas tres o cuatro semanas regreso al juego.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, dejen su review y yo les contestare cualquier duda amigos.**

 **Me despido y nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: El comienzo.**

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami, Residencia Namikase)**

Nanami de 7 años de edad estaba terminado un trabajo que le habían mandado sus maestros en la escuela.

Era acerca de un árbol de la familia, árbol en el cual tendrían que estar los miembros de su familia. La muchacha acababa de pegar en el dibujo del árbol unas fotos de su papa, su mama, su hermano y su hermana. Ahora solo faltaba pegar una foto de ella y listo.

La pequeña rubia tenía su foto e iba a pegarla…pero se dio cuenta de que se le había acabado el pegamento.

-Hay no –se quejó.

En ese momento ella solo estaba con su hermana Naruko, sus padres habían salido y su hermano también. Decidió ir a preguntarle en donde podía hallar más.

La pequeña camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su hermana.

Toco la puerta y de ahí adentro le dijo que pase.

Nanami entro y ahí vio a su hermana acostada en su cama mientras se mandaba mensajes con alguien,

-¿Que pasa Nanami? –pregunto Naruko. Los años habían pasado y la pelirroja había crecido y se había desarrollado muy bien, era una chica hermosa.

-Este, ¿sabes si hay más pegamento? –pregunto la pequeña.

-Uh, sí, creo que si quedaba poco, está en la habitación de mama y papa en los cajones –indico ella mientras volvía al teléfono.

-Gracias –respondió la pequeña saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres.

Una vez llego entro adentro y entonces empezó a buscar el pegamento.

Movió algunas cosas dentro de los cajones y entonces lo encontró, la niña lo tomo…pero al alzarlo vio como había una foto doblada debajo del tarro de pegamento.

La niña se extrañó un poco, la mayoría de las fotos estaban en la sala o en las habitaciones, no era muy normal ver una foto guardada.

Por curiosidad la muchachita tomo la foto y la abrió.

En ella vio a sus padres y a sus dos hermanos de niños…pero…también vio a otro niño.

Uno rubio, ojos azules, básicamente idéntico a su papa…y con las mismas marquitas en las mejillas que ella.

-¿Pero quién es? –se preguntó la niña para sí misma.

* * *

 **(Laboratorio de procesamiento, En algún lugar de Suna)**

Se ve como un hombre estaba en un lugar en el que estaban tiradas muchas hojas de coca, las estaba pisando mientras con un mazo ablandaba al resto. También se vio muchos frascos con sustancias aparentemente químicas y también a más trabajadores por el lugar.

En el centro donde se hallaba una prensa hidráulica estaban reunidos trabajadores y también el hombre a cargo, Naruto.

-Para comodidad de nuestros clientes… –empezó Naruto mirando a su amigo Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kiba y al resto de trabajadores –…y para curarnos nosotros en salud, vamos a estandarizar esto, esto que ven aquí…–dijo apuntando a la maquina frente a ellos –…es una prensa cuyo objetivo es que todos los bloques, todos y cada uno de ellos que salgan de aquí pesen exactamente lo mismo –explico mientras llamaba a uno de los trabajadores y le pedía que hiciera la prueba.

El trabajador lo hizo, acciono la prensa y entonces empezó a empaquetar el "producto".

-De esta manera –prosiguió Naruto –ustedes sabrán que una vez prensado, empacado y marcado el producto, siempre ustedes van a tener 1 Kilo –dijo para luego tomar uno de los bloques y enseñarlos –esto señores es el equivalente a 1 Kilo, de esa manera podremos saber cómo llevar las cuentas, sabremos cuanto se está produciendo, distribuyendo, vendiendo, cuanto le está llegando a nuestros proveedores y a nuestros clientes –termino por decir el rubio.

-¿Y cómo le llamemos a esas cosas? –pregunto Sasuke.

Ante eso Suigetsu en broma dijo:

-Pues "cosas" -.

Ante la broma Naruto lo pensó un momento…y entonces se dirigió al resto.

-No está mal…esto se va a llamar "cosas" –dijo señalando el bloque de cocaína.

Suigetsu rio mientras Sasuke trataba de controlar una ligera risa por lo absurdo del nombre.

-Ah y algo más –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos –quiero presentarles a una persona la cual nos ayudara con los transportes para la distribución -.

En eso entra al lugar un hombre de entre unos 30 a 35 años, su cabellos es de color negro, ojos marrón y un rasgo característico es que tienes una cicatriz horizontal que va de mejilla en mejilla pasando por encima de su nariz.

-Les presento a Iruka Umino –presento el rubio al pelinegro –el será el que nos ayudara facilitándonos los transportes para la distribución del producto –explico.

-Hola –saludo el pelinegro –es un gusto conocerlos, como dijo Naruto, yo les facilitare el transporte y los implementos que puedan necesitar –dijo el Umino.

-Él es buen amigo mío, confió en el…así como también confió en todos ustedes –dijo Naruto mirando a los presentes -…hora de trabajar muchachos –dijo el rubio.

Todos los trabajadores fueron a alas máquinas y al contenedor que tenía las hojas de coca.

-Iruka amigo mío, le agradezco por haber venido –dijo el rubio dándole la mano.

-No hay problema Naruto, recuerda lo que te dije, en lo que tu necesites yo te ayudare –le recordó lo que le había dicho el Umino.

-Y verdaderamente es tu ayuda la que necesito para esto amigo –Naruto miro a su alrededor y vio como Kiba estaba observando cómo estaban usando las prensas –ahora regreso –dijo encaminándose al castaño.

Kiba estaba observando el procedimiento cuando sintió como su hombro era tocado por alguien.

-Kiba te tengo una pregunta –le dijo Naruto encaminándolo hacia las maquinas - ¿Qué te parece esto? –pregunto.

-Bueno, para ser sincero no pensé jamás que el negocio que dijiste seria la elaboración de Cocaína –dijo el castaño mientras caminaba –y…bueno yo no creo que esto sea bueno… -.

-¿Bueno? –Pregunto el rubio –pues tú tienes que estar tranquilo, porque no vas a estar a cargo de la producción, vas a estar a cargo de distribución –le comunico.

-¿Distribución? Pero…-iba a hablar…

-Escucha Kiba…aquí en este negocio, lo único que se necesita son dos cosas: estar tranquilo y ser frio –le explico mirándolo –de esa manera podrás estar seguro de todo sin importar nada –le dijo a lo cual recibió un asentimiento por parte de este y luego siguió guiándolo hacia la entrada -…por cierto te tengo otra pregunta… -dijo caminando hacia Sasuke – ¿Sasuke trajiste lo que te dije? -.

Ante la pregunta el azabache asintió y saco de entre las cajas una pistola 9mm y un fusil de asalto M16.

-Perfecto –Naruto tomo las dos armas y se dirigió a Kiba – ¿Sabes cómo usar estas? –.

Kiba miro un momento como el rubio le enseñaba las dos armas con algo de duda, pero a la final respondió.

-Mi papa fue militar…me enseñó a usar la pistola pero no mucho un fusil –aclaro él.

-Ah bueno pues tranquilo, aquí aprenderás a usarlo muy bien –dijo el rubio entregándole las armas –jala la corredera del fusil, cárgalo y luego saca el seguro, y así estará listo para disparar –.

-¿Eso es aprenderlo bien? –pregunto con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Bueno tranquilo, eso es lo básico, por el momento servirá…ahora bien…tú vas a encargarte la seguridad de aquí junto a otros trabajadores más –aviso el rubio –y recuerda lo que te dije, debes estar sereno –recordó el rubio caminando hacia otro lado.

-Claro...Hokage –dijo llamando su atención.

-¿Perdón cómo me llamaste? –pregunto él.

-Te dije Hokage –dijo el castaño –ese libro que se te cayo es algo antiguo, y se ve que enserio te encanta…así que te llamare Hokage –dijo el Inuzuka.

-Eh, no, me gusta el libro y las buenas acciones del Hokage, pero suena raro si me llamas asi –dijo el rubio.

-Pues acostúmbrate…Hokage –finalizo el Inuzuka caminando hacia las maquinas.

-Ok…tal vez no suene tan mal –se dijo para sí mismo Naruto.

* * *

 **Tres semanas después.**

 **(Residencia Hyuga, Suna)**

Naruto se acercó a la puerta de la residencia y cuando iba a tocarla esta fue abierta.

-Hola Naruto –saludo su suegra Hana saliendo.

-Bunas tardes Sra. Hana –saludo el rubio respetuosamente.

-Hijo ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Hana, lo de señora me hace sentir más de edad –le dijo la mujer.

-Si es verdad, lo siento Hana –dijo el rubio algo apenado – ¿esta Hinata? –pregunto el.

-Si está arriba en su habitación, adelante pasa –invito la mujer.

El rubio le agradeció y entro adentro de la residencia, al entrar vio como Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata iba saliendo.

-Hola Naruto –saludo la castaña.

-Hola pequeña petardo ¿qué tal? –le saludo con gracia.

-¡No me digas así! ¡Ese sobrenombre no me gusta! –dijo con enojo.

-Ok, tranquila, ¿ibas a algún lado? –.

-Sí, tengo que ir al instituto, tengo un trabajo junto a unas compañeras –aviso la castaña saliendo –nos vemos luego Naruto…y por favor no hagas cosas sucias con mi hermana –término de decir para luego cerrar la puerta dejando a un Naruto completamente ruborizado por la vergüenza.

-Esta chiquilla… -dijo el rubio aun sonrojado.

-¿Naruto? –.

El rubio volteo y se encontró con el padre de Hinata y Hanabi, Hiashi. El hombre había cambiado un poco, ahora tenía un poco blanqueado el cabello por la edad. Desde que se retiró del negocio del contrabando él se había vuelto un hombre más centrado en su familia, siempre velando por ellos en todo momento.

-Sr. Hyuga buenas tardes, es un gusto verlo –saludo el rubio a su suegro con un apretón de manos.

-Igualmente muchacho, veo que estas aquí por mi hija –dijo el hombre.

-Je, si, así es señor, iba a llevarla al parque de diversiones que vino a la ciudad –informo el rubio.

-¿Enserio? Que paso con lo del trabajo, según me entere ya no estás trabajando más –pregunto el Hyuga tomando asiento en uno de los muebles siendo seguido por Naruto.

-Bueno…la verdad es que estoy trabajando en otro negocio Sr. Hyuga –Informo el rubio –Sasuke y yo decidimos probar suerte con algo más –.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y en qué negocio seria ese? –pregunto el hombre.

-Pues… -Naruto no sabía si contarle, pero el creyó que lo mejor sería decir la verdad -… ¿Usted conoce a unos hermanos que se llaman "De la lluvia"? –pregunto.

El Hyuga le presto total atención ante la pregunta.

-Sí, he oído de ellos, son los que transportan Cocaína a los Estados Unidos… ¿por qué? –pregunto él.

-Pues adivine quienes son los proveedores número 1 de los "hermanos de la lluvia" –dijo Naruto con algo de orgullo.

Ante lo dicho, el Hyuga pareció no haber creído nada…pero luego vio como Naruto estaba del todo seguro y sonriente.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –Pregunto el hombre para luego recibir un sí de parte del chico –no me lo pudo creer… -dijo el Hyuga.

-Pues créalo Sr. Hiashi –dijo el rubio llamándolo por su nombre -…el negocio de la Cocaína servirá para alcanzar mis objetivos…y especialmente cumplirlos –.

-Naruto… -le hablo -…cuando mi hija te trajo a casa por primera vez…pude ver en ti que tienes buenos valores y principios…y supe que jamás te aprovecharías de Hinata… -hablo el hombre mientras veía al rubio -…esa vez que me entere de que tu trabajabas en el contrabando me sorprendí…pero dijo que tu llegarías a mas…y esto de aquí parece que es a lo que me refería –termino por hablar.

Naruto miraba a Hiashi mientras oía lo que hablaba.

-Aparte de para cumplir tus objetivos… ¿en qué más pensaste al tomar esa decisión? –pregunto.

Naruto mirando a Hiashi cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir mientras dio una sonrisa.

-Pensé en Hinata también…usted sabe que yo amo a su hija con todo mi corazón…si tuviera que dar mi vida por ella lo haría –dijo completamente seguro -…y yo quiero darle una buena vida a ella Señor… -explico Naruto.

Hiashi lo miro.

-Verdaderamente eres un joven muy especial…. –dijo el Hyuga -… ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo? –pregunto.

El rubio quedo pensante en ese momento, no lograba recordarlo.

-…Jamás le oculte nada a mi familia… -dijo el hombre haciendo que Naruto le mirase -…la familia…las personas que te importan son lo más importante y a quienes debes de tener más confianza… -finalizo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

Era verdad, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? No podía ocultar esto a las personas que eran importantes para el…

-No se lo ocultes a Hinata… -hablo el hombre llamando su atención -…ella debe saberlo Naruto –finalizo el hombre saliendo de la sala dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

Decírselo a Hinata…

De pronto el rubio sintió como unas manos tapaban sus ojos.

-Adivina quién soy –.

El rubio sonrió un poco ante eso.

-El amor de mi vida –respondió quitando sus manos y volteando a ver a Hinata.

-Hola Naru –saludo la peliazul dándole un beso en la mejilla –me alegra que hayas venido -.

-Y a mí me alegra mucho verte –respondió Naruto abrazándola por la cintura.

-Naruto te vi hablando con mi papa ¿de que hablaron? –pregunto la chica curiosa.

-Oh eso, era… -el rubio iba a contarle, pero pensó que ese no era el momento de decírselo… -…te lo contare luego ¿te parece? -.

-Oh claro –acepto la peliazul para luego recibir una sonrisa de Naruto.

* * *

-Sasuke… -Sakura miraba a su novio mientras trataba de procesar la información que le había dicho -… ¿hablas enserio? -.

-Bueno…tú querías saberlo, si, si es enserio –dijo el azabache mientras se ponía su gorra boina y se inclinaba en el sofá.

-…Yo…no sé qué decir… el narcotráfico es algo peligroso Sasuke –dijo la peli rosa sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, Naruto y yo lo sabemos, pero gracias a este negocio podremos lucrarnos bien –explico el azabache.

-Sasuke, pueden acabar en una cárcel aquí o en el extranjero…o peor… -estaba diciendo cuando Sasuke toco su mejilla con su mano.

-Eso no va a pasar Sakura… -dijo el azabache mientras deslizaba su mano hasta el mentón de la peli rosa -…por qué nosotros jamás dejaremos que eso pase… -.

Sakura estaba sonrojada por como Sasuke le había tocado su mentón pero también estaba un poco insegura.

-..¿Sabes? –Dijo Sasuke llamando su atención -…otra de las razones por las que escogí esto…fue porque quiero darte una buena vida –termino de decir mientras le esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa.

Sakura tardó en reaccionar un rato…

Hasta que de pronto sintió como su rostro se enrojecía completamente.

-¿Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu- bu-buena –vi-vida? –Pregunto completamente sonrojada – a-apenas y somos novios, pero que dices –dijo la muchacha.

-Pero es verdad Sakura…yo te quiero aunque pienses lo contrario –dijo el azabache.

Sakura aún seguía sonrojada pero a la ve conmovida…y algo turbada…Sasuke no era alguien que era muy tierno que digamos.

La chica lo pensó por un rato…

-¿Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos…y que vas a tener cuidado…tú y Naruto? –

El azabache se acercó un poco hasta que dar a solo unos centímetros de la muchacha.

-Lo prometo –dijo uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso.

Sakura acepto el beso de Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos. Poder estar con Sasuke siempre apoyándolo le parecía lo mejor…

* * *

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami)**

Nanami estaba en su escuela, sentada en una de las bancas del salón mientras veía aquella foto que había encontrado anteriormente.

No podía negar que ese niño de la foto era idéntico a ella y su papa, le daba curiosidad saber quién era…

-Tal vez deba de preguntarles ya…ha pasado ya mucho desde que encontré esta foto –se dijo así misma mientras volvía a guardar la foto en su mochila.

* * *

 **(Acuario de la ciudad)**

-Menma este lugar es precioso –dijo una Shion de 17 años mientras veía como los animales acuáticos estaban recorriendo el estanque.

-Si me pareció ideal para poder salir contigo –dijo un Menma de 19 años al lado de Shion.

Al pasar el tiempo su relación se siguió formalizando. La mayoría de ves ellos siempre estaban juntos o pasaban el rato junto a sus amistades.

Y ahora justo en ese momento Menma quería preguntarle algo a su novia…algo importante. El peli rojo reviso su bolsillo y vio que en él tenía esa caja pequeña de color rojo.

-Menma, vamos por ahí, en ese lugar están las medusas –dijo la muchacha tomando a su novio del brazo.

-De hecho Shion…quiero preguntarte algo –llamo su atención.

-Ah pero yo quería ver las medusas Menma –dijo la chica con un ligero Mohín.

-Te prometo que no tardara –le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia una estancia vacía.

Los dos se sentaron en una banqueta que estaba en el lugar.

-¿De que querías hablar Menma? –pregunto la rubia mientras veía a su novio.

-Bueno pues…es algo que se me hace importante Shion… -dijo el pelirrojo mientras la veía -…te conozco desde hace mucho, y somos novios desde hace tiempo, somos cercanos y siempre nos damos apoyo mutuamente cuando lo necesitamos… -Menma se paró del asiento y se paró delante de la chica -…tu sabes que te amo…y lo que tengo que preguntarte es… -Menma saco de su bolsillo aquella caja de color rojo la cual dejo a Shion algo asombrada pero a la vez llena de emoción – Shion… -le hablo abriendo la caja revelando un anillo de bodas – ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –.

Shion no pudo contener su emoción y enseguida soltó un grito de alegría seguido de un asentimiento hacia Menma.

-Sí, si Menma, si quiero casarme contigo –dijo la chica completamente emocionada y abrazando al pelirrojo.

Menma acepto el abrazo gustoso mientras besaba su frente.

-Te prometo ser muy bueno contigo…te complaceré en todo Shion… -dijo el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba.

Pero la verdad…es que otra cosa también pasaría…

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente, 8 AM)**

 **(Suna, algún lugar de la ciudad)**

-Hana –se oía como Kiba estaba llamando a alguien dentro de una casa, el joven se acercó al pasillo y entonces se le acerco su perro Akamaru –hola Akamaru, has visto a Hana –pregunto viendo a su mascota la cual solo ladro y empezó a caminar hacia una habitación.

El castaño lo siguió hasta dicha habitación en la cual vio cómo su hermana mayor Hana estaba planchando unas camisas.

-Hana –la llamo Kiba.

La castaña volteo y vio a su hermano.

-Buenos días Kiba, lo lamento si desperté –se disculpó mientras volvía su mirada a planchar.

-No, ya me había levantado por mi cuenta, pero tu deberías estar descansando Hana –dijo Kiba acercándose a ella.

-Pero solo estoy planchando, después hare el desayuno y ahí descansare –dijo la mujer.

-Sabes que en tu estado no puedes hacer muchas cosas –dijo el Inuzuka tomando la plancha de sus manos –ven te llevare a tu cuarto –dijo el joven.

-Hmp está bien Kiba, pero ya te digo que no voy a estar en cama todo el día –aviso la mujer.

-Eso ya lo sé… -.

La puerta de la entrada fue tocada llamando la atención de los hermanos.

-Espera aquí un momento yo abro –dijo Kiba acercándose a la puerta.

Al acercarse a la puerta la abrió y vio afuera de ella estaba su Jefe, Naruto.

-Hola Kiba, ¿qué tal tu semana de descanso? –pregunto el rubio saludándolo de la mano.

-Hola, todo bien, lamento haber pedido días libres, pero mi hermana… -

-No tranquilo, está bien Kiba, la familia siempre es primero –dijo el rubio para luego ver como a la puerta aparecía la hermana de Kiba –Buenos días Hana ¿qué tal esta? –saludo el rubio.

-Hola joven Naruto, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, y también gracias por la oportunidad que le dio a mi hermano, espero que no le cause problemas –dijo Hana.

-Hana… -replico su hermano.

-No claro que no, es un gran trabajador y amigo –dijo el rubio para luego sacar un sobre algo grande –por cierto…vine a entregarte esto Kiba… -dijo dándole el sobre.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto para luego abrirlo…y al hacerlo vio como sobresalía un fajo con billetes de cien – ¿pero que es…? –.

-Es por el trabajo de este tiempo Kiba, lo has hecho muy bien y te lo has ganado –.

-Eso es mucho dinero Naruto –dijo Hana viendo el dinero.

-No, tranquilos, esa es tu paga Kiba, te lo has ganado –dijo el Uzumaki.

-Pero ni siquiera ha pasado el mes y… -.

-Tranquilo Kiba...enserio te lo has ganado amigo –.

Kiba miro a Naruto y luego al dinero y entonces asintió.

-Gracias Naruto… -agradeció el Inuzuka.

Naruto sonrió y entonces se despidió de los hermanos sin antes recordarle a Kiba de que tenía que ir a un trabajo el día de mañana.

El rubio se fue del lugar subiendo a su auto.

-Ese de ahí Hana… -dijo Kiba a su hermana -…es "el Hokage" –termino de decirle mientras recordaba como en el libro que había visto el protagonista se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás…

* * *

 **(En la tarde)**

Naruto estaba con un delantal, guantes en las manos y con una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y su boca.

El rubio estaba guardando unos materiales en las bóvedas cuando escucho una conversación afuera, eran dos personas, una era su cuñado y la otra…su otro cuñado.

-Así que en esto andan ustedes ahora –dijo Neji Hyuga mientras caminaba al lado de Suigetsu –es que parece que quieren acabar metidos en líos –.

-No Neji, aquí se trabaja con seguridad, así que no pasa nada malo –aseguro Suigetsu.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento –dijo Naruto saliendo del lugar y quitándose la mascarilla –Neji, hermano me alegra verte –dijo Naruto dándole un abrao amistoso.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto –dijo aceptando el abrazo –estoy de paso, por lo menos hasta que consiga otra entrevista de trabajo –dijo el Hyuga.

-¿Como? ¿Otra vez te rechazaron? –Pregunto Naruto para luego recibir un sentimiento de su parte –Oh hermano lo siento –.

-No, está bien, solo tendré que esperar un poco más y ya para poder obtener trabajo –dijo el Ojiperla suspirando.

-Pues yo creo que no tendrás que esperar más –dijo Suigetsu.

Neji lo miro sin entender.

-Exacto, porque ahora tendrás trabajo –dijo Naruto caminando nuevamente al laboratorio.

-Trabajo, ¿pero de que hablas Naruto? –pregunto el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba por el lugar

-…Bueno pues la verdad es que yo quiero que nosotros seamos Socios –.

Neji detuvo su caminar y regreso a ver a Naruto.

El rubio le dijo que pasase adentro y el junto a Suigetsu entro.

Neji miraba el lugar mientras Naruto iba quitándose los guantes que tenía puesto.

-¿No me digas que todo esto es tuyo Naruto? –pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

Naruto sonrío.

-Pues era…por qué ahora es tuya –dijo Naruto.

Neji lo miro sorprendido sin poder creerle lo que acababa de decir.

-¿A mí? Pero… ¿Porque estás haciendo esto? –pregunto.

-Bueno pues Neji, lo hago, no solamente porque eres el primo de la mujer que yo amo si no porque tú eres mi amigo Neji, nosotros somos amigos –dijo el rubio.

Neji volteo a mirar a Suigetsu el cual estaba tranquilo escuchando la conversación.

Neji llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras pesaba.

-No se Naruto, no sé, yo apenas acabe la universidad, y ahora estoy tratando de conseguir trabajo en mi rama –dijo el castaño mientras suspiraba.

Naruto mirándole hablo –Bueno pues ahí esa es decisión tuya Neji, tú decides si quieres seguir sin encontrar trabajo…o empezar a ganar mucho dinero… -.

Naruto se fue a la parte de atrás mientras Neji estaba pensando en las probabilidades…

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

-Bien –dijo Kiba mientras veía a algunas personas a las afueras de un estacionamiento –tenemos órdenes del jefe de ir a traer esta mercancía de Iwa y Kumo, tendremos que ir en el camión, y al llegar dejar la mercancía, del resto se encarga el jefe –dijo Kiba mientras veía a los trabajadores –hora de trabajar -.

Todos se pusieron en marcha para el transporte del "producto" y Kiba reviso su arma, una pistola 9 milímetros, luego la gurdo nuevamente y subió al camión en el asiento del copiloto, estando seguro de que todo estaba bien.

Lo que no sabía es que uno de los "trabajadores" estaba hablando por una radio mientras veía como los trabajadores se ponían en marcha.

* * *

-Puedes relajarte de una vez Sasuke –pidió Naruto mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? –pregunto el –mandaste a esa gente a traer la mercancía, sabes lo que puede pasar si… -.

-Debes tener más confianza Dios, si nosotros les dimos trabajo a esas personas necesitadas fue precisamente para poder sacar la pasta desde haya, así que relájate –.

-No, ¿cuál relájate Naruto? Es que eso no se puede hacer solo así como así –.

-Hermano tú no tienes que ser tacaño en espíritu, entiende que nosotros estamos hechos para cosas mucho más grandes, así que tenemos que delegar como lo hacen los verdaderos gerentes –.

-"Gerentes" dices, ahí está el problema, nosotros no somos gerente Naruto, somos bandidos Naruto –dijo Sasuke.

-Tu solo confía… ¿sí? Y veras como todo sale bien… -dijo Naruto –vuelvo más tarde tengo que hacer algo –dijo el rubio retirándose.

* * *

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami)**

La familia Namikase estaba en el comedor almorzando.

Nanami quería preguntar en ese momento acerca de aquella foto que encontró hace unos días, en especial por que ahora su papa estaba en casa, casi la mayoría de las veces el pasaba en trabajo intentado solucionar los problemas que habían surgido o cosas por el estilo, pero esas cosas no las entendía muy bien debido a que aún era una niña.

-Minato deberías estar más tranquilo –dijo Kushina viendo a su esposo –veras que todo se solucionara –dijo ella.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría creer –dijo el rubio mayor con un suspiro –apenas y pudimos estabilizar la empresa…si esto sigue así debemos prepararnos para lo peor –expreso Minato.

-Papa, mama tiene razón, veras que todo esto se solucionara, tu trabajas por hacerlo lo posible, estoy segura de que lo lograras –dijo su hija mayor Naruko.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa a su hija.

-Si papa, veras que saldremos adelante –dijo Menma para luego acomodarse en su silla –bueno pues…tengo algo que decirles… -.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué cosa hijo? –pregunto Kushina.

-Bueno pues, ustedes saben que Shion y yo hemos estado saliendo durante un tiempo y…ya me decidí –.

Naruko al oírlo se imaginó algo…pero no podías ser…

-¿Te decidiste sobre qué? –pregunto Minato.

-Menma no me digas que… -iba a preguntar Naruko pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto.

-Si…le pedí matrimonio a Shion y me dijo que si –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

La familia quedo en silencio. Pero ese silencio fue rompido por la más pequeña de la casa.

-¿Van a casarse? –pregunto Nanami.

-Sí, ya lo hablamos y decidimos casarnos y formar una familia, ¿no estas emocionada Nanami? vas a tener una cuñada –dijo con entusiasmo.

-Hijo…–llamo Kushina -…eso es lindo y todo…pero aun eres muy joven… -dijo con algo de preocupación.

-Sin mencionar que aún no acabas con tus estudios Menma –dijo Minato – ¿pero qué en que estabas pensando hijo? -.

-Espera ¿qué? pensé que se alegrarían de la noticia –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Menma en este momento estamos afrontando una crisis financiera la cual tratamos de resolver –dijo Minato –no es que no me alegre, pero tú no has culminado tus estudios aun –.

-Además de que tú y Shion son jóvenes todavía –dijo Kushina –talvez deberían pensarlo un poco más y… -.

-No mama, papa, lo hecho, hecho esta, podre acabar con mis estudios aun estando casado y poder conseguir empleo… -.

-Menma en estos momentos tienes que pensar con claridad –dijo Naruko.

-Y lo hago, yo si pienso con claridad y me esfuerzo para sobresalir…no espero a que todo me llegue de la nada como el tonto de... –.

-¡Menma! –gritaron Minato y Kushina haciendo que se callase.

Nanami miraba confundida a su familia, porque tan de repente sus padres le gritaron a su hermano.

-¿Saben qué?...olvídenlo –dijo Menma saliendo de la cocina dejando a la familia sola.

-…Voy a hablar con el –dijo Minato levantándose pero fue detenido por Kushina –Kushina…

-Déjalo, necesitar estar solo unos momentos –dijo la pelirroja.

Minato suspiro y se volvió a sentar en la silla del comedor.

-Menma no tenía por qué ponerse así ni hablarles de esa manera…pero él también está algo preocupado –dijo Naruko.

Mientras conversaban, Nanami estaba pensando en que su hermano iba a mencionar a algo, algo que estaba relacionado con el chico de la foto…

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia Hyuga)**

Hinata iba saliendo de su casa, cuando de repente siente como es besada en su cuello haciéndola asustar.

-Hey tranquila preciosa soy yo –dijo Naruto frente a ella, pero Hinata no tenía una buena cara que digamos – ¿pasa algo Hinata? Bueno es que venía a invitarte a pasear -.

-¿A pasear? Naruto te pierdes todo este tiempo ¿y ahora apareces como si nada con el truco de querer pasear? –dijo la peliazul mientras lo miraba con desdén.

-Ah…ya entiendo estás enojada –dijo el rubio –bueno pues es que yo quiero que compensemos todo este tiempo –.

-¿Compensemos? Naruto por favor –dijo la Hyuga.

-Es que si Hina, quiero que vayamos de paseo…aun lugar muy especial para mi… -dijo el rubio –Para poder divertirnos….y también para poder contarte de algo –.

Hinata miro a Naruto, su tono de voz cambio a una seria al momento de decir eso, cosa que era muy extraño.

-Además…tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo el rubio.

Hinata lo miro un momento para luego sonreírle – ¿Y adonde seria ese viaje? –pregunto ella.

* * *

 **(Carretera)**

-¿Eso es un retén? –pregunto Kiba quien iba en el asiento de copiloto.

-Así parece –contesto el conductor.

El camión al llegar al retén fue detenido por la policía.

-Ok tu deja que yo hable y todo estará bien –dijo Kiba mientras bajaba del camión –buenas tardes Sr. Oficial –saludo Kiba.

-Buenas tardes señor, estamos realizando un operativo a todos los vehículos de carga –explico el oficial mientras un policía vestido de civil paso de largo y se detuvo frente al camión –Papeles por favor –.

-Seguro –dijo el castaño para luego pedir los papeles al conductor –aquí tiene –.

El oficial reviso la documentación y vio que todo estaba en regla – ¿que tienen ahí? –pregunto señalando el camión.

-Nada señor, lo descargamos en Iwa y ahora íbamos a Suna –explico el castaño.

El policía vestido de civil saco una navaja de su bolsillo y entonces pincho uno de los neumáticos de repuesto sacándole el aire.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué cree que hace? –Pregunto el castaño sorprendido – ¿acaso se volvió loco? –.

-¿Donde la traes? –pregunto el hombre.

-¿Dónde traigo que cosa? No le entiendo nada –dijo Kiba.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes bien de que hablo –sigue insistiendo.

-No, no le entiendo –dijo Kiba.

-Todo parece estar en orden –dijo el oficial entregándole los documentos a Kiba –puede seguir –dijo el policía.

Kiba tomo los papeles y cuando estaba por irse el tipo saco su arma.

-Eh tranquilo, tranquilo –trato de calmarlo pensando que le iba a disparar cuando…

 **¡BANG!**

* * *

-Muchas gracias por esto Iruka, no sabe cómo se lo agradezco –dijo el rubio hablando por teléfono.

Tranquilo Naruto, me alegra poder haberte ayudado, ahora pásala bien con Hinata y disfruta del día –dijo el pelinegro cortando la llamada.

El rubio guardo su teléfono y miro como Hinata estaba mirando por una ventana.

Los dos habían subido a un avión con destino a Konoha, el viaje seria corto, unos 30 minutos a lo mucho.

-Hinata ¿cómo estás? –pregunto el rubio.

-Ah bueno algo nerviosa, es mi primera vez en un avión –dijo la peliazul dejando de ver por la ventana.

El rubio sonriendo la tomo de los hombros y la acostó en su pecho haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco.

-Na-Naruto… -decía la peliazul.

-Tu estate tranquila, ya verás que en menos de lo que esperes llegaremos –dijo el rubio –trata de dormir un poco –le hablo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Hinata conmovida y con una sonrisa cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar.

* * *

-Con que gasolina ¿no? –Dijo el policía mientras veía como del tanque de gasolina al que había disparado no salía gasolina sino un montón de Cocaína – ¿Sabes algo? Vas a irte a la cárcel por mucho tiempo niño –dijo el policía.

-¿Ahora sabe que es lo que le va a pasar? –Pregunto Kiba al policía –lo van a encontrar tirado una vuelta más arriba sin vida por ser un chismos-

Kiba fue golpeado por el policía no dejándolo terminar.

-¿A quién le habas así? –Pregunto el policía viéndolo con enojo –estas en problemas ahora chico… -dijo el policía.

Kiba se recuperó del golpe y entonces miro al tipo.

-Aunque sabes…podemos arreglarlo –dijo el tipo sorprendiendo a Kiba…

* * *

Naruto y Hinata habían aterrizado a Konoha hace unos minutos y ahora se encontraban paseando por la plaza central de la ciudad. Hinata estaba maravillada al ver como la ciudad era así de linda, en especial por su variedad de lugares.

-Aquí es donde me nací –le dijo el rubio a Hinata –un lugar bonito –.

-Verdaderamente lo es –secundo Hinata –Así que aquí es donde vivías o tu familia….Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que dijo -…Oh Naruto perdón yo no… -.

-No, está bien Hina, no importa ya –dijo Naruto mirándola tranquilamente.

Hinata lo miro no muy convencía entonces ella lo tomo del brazo.

-Sabes que yo nunca me separare de ti ¿verdad? –pregunto.

Ante lo dicho por la peliazul el Uzumaki sonrío.

Los dos llegaron a una zona de la plaza en donde se sentaron para descansar.

-Ah –suspiro Hinata –este lugar es lindo, me encanta –.

-A mí también Hina… ¿sabes? Podríamos venir a vivir aquí –dijo el rubio.

Hina lo miro algo confundía pero luego se ruborizo un poco.

-¿V-vivir a-aquí? Naruto somos novios no esposos –dijo la peliazul ruborizada.

-…Pero en un futuro podríamos serlo –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Hinata y haciendo que se sonrojara más -…y…como tú sabes…a ninguna persona especial se le oculta nada… -.

Hina lo miro.

-Sí, mi papa siempre me decía eso… ¿por qué? –pregunto.

-Hinata te voy a contar algo…vamos a ir a un departamento que conseguí y ahí te contare…pero por favor promete que no te alteraras ni nada ¿ok? –pido Naruto para luego recibir un asentimiento de su novia.

* * *

-Aquí tienes –dijo el policía mientras le daba a Kiba un celular –llama y pide lo que te dije –.

Kiba tomo el teléfono de mala gana y entonces marco un número.

En Suna, dentro de su casa estaba Hana dándole de comer a Akamaru, la mujer sonreía mientras lo veía comer, entonces oyó como el teléfono del hogar empezó a sonar.

La chica se levantó y se apresuró a contestarlo.

-¿Hola? –Saludo contestando –Kiba hermano, me alegra que llamaras ¿ya vienes de regreso?

-Hermanita, necesito que contactes al Hokage ahora –dijo el castaño cosa que fue oído por el policía.

Hana quedo desconcertada ante lo que su hermano le dijo.

* * *

-¿Me estás hablando enserio? –pregunto Hinata la cual estaba sentada en una cama.

-…Si Hinata, es enserio –dijo el rubio, Hinata lo veía con una mescla de entre incredibilidad y preocupación -…no podía ocultarte esto Hinata, es mejor que lo sepas ahora –.

-Naruto tú sabes que eso es peligroso, puedes acabar… -Hinata se calló, no quería completar las palabras "en la cárcel…o muerto" -... ¿por qué lo haces? –.

Naruto la miro para luego tomar sus manos y darle un beso a estas –Tal vez sea por mi propósito… -dijo sorprendiendo a la peliazul -… por poder demostrarles a mis padres…a mis hermanos que se equivocaban…todas esas veces que me hacían de lado o que me excluían de cada cosa, demostrarles que yo iba a llegar a lo más alto, con mi propio esfuerzo –dijo Naruto para luego mirar a Hinata -…cuando te conocí…iluminaste mi camino Hina, tú fuiste la luz que me inspiro…y la mujer a la que he llegado a amar más que a mi vida misma –.

Las palabras que dijo Naruto conmovieron el corazón de la peliazul provocando que sus ojos se cristalizaran con lágrimas.

Naruto noto eso y se preocupó.

-Hinata ¿estás bien? yo lo siento, no quería –entonces Naruto fue abrazado por su novia.

-No tonto, estas son lágrimas de felicidad –dijo la peliazul conmovida –estoy feliz…por haberte conocido…por qué entraras a mi vida Naruto –.

Naruto le sonrío y le correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Hinata-

-Naruto –el rubio vio como la chica se separaba de él y lo miro tiernamente -…yo te apoyare en todas las decisiones que tu tomes, siempre te apoyare y seguiré –dijo al rubio -…por qué te amo Naruto… -

Naruto igualmente conmovido no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas ante las palabras de su novia.

-Yo también te amo Hinata, te amo con toda mi alma –dijo el rubio.

* * *

 **(Suna, Billar)**

-Mira eso –dijo Sasuke dándole a una bola con el taco y metiéndola en un hoyo –Eso es –.

-Vaya eres bueno, pero ahora me toca a mí, el "Rey"-dijo Suigetsu preparándose para su tiro.

-¡Sasuke! –los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver quién era y vieron a la hermana de Kiba llegar al lugar –te estaba buscando –.

-Hana ¿verdad? –Pregunto Sasuke – ¿qué pasa te noto algo…? –.

Hana se acercó al Uchiha al oído y le hablo –La policía detuvo a mi hermano –.

Sasuke al oírla la toma de la mano y la llevo a otro lado.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata estaban acostados en la cama, desnudos, arropados por las frazadas, la peliazul estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Naruto dormida, Naruto acariciaba con cariño sus cabellos.

* * *

Suigetsu estaba por realizar su tiro cuando Sasuke lo llama.

-Suigetsu, llama a Naruto –le dijo Sasuke mientras este estaba con Hana – ¿Que te dijo Kiba exactamente? –.

-Solo me dio una dirección y me dijo que Naruto fuera ahí con dinero –dijo Hana mientras se veía preocupada.

-Ah esta maldita policía –dijo Sasuke con enojo.

-¿Que lo van a encarcelar? –pregunto preocupada.

-No tu tranquila, si lo dejaron llamar es porque quieren dinero y dinero es lo que hay –dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke –vino Suigetsu hacia el –Naruto esta hospedado en un cuarto de hotel junto a Hinata en Konoha –informo él.

-¿Tienes el numero? –pregunto

* * *

Naruto estaba quedándose dormido junto a su novia cuando l teléfono del cuarto empieza a sonar.

Naruto vio como Hinata se removió un poco en la cama pero no se despertó.

El rubio contesto el teléfono.

-¿Hola? –saludo el rubio.

-Naruto tienes que venir ahora –dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sasuke? Hola, ¿pasa algo? Te noto algo preocupado –dijo el rubio.

-…Agarraron en Iwa un camión, ¿y adivina de quién? –.

El rubio cambio su cara a una seria para luego mover delicadamente a Hinata y levantarse de la cama.

-Mira tú estate tranquilo, todos que estén tranquilos que esto lo resolvemos rápido –dijo el rubio.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tienes que volver a Suna cuanto antes, llámame cuando llegues, hasta luego–dijo Sasuke colgando el teléfono.

Naruto miro el teléfono y luego lo colgó.

-Ah… -suspiro mientras veía por la ventana.

* * *

 **(Estacionamiento de alguna parte, 1 hora después)**

-Esta gente no va a venir –dijo el policía a otro que estaba ahí junto al camión retenido, luego miro a Kiba el cual estaba parado viendo al alrededor –creo que será mejor que te llevemos de una vez a la cárcel muchacho –.

-No espere un momento más, estoy seguro que ellos vendrán… -decía Kiba.

-Ya estoy parado más de una hora, ¿es que me crees tonto? –.

-Ya tranquilo compañero, ya esperamos a esa gente todo este tiempo, esperémoslo otro rato –dijo el policía.

-No, no, no, yo ya estoy cansado, ¿sabe que amigo? –se dirigió a Kiba –usted va a negociar en la cárcel -.

-Buenas Tardes… -.

Las tres personas voltearon a ver quién era y entonces los policías vieron a un joven con cabello rubio y ojos azules cargando una maleta.

Kiba lo vio y hablo –Hokage…eh…perdón Naruto… -el castaño vio como el rubio se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Hola Kiba –luego se dirigió a los dos oficiales –Buenas tardes señores –saludo dándoles la mano –Naruto Uzumaki para servirles –dijo el joven –disculpen la demora es que estábamos viendo…con mi amigo –dijo apuntando a atrás a Sasuke el cual estaba con su gorra-boina –viendo como podíamos solucionar el problema –dijo Naruto…

* * *

-¿De quien es la mercancía que está ahí? –pregunto uno de los agentes.

Naruto y los policías estaban en un restaurante sentados mientras conversaban.

Naruto hablo –Vea yo le soy honesto, esa mercancía es del dueño, de mi jefe, y precisamente yo estoy en representación de él, para que ustedes me hagan saber cuánto quieren para solucionar esto –dijo el rubio.

Los policías miraron a Naruto y luego uno hablo.

-No será que tú eres el que está a cargo –dijo el – ¿cuánto ofrece? -.

Naruto lo miro por un momento y luego hablo.

-Pues mi jefe aquí les envía estos $5.000 dólares como adelanto, y me dijo que apenas él pueda vender la mercancía que le decomisaron el les dobla la cantidad, entonces hablaríamos de unos $10.000 –dijo dándoles el dinero.

Los agentes se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron.

-Naruto ¿fue que nos dijo? –.

-Sí señor, Naruto Uzumaki –dijo el rubio.

-Bueno pues…Sr. Naruto Uzumaki queda usted arrestado por tráfico de estupefacientes e intento de soborno –.

Naruto quedo sin habla ante eso y entonces vio como dos personas sentadas en otra mesa se levantaron y lo esposaron.

-Espere un momento, yo le dije que era un simple empleado… -.

-Todos aquí lo somos amigo, yo soy empleado de la ley –dijo el policía guiándolo a la salida bajo la mirada ante todas las personas en el restaurante.

* * *

-Es que tú eres un tonto –dijo Sasuke regañando a Kiba – ¿cómo te pudiste dejar agarrar? –.

-Ya te dije que… -iba a decir cuando…

-¡Policía! ¡Quietos! –dijeron dos policías llegando y apuntándoles con sus armas.

Sasuke alzo las manos al aire ante eso.

-Demonios –maldijo por lo bajo el azabache al ser esposado.

* * *

 **(Suna, Residencia Uzumaki)**

Karin estaba dándole de comer a Akane cuando de repente el teléfono empieza a sonar.

La pelirroja fue hacia él, pero su esposo Suigetsu le gano contestando.

-Hola –saludo Suigetsu, después de un momento Karin noto como su esposo se tensó un poco.

-Suigetsu ¿qué pasa? –pregunto…

* * *

 **(Cárcel central de Suna)**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban esposados con las mismas esposas, los dos caminaban siendo guiados por los policías hacia adentro.

-Oiga amigo –Naruto llamo al policía que lo había arrestado –enserio no quiere negociar, aun se puede… -.

-Naruto deja de hablarle no ves que no te oye –dijo Sasuke con irritación.

-Déjame hablar Sasuke –dijo Naruto -Oiga amigo usted sabe que… -.

-¡Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo! –le dijo Sasuke amenazándolo.

-Y tú sabes a quien amenazas imbécil –dijo el policía empujándolo.

Se armó un pequeño escándalo en el lugar pero los policías controlaron la situación y arreglaron todo.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron llevados a una habitación en donde les tomaron sus huellas digitales y les iban a tomar fotos.

Pusieron a Naruto en la pared y le dieron un tablero con un número.

Sasuke vio como el rubio lo tomaba.

-Mira a la cámara –dijo el fotógrafo.

Naruto miro a la cámara y luego a Sasuke entonces con una sonrisa volvió a ver a la cámara y el fotógrafo le tomo una foto de él sonriendo.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que vio.

Naruto salió del escenario y paso junto a Sasuke.

-¿Es que crees que esto en un chiste tonto? –pregunto Sasuke con irritación mientras él era llevado ahora a la pared.

Sasuke llego ahí y con una cara de seriedad la foto fue tomada.

-No lo tomes a broma –dijo el azabache.

-Por favor, vele el lado positivo –dijo con gracia.

Los dos fueron trasladados a otro lado…

….Naruto en ese momento no sabía que aquella foto en un futuro le iba a ocasionar problemas…

* * *

 **Serpiente Obsidiana** **: Gracias por el comentario y las sugerencias amigo, pero ya tengo otra cosa en mente, aun así es una excelente idea, gracias por tu review.**

 **edtru23** **: La caída se acerca aunque claro…cualquier cosa puede pasar, gracias por tu review.**

 **Myca: Gracias por el apoyo, gracias por tu review.**

 **Uchiha1111: El NaruHina se volverá mas extenso y tierno bro, gracias por tu review.**

 **monica735** **: Hinata es el amor de su vida, definitivamente, gracias por tu review.**

 **John Velázquez: Y asi seguirá amigo, gracias por tu review.**

 **Uchiha1111: Gracias por el apoyo amigo, gracias por tu review.**

 **Yami el dragon negro** **: Muy pronto amigo, más pronto de lo que imaginas, jejeje, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.**

* * *

 **Hola amigos!**

 **Quiero comunicarles que voy a hacer un concurso para esta historia, en el capítulo 11 a más tardar será el reencuentro con la familia Namikase!**

 **Y yo les doy 2 opciones para votar:**

 **A.** **Naruto perdone a la familia Namikase y los acepte**

 **B.** **Naruto tenga rencor hacia a ellos y no los acepte (claro que con el tiempo, tal vez, los perdone)**

 **Ahora bien, tienen desde este capítulo 7 hasta el capítulo 9 vara votar su respuesta y la opción más votada será anunciada en el capítulo 10.**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review de cómo les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Yo me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Chao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Saliendo del problema…**

 **(Empresa de periódicos, Diario el informante)**

Un hombre adulto caminaba por los pasillos de desarrollo, ese era el lugar donde se creaban las noticias de primera plana y el contenido de los periódicos que eran distribuidos a todas las ciudades de Japón.

El hombre se acercó a una mesa en la cual estaban creando la primera plana de mañana, ahí estaba un empleado terminando la primera página del periódico de mañana. El empleado quien estaba viendo su trabajo noto como el Director del Periódico el Informante se estaba acercando.

-Ah señor –saludo el empleado –ya está terminado la primera página de mañana, ¿qué le parece? –pregunto enseñándole lo terminado.

El hombre se acercó a la mesa y vio como estaba el periódico hecho, primero de encabezado estaba una noticia de la inauguración de un Centro de Comics: Comic Word-Capa y Tinta fundado y dirigido por el Sr. Jishin, un gran hombre dedicado a la venta y colección de Comics.

El hombre vio que abajo estaba otra noticia, Decomiso de un cargamento de Cocaína y se veía dos fotos de los presuntos cabecillas de aquel cargamento. Estaba la foto de un joven rubio que sostenía un tablero y miraba fijamente a la cámara con una sonrisa, y un joven azabache mirando a la cámara con seriedad.

El director entonces tomo la noticia de abajo junto a las fotos y cambio de lugar con la primera noticia haciendo que la noticia del Decomiso sea el encabezado de mañana.

-Listo –dijo el director terminando el cambio –esto se imprime para mañana –respondió saliendo del lugar.

El empleado asintió y entonces tomo las partes formadas y las llevo a imprimir…

* * *

 **(Cárcel central de Suna)**

-¿Puedes relajarte de una vez? –Pregunto Naruto –es la primera vez que te veo tan nervioso Sasuke –.

-¿Que me relaje? –pregunto el caminando por el pasillo –primero quieres negociar estando nosotros ya esposados y segundo le sonríes a la cámara como si fuera una maldita foto de graduación, ¡demonios! –.

-Mira el lado positivo, al menos no nos obligaron a usar ese uniforme de la cárcel –dijo Naruto.

De pronto los dos se detienen y observan como el guardia abría la puerta a la que habían llegado.

-Muy bien, esta es su celda –dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta –adentro –ordeno.

Naruto fue el primero en pasar adentro y luego Sasuke iba a hacerlo…hasta que escucho…

-¿Nuevos internos? –Pregunto uno de los reclusos de la celda de enfrente solo para ser ignorado por el guardia, ese recluso tenia bigotes y traía puesto unos lentes oscuros -…Pues bien…le diré a Zabuza que les explique las reglas del lugar –.

Naruto alzo su mirada sorprendido al haber escuchado ese nombre, luego vio a Sasuke el cual se había detenido en seco…

El guardia se extrañó al ver como Sasuke se había parado…

-Oye muchacho, te dije que avanzaras a la-

De pronto Sasuke salió de aquella celda pasando de lado al guardia.

Se acercó a la celda de aquel reo y lo miro penetrante.

-Zabuza Momochi… ¿él está aquí? –pregunto mirándolo con seriedad.

-Oye muchacho, ve a tu celda –ordeno el guardia pero no fue escuchado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Conoces a mi subordinado? –pregunto aquel hombre.

Ante lo dicho por el hombre, Sasuke apretó los puños y se acercó bruscamente a la celda del sujeto.

-¡¿Ese malnacido de Momochi está aquí?! –grito.

-¡Eh Sasuke cálmate! –grito Naruto saliendo de su celda y tomando de los hombros al azabache.

-¡No Naruto, no me pidas que me calme! –Dijo sacudiéndose del agarre – ¡Si ese bastardo está aquí, yo...!

-¡Ya basta! –Grito un guardia acompañado por otros dos acercándose al lugar –Ustedes –señalo a Naruto y Sasuke –entren a su celda ahora –.

Naruto volvió a tomar a Sasuke del hombro pero este volvió a sacudir su mano, y se dirigió a ese tipo.

-…Dile a Zabuza que lo estoy buscando… -dijo el azabache para luego retirarse hacia su celda junto a Naruto, el rubio dio una última mirada a ese hombre y luego ingreso a la celda.

-Oye Gatō –Llamo uno de los guardias a aquel hombre – ¿Que le dijiste para provocarlo?

-Yo no le dije nada, ese muchacho solo se alteró porque si –respondió vagamente mientras se volvía a sentar en su cama.

Los guardias sin preguntar más se retiraron del lugar dejando a los reclusos.

Entonces Gatō, sentado en su cama, pensó que relación tenía ese chico pelinegro con Zabuza, la forma en como el reacciono no era usual…pero también aparte de eso…

…ese chico rubio se le hizo conocido…como si ya lo hubiera visto antes y…

-¡No puede ser! –dijo de repente el sujeto levantándose de su cama y recordando… -….ese chico...-dijo mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujara en su cara -…Minato…

* * *

 **(Un día después, Suna. Residencia Uzumaki)**

-Es que aún no me lo puedo creer –decía una Karin escandalizada mientras sostenía un periodo en sus manos –Mi primo…mi primo arrestado por tráfico e intento de soborno –decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Karin por favor cálmate un poco quieres –dijo su esposo Suigetsu mientras arrullaba a la pequeña Akane.

-No, como quieres que lo haga –dijo ella dejando el periódico en la mesa –tantas veces que le he dicho a Naruto que tenga cuidado con todo…y ves lo que paso… se mete en problemas este muchacho –La pelirroja se acercó a su marido y le quito delicadamente a Akane para luego mirar a su marido -…Mas te vale tener cuidado Suigetsu, una cosa es que ustedes trabajen juntos como familia…y otra es que tú te pongas a hacer las mismas tonterías que el –le dijo.

-Tranquila Karin, que yo no estoy haciendo nada malo –dijo el peli blanco.

-¿Nada malo? –Pregunto –le haces favores de quien sabe que… -.

-Ah, esas son solo cosas tontas –

Karin lo miro por un momento y luego hablo.

-¿Cosas tontas? –Pregunto –que no ves el periódico, ofreciéndole dinero a la policía, Dios, a quien se le ocurre –.

-Karin no te preocupes, estás hablando de Naruto, tu sabes que el sale de esta –dijo el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en el mueble con el periódico en mano.

Karin negó con su cabeza y luego miro a Akane.

-Y tu cuidadito pequeña, tu quédate como estas y no te metas a hacer favores como tu Padre le está haciendo a tu Tío –le hablo con una voz maternal dulce provocando que la pequeña sonriera y abrazara a su madre.

Suigetsu miro la escena conmovido…pero también pensó en que era lo que se debía hacer en esta situación.

* * *

 **(Cárcel de Suna)**

 **-¿** Preguntando por mí? –pregunto un tipo pelinegro con una mascada cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Así es, se acercó hacia a mí y pregunto por ti –dijo otro tipo que resulto ser Gatō.

-Pero que es lo que quería con el Sr. Zabuza –pregunto alguien más que por su apariencia parecía ser una mujer….pero la verdad es que no lo era.

-No lo sé y ni me importa, debe ser solo un niño que enloqueció –dijo el pelinegro.

-Escucha Zabuza –dijo Gatō llamando la atención del hombre identificado como Zabuza –Me importa una mierda que problemas tengas con ese chico…lo que realmente me importa, es ese muchacho rubio que llego con el… -.

Los dos tipos escucharon algo extrañados por su actitud.

-Mande a unos hombres a investigarlo por su hoja de vida….y para mi buena suerte, resulto ser hijo de un viejo conocido –explico mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia -…Necesito que tú y Haku hagan lo siguiente… -

Mientras ellos hablaban en el patio, no notaron que estaban siendo vigilados por Sasuke desde la ventana de su celda…en especial vigilaba a Zabuza…

-Así que ahí estas… -dijo mirando fijamente a Zabuza -…Maldito… -.

-Bien Sasuke –dijo Naruto sentado en la cama –debemos estar relajados que esto se solucionara rápido –.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan calmado –expreso el alejándose de la ventana –cosas como estas no se solucionan así como así –.

-Tranquilo, Suigetsu se encargara de que la Jueza nos saque por el "donativo" que le vamos a dar –alego el rubio.

-Sí, ¿pero que pasara con los policías que nos arrestaron? –pregunto Naruto.

-De eso tranquilo, cuando tú, Kiba y yo salgamos de aquí nos haremos cargo de ello…-.

-¿También vas a sacar a Kiba? ¿Después de que él nos metió en este problema? –pregunto el azabache.

-Ah no lo regañes, Kiba es inocente en este campo y lo sabes… -

-No, qué inocente ni que nada, él se dejó atrapar por eso es que estamos aquí –señalo Sasuke.

-Él no tiene la culpa hermano, ahora relájate y despega tu mirada de esa ventana un momento –dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos y acostándose en la cama.

Sasuke lo miro bien relajado, pero entonces pensó…

-¿Que pasara si no resulta tu plan con la Jueza? –pregunto.

Naruto solo abrió sus ojos y suspiro.

* * *

 **(Residencia Hyuga)**

Hiashi Hyuga estaba mirando el periódico, para ser exactos la primera plana del día de hoy…

-..Este muchacho –dijo el hombre soltando un suspiro.

Su esposa Hana quien ya había visto el periódico se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Crees que el este bien? –pregunto la mujer por su yerno.

Hiashi solo cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé, por el momento tal vez…pero…cualquier cosa puede pasar… -dijo el patriarca.

Hana lo miro y también asintió, ella se preocupaba de Naruto, después de todo vio que él era un joven amable y bondadoso, en especial vio el amor que le tenía a su Hija Hinata…además de que el también estaba involucrado en ese tipo de negocios igual que Hiashi estuvo…

-…Me preocupa Hinata… -dijo Hiashi llamando la atención de Hana -…es que...si ella ve esto-

-Buenos días –saludo Hinata bajando a la sala junto a Hanabi.

-Buenos días… -saludo la pequeña castaña con un bostezo.

-Oh hijas buenos días –saludo Hana inmediatamente.

-Buen día –respondió Hiashi.

-¿Puedo prender la tele papa? –pregunto Hanabi.

-Claro que si Hanabi –respondió.

La castaña paso directamente a la sala donde estaba la televisión con intenciones de prenderla.

Mientras tanto Hinata parecía querer llamar a alguien, pero la llamada no salía.

-Oh no puede ser –dijo Hinata volviendo a colgar – ¿en dónde se puedo haber metido Naruto? Primero me dice que tenía un asunto urgente y ahora…-.

Hiashi y Hana vieron a su hija y entendieron que ella trato de comunicarse con el rubio.

-Hija… -llamo su atención Hana -…acerca de Naruto…-

En ese momento…

- _Pasando noticias locales_ –dijo el presentador del noticiero, la familia en ese momento vio la televisión – _ayer por la tarde se realizó un decomiso de aproximadamente 100 kilos de Cocaína en las afueras de Suna, por el momento hay 3 aprendidos, y presuntamente el cabecilla sea este joven identificado como…_ -en ese momento una foto de un rubio sosteniendo un tablero con números y con una sonrisa en la cara apareció en la pantalla – _Naruto Uzumaki… -._

El silencio reino en la familia Hyuga en ese momento…

-N-Naruto –susurro Hinata mientras veía la fotografía de su novio en la televisión…

* * *

-Por lo que veo –dijo una mujer pelirroja mientras revisaba unos documentos entregados por los guardias y por los que fueron encargados de realizar el arresto de los traficantes –Hicieron un muy buen trabajo, los felicito –dijo la mujer.

-Y después de toda esta labor de inteligencia…señorita Nanjo, esperamos contar con la ayuda de su despacho –dijo uno de los policías.

-Pueden llamarme Kisara –dijo la mujer acomodando los papeles –y por su puesto cuenten con ellos, porque después de ver todas las pruebas recogidas por ustedes, yo no le ceo otra salida a esos muchachos más que la cárcel –dijo la Jueza.

-Pues si Doctora…pero de cualquier manera hay que tener cuidado… -dijo el otro oficial…

La mujer los miro por un momento y luego solo asintió…

Ya en la tarde la Jueza regresaba a su hogar…

-Bienvenida mama –saludo una niña pequeña recibiendo a su madre.

-Hola Kasu, hija ¿cómo estás? –saludo Kisara con un abrazo maternal a la niña.

-Muy bien mami, esta tarde me la pase genial –dijo ella mientras un gato pequeño se le abalanzaba en la cabeza –parece que azul también te quiere saludar –

-Si ya me di cuenta, hola minino –saludo la mujer acariciando al minino.

-Por cierto mama…-dijo la niña entrando a la sala y siendo seguida por su madre.

Kisara sonreía mientras acariciaba al gato…pero la sonrisa se esfumo de su cara al llegar a la sala…

-No me habías dicho que tenías novio –reclamo la niña mientras hacía un puchero – ¡mira estas lindas flores que te enviaron! –.

Kisara veía como su hija sostenía unas flores…eran lindas…

...Pero esas eran flores fúnebres que tenía escrito su nombre: Kisara Nanjo…

* * *

-" _Lo invitamos_ … -decía Naruto mientras sostenía un papel que contenía algo escrito –… _al funeral de la distinguida Jueza Kisara Nanjo a realizarse muy pronto en la ciudad de Suna" –_ termino de leer Naruto la hoja a Sasuke.

Sasuke veía como Naruto sonreía…así que ese era su plan…

-Me sorprende que antes fueras un cabeza hueca y ahora tengas un plan para todo… -dijo el azabache.

-Jaja gracioso –dijo el rubio entregándole el papel en sus manos…

* * *

-Esto de aquí no puede ser… -decía Kisara mientras veía a las flores que había recibido.

Si bien antes se había quedado sin palabras por las flores que había recibido…ahora estaba preocupada…

-Y si llamo a…no eso sería llamarlos por nada sin asegurarme de quienes son –decía la pelirroja aun mirando las flores –además….

 **¡CRACK!**

Kisara se asustó de inmediato al oír como el cristal de su ventana fue roto.

Vio como en piso había un ladrillo el cual tenía una nota.

La mujer la agarro y leyó en ella: " _No se complique la vida Sra. Nanjo"_

Kisara miro afuera de la ventana y no vio a nadie…

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami)**

-Me voy –dijo Menma saliendo por la puerta del hogar.

-Ok, que tengas un buen día –le deseo Kushina al verlo salir.

La pelirroja se acercó al comedor y entonces se sentó en una de las sillas.

Estaba exhausta, en los últimos días ella tenía que salir de su hogar a su trabajo de medio tiempo para poder ayudar con los ingresos a Minato, aunque este no lo sabía, el rubio le había dicho a su esposa de que no era necesario que ella trabajara, que él lo haría todo para darle buenas comodidades a ella y a sus hijos. Le alegraba saber que su esposo velaba por su familia, pero ella estaba decidida a ayudarlo.

También estaba el tema de que Menma se va a casar con Shion…

Ella no estaba en contra del amor que sentía su hijo mayor…pero casarse a una edad tan temprana…no le parecía que fuera lo correcto…

Aunque ella y Minato ya habían hablado con su hijo más de una vez acerca del tema, él siempre se negaba o siempre ponía una excusa a lo que decían….

…y a veces también sacaba a flote el tema de Naruto…

A Kushina no le gusta que su hijo hablara de esa forma de su hermano, era algo malo…algo que le hacía sentirse un poco mal.

-Siempre…. –dijo de repente -….siempre termino acordándome de Naruto… -suspiro.

-¿Mama? –.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco y volteo a su lado y vio cómo su hija Nanami la miraba.

-Ah hija me asustaste –dijo su madre sonriéndole – ¿pasa algo? –.

-Ah bueno yo…quería hacerte una pregunta, pero si estas ocupada… -

-No hija, no estoy ocupada, pregúntame lo que quieras –dijo Kushina.

-Ah bueno…es que… -la pequeña Nanami no sabía por dónde empezar, pero al final tomo aire y miro a su madre –hace unos días… -dijo sacando de su bolsillo la fotografía que había encontrado -…yo encontré esto en el cajón de la habitación –dijo dándole la foto.

Kushina extrañada por esa foto la tomo y la vio…entonces sintió como la preocupación la invadió en ese momento….

-¿Quién…quien ese ese niño que aparece con ustedes en esa foto?... –

Kushina no respondía…solo miraba aquella foto en la que estaban todos…incluido su hijo Naruto…

* * *

Se enfocaba afuera de la cárcel de Suna.

Y afuera de esta estaban muchas personas las cuales venían para visitar a los reclusos del lugar, entre ellos estaban dos muchachas, una cabello rosado y la otra de cabello azul.

Hinata Hyuga miraba como estaban todos ingresando al lugar, no podía evitar estar nerviosa y a la vez preocupada por su novio…

-Estoy nerviosa… -dijo Sakura de repente llamando su atención -…Sasuke me dijo que nada pasaría…pero ahora… -.

-Sakura no pienses en ello ahora –le dijo Hinata poniendo su mano sobre su hombro –Ahora lo importante es saber si ellos dos están bien –.

-…Tienes razón…pero… -hablo nuevamente -… ¿tú no estás preocupada por Naruto? –.

-Claro que lo estoy… –dijo ella algo sonrojada -…cuando me entere de eso…casi me desmayo en la sala –revelo la chica a su amiga haciendo que s sorprendiera –si no fuera por mi mama que me sostuvo me hubiera caído al suelo…-

Sakura la miro dándole una sonrisa.

-Veo que estabas muy preocupada por Naruto…casi te desmayas, en cambio yo deje caer mi celular en la olla de sopa cuando me entere –revelo con algo de pena.

Hinata entonces la miro divertida.

-Así que por eso cuando me llamaste había un olor raro a fideos… -dijo la Hyuga haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

-¡Eso es imposible, no se puede oler el aroma aunque quede impregnado en el celular de otro! –Comento apenada -… ¡Además no eran fideos eran legumbres! –.

-Bueno pero no te enojes, perdón –dijo la peliazul sacando la lengua y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza -.

Sakura relajo su postura y entonces sonrió.

-Está bien, supongo que es algo bueno relajarnos un poco –menciono la peli rosa.

Hinata sonrió.

-Tienes razón –respondió mientras entraba junto a Sakura por la entrada principal…

-Vamos chicas –dijo una tercera voz la cual era Hana, la hermana de Kiba –no tenemos que lucir preocupados o sino ellos también se preocuparan -.

-Es un buen punto –dijo Sakura.

-Si es cierto –dijo Hinata –bien, entonces permanezcamos relajadas cuando los veamos.

Al sugerir eso las dos aceptaron la propuesta.

* * *

-Las visitas van a llegar muy pronto –menciono Naruto caminando al lado de Sasuke hacia las bancas donde se reunían las visitas –Hinata de seguro estará enojada…-.

-Por favor –dijo Sasuke serio haciendo que el rubio lo mirara –Eso no es nada, Sakura de seguro me va a querer arrancar el pelo…y no precisamente el de mi cabeza –dijo eso ultimo con un escalofrió…

-Esa era información que no necesitaba saber –dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos con un tic en ellos –bueno creo que es algo normal, ya que ellas… -

De pronto algo empezó a ocurrir dentro, los presos iniciaron una pelea entre ellos mientras los guardias se retiraban del lugar.

-A dónde demonios se van –dijo Sasuke observando el caos que se empezaba a formar.

-Ah Sasuke… -llamo Naruto -…mira allá –le dijo señalando hacia la cancha.

El azabache volteo y vio con claridad cómo Zabuza Momochi recibía un objeto filoso de parte de ese tipo Gatō y luego apunto a la dirección en donde se encontraban ellos.

Sasuke apretó sus puños –Así que quiere matarnos…ese hijo de perra… -susurro…

Naruto veía como el caos se estaba haciendo más grande por la pelea y de un momento a otro Sasuke se había ido de su lado.

-¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Sasuke?! –Llamo el rubio pero no obtuvo resultados – ¡Mierda!…espero que estés bien…

-¡Hokage! –.

El blondo volteo y vio a Kiba llegando al lugar – ¡Es mejor que salga de aquí rápido, no es seguro que se quede aquí! –dijo el castaño empezando a correr con él.

-¿Desde cuándo tanta formalidad Kiba? -Pregunto el rubio extrañado mientras corría.

-Con solo un día que estas aquí y ya le caíste bien a la mayoría de presos –respondió el castaño –pero no te acostumbres a que te llame así seguido -.

-Si…ahí está el Kiba que conozco –dijo el rubio mientras sonreía algo nervioso.

* * *

Mientras tanto las visitas fueron evacuadas de inmediato de la cárcel…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Sakura angustiada a uno de los guardias que las escoltaban a ella y Hinata.

-Hubo un Motín adentro Señorita, los guardias ya empezaron a calmar la situación –respondió.

-Pero que hay de los internos –pregunto ahora Hinata.

-Por el momento no hay información de nada, por favor retírense de aquí –pidió el sacándolas del lugar y volviendo a entrar para ayudar con la situación.

Hinata, Sakura y Hana se miraron angustiadas mientras veían como las demás visitas empezaban a gritar y a clamar por que no pase nada malo con los familiares que tenían adentro.

* * *

Naruto y Kiba salieron del patio y entraron al lugar donde estaban las lavadoras de ropa.

-Aquí podremos estar bien –dijo Kiba jadeando de cansancio.

-Pero Sasuke no lo estará, debemos ir a buscarlo… -.

La puerta de la lavandería fue abierta alertando a Naruto y a Kiba, por la puerta entraron Zabuza y Haku.

-Así que aquí estabas niño rubio –dijo el pelinegro mientras le señalaba a Haku que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –pregunto Naruto.

-Estos sujetos tratan de matarte –respondió Kiba.

Naruto se sorprendió ante la respuesta que Kiba le dio.

-¿Matarme? Ni siquiera conozco a este tipo o a ese chico de allí –dijo señalando a Haku el cual lanzo un cuchillo que roso el cabello de Naruto – ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –grito Naruto.

-No soy una…espera… -se detuvo mirando extraño al rubio -… ¿Cómo sabes que soy un chico? –pregunto.

-¿Por eso me lanzaste ese cuchillo? –Pregunto Naruto algo turbio –No soy un tonto, es verdad que pareces una chica, pero en primer lugar ¿qué haría una chica encerrada en una cárcel que solo es para hombres? –pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Tsk… -mascullo el chico -…es una pena que el primer reo que me reconoce como un chico vaya a morir… -.

-Déjate de tonterías Haku –dijo Zabuza mientras se acercaba al rubio –escucha, no te conozco…pero Gatō me ordeno matarte, así que no lo tomes personal -.

-Pura basura –dijo Kiba el cual en ese momento no vio como Haku se acercó rápidamente y le dio una patada en el abdomen haciendo que callera de rodillas –M-Maldito a-afeminado –Maldijo Kiba para luego recibir otro golpe.

-Oye detente –le dijo Naruto a Haku, luego se dirigió a Zabuza –Quieres matarme…no sé por qué me sorprende, Zabuza Momochi…tu mataste al padre de mi amigo… -.

Ante esas palabras el pelinegro lo miro extrañado sin entender.

-El apellido Uchiha… ¿te suena familiar? –pregunto el rubio.

Zabuza en ese momento se quedó sorprendido al escuchar ese apellido…

-Tú lo mataste…mataste a Fugaku Uchiha… -

-¡Cállate! ¡¿A ti qué demonios te importa?! –pregunto enfadado.

-Me importa porque él era el padre de mi amigo…arruinaste a su familia –le recrimino.

El hombre solo apretó sus puños mientras Haku miraba la escena sorprendido ya que Zabuza se quedó quieto sin decir nada.

-…Pero bueno…no soy quien para juzgarte…-esas palabras sorprendieron a Zabuza el cual lo miro raro -…cuando estuve trabajando para mi jefe…mate a dos tipos…ambos policías… -conto el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos –tenía 15 años cuando lo hice…y lo curioso es…que no sentí remordimiento alguno…porque cuando lo hice…creí que no era de importancia deshacerse de ellos… -.

Zabuza escuchaba atento a Naruto…no podía creer que ese chico haya matado siendo tan joven, y además no haya sentido remordimiento por sus acciones.

-...Así que aunque te recrimine…no soy mejor que tu… -hablo Naruto.

Haku veía como ese chico enserio hablaba con honestidad n cada palabra que decía, Kiba también escucho lo dicho por Naruto a lo cual no pudo evitar sentir respeto hacia a él.

Naruto aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados mientras esperaba a ver si Zabuza se acercaba hacia el…

-…Fugaku Uchiha… -.

Naruto abrió sus ojos extrañado y lo primero que vio fue a Zabuza mirando el piso mientras tenía su vista entre abierta.

-…Era mi amigo…mi mejor amigo… -susurro.

Naruto se sorprendió al igual que Kiba, Haku también estaba sorprendió por quera la primera vez que veía a Zabuza hablar de algo respecto a su pasado…

* * *

-Naruto… -susurro Hanabi mientras leía un libro en una cafetería –mi hermana se preocupó mucho por ti, por favor….que estés bien…-

La televisión que estaba encendida en ese momento mostro como un noticiero interrumpía la programación habitual.

- _Interrumpimos la programación por un boletín de última hora_ –anuncio el presentador – _se nos informó que en la cárcel central de Suna ocurrió un posible motín hace unos pocos minutos -._

Hanabi miro a la televisión por lo que había dicho.

- _Según informes, las visitas fueron evacuadas del centro penitenciario y los guardias están tratando de calamar la situación en lo que llega la policía_ -.

-Hermana…Naruto -susurro la castaña pensando en Hinata…

* * *

Se enfocó la puerta de la lavandería de la cárcel.

-… ¿Tu amigo? –Pregunto Naruto aún no convencido -…si claro… -.

-Es la verdad, no tengo por qué mentirte –aclaro el sujeto.

-¿Y qué sacas contándomelo? ¿Saber cómo mateaste a tu mejor amigo? –.

-No es eso… -dijo el - ¿… ese chico que pregunto por mi…es su hijo? –.

Naruto extrañado sin saber qué otra cosa más hacer solo asintió.

-…ese chico…realmente se parece mucho a el… -.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? –pregunto Naruto.

Zabuza se quedó en silencio….pero luego hablo.

-Él estaba involucrado en el contrabando y en las guerras de los grupos rebeldes –relato –lo conocí cuando él me encontró tirado en una calle moribundo y ensangrentado por una pelea que tuve… -

Naruto, Haku y Kiba lo escuchaban mientras hablaba.

-…El me llevo a un hospital…y cuando me recupere me saco de allí en una patrulla…pensaba que iba a meterme en la cárcel dado que él ya había revisado mis antecedentes…pero en lugar de eso…el me libero unas cuadras más adelante y me dijo que tuviera cuidado a la próxima -.

Zabuza pareció esbozar una sonrisa en ese momento.

-Si…el infeliz desde ese momento se volvió mi amigo…el me ayudo dándome información acerca de los diversos operativos y los accesos necesarios a diversos lugares… -.

-¿Si era tu amigo por qué demonios lo mataste? –pregunto Naruto sin entender por qué le contaba todo eso…

-…Yo no lo mate… -

Naruto y los otros se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que el rebelde había dicho…

-El día que lo mataron…fui a verlo al lugar en que nos citamos….y al llegar lo encontré muerto con disparos en su cuerpo…

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

-¡Uchiha! –Llamaba Zabuza dentro de una vivienda que parecía estar abandonada –enserio…adonde pudo a ver ido, me dijo que lo esperara aquí –.

El pelinegro camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo más opción que esperarlo, espero que vuelva pron...-

Zabuza detuvo su hablar cuando vio en el piso un gran charco de sangre regado a la entrada de la cocina…y al ver más arriba pudo ver un cuerpo…era Fugaku…

-¡Uchiha! –El hombre se acercó de inmediato y lo reviso -¿Q-que te pasó? Dios mío -.

El azabache tenía varios disparos producto de un arma de fuego en el tórax, había perdido mucha sangre…

…y tenía una profunda cortada en su cuello…

-Dios… ¡Uchiha! ¡Responde! ¡Demonios no te vayas así! –le grito mientras trataba desesperadamente de reanimarlo…pero fue en vano…

-¡No te atrevas a irte, tienes a tu familia, me dijiste que ibas hacer ascendido, que se lo ibas a decir a tu esposa e hijos, por favor despierta! –.

Zabuza no se había dado cuenta…pero unas gotas cayeron en el rostro de Fugaku, el enmascarado estaba llorando…

-Mierda… ¡Mierda! –grito el tipo dando un golpe al piso.

Zabuza se levantó lentamente del lugar y tambaleándose se dio la vuelta para luego salir del lugar...

-Perdón…Perdón… -

* * *

 **(Fin del Flash Back)**

-Ese mismo día encontraron mis huellas en el lugar…y me tacharon como el responsable de su muerte… -.

Naruto no sabía que pensar…si creerle o no…

Su historia parecía real…pero también podía haber una posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo…

-Señor Zabuza… -susurro Haku tristemente al oír esa historia de su pasado.

-Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…el estaría vivo… -dijo Zabuza.

-Tu… ¿en verdad no lo mataste? –pregunto Naruto para luego recibir un asentimiento del pelinegro -…pero… ¿entonces quien fue? -.

-¿Cómo esperas que yo sepa? –Dijo Zabuza –Cuando yo llegue el… -.

 **¡BANG!**

Un fuerte disparo resonó por todo el lugar alertando a todos…

Naruto quien había cerrado los ojos por la detonación…los volvió a abrir y entonces con sorpresa y en Shock vio como Zabuza caía al suelo agarrando su garganta la cual estaba sangrando a más no poder…

-¡Señor Zabuza! –Grito Haku horrorizado corriendo hacia el pelinegro – ¡No, no! ¡Por favor resista! –pidió Haku mientras hacía presión a la herida.

-¡Demonios! –dijo Kiba levantándose.

-¿Pero qué…? –preguntaba Naruto.

-Odio a los que no pueden hacer bien su trabajo –expreso alguien entrando al lugar, al entrar se vio que tenía una pistola 9mm en su mano y revelo ser…

\- ¡Gatō! –grito Haku con enojo mientras trataba de detener el sangrado del enmascarado – ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! ¡Le disparaste a-…! -.

 **¡BANG!**

-¡Ahhh! –Grito Haku al recibir un tiro en su hombro para luego caer al lado de Zabuza.

Naruto trato de acercarse para desarmarlo pero Gatō le apunto –No te muevas niño, lo mismo para tu amigo en el piso –dijo señalando a Kiba.

Naruto con el ceño fruncido no tuvo más opción que obedecerlo y quedarse quieto. Kiba igualmente se quedó en el piso sin moverse mientras veía la escena.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –pregunto el rubio para luego mirar a Zabuza quien lentamente se quedaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y Haku el cual se veía impotente sin poder hacer nada –Ellos eran tus hombres… -.

-Lo hice porque no me gusta que mi gente se ponga sentimental, es señal de debilidad –explico el hombre como si fuera normal.

Naruto lo miro perplejo al igual que Kiba, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo?

-No cumplieron con su trabajo de matarte...en lugar de eso se pusieron a charlar como si fueran amigos, eso me frustra y enferma –declaro el hombre.

-Matarme… -repitió el rubio mirándolo -…Para que mierda quieres mi muerte ¿eh? Ni siquiera te conocía hasta hoy… -.

-Pues no, claro que no, tu no me conocías…pero tu padre si… -.

Había veces en las que Naruto solía quedarse paralizado por alguna sorpresa que recibía de la nada, y esta no era la excepción. ¿Su padre? ¿Minato acaso conoció a este viejo?

-No te entiendo… -dijo Naruto.

-Porque tal vez ese infeliz no te conto lo que me hizo ¿verdad? –Pregunto el tipo aun apuntando a Naruto –Minato Namikase…ese hombre fue el culpable de que me encerraran en esta maldita pocilga –dijo con enojo.

Naruto miraba a Gatō mientras él hablaba.

-Tu querido padre…quería asociarse con mi empresa…yo lo acepte, mientras más inversionistas tuviera mejor para mi…pero el muy infeliz reviso los cobros de acciones y las cuentas que tenía en paraísos fiscales… ¿y sabes qué hizo? –pregunto el hombre para no recibir respuesta del rubio –Me denuncio. ¡El muy hijo de puta me denuncio, y el policía bastardo que me encerró se encargó de que yo terminara perdiendo todas las oportunidades de salir libre! -.

El sujeto gritaba con enojo y furia acumulada. Kiba que estaba en el piso veía como Naruto no parecía inmutarse por lo que le contaba.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento…

-¿Y crees que matándome mi padre se sentirá mal? –pregunto el rubio rompiendo el silencio, Gatō lo miraba ante la pregunta, pero no se esperó que el rubio solo pusiera una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso? –pregunto el anciano con mal genio.

-No nada, es solo que ese plan hubiera funcionado de maravilla viejo… -dijo el haciéndolo enojar -…pero lamentablemente para ti, mi padre no siente nada por mí –declaro el rubio.

El viejo pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Que…? -.

-Así como lo oyes, mi papa no tiene el más mínimo afecto por mí –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara –así que…cuando quieras jala del gatillo… -.

Kiba no pudo creer lo que el rubio acabo de decir.

-Oye ¿que estas…? –quiso preguntar.

-Con mucho gusto mocoso, porque ni creas que te voy a creer lo que tú dices… -dijo apuntándole en el pecho -…Ese maldito policía…Fugaku Uchiha… -

La sonrisa de Naruto se borró en ese instante y su cara se tornó seria.

-…Supo por las malas que conmigo nadie se mete…y ahora Namikase también lo sabrá al verte en un féretro… -

-Oh mierda –maldijo Kiba tratando de pararse.

Naruto miraba como Gatō le apuntaba con intenciones de jalar el gatillo…y cuando el dedo del tipo iba a tocarlo…

-¡Muere! –grito el viejo para luego tratar de jalar el gatillo…pero el disparo jamás salió. El tipo se extrañó, estaba seguro de haber jalado el gatillo…y entonces miro donde estaba su arma…ya no la tenía…mejor dicho ya no tenía su mano.

Al piso callo el arma del tipo junto a su mano amputada. Gatō tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego supo que había pasado por el dolor inmenso que recorrió todo su brazo y la sangre que caía a chorros en el piso y entonces entro en pánico.

-¡Ahhh! –Gritaba de dolor mientras caía de rodillas al piso – ¡Mierda! -.

Naruto miraba como el tipo gritaba en el suelo y entonces vio que cerca de Gatō estaba Sasuke mientras sostenía un machete manchado de sangre, el rubio pudo ver como las manos del Uchiha temblaban…de ira…

-¡Oh Dios! –dijo Kiba mirando la escena y parándose.

-No, no, no, no –decía con miedo Gatō mientras trataba de arrastrarse en el piso, pero Sasuke puso su pie encima de su espalda impidiéndoselo, y luego dándole una patada para ponerlo boca arriba –no…por favor… -rogo patéticamente –no me mates, te daré dinero, sí, mucho dinero, podrás hacer lo que tú quieras aquí adentro, te daré protección…pero no me ma-

-¡Ahhhh! –grito Sasuke con furia alzando el machete y bajándolo con violencia sobre la cabeza de Gatō.

Gatō solo vio con horror por unos segundos hasta sentir como el filo del arma blanca se incrustaba en su cráneo…y luego no pudo sentir nada más…

El azabache saco el machete del cráneo de Gatō y el cuerpo cayó al piso con pesadez. Sasuke aun miraba con furia a Gatō…el culpable de todo lo que le había pasado a él y a su familia…

-Sasuke –el pelinegro sintió como su hombro era tocado y al voltear vio a Naruto quien lo miraba con una mirada entendimiento –tranquilo… -.

Sasuke miro a Naruto por un segundo y después volvió a ver al cadáver de Gatō, el pelinegro soltó el machete…pero Naruto lo recogió de nuevo y con la misma camisa de Gatō limpio el mango, y después lo tiro al suelo nuevamente.

Naruto mirando a Sasuke le hablo –No hay que dejar huellas -.

El azabache solo asintió un poco.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Kiba incorporándose – ¿acaso estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? -.

Sasuke no presto atención a lo que dijo el castaño y volteo a ver a Zabuza Momochi…el cual ya no estaba con vida.

-Señor…Zabuza… -susurro Haku el cual aún estaba en el piso con su hombro herido por el tiro.

-Oh no –susurro Naruto al ver la escena, el rubio trato de acercarse pero…

-Aléjate… -dijo Haku.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

-Solo trato de ayudarte –dijo el rubio –puedes terminar desangrándote si no-

-¡Largo! –grito el pelinegro con ira mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

Naruto lo miro con tristeza pero a la vez con preocupación.

-Oigan –llamo la atención de ambos Kiba –tenemos que movernos, la sirena dejo de tocar, los guardias podrían llegar aquí en cualquier momento -.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y dejo de mirar el cadáver de Momochi para luego voltear –tiene razón, debemos irnos de aquí -.

Naruto aún seguía viendo a Haku el cual no parecía que iba a levantarse.

Entonces el rubio, viéndolo con tristeza pero a la vez con convicción, hablo.

-Lo admirabas y respetabas… -dijo el -…era como un padre para ti ¿verdad? –pregunto y eso hizo que Haku se quedara quiero por un momento mientras apretaba su hombro con fuerza –Lamento mucho tu perdida…esperemos que Dios guie su alma –dijo para luego caminar con Sasuke y Kiba -…Nos vemos… -se despidió el rubio

Los tres salieron del lugar dejando a Haku solo ahí en silencio mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y los sollozos se hacían presentes.

* * *

 **(Patio de la cárcel)**

-¡Llévenlos a todos a sus celdas! –grito un guardia el cual estaba sosteniendo a un preso esposado.

La situación había sido controlada, todos los presos habían sido reducidos y los guardias los había esposados para que no intentaran nada más.

-Vamos, todos tienen que… ¡eh! Señoritas no pueden pasar –dijo el guardia al ver como una Hinata, Sakura y Hana se adentraban a dentro.

-Señor nuestros novios están aquí, por favor necesitamos ver si están bien –dijo Sakura con angustia.

-Por favor queremos verlos –secundo Hinata con preocupación.

-Mi hermano, mi hermano y sus amigos, que pasó con ellos – dijo Hana igualmente preocupada.

-Señoritas entiéndanme por favor, no puedo ayu-

-¡Chicas! -.

Esa voz atrajo la atención de todas las cuales voltearon y vieron a Naruto junto a Sasuke y Kiba que estaban siendo llevados a sus celdas.

-¡Chicos! –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Naruto entonces se soltó del guardia, el uniformado iba a volver a agarrarlo pero Naruto le hablo.

-Por favor, le juro que solo será un minuto, mis amigos y yo solo queremos un minuto con ellas –pidió el rubio.

El guardia parecía que iba a negarlo pero al ver como las tres chicas parecían estar angustiadas por ver como se encontraban no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Déjelas pasar guardia –dijo el uniformado dando la orden para que también soltaran a los tres chicos.

-Gracias –le agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa.

Las mujeres fueron llevadas al área de visitas donde los tres chicos también se dirigieron. Naruto pudo notar como Hinata parecía estar entre angustiada y aliviada, el rubio le regalo una sonrisa a su amada la cual al verlo también le sonrió tímidamente…

* * *

 **HOOLA, ya se, ya se, se preguntaran ¿Sebas, donde demonios te metiste? pues es facil amigos, estaba acupado en pruebas, lecciones y cosas del cole, ademas de que paso un problema en mi familia pero gracias a Dios ya todo esta bien chicos.**

 **No, no me quede en supletorio si es que se preguntaban, y me siento orgulloso, 7 años de escuela y 6 años de colegio y nunca me he quedado a los supletorios.**

 **Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no actualizar por mucho tiempo, segundo, quiero avisarles que tal vez no este activo por mucho tiempo, debido a que la otra semana me graduó...si, señores y señoritas...me graduó, yupiiii...ñe. Pero lo que me tiene un poco preocupado es ver que carrera o que trabajo puedo elegir debido a esas mierdas de pruebas que no sirven para ni una pendejada, esas pruebas son una basura en mi país Ecuador, pero bueno, esperemos que Dios nos ayude a nosotros los ojvenes para lograr elegir la carrera que deseamos.**

 **Así que ya saben chicos, si me ven inactivo es por mi graduación o por que estoy ocupado viendo que hacer con mi vida xD.**

 **Ah por cierto no se olviden de votar:**

 **A)** **Naruto perdone a la familia Namikase y los acepte**

 **B)** **Naruto tenga rencor hacia a ellos y no los acepte (claro que con el tiempo, tal vez, los perdone)**

 **Y bueno, aclaradas las dudas me despido queridos amigos. Disculpen si hoy no hay saludos o si no contesto a sus reviews chicos, les prometo que lo hare la próxima vez, ya que hace un rato acabe de escribir esto y estoy cansado, y ademas no se por que pero aun sigo escribiendo, mis manos no paran es como si estuviera poseido yojdiidsfkso**

 **Jejejeje, nos vemos en la proxima, cuidense los quiero mucho,**

 **chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Ascenso.**

-Naruto vi las noticias, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te paso nada? Dios, me preocupe demasiado por ti muchacho –decía Karin mientras estaba con su teléfono en la oreja.

-Tranquila Karin, estoy bien, nada malo me paso –respondió Naruto a través del teléfono el cual estaba sentado en una mesa junto a sus amigos y las chicas –siento haberte preocupado…-.

Karin estaba que se le comían los nervios en ese momento, al ver las noticias y enterarse que en la cárcel en la que estaba su primo había habido un motín se había preocupado mucho. La pelirroja sintió como su mano era tocado por una más pequeña.

Al mirar abajo vio a su hija, la pequeña Akane estaba mirando a su mama con algo de curiosidad mientras la llamaba con ruiditos.

-Me tenías asustada Naruto… -dijo la pelirroja -…pero ahora me alegro al saber que estas bien, gracias a Dios -.

Naruto sonrió mientras posaba su mirada en Hinata la cual también estaba mirando a su novio.

-Gracias prima… -contesto Naruto -…pero no tienes que preocuparte demasiado, saldré pronto de aquí -.

-Está bien Naruto –dijo Karin con un suspiro –tu sobrina parece querer hablar contigo, ahora te la paso.

-Claro, ponla –dijo el rubio emocionado, de pronto empezó a escuchar los pequeños balbuceos y palabras que su pequeña sobrina apenas podía pronunciar –hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? –Saludo Naruto para recibir una risita de parte de ella –yo también te extraño Akane, prometo que saldré pronto y te iré a leer tus cuentos que tanto te gustan –prometió el rubio.

Mientras Naruto conversaba por teléfono, Sasuke y kiba conversaban con sus dos visitas que habían llegado.

-Mi madre… -dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura –… ¿como esta? -.

-Ella estaba preocupada por ti Sasuke –respondió Sakura –al igual que tu hermano e Izumi, ellos tuvieron que volver a Konoha, pero vendrán de nuevo en un tiempo…la señora Mikoto estaba enserio preocupada por ti… -.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo agacho un poco la cabeza mientras se sentía mal por haber hecho preocupar a su madre.

-Pero ella después se tranquilizó –siguió Sakura hablando llamando su atención –porque sabe que tú eres fuerte y dijo que sin importar que, siempre te apoyaría -.

Sakura le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su novio la cual hizo que el también diera una pequeña sonrisa.

Kiba hablaba con su hermana Hana.

-Perdona si te preocupe Hana –se disculpó el Inuzuka.

-Y lo hiciste –contesto la muchacha –pero gracias a Dios no te pasó nada malo -.

-Si… -dijo el Inuzuka algo apenado.

-Oye –llamo Hana a su hermano –lo que importa es que tu estés bien, no te preocupes por el resto –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Kiba al ver como su hermana estaba tranquila y bien con su salud, también sonrió.

-Ok entonces hablaremos cuando este fuera de aquí –le dijo Naruto a su prima por teléfono –te prometo que será pronto prima -.

-Yo sé que así será Naruto –respondió Karin mientras arrullaba a su hija en la cuna.

-Bien, nos vemos después Karin, adiós –se despidió el rubio colgando el teléfono.

Naruto al colgar vio a Hinata la cual lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

-¿Aun estas preocupada? –.

Hinata no respondió y volteo la mirada a otro lado lo cual hizo que a Naruto le resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-…. ¿Y también enojada? –preguntó el.

Hinata volteo a verlo.

-Estaba asustada...me dijiste que estaría todo bien –dijo la muchacha.

-Y es verdad Hinata, los chicos y yo no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí –dijo el tomando su mano –te lo prometo… -.

Los dos jóvenes se miraban perdidos en sus miradas…

-Se acabó el tiempo –les dijo un guardia que se encontraba allí.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y entonces Naruto hablo.

-Está bien, es hora de despedirse -.

El resto de chicos asintió, las chicas se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de los muchachos.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le dio un largo y tierno beso.

-Te estaré esperando –le dijo la Hyuga para luego sonreír y salir de ahí.

Naruto se quedó viendo como la peliazul salía del lugar junto a las demás chicas mientras sonreía.

-Oye –le llamo la atención Kiba –se te va a caer la baba –explico él.

Naruto lo miro aséptico.

-Jaja que gracioso –respondió el Uzumaki para luego ir con los dos muchachos a sus celdas siendo guiados por el guardia.

Mientras iban a sus celdas, el rubio noto como los guardias sacaban dos cuerpos en bolsas de cadáveres.

Sasuke miro detenidamente a los cuerpos…el de Zabuza y el de ese maldito anciano que le había arruinado la vida a su familia. Miro el cuerpo de Zabuza…el que fue amigo de su padre.

Sasuke sintió como ponían una mano sobre su hombro y vio a Naruto quien lo miraba dándole apoyo en aquel momento…

-Oigan –llamo Kiba –Miren ahí –señalo.

Los dos voltearon y vieron como también sacaron en una camilla a Haku el cual estaba inconsciente, al parecer lo llevaban a la enfermería.

Naruto miro a aquel hombre el cual hace unos instantes lucia completamente destrozado por la muerte de su Jefe…

…y entonces pensó…

* * *

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami)**

-¿Quién es el mama? –.

Kushina hace tiempo, cuando tuvo a su primer hijo Menma y después a sus otros dos hijos había tenido una enorme tensión y nerviosismo dado que ella siempre se preguntaba si podría ser una buena madre para todos. Cuando los tuvo se comprometió a ser una madre excepcional que siempre velaría por la seguridad y bienestar de sus primogénitos…o al menos lo hizo con sus dos primeros hijos. Con su tercer hijo, Naruto, había veces en las cuales la sacaba de quicio por sus travesuras y por ser un niño muy inquieto. Cuando era un bebe era alguien fácil de manejar y muy adorable, pero cuando creció, Kushina ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes. Y entones llego ese día…el día en que le dijo esas palabras hirientes a su hijo….

Si, todas esas experiencias fueron completamente llenas de tensión…

Pero justamente en ese preciso instante, su hija de 7 años le había enseñado una foto familiar de hace tiempo en la que estaba toda su familia…incluso su hijo Naruto.

En ese momento jamás había sentido tanta tensión en su vida.

Kushina no sabía que responderle.

-Mama –le llamo la niña.

Kushina al ver que no tenía salida, tenía que contarle.

Y justo cuando iba a hablar…

-Adentro los dos chicos –.

Las dos mujercitas voltearon a donde vino esa voz y vieron a Minato entrar por la puerta.

-Papa iba de salida –reclamo Menma quien también entro.

-Ya Menma, tengo que hablar con ustedes, suerte que Naruko estaba de regreso –dijo el Namikase mayor mientras su hija Naruko también entraba.

-Papa yo solo venía a cambiarme, iba a salir –dijo la pelirroja con un puchero.

-Mi vida tengo que hablar con todos ustedes, después podrás salir –explico.

Kushina al ver a su esposo y a sus hijos llegar suspiro de alivio al creer que era su oportunidad de escapar de la explicación que quería su hija pequeña.

-Minato, chicos –dijo ella levantándose de su sitio ante la mirada de su hija Nanami –Mi vida regresaste temprano –dijo ella dándole un beso.

-Si lo sé –respondió el –me tome el resto del día, necesito hablar con todos -.

-Papa, iba a reunirme con Shion –dijo Menma.

-Y yo iba a salir con mis amigas –secundo Naruko.

-Chicos, basta –paro su madre a ambos –su padre debe tener algo importante que decirnos asi que dejen por favor sus quejas –dijo ella seriamente.

Ante la mirada de su madre ambos chicos quedaron en silencio.

Nanami se acercó a sus padres y hermanos.

-Yo también quiero decir algo –dijo ella mirando a su madre –mejor dicho quiero preguntar algo -.

Kushina ante las palabras de su hija no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Preguntar? ¿Qué cosa? –dijo Menma.

-¿Algo que tengas una dudad? –dijo Naruko.

Nanami miro a su papa quien no entendía por qué su hija parecía estar seria.

-¿Hija que es lo quieres preguntar? –pregunto su padre, él pensó que a fin de cuentas no tardaría en responderle a su hija.

Kushina iba a hablar pero Nanami se le adelanto.

La niña entonces ante la mirada de todos levanto la foto que tenía en su mano mostrándoselas a todos.

Al ver aquella fotografía de hace años todos se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿Quién es ese niño rubio de la foto? –pregunto a su familia.

* * *

 **(Dos días después)**

La Jueza Kisara Nanjo encargada del caso de nuestro protagonista estaba sentada en el escritorio de su oficina mientras escribía en su computadora un informe con mucha atención.

 _-"…Y por eso mediante este informe indico y explico que…. –._

Su escritura fue interrumpida cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante –dijo la jueza dando permiso para entrar.

En ese momento un hombre vestido formalmente entro dentro de la oficina y se dirigió a la jueza.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Nanjo –saludo el hombre.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Fiscal –saludo la pelirroja parándose de su lugar – ¿a qué debo su visita?

-Pues venia aquí por el caso que usted recibió hace unos días –explico el mientras revisaba unas carpetas que había traído.

-Ah, eso –dijo ella mientras miraba su computadora –justamente estaba cerca de terminar el informe de caso, si usted gustar podría esperar para… -

-Bueno es que realmente no vine para recibir el informe –explico el dejando la mujer sin palabras.

-¿Ha no? –pregunto ella.

-No, de hecho –dijo el poniendo las carpetas sobre el escritorio –vine aquí para que informarle que debe detener la investigación y el informe -.

Kisara al terminar de oír lo que dijo el Fiscal se quedó sin palabras, es decir no podía ser posible que este caso el cual estaba por terminar fuera detenido así como así.

-Este…yo no entiendo –dijo ella –como es posible que se detenga todo esto señor… -.

-Buena Señorita Nanjo –le llamo –esto se debe a que el caso fue pasado a otra Fiscalía –dio a conocer el para mayor asombro de la pelirroja.

-¿A otra Fiscalía? –eso no podía ser cierto, era…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al recordar las palabras en aquella nota que recibió hace unos días…

"No se complique la vida Sra. Nanjo"

No podía ser verdad…

* * *

 **(Un día después)**

 **(Cárcel central de Suna)**

-Empaca rápido Naruto, yo ya me quiero ir de este lugar –aviso Sasuke sentado en la otra cama mientras el rubio guardaba algunas cosas en una maleta.

-Espera un segundo que ya acabo –dijo el rubio.

-Quien lo creería –dijo Sasuke –darles dinero a los fiscales para que pasaran el caso a otra fiscalía funciono. Aunque me gustaría saber quién fue el Juez que no quiso aceptar el dinero -.

Durante estos días, Suigetsu había ido donde los fiscales y jueces para darles dinero con tal de que el caso fuera pasado a otra fiscalía y que los involucrados quedaran absueltos.

-Eso es para que veas que aún quedan personas honestas y decentes en el país –dijo el rubio con algo de gracia.

-Sí, pero el que no tuvo de nada de honesto fue el hermano que recibió el dinero y todavía quería mas, Dios –dijo el azabache.

-Por eso mismo es que le dimos el dinero de su hermano que no lo quiso pues –dijo el rubio terminando de empacar –definitivamente Suigetsu es un genio, un arriesgado, no hice mal en darle permiso de casarse con mi prima –dijo el rubio soltando una risa.

Sasuke asintió en que estaba de acuerdo, y entonces se le vino algo en mente.

-¿Bueno y cuánto dinero fue el que le dieron? –pregunto Sasuke llamando la atención de Naruto.

-¿Y tú para que quieres saber eso? –pregunto el rubio.

-Espérate a que te refieres –pregunto él.

-¿Es que me vas a colaborar o no? –pregunto el rubio.

-Venga ya –dijo el azabache negando con la cabeza a lo cual el rubio solo rió divertido -¡Guardia! –llamo.

El guardia vino y abrió la celda de los dos.

-Hokage, Sasuke –llego Kiba donde ellos –por fin nos vamos -.

-Gracias a Dios –dijo el rubio.

-Tu –le llamo Sasuke al castaño –no hagas que te descubran otra vez –.

Kiba solo asintió y siguió a los dos chicos a la salida.

La gran puerta se empezó a abrir dándoles la salida a los tres.

Al salir afuera vieron a sus familiares allí afuera.

Mikoto, Itachi, Izumi, Sakura, Hana, Karin, la pequeña Akane, y Hinata.

Al salir los tres fueron donde sus respectivas familias en donde fueron recibidos por los brazos abiertos por ellos…

* * *

 **(Adentro de la cárcel)**

Haku Yuki quien ya había sido atendido hace días, se encontraba dentro de su celda recostada mientras tenía su mirada ensombrecida y no era para menos, pues quien había considerado, no solo su mentor, si no también su padre, había sido asesinado hace días.

El Yuki al recordar eso queria llorar…quería hacerlo…pero no podía, no quería mostrarse débil…

 _-"Era como un padre para ti" –_

El chico no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de eso chico que habían intentado matar hace unos días…parece ser que él fue uno de los pocos que lo comprendía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un guardia que abrió la celda.

-Recoge tus cosas –le dijo el guardia.

El chico lo miro sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Haku.

-Que recojas tus cosas, y te alistes para irte -.

El Yuki se encontraba confundido sin entenderle.

-No te entiendo nada –dijo el seriamente.

-Escucha niño, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, alístate que vas a salir, los jueces cancelaron tu encarcelamiento, así que apúrate a salir –dijo el guardia saliendo del lugar.

La sorpresa no era de esperarse, el chico quedo completamente sorprendido ante la noticia que había recibido.

Como era posible que él hubiera salido libre…

-Date prisa, Uzumaki, Uchiha e Inuzuka ya se fueron faltas tú –dijo el guardia.

De pronto como si hubiera recibido un golpe lo comprendió…

-Naruto Uzumaki…-

* * *

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami)**

-Nanami, ¿me estas escuchando? –pregunto una niña a su amiga.

-¿Eh? –Dijo la rubia y después miro a su amiga –Oh perdón Helen, no te escuche –dijo la niña.

Helen miro a su amiga y la noto muy pensativa…

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto la niña.

La rubia miro a su amiga y entonces suspiro…

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

-¿Quién es ese niño rubio de la foto? –pregunto a su familia.

La familia Namikase no creyó que llegaría el día en que tenían que explicarle a la menor de la familia acerca del tercer hijo del matrimonio…

-¿Hija de donde sacaste esa fotografía? –pregunto e rubio mayor.

-Del cajón de su habitación, fui a buscar pegamento y me termine encontrando esta foto –explicó ella.

-Hija este nosotros… -trato de decir Kushina.

-No es nadie –respondió Menma.

-Menma –le miro seriamente su padre.

-Pero es verdad… -secundo Naruko –además no sé por qué Nanami debe entrar a las habitaciones de otros sin permiso –dijo la muchacha mirando a la niña.

-Tú misma me dijiste que entrara a la habitación de papa y mama para buscar el pegamento –señalo la muchacha con un puchero.

-Pero no pensé que ibas a coger cosas que no… -.

-Bata ya –dijo Kushina callando a sus dos hijas –Naruko por favor no quiero ningún pleito y menos ahora.

La pelirroja asintió refunfuñando.

Los padres se miraron entre si…entonces Minato y Kushina asintieron.

-Hija… -empezó el rubio acercándose a ella –tu madre y yo te contaremos algo que ya es hora de que necesitas saber -.

Ante la actitud que su padre había adoptado la niña lo miro.

-Si hija –fue el turno de su madre –ya eres algo grande para saber esto… -la pelirroja se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hija menor –ese niño en la foto…es… -

Nanami no sabía por qué pero ante la actitud de sus progenitores ella se había tornado algo nerviosa.

Kushina mirándola cerro sus ojos y tomo aire y luego lo soltó.

-Es tu hermano mayor -.

Una mosca que volaba cerca en ese momento era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de la casa pues todos habían quedado en silencio.

Nanami no pudo creer lo que su mama le había dicho y busco la mirada de su padre y este miraba como su esposa le había confesado lo de su otro hijo.

Nanami no lo podía creer…pero ahora que lo pensaba ella y el tenían cierto parecido…

-Mi hermano –susurro la rubia… ¡tengo un hermano aparte de Menma y Naruko! –exclamo ella con emoción.

Pero después de toda la emoción al enterarse de eso…le vino la duda… ¿dónde estaba el?

-Pero… ¿en dónde está? -Pregunto ella.

Los dos padres se miraron nerviosos. No sabían que decirle…

-Está muerto –.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, no solo a Nanami sino también a sus padres.

-¡Menma Namikase! –regaño su madre con enojo.

-Menma ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? –pregunto enojado su padre.

-Pero si es verdad –dijo el –Naruto está muerto, Dios. Desde que huyo de casa no hemos tenido noticias de él. Y además no sé por qué te sorprende a ti en especial mama -.

La forma en como su hijo le había respondido a Kushina le pareció una grosería a su herma Naruko ya que su hermano jamás había usado ese tono con nadie de su familia.

Kushina estaba que s aguantaba el impulso de querer darle una bofetada a su hijo porque no quería provocar un altercado.

-Menma te pasaste –hablo Naruko.

-Es que ya estoy harto, harto de que siempre quieran pensar positivamente en que ese perdedor está vivo después de tanto tiempo -.

-Menma me estás haciendo perder la paciencia –advirtió su padre.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más…

El celular de Minato sonó a lo cual él tuvo que contestar la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el hombre.

Mientras tanto Kushina miro a su hija Nanami la cual parecía estar estupefacta ante las palabras de hermano…

Ella quiso acercarse para explicarle ella situación pero…

-Está bien, ahora voy –dijo el Namikase colgando –esta conversación va a quedar para después, dije que me tomaría el resto del día pero surgió algo de lo cual quería hablarles –dijo el rubio mayor saliendo por la puerta –nos vemos en la noche -.

Nanami quería preguntar más pero ahora mismo que vio como la tensión se notó en el aire no creía poder preguntar por su hermano recién descubierto…

* * *

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso –término de contar la niña –y desde ahí ya no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, pero yo quiero saber, tengo derecho a saber que fue de mi hermano.

-Bueno es verdad –dijo Helen –pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que en verdad él está muerto? –.

Ante la pregunta de su amiga la rubia solo agacho la mirada soltando un suspiro nuevamente…

* * *

 **(Suna, 19H00 de la noche)**

-Espero que ustedes hayan aprendido la lección, a ver si así dejan de ser tan inocentes –dijo Karin mientras le servía de comer a su primo.

-Claro Karin, pero ya no hablemos del tema ¿sí? Mira que ya estoy bien –dijo el rubio empezando a comer –mmm créeme ya extrañaba tu comida hermanita –expreso el rubio.

-Pues me alegra que te guste –respondió ella.

-Aquí tienes Naruto –dijo Hinata entregándole un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias mi amor –agradeció bebiendo de él.

Hinata había acompañado a su novio y ya llevaba con el toda la tarde. No quería despegarse de su novio debido a que lo extraño demasiado estos días que él estuvo lejos.

-Naruto por favor ahora si necesito que me prometas que no pasara nada como esto de nuevo –dijo la peliazul viéndolo.

-Hinata mi vida, ya se lo prometí a mi prima claro que a ti también mi amor –respondió el rubio.

La peliazul sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

En eso Naruto escucho como balbuceaban al frente suyo.

-Da da da –decía la pequeña bebe al frente de su tío mientras extendía sus brazos.

-Oh parece que quiere ver a su tío –dijo Karin tomando a su hija y acercándola a Naruto.

-Ven acá pequeña –dijo el rubio tomando a su sobrina.

Karin entro a la cocina dejando a los chicos y a su hija en el comedor.

-Es muy linda –dijo Naruto cargándola.

-Sí, una verdadera lindura ¿a qué si pequeña? –dijo Hinata llamando a Akane la cual sonrió y rio.

-Le caes bien –dijo el rubio entregándosela a Hinata la cual la cargo gustosa.

-Me gustan mucho los bebes –dijo la peliazul sonriéndole a Akane.

-¿Y por qué no tenemos uno? –pregunto el rubio bromeando a lo que Hinata se sonrojo.

-T-Tonto –le dijo la peliazul cubriéndose con la bebe.

Hinata sintió entonces como Naruto puso su mano en la suya. Hinata sintió entonces como el rubio le dio un beso en la boca dejándola sorprendida, pero ella también profundizo el beso haciéndolo más pasional.

El rubio se separó de su novia y la vio a los ojos.

-¿Te gusto Konoha? –pregunto por su ciudad natal que visitaron hace unos días.

-Mmmm que puedo decir… -dijo ella con una sonrisa –es una ciudad muy bella… -

El rubio le sonrió y después le pregunto.

-¿Te gustaría ir a vivir allí? –

Hinata no se esperaba esa pregunta…

Volteo a ver a su novio pensando que era otra de sus bromas…pero vio que el parecía decirlo enserio.

-¿Vivir allí? –pregunto ella.

-¿Que no quieres? –pregunto el haciéndose el triste.

-No, no es eso…es solo que…que tú y yo somos aun jóvenes….y no sé si –trataba de excusarse la muchacha con algo de pena.

-…Es verdad que somos jóvenes, pero no siempre lo seremos –expreso el muchacho -…yo la verdad…quiero que tú seas mi esposa –.

Hinata solo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante lo que su novio le dijo…aunque no le parecía mala idea.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el rubio sonriéndole – ¿es que si te gusto la idea? –pregunto.

La chica arrullo un poco a Akane y después volvió a ver a Naruto al cual le sonrió.

-Tu sabes que yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo Naruto –hablo la muchacha –porque yo te amo –

Naruto quedo sumamente enternecido por las palabras que Hinata le dijo a él. De todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo de su vida, conocer a Hinata fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Naruto se empezó a acercar a la chica y entonces Hinata cerró los ojos esperando recibir un beso hasta…

 ***Tono de celular***

Naruto dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-Voy a matar al que este interrumpiendo esto –susurro el rubio para luego coger su celular -…retiro lo dicho, es Sasuke, no puedo atar a mi socio –dijo el rubio a lo cual Hinata solo rió nerviosamente.

-Hola Sasuke –hablo Naruto – ¿Estás listo para salir a hacer lo que dijimos?

-Naruto –Sasuke el cual estaba en la sala de su casa mientras su madre, su novia Sakura, la novia de su hermano y su hermano estaban en el comedor – ¿Viste las noticias? –pregunto.

Naruto se extrañó ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-No, no vi las noticias –dijo el rubio.

-Pues míralas ahora, no vas a creerlo –.

Naruto completamente extrañado prendió la televisión en el canal de las noticias.

 _-Ha habido irregularidades de toda índole… -_

Una entrevista estaba siendo llevada a cabo, y Naruto pudo reconocer a la mujer que estaba allí: La Juez Kisara Nanjo.

 _-…Empezando con las amenazas que llegan a mi hogar y también la intimidación hacia los agentes encargados del caso_ –expreso la Jueza. Después de haber recibido la noticia de que las personas involucradas en el caso de trafico fueron dejados libres ella se disgustó mucho y decidió hablar en frente de la prensa acerca de eso – _y no hablar de las mañas de las que estos se señores se valieron para que el caso fuera trasladado a otra ciudad, donde seguramente su terror y su dinero lograron lo que aquí no lograron. Por todos estos motivos es que estos señores se encuentran libres… -_

En ese momento la Jueza Kisara recibió un mensaje en su celular, ella iba a apagarlo para no interrumpir la entrevista…pero entonces leyó el mensaje…

"Su existencia es importante para su hija, no lo dude"

Kisara no había sentido ese sentimiento en mucho tiempo, el del miedo, algo que solo había sentido una ver enojado a un conocido suyo…

La pelirroja apago su celular y se volvió a dirigir a la prensa.

-Por eso quiero, dirigirme hacia ustedes, señores periodistas y queridos televidentes públicamente… -

Naruto veía como la Jueza se veía completamente seria pero a la vez nerviosa…

Y entonces soltó la bomba.

-Quiero responsabilizar al señor Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha de todo lo que me pueda pasar a mí, a mi integridad física y a cualquier miembro de mi familia… -

Hinata miro al televisor sorprendida por las palabras de la Jueza Nanjo, miro a su novio el cual se quedó mirando al televisor mientras solo negaba con su cabeza…

* * *

 **(Más tarde esa noche)**

-Te lo digo, esa gente se salvó solo por los sobornos que le dieron a los otros jueces, es que no me la creo aun –dijo por el teléfono uno de los policías que habían arrestado a nuestros protagonistas.

-Sí, eso es una mierda total amigo, pero no nos podemos dar por vencidos, podremos agarrarlos a la próxima, créeme Naruto Uzumaki va a caer… -respondió el otro policía igualmente por su teléfono.

-Es verdad, es probable que con el tiem-

El policía se extrañó que su compañero se halla callado.

-Oye, ¿sigues ahí? –pregunto.

En el piso se veía al cuerpo del policía convulsionando mientras en su cuello tenía un cable ahorcándolo. El teléfono aún estaba prendido y se podía escuchar los llamados de su compañero. De pronto una mano con un guante se agacho y tomo el teléfono y colgó la llamada.

El hombre ahorcado con las pocas fuerzas que tenía miro a su verdugo…y lo vio.

-Por meterte conmigo –hablo el sujeto sacando de bolsillo una pistola 9 mm y apuntándole…

El policía quería gritar pero su garganta estaba destrozada por el cable que lo ahorco y entonces…

 **¡BANG!**

El policía murió por el disparo que fue dirigido a su cabeza…

El tipo dejo escapar un suspiro y entonces se dio vuelta revelando ser Naruto, el rubio salió del lugar aprovechando que nadie había salido a escuchar que había pasado.

Mientras tanto su compañero estaba intentando comunicarle.

-¿Qué demonios te paso? –pregunto el policía mientras intentaba marcar de nuevo.

El hombre no se fijó, pero un sujeto se estaba acercando hacia el con un arma de fuego.

-Contesta maldita s-

 **¡BANG!**

El policía callo de rodillas agarrándose el abdomen mientras tosía algo de sangre. EL hombre solo pudo levantar su cabeza para ver quien había sido…y entonces lo vio.

-¡¿Tu?! –

 **¡BANG!**

El policía cayo muero al piso en ese instante.

Los pasos se hicieron presente en ese momento acercándose al cuerpo sin vida del policía, entonces, ahí estaba Sasuke mirando con mirada neutra la escena.

Su celular empezó a sonar.

El azabache contesto y hablo.

-Hecho –

-Hecho –respondió del otro lado de la línea Naruto el cual ya estaba caminando con rumbo a su hogar…

 **(Años más tarde, 4 de febrero del 2020)**

* * *

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami)**

-¿Entonces con esto podrá salvarse las acciones de la empresa? –pregunto un hombre vestido con un terno.

-La verdad, las acciones solo podrían salvarse debido a una suma considerable de dinero, debido a que las acciones corren el riesgo de ser devaluadas, lo más recomendable seria…tratar de vender la empresa… -.

Un golpe duro, el cual no se esperaba. Es imposible pensar que tan solo unas palabras como esas tengan un gran peso para alguien.

Minato Namikase había recibido ese gran peso sobre el en ese momento. La empresa por la que tanto había luchado todo ese tiempo estaba a punto de quebrar. Y como si ese no fuera el único de sus problemas también estaba el hecho de que su hijo mayor, Menma Namikase, había cumplido su promesa de casarse con su novia Shion…

Tal vez dirán ¿qué problema puede haber? Bueno, pues resulta que cuando Menma logro acabar la universidad, hubo un contra tiempo debido a que no podía conseguir un trabajo, y como su esposa había dejado la universidad no podían tener una buena estabilidad económica. Los padres de Shion ayudaron un poco con los gastos y cuentas de la joven pareja pero no había sido suficiente. Entonces Menma de 22 años y su esposa Shion de 20 años habían tenido una situación difícil, hasta que Minato les dio hospedaje en su hogar a él y su esposa hasta que su hijo encontrara un trabajo en su rama.

El rubio mayor había sido bondadoso con su hijo, pero eso le costó un poco debido a que debido a la economía hubo unos problemas. Mantener a 5 personas no era tan fácil que digamos.

Y ahora, justo ahora, tenía un gran problema…su empresa corría peligro.

-Yo… -empezó Minato -…no sabría qué decisión tomar para poder solucionar eso…Si vende la empresa…todo por lo que hemos trabajado se desmoronaría –expreso.

Sus inversionistas y socios lo vieron, aunque les costara admitirlo era verdad, todo su esfuerzo y dedicación no habría servido…

-Señor Namikase –hablo uno de ellos llamando su atención –tal vez no todo este perdido… -

El rubio se quedó extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto él.

-Bueno…según los informes de vente y aranceles de la empresa en Konoha, pudimos ver que aún hay una esperanza para que los ingresos aumenten y tal vez así recuperarnos –

Minato sintió algo de esperanza al escuchar las palabras de su inversionista.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, pero tendríamos que esperar por unos años para ver como los ingresos suben… -explico él.

Minato después de mucho tiempo sintió como si hubiera una buena oportunidad para que salieran de esa crisis que estaban enfrentando.

-Sería una forma segura para ver si podremos reunir un buen capital –siguió con su explicación.

-Pues no se diga más –dijo Minato llamando la atención de todos –vamos esperar el tiempo necesario para ver si Konoha puede generar los ingresos adecuados…y si eso pasa…yo mismo iré a Konoha para poder solucionar todo esto…-

Todos ante la propuesta la poyaron.

* * *

 **(Konoha, Iglesia de la ciudad)**

Las campanas estaban sonando, la gente estaba sentada en las sillas sentadas presenciando lo que pasaba.

Sasuke estaba parado cerca del altar en el cual estaban dos jóvenes que unirían sus vidas para siempre.

-Ahora… -dijo el padre de la iglesia -…Naruto Uzumaki -.

El joven rubio, vestido de un smoking color negro asintió.

-¿Aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tú legítima esposa, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? –.

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y con una sonrisa le contesto.

-Acepto -.

El padre asintió y luego se dirigió a la chica.

-Y tú, Hinata Hyuga… -

La chica vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y sosteniendo el ramo de flores asintió.

-¿Aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tú legítimo esposo, para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? -.

La peliazul miro al padre y luego le dio una mirada a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa adornándole los labios, entonces contesto.

-Acepto -.

El padre asintió y prosiguió.

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y la ciudad de Konoha, ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer…puede besar a la novia –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Naruto y Hinata se voltearon hasta quedar frente a frente, el rubio le levanto el velo que tenía puesto y entonces se acercó lentamente…

…y sello su unión con un beso.

Los aplausos de todos los invitados no se hicieron de esperar, todas ellos, familiares y amigos de la pareja aplaudieron celebrando a los recién casados.

* * *

 **(Un rato después)**

Los invitados de la fiesta de la pareja estaban bailando al ritmo de las canciones de los músicos invitados. Algunos estaban en la barra sirviéndose unos bocadillos o bebiendo un poco del buen champaña que los empleados servían.

Mientras que en otra parte estaban los dos nuevos esposos cada uno con su familia.

-¡Muchas felicidades Naruto! –felicito Karin a su primo dándole un gran abrazo.

-Felicidades Naruto, es bueno ver que te casaste –felicito su cuñado Suigetsu al rubio dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro.

-Muchas gracias chicos –agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa –créanme es muy importante para mí que ustedes estén aquí –.

-Y no tienes por qué decirlo, sabes que me alegro mucho la noticia de tu matrimonio con Hinata –dijo la pelirroja.

-Y me alegra –dijo el rubio mirando a su novia mientras era felicitada por su familia y amigas -…porque para mí ella es única –

Luego de un rato el rubio también fue felicitado por la familia de su ahora esposa, Hiashi, Hana, Hanabi y Neji, deseándole lo mejor a él y su hija, el rubio les dijo que era realmente emocionante y estaba feliz de tener a los Hyuga ahora como su familia. Cuando su ahora familia lo dejaron para ir a tomar asiento en sus lugares el rubio se acercó a una persona.

-Ah Naruto –saludo el castaño viendo como el joven se acercó a el –déjame felicitarte de nuevo, es realmente bueno que te hayas casado con Hinata –

-Gracias Iruka, además de eso… también te agradezco de que hayas venido a la boda…como mi padre –dio las gracias viendo al hombre delante de el –significa mucho para mi… -.

-Hombre –dijo el Umino dándole un abrazo al rubio –el que debe agradecer soy yo, me siento realmente legado de que me hayas invitado como tu padre –expreso poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, siempre tenlo en mente –.

Naruto le agradeció nuevamente a su amigo y se retiró de ahí para luego acercarse a su amigo y socio, Sasuke.

Pero cuando dio unos pasos.

-¡Dio! –dijo una vocecita llamando su atención.

El rubio miro hacia abajo y vio a una pequeña niña pelirroja mirándolo. Era su sobrina pequeña Akane, la pequeña niña ahora tenía dos años y vestía un vestidito blanco.

-Oh Akane –dijo el rubio alzando a la pequeña - ¿Pasa algo? –

-Quedia pleguntalte si Hinata es ahola mi Dia –dijo la niña tiernamente cosa que provoco que su corazón latiera rápido.

-Claro que si pequeña, Hinata ahora es tu tía –comunico a la niñita –y los tres jugaremos juntos todo el día hasta que caigamos cansados –dijo el rubio.

-¿De veras? –pregunto la niña con ilusión.

-Claro que sí, yo nunca rompo mis promesas pequeña –dijo el rubio dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza haciéndola reír.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado mientras observaba a los invitados de la boda de su amigo, aun lado vio cómo su madre y hermano conversaban con la familia de la novia y con algunos invitados.

Pero entonces volteo su mirada a otro lado en específico.

El pelinegro que estaba mirando a Sakura mientras conversaba jovialmente con la novia y otras invitadas, de pronto dirigió su atención a su amigo que llego donde él.

Naruto se acercó a su amigo y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué se siente ser el padrino de bodas? –pregunto el dirigiendo a Sasuke.

-Bueno, dado el hecho de que me toco estar parado cerca del altar y tener que escuchar todo el discurso del Padre estando de pie todo el rato…fue aceptable –respondió el.

Naruto tuvo que reprimir una risa por lo dicho por su amigo.

-…Felicidades –

Naruto vio a Sasuke como lo felicito aun estando en su actitud neutra.

-…Ahora mismo has cumplido en parte casi todo lo que te propusiste, entre ellos casarte –.

El rubio solo asintió mientras veía a su ahora esposa sonriéndole a los invitados.

-Si…realmente he cumplido con muchas cosas… -fue el susurro del rubio mientras volteaba a ver el horizonte y luego viendo a su esposa -...Y me alegra mucho haberlo hecho... -

* * *

 **(En la noche)**

-No espíes ¿está bien? –pregunto Naruto mientras llevaba a su esposa vendada sus ojos.

-No lo hago Naruto –respondió con diversión Hinata mientras era guiada por su esposo –ya enserio ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que dijiste? –.

-Oh, ahora lo veras –respondió el rubio sacándole la venda de los ojos –listo, ábrelos –

Hinata entonces sonrió y abrió sus ojos y quedo impresionada por lo que vio.

Una casa de tres pisos en un terreno muy amplio, lo que le sorprendió fue ver lo grande que era la casa, tenía un diseño que se veía increíble y además el patio era extremadamente grande.

-Na-Naruto es una casa hermosa –dijo la peliazul mirando con maravilla la casa.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado mi amor, porque aquí nos quedaremos –dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

-¿Quedarnos? ¿Este va a ser nuestro hogar? –pregunto la chica con emoción.

-Pues claro que sí, no recuerdas cuando te pregunte si te gustaría vivir aquí en Konoha, lo dije enserio -.

Hinata lo miro sonriendo y luego lo abrazo con cariño.

-Naruto es realmente hermoso, nuestro hogar me gusta –dijo ella con felicidad.

-Me alegra mucho Hina, además de que aún falta más –respondió dejando a la chica confundida.

-¿Mas? –pregunto ella.

-Sí, esta de aquí es la casa de huéspedes, nuestra casa aún no está hecha pero muy pronto vas a ver ahí –señalo el centro del terreno –una gran casa, de 4 pisos para nosotros, créeme además de la casa, unos cuantos establos para caballos y unas casas más para…-

-Naruto espera –paro Hinata a su esposo –esas son muchas propiedades, no creo que al alcance para todo eso –

-Ah de eso no te preocupes Hinata –tranquilizo –para eso son los 2 kilómetros que obtuve, para...-

-Naruto –el rubio miro como su novia lo miro estupefacta – ¿dos kilómetros? –pregunto.

El rubio sonrió y luego puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Y aún faltan que tengo que conseguir Hinata –declaro el rubio con una sonrisa –además esto no va a ser solo mío, también de Sasuke, vamos a compartir las tierras -

-Naruto esto es una locura –dijo la chica con emoción mientras sonreía –eso es mucho… -

-Por ti…y por nuestros futuros hijos les daría el mundo entero –declaro el rubio a lo cual la peliazul se sonrojo un poco –te amo… -susurro el rubio para luego besarla.

La chica acepto el beso y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos profundizando el beso con su amado.

La peliazul se separó y le susurro en el oído – ¿qué te parece si estrenamos nuestro cuarto? –dijo ella mientras lamia ligeramente la oreja de su novio.

El rubio se estremeció al sentir eso.

-Pequeña pervertida –susurro el rubio dándole un beso de nuevo.

Los dos estaban sumergidos en su profundo beso hasta…

El celular de Naruto sonó.

-Ah –suspiro –justo ahora…quien… -el rubio miro su celular y vio el remitente –ah es Neji –dijo el rubio mirando a su novia - ¿Qué te parece si me esperas adentro y me sorprendes? –pregunto el rubio dándole una mirada lujuriosa a lo que la chica sonrió para entrar a la casa.

El rubio miro como Hinata entro adentro y una vez adentro contesto la llamada.

-Hola Neji –saludo el rubio.

-Hola Naruto, espero no haber interrumpido algo –saludo el castaño.

-No, no interrumpes, ¿dime pasa algo? –pregunto él.

El castaño soltó un suspiro cosa que extraño al rubio.

-Tenemos problemas con el trabajo –informo su ahora cuñado.

Naruto se puso serio de repente.

-¿De qué problemas hablas? –pregunto.

-La mercancía esta represada Naruto –comunico el castaño.

Ahora si estaba sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sin creerlo.

-Pues tus amigos De la lluvia que siempre nos compran no han vuelto a comprar –explico.

Naruto solo se quedó mirando a ningún lado en específico mientras suspiro.

-Cuando regrese de mi luna de miel lo resolveré… -aviso.

* * *

 **(Una semana después)**

Una camioneta color azul se estaba entrando a una gran hacienda, al entrar se estaciono cerca.

Un trabajador recibió a los que iban dentro del auto.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –pregunto.

-Buenas tardes señor, puede llamar a Yahiko –pidió el Naruto que estaba en el asiento de copiloto mientras Sasuke conducía.

-¿De parte de quién? –.

-De Naruto Uzumaki, y de su socio, Sasuke Uchiha –pidió el.

Unos minutos más tarde Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban cerca de la piscina esperando a que Yahiko viniera, y justo en ese momento el peli naranja llego usando unas chaparreras para caballo.

-Dichoso los ojos que los ven muchachos –dijo Yahiko acercándose a los chicos –que tal ¿cómo están? Supe que se casó joven Naruto, felicidades –felicito dándole la mano y luego a Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias Yahiko –agradeció el rubio para luego mirarlo –bueno Yahiko, la razón de nuestra de nuestra visita es que nosotros estamos algo preocupados porque… ¿no se suponía que usted era un hombre de palabra? –pregunto mirándolo.

Yahiko lo miro extrañado.

-¿A qué se refiere Naruto? –pregunto el sin entender.

Naruto medio ladeo su cabeza.

-Pues mire Yahiko, nosotros hablamos con Neji y nos dijo que la "cocina está llena de comida" y que él ha hablado con ustedes y ustedes dijeron que no podían comprarle más. Y bueno ese no era el trato al que habíamos llegado –explico el rubio.

Yahiko entonces entendió.

-Déjame te explico Naruto –dijo el peli naranja –lo que pasa es que ustedes están produciendo de una forma muy rápida, y nosotros no tenemos la capacidad de vender todo eso –explico hacia a Naruto -mira hagamos un trato, ustedes produzcan de una forma más despacio y luego de eso podremos comprarles más… -

-No que despacio Yahiko, ustedes nos prometieron comprarnos y ahora no cumplen –dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke vio cómo se dirigió al comprador.

-Mira Naruto, que tal si cuando estés más tranquilo entonces… -fue interrumpido otra vez.

-No, es que yo si estoy tranquilo, pero nosotros no vamos a perder dinero por ustedes pues –dijo el rubio alzando su voz.

Sasuke le toco el hombro y le dijo que se calmase.

-Mira Naruto, no estoy diciendo que pierdan dinero solo te digo que cuando estés más tranquilo hablamos –dijo el peli naranja mirándolo.

-No es que usted no me está diciendo eso –dijo el rubio empezando a caminar.

-Naruto cálmate, espera, Yahiko escucha… -quiso hablarle al peli naranja que se alejó de ellos.

-No Sasuke, que vas a hablar con él, ven nos vamos –dijo el rubio caminando a la camioneta.

-Naruto, pero como vamos a perder a este cliente Naruto –dijo el azabache tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Pues le vendemos a otro y listo –dijo el rubio cosa que fue escuchado por Yahiko.

-¿Y acaso hay muchos clientes como tú crees? –pregunto el azabache con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé, pero apenas vamos empezando…-susurro el rubio para después entrar a la camioneta.

* * *

 **(Minutos después)**

Naruto y Sasuke se habían detenido en un restaurante por un momento, el joven rubio estaba haciendo unas cuentas.

-¿Que tal como nos hablaron? Como por si tener dinero lo pueden tratar a uno como se les da la gana –dijo Naruto con molestia.

-Y tú amenazando que les vas a vender a otros, cuando el negocio es de ellos –respondió Sasuke bebiendo una cerveza.

Naruto solo miro su libreta para luego guardarlas y responder:

-Pues de pronto era –

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto el azabache.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? Por qué crees que nosotros tenemos a Rin en Miami –dijo el rubio.

-La amiga de Kakashi Sensei, ¿para qué? –pregunto.

-Para que sea nuestro contacto… -señalo el rubio –nos ponemos en contacto con ella, hacemos negocios y hacemos lo mismo que hacen los hermanos de la lluvia, pero lo hacemos nosotros –.

Sasuke lo miro por un momento procesando lo que acabo de decir.

-Eso quieres, ¿qué mandemos cocaína a los Estados Unidos? –Pregunto el azabache – ¿y es más dinero eso?

-Claro que si –respondió –si no por qué crees que esos hermanos tiene varios autos, propiedades y esa hacienda de 4 kilómetros. Si ellos no nos compraron, pues bien, nosotros les quitamos el negocio y mandamos cocaína a los Estados Unidos. Además recuerda que dijimos que íbamos a ser independientes, que no íbamos a tener jefes si no que nosotros íbamos a ser nuestros propios jefes –termino de explicar.

* * *

 **(Hora después)**

-Pues ahí como lo ven señores, estas avionetas con las que viajan con rumbo a Estados unidos –aviso un mecánico de aeronáutica a Naruto y Sasuke.

Los dos jóvenes habían ido a una pista donde estaban algunos aviones para ver cómo podrían hacer el trasporte.

Sasuke entonces al caminar cerca de Naruto se tropezó con algo, Naruto miro hacia abajo al ver como casi su amigo cae y vio unas llantas de avioneta.

-¿Y esas llantas en el piso qué? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Bueno, esas llantas se reparaban halla en Estados Unidos, pero ya no sirven para nada –explico el mecánico.

Naruto extendió su mano y tomo la llanta…y entonces toco la parte adentro y vio que había un amplio espacio.

-Amigo –llamo Naruto al mecánico – ¿qué le parecería un negocio? –pregunto el rubio mirando la gran pila de llantas…

* * *

 **(Seis días después)**

En un garaje estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Suigetsu, este último estaba metiendo unos paquetes envueltos en cinta negra dentro de las llantas de avioneta.

-¿Y tú crees que nos crean cuando lleguen allí de que estas llantas son para reparar? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Pues halla no, pero para salir de aquí si Sasuke –dijo Naruto mientras tenía en su mano una libreta –Suigetsu ¿Cuántos kilos le cupo? –pregunto.

El peliblanco respondió –Seis kilos, más no porque se ve sospechoso –

-Seis kilos –repitió con emoción Naruto –6x10 son 600 kilos Sasuke –dijo el rubio para luego hablarle nuevamente a su cuñado – ¿Suigetsu no podremos meterle los 8? –

-No lo creo, se vería sospechoso -.

-Ah, no importa, mete 8 kilos, mira que con eso estamos cerca de la tonelada –dijo el rubio.

Suigetsu solo asintió mientras metía dos kilos más en cada llanta…

* * *

 **(Horas después)**

 **-** Listo –dijo Naruto a Sasuke mientras marcaba un número desde una cabina local -… -el rubio oía como el teléfono timbraba hasta que…

-Hola –saludo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Señora Rin, buenas tardes, le habla Naruto Uzumaki, si se acuerda de mi –dijo el rubio saludándola.

-¿Naruto? –Rin camino por su casa mientras soltaba una ligera risa –claro que me acuerdo muchacho, quien no se va a acordar de un joven como tú –

* * *

 **Flash Back**

-Y bueno muchacho no me vas a saludar –pregunto Rin a un Naruto de 16 años que estaba en un bar – ¿te da pena? –.

-¿Por qué habría de darme pena? –Preguntó el rubio –si me da gusto verla Señora Rin –saludo el rubio dándole la mano a la mujer dejándola encantada.

* * *

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Bueno mire es que yo la llamaba porque tengo un negocio el cual quiero que usted me ayude –explico Naruto.

-¿Un negocio? Cuéntame de que trata –pidió la mujer sentándose en un mueble.

-Bueno mire, lo que pasa es que mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha y yo tenemos una mercancía que nos gustaría llevar a los Estados Unidos para que usted nos ayude a venderla… -.

Rin quien ya había conocido a Naruto tuvo la sensación de que esa mercancía era algo de "otro mundo" por así decirlo.

-Muchacho… ¿tú conoces los teléfonos satelitales? –pregunto la mujer llevándose la mano al rostro al imaginarse de que tipo de mercancía se refería.

Naruto quedo extrañado ante la pregunta.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ellos –respondió.

-Pues entonces cómprate uno de esos y me llamas para hablar –respondió cortando la llamada mientras suspiraba – ¿es que este niño no piensa? –.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver como la llamada le fue cortada por la señora. El rubio miro a Sasuke como sin entender de lo que paso para luego suspirar…

-Sabes que tenemos que hacer –le pregunto a Sasuke mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba un número.

* * *

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami)**

 **(2 días después)**

La imagen que se muestra es de una lujosa casa en una colina cerca del océano, había guardias armados por el lugar y cámaras de seguridad.

En la sala de esa casa estaba sentada en un mueble Rin Nohara mientras al frente suyo estaban un rubio y un azabache.

-Entonces, nosotros tenemos una persona con la orden de que saque esas llantas del aeropuerto con la excusa de que se van para el basurero –dijo el rubio mientras miraba a la castaña –y tenemos otra persona que le hace seguimiento a las llantas y a la mercancía hasta que la recupera. Y entonces nosotros Rin, queremos preguntar en donde la colocamos a ver si de pronto usted nos puede ayudar con el tema de la distribución por que sinceramente ni Sasuke ni yo tenemos experiencia o contactos con el tema de la distribución –termino de explicar.

Rin miro a los dos jóvenes al frente suyo mientras sonreía.

-¡Que ingenioso, verdaderamente ingenioso! –Dijo ella al oír la idea de Naruto para luego reír un poco –esos policías Americanos estarán muertos de la rabia buscando eso –.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de hablar.

-Es por eso que necesitamos de su ayuda Rin, usted es la única que puede ayudarnos debido a que es inteligente y lleva tiempo en esto –

Rin los volvió a mirar para luego suspirar.

-Con una única condición –dijo ella llamando la atención de los dos –ves ese teléfono de ahí –señalo el teléfono satelital que ella tenía –cómprate uno de esos o te llevas eso, te lo regalo –aviso ella –pero mira Naruto, tu a mí no vuelvas a llamar por un teléfono normal a hablar de esas cosas, porque aquí en Estados Unidos eso es grave –explicó ella con seriedad.

-Ah no, listo, no hay problema Rin –dijo el rubio.

La castaña sonrió.

-Quien se hubiera imaginado que tu Naruto pareciendo un santo cuando llegaste con Kakashi, ahora, metiéndole cocaína a los americanos hasta en la basura jajajaja –dijo con diversión.

* * *

 **(Más tarde)**

-Te dije o no te dije que sería efectivo –dijo Naruto caminando al lado de Sasuke.

-Ah, ya se venía venir, después de todo ella te conoce desde que entramos con Kakashi Sensei –dijo Sasuke.

-Ah bueno, pero total, logramos-

Naruto choque contra alguien mientras iba distraído.

-P-perdón señor –se disculpó quien parecía ser una niña.

-No, no hay problema, estaba distraído –se excusó el rubio llevándose la mano a la nuca.

El rubio y el azabache siguieron con su camino al aeropuerto mientras conversaban acerca de cómo iban a explicar el por qué habían viajado, especialmente Naruto a su esposa.

Mientras que la niña…

-Nanami, no te distraigas y choques con las personas, no está bien -se auto regaño la niña rubia de 9 años mientras volvía a caminar…

* * *

 **(Una semana después)**

Se ve un lugar con dos casas, una de 3 pisos y otra que parecía sin exagerar una mansión, claro que aún estaba en construcción, afuera el terreno estaba lleno de flores y de algunas cosas más que hacían que el lugar se viera esplendido.

Afuera en el patio estaban los familiares de los esposos Naruto y Hinata, y también algunos conocidos y amigos.

Estaban realizando una pequeña fiesta en el lugar.

-Hinata no crees que ya sea momento de que los dos intenten tener a alguien mas a quien cuidar –dijo Sakura provocando el sonrojo de Hinata.

-Sa-sakura, no creo que sea el momento –dijo la peliazul mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Oh vamos Hinata –fue el turno de hablar de Ino –sabes muy bien que cuando unas personas se casan empiezan a formar su familia –explico haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara más.

-Yo-yo… -dijo la peliazul para mirar a su esposo como hablaba con Neji, Sasuke y Suigetsu–…me pondría nerviosa, es decir, no sabría que hacer dijo la peliazul con un sonrojo.

-Ah, bueno, es común –dijo Ino con algo de gracia mientras Sakura sonreía.

-Oigan, oigan –dijo Karin llamando la atención de las chicas –ya no molesten a mi cuñada, que no ven que aún no se encuentra preparada –

-Karin… -susurro Hinata con emoción sintiendo como su cuñada la estaba ayudando…

-Sí, aunque estos dos tengan sexo como locos eso no significa que estén listos para ser padres –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

…La emoción no duro mucho.

-Además, cuando yo tuve a Akane… -

-Por favor no sigas –pidió Hinata mientras se deprimía.

El sonido de una copa llamo la atención de los invitados. El que los había llamado fue Naruto.

-Quisiera agradecerles a todos por haber asistido a esta pequeña celebración, mi esposa Hinata y yo estamos agradecidos con todos –dijo Naruto para luego continuar –quisiera comunicarles…que la construcción de las demás propiedades estará lista a mas tardar en unos 6 meses…y es por eso que me gustaría…Suegros –dijo mirando a los esposos Hyuga –cuñados –dijo mirando a Neji, Hanabi y Suigetsu –prima –dijo mirando a su prima…pequeña sobrina –dijo mirando ahora a la pequeña Akane -me gustaría que todos ustedes vinieran a vivir a nuestro hogar una vez terminado… -.

La sorpresa para todos no se hizo de esperar, además de que Karin sintió como su corazón latía, la amable invitación de su primo y hermano le llego al fondo de su corazón mientras sentía como sus ojos querían soltar unas ligeras lágrimas…

…su primo era alguien muy bueno…

Hinata miraba su esposo mientras su corazón latía muy fuerte y sentía alegría rebozando por todos lados. Le daba gracias a Dios por haber conocido a Naruto…por haberse enamorado…y por casarse con el hombre de sus sueños.

Después de un rato, ya pasado la sorpresa. La familia Hyuga le agradeció a Naruto por el ofrecimiento de dejarlos vivir en su hogar, pero dijeron que no querían ser una molestia. Pero Naruto les contesto que ninguno era una molestia. Ellos al final dijeron que lo iban a pesar y en todo caso le responderían después pues enserio necesitaban pensarlo bien.

Naruto ahora se encontraba cerca de la fuente que estaba en el patio, alejado de los invitados pues estaba esperando una llamada.

Y justamente en ese momento sonó su teléfono satelital, cortesía de Rin.

El rubio ansioso lo contesto.

-Hola –saludo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba con Suigetsu y Neji, y en eso miro como Naruto hablaba con alguien por el teléfono satelital. Y de un momento a otro vio como el rubio colgaba el teléfono.

Entonces Naruto se dio vuelta con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sasuke el cual sonrió ligeramente.

El azabache se apartó un rato de sus acompañantes y entonces se acercó a Naruto y al llegar el rubio le dio un gran abrazo al cual el correspondió.

-Coronamos –dijo Naruto con emoción mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Lo logramos –fue su turno de hablar.

En ese día…ellos habían logrado algo que antes cuando eran niños nunca se hubieran imaginado…

* * *

 **Hoola ¿cómo están?**

 **Espero que bien, bastante bien.**

 **Y bueno ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Jajajaja apuesto a que no se esperaban que llegara tan rápido ¿no?**

 **Bueno pues sí, a mí me pareció que debía poner esto dado que en el capítulo anterior quería terminarlo con Naruto y Sasuke saliendo de la cárcel, pero no pude por ciertas cosillas.**

 **Ah, sí es cierto, aun les debo las contestaciones. Bueno pues empecemos:**

 **Edtru23: Bueno pues amigo…tal vez no te desilusiones tanto la verdad xD, aún siguen las votaciones, vota lo que tú quieras y al final veremos qué pasa xD. Gracias por tu review y el apoyo.**

 **OtakuFire: Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Guest: :V, mmmm interesante…xD, como dije, A o B. gracias por tu review.**

 **Yami el dragon negro: Espero haberte complacido amigo, y ten paciencia el karma llegara muy pronto…y te gustara. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Dime Nahum: Estas acertando…Ok, no! No quiero dar spoilers!...a no ser…xD. Jajaja no te preocupes no voy a dejar la historia…a menos que sea necesario…pero no dejarla sino pausarla por un tiempo. Gracias por tu review y tus sugerencias.**

 **JaviPozos: Sempai! Cof cof, que diga Javi, me alegra recibir tu review, gracias por los lagos y…El señor de los cielos…no se…yo diría mejor que a Pablo Escobar -_-**

 **Mario Wong: Gracias por votar.**

 **Kuroi-Uwu: Gracias por votar.**

 **Shironeko Black: Gracias a ti por votar amigo.**

 **Y listo, con eso concluyen las respuestas xD.**

 **Recuerden, la votación aún sigue en pie. Así que sigan, ya saben A o B.**

 **Ah y por cierto voy a hacer esto:**

 **20 REVIEWS Y CONTINUO LA HISTORIA.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Bueno porque voy a estar algo ocupado por un tiempo, y a menos de que tenga los 20 review, continúo la historia.**

 **Así que ya saben, 20 REVIEWS Y CONTINUO.**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review de cómo les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Yo me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Chao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Seguir al futuro…**

Ya la noche había caído en el hogar de Naruto y Hinata, los esposos estaban en su cama descansando, los dos estaban abrazados desnudos y lo único que los cubría eran las sabanas de la cama.

Hinata estaba acostada en el pecho de Naruto mientras un brazo del rubio la rodeaba.

-Naruto… -llamo Hinata provocando que Naruto la mirase –Tienes un buen corazón… -dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa que hacía que Naruto sintiera su corazón a 100…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto el sonriéndole fingiendo inocencia.

-Por lo que dijiste hoy en la fiesta que dimos –recordó la peliazul –Que hayas invitado a nuestras familias a vivir aquí fue noble de tu parte… -

-Pues no es de extrañarse Hinata –dijo el rubio abrazándola más –Ellos son importantes para nosotros ya que siempre nos han apoyado en todo lo que hemos hecho, son las mejores personas del mundo –

Hinata sonrió conmovida.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses así –dijo Hinata mirándolo –Pero cuando ellos vengan a vivir aquí no creo que podamos seguir con nuestra "diversión" con tanta gente aquí –agrego con un tono juguetón a lo cual Naruto sonrió con lujuria.

-¿Quién dice eso? –pregunto el –Te recuerdo que nuestro hogar será muy grande Hinata, al menos serian como 23 o 27 habitaciones para empezar y… -

-Naruto… -llamo Hinata mirándolo con un mohín -…Estamos en la cama, deja los planes de construcción cuando sigan mañana –pidió ella acurrucándose a su lado.

Naruto se llevó su mano a su nuca sonriendo.

-Está bien…entonces mejor sigamos con el 12vo round –dijo de forma lujuriosa mientras sus manos fueron a los senos de la chica apretándolos un poco provocando que Hinata se sonrojara.

-Pervertido –le dijo Hinata sonriéndole mientras acercaba sus labios con los de Naruto uniéndolos en un beso.

Los dos se estaban besando tiernamente pero al pasar los minutos el beso fue subiendo de intensidad haciendo que los dos usaran sus lenguas explorando sus bocas…

El aire se hizo necesario para ambos provocando que se separaran con hilo de saliva de sus bocas…

De repente Hinata hizo un puchero.

-¿Hinata? –le dijo confundido.

-No es justo –dijo ella sorpresivamente para después mirarlo –Quisiera quedarme así por siempre –dijo ella algo apenada.

Naruto con algo de sorpresa le sonrió para después darle otro beso más corto en los labios.

-A mí también –confeso él.

Hinata sonrió un poco y volvieron a besarse de nuevo mientras las caricias iban aumentando.

Mientras tanto a las afuera de la propiedad se veía un vehículo estacionado en el cual dentro de este estaba un hombre mirando desde ahí con unos binoculares.

El sujeto dejo los binoculares a un lado y después arranco el vehículo…

* * *

-¿Esa es la información? Naruto Uzumaki dio una fiesta hoy y ahora está en la cama con su esposa, ¿eso es todo acaso? –pregunto con seriedad un hombre uniformado mirando al sujeto que estaba fuera de la propiedad de Naruto.

-Bueno señor eso es todo lo que pude averiguar –dijo el sujeto mirando a su superior –Hace unos meses él se casó y pues… -

-¿Es que no entiendes? –pregunto el mientras apuntaba al expediente sobre –Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha están acusados de narcotráfico y además Naruto Uzumaki es el principal sospechoso por la muerte de los dos agentes que los detuvieron –

Después de que Naruto Y Sasuke fueron liberados de la cárcel no solo la fiscalía fue ordenada de que dejaran la investigación sino también la policía, pero después de la muerte de dos agentes de la fuerza, la policía decidió investigar a Naruto Uzumaki a quien consideraban el principal sospechosos de este hecho, claro que se jugaban el trabajo porque si la fiscalía descubría que estaban haciendo una investigación encubierta seria posible ser despedidos.

-Bueno si Capitán pero no ha habido nada que pudiera averiguar, tal vez si yo detuviera a uno de los tipos con los que lo he visto estar yo podría… -

-¿Tengo acaso que repetirte que esto total secreto? –pregunto con molestia haciendo que el sujeto se callara, entonces soltó un suspiro -…Esto no está resultando, no hemos podido averiguar nada para relacionarlo con las muertes ya que solo es una suposición y mucho menos hemos obtenido algo para vincularlo con narcotráfico, además de que si la fiscalía descubren que hemos hecho esta investigación sin permiso nos podrán despedir… –dijo con frustración.

El Capitán volteo a mirar al hombre y entonces hablo.

-Cancelare la operación, y lo más recomendable es que tu abandones la ciudad por un tiempo –

El agente estaba sorprendido.

-¿Pero por qué? –pregunto él.

-Porque si por algún motivo te llegan a reconocer no podría ser beneficioso para la policía –dijo el capitán –Mañana pediré que te trasladen a Okinawa, eso es todo –dijo.

El sujeto no podía protestar ante las órdenes de su superior así que solo asintió y dio una reverencia para salir de ahí.

El oficial salió de la comandancia mientras pensaba que si cancelaban la operación todo lo que hicieron por estos meses habrá sido por nada.

Si tan solo tuviera alguna forma en la cual pueda…

Entonces una idea se le vino a la mente.

Hace unos días cuando estaba vigilando a Uzumaki vio como él hablaba amenamente con un tipo de cabello largo castaño atado en una cola de caballo y que tenía una cicatriz en su nariz…

Y además cuando volvía de sus vigilancias siempre veía a ese tipo salir de una tienda de abarrotes con suministros todos los lunes y viernes…

…Hoy era viernes…

Sin pensarlo más acelero rumbo a su destino.

* * *

La mañana ya había llegado, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cuarto en donde estaban Naruto y Hinata aun dormidos abrazados.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes despertando a Naruto un poco confundido para después mirar el reloj de la pared, se suponía que los trabajadores de la construcción llegarían a eso de los once y aun eran las seis de la mañana, muy temprano aun.

Naruto sintió que Hinata se removía a su lado y empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

El rubio se acero a su oído.

-Sigue durmiendo Hinata, aún es temprano –le susurro para después darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Mmm –mascullo ella – ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto con sueño.

-Las seis –le dijo saliendo de la cama y poniéndose los pantalones junto con una camisa –Voy a ver quién es, regreso ya mismo –le dijo a Hinata a lo cual ella lo jalo de su camisa.

-No…aún tengo sueño y tú siempre duermes conmigo –le dijo Hinata aun jalándolo a lo cual Naruto sonrió un poco.

-Volveré enseguida Hinata, te lo prometo –le dijo haciendo que le soltara para luego darle otro beso y después salir de la habitación con rumbo a la puerta principal.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaban cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Ya voy! –dijo Naruto llegando a la puerta y abriéndola.

El rubio miro como afuera estaban Sasuke y Suigetsu los cuales no se veían bien.

-¿Chicos que les pasa? ¿Por qué tocaron con tanta urgencia? –pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke y Suigetsu se veían algo preocupados, claro Sasuke no lo mostraba mucho.

-¿Chicos? –

Ellos no sabían cómo explicarle…

* * *

 **(Un día después)**

Muchas personas vestidas de negro caminaban por el cementerio acompañados por un cura mientras un grupo de personas cargaba un ataúd, en ese grupo estaba Sasuke, Suigetsu, Neji y Naruto, este último tenía la mirada perdida.

Después de caminar un tiempo las personas llegaron a un agujero en la tierra en donde con cuidado bajaron el ataúd hasta llegar al fondo.

Naruto miraba todo eso en silencio mientras su esposa Hinata estaba abrazado a él mirando con tristeza…

El cura que les acompañaba empezó a decir una oración y a hablar acerca de la vida y que Dios tendría a aquella alma en el reino de los cielos.

Había una foto puesta al lado en la tumba…una foto de Iruka Umino…

Naruto apenas y escuchaba lo que decía el cura pues estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos…

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

 _Naruto estaba de espaldas mientras sus amigos hablaban…_

 _-La gente nos dijo que Iruka que Iruka fue a la tienda a la que acostumbra a ir a veces…y cuando salió del lugar un sujeto se le puso en frente diciéndole que debía acompañarlo… -hablo Sasuke._

 _Naruto escuchaba aun de espaldas…_

 _Entonces Suigetsu hablo._

 _-Al parecer Iruka se negó y entonces…ambos forcejearon, ese sujeto golpeo a Iruka y lo quiso arrastrar a la fuerza al vehículo…pero Iruka no se dejó y sacó una navaja que traía guardada y le dio muchas puñaladas a ese tipo en el abdomen… -_

 _Tanto como Sasuke y Suigetsu pudieron notar como Naruto parecía un poco tenso ya que empezó a mover los dedos su mano…_

 _Sasuke continúo…_

 _-Pero…ese tipo traía un arma, y aun con fuerzas la saco de sorpresa y le disparo a Iruka en la cabeza…._

 _Naruto seguía sin hablar aun dándole la espalda a ambos…_

 _-…Llevaron a Iruka al Hospital…pero no pudieron hacer nada… -_

 _Suigetsu hablo._

 _-Según hemos podido averiguar por los contactos es que ese tipo es un oficial de la policía, muy posiblemente… -_

 _-¿Es? –_

 _Suigetsu se cayó al escuchar a Naruto hablar por primera vez en este tiempo, entonces Sasuke y el vieron como el rubio se daba vuelta a ambos con algo de seriedad…_

 _-¿A qué te refieres con "es"? –Pregunto Naruto mirándolos a ambos –Creí oír de ustedes que Iruka lo apuñalo varias veces… -_

 _Sasuke miro como Naruto lucia muy serio para su gusto._

 _-Y así fue, lo apuñalo –respondió Suigetsu._

 _-¿Y entonces? –Pregunto caminando alrededor del lugar – ¿Por qué me dices que "es" y no "era"? ¿Acaso sigue vivo? –_

 _Ante lo que dijo Naruto ambos entendieron a qué se refería._

 _-…Sufrió heridas profundas…está hospitalizado, parece ser que los médicos si lo pudieron estabilizar… -explico Sasuke…_

 _Naruto apretó su puño derecho mientras fruncía el ceño…_

 _Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo hasta que fue Naruto quien hablo…_

 _-Sasuke...llama a Kiba y dile que vaya al hospital donde esta ese tipo –dijo de repente mientras entraba a su casa –Voy a cambiarme, salgo en un rato para ir donde está el cuerpo de Iruka… -_

 _Ambos asintieron mientras veían a Naruto entrar dentro de su hogar._

 _Pero cuando Naruto cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta vio al frente suyo a su esposa vestida con una camisa de él que la cubría hasta sus muslos, ella miro a Naruto preocupada…_

 _-Naruto… -le dijo Hinata acercándose…_

 _-Voy a salir un rato –le dijo el rubio pasando de ella…pero entonces sintió como su manga era agarrada…_

 _Hinata le veía con tristeza mientras se pegaba hacia el abrazándolo…_

 _-Hinata… -_

 _-Shhh –dijo Hinata abrazándolo –Desahógate… -_

 _Esa palabra…_

 _Naruto miro a su esposa quien lo abrazaba con fuerza…_

 _-Yo…y-yo… -Naruto sintió como sus palabras salían entrecortadas y sus ojos parecían humedecerse… -… -Naruto sin poder más abrazo a Hinata mientras sollozos salían…_

* * *

 **(Fin del Flash Back)**

Naruto miro como el cura termino de hablar y entonces todos hicieron una reverencia despidiéndose de Iruka…

El rubio se separó de Hinata un poco y se acercó a la tumba…Entonces se inclinó…

-Gracias… -le susurro al viento mientras todas las personas empezaban a irse del lugar….

* * *

La noche había caído…

En una sala de hospital se ve a aquel tipo que mato a Iruka…

El sujeto estaba sin conciencia mientras un tubo de oxigeno estaba conectado a su boca y unos minis tubos en su nariz…

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una persona entro…

Aquella persona camino lentamente hacia la cama del tipo y entonces se revelo que era Kiba el que había entrado al lugar.

El castaño miro al tipo que estaba inconsciente…

En la noche las vigilancias del hospital ya bajaban y el policía que estaba de custodio ya se había ido de ahí.

Kiba se acercó un poco y entonces de su bolsillo saco una inyección.

El castaño preparo la jeringa y la acerco al cuello del tipo y la introdujo inyectando su contenido.

Saco la aguja de su cuello y espero unos segundos…y entonces vio como el cuerpo del tipo empezó a convulsionar...

Kiba guardo la jeringa y entonces abandono la habitación.

El tipo dejo de convulsionar…y el aparato al que estaba conectado empezó a pitar largamente…

* * *

Naruto y Hinata habían llegado a su casa después del funeral.

Hinata miro como Naruto iba entrando a un cuarto el cual ele eligió como su estudio, ella sabía cómo estaba el ahora por lo que había pasado con Iruka.

-Te avisare cuando este la cena… -dijo ella pero…

-Perdón Hinata, no tengo hambre –dijo Naruto –Quiero estar solo por ahora… -

Naruto cerró la puerta de su estudio encerrándose ahí mientras Hinata agachaba su cabeza un poco…ella quería estar con él para consolarlo…decirle que todo estar bien, como lo hizo ayer…pero entendía que Naruto quisiera su espacio…

Sin decir nada se alejó de ahí para ir a la cocina…

Mientras tanto Naruto se había sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio…

Estaba recordando…

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

-Voy a salir un rato –dijo Naruto de 11 años mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-¿A salir? –Pregunto su prima Karin de 14 años mientras leía un libro – ¿Con Hinata? –pregunto con gracia.

-No –negó el rubio mirándola con un mohín –Quede de ir con Sasuke a la Arcade de la plaza –

-Ah, está bien, solo no regreses muy tarde por favor, sino me voy a preocupar y eso no es bueno para mi salud –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso eres una anciana? –pregunto el rubio viéndola con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Pero esa pregunta no le causo ninguna gracia a Karin quien se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó al rubio quien la vio curioso.

-¿Pasa al-? ¡Duele! –se quejó cuando Karin le pellizco su mejilla.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica jovencito –le regaño soltándole la mejilla.

El rubio se sobo la mejilla con una lagrimita.

-Pero Suigetsu me dijo que esas cosas son de anciana –refuto él.

Mala respuesta…

-¿Con que Suigetsu? –pregunto tierna y perturbadoramente…

-¿Si? –respondió con un poco de duda al ver la cara de su prima.

Entonces la chica tuvo un cambio radical en su actitud pues ahora sonrió felizmente.

-Perdóname primo –le pidió la chica dándole un abrazo –No es tu culpa que el idiota de mi novio te llene la cabeza de tonterías, pero por favor no digas esas cosas, son de mala educación –le pidió ella.

-Está bien, perdón –se disculpó Naruto.

-No hay problema –respondió Karin soltándolo –Ahora ve, Sasuke te debe estar esperando –

-Si es verdad –dijo el caminando hacia la puerta –Nos vemos –se despidió.

Karin se despidió también…y entonces volvió a sonreír tierna y perturbadoramente.

-Oh Suigetsu…mañana cuando te vea en la escuela me las vas a pagar por enseñarle tonterías a Naruto –dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las calles dirigiéndose a donde había quedado con Sasuke.

Por el camino vio a muchas personas, vendedores ambulantes y hasta niños más pequeños que él.

A Naruto no le gustaba ver ese tipo de cosas…le dolía ver cómo había gente que no tenía recursos para salir adelante…pero al ver a las personas trabajando aunque sea en la calle para sacar a delante a sus familias hacia que él les tuviera respeto…

Naruto al estar en sus pensamientos choco con alguien

-Perdón –se disculpó rápidamente para después seguir caminando pero fue detenido.

 **-** Espera mocoso –detuvo a Naruto un tipo mayor de cabello gris.

Naruto no sabía por qué lo detuvo.

-Es de mala educación chocar con alguien –dijo el tipo mirándolo con arrogancia.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Dije perdón –se excusó él.

-Eso no basta, te mereces una lección –dijo el tipo jalándolo más fuerte pero…

-Ya basta Mizuki –dijo otro hombre apareciendo en el lugar y haciendo que soltase a Naruto –Es solo un niño –

-No te metas Iruka –dijo el tipo identificado como Mizuki.

-Me meto porque te estas comportando como un idiota –dijo el hombre llamado Iruka –Mejor ve a dentro que el jefe te está buscando -

El tipo solo frunció el ceño y con fastidio se fue de ahí.

-Dios… -dijo Iruka con cansancio para después mirar al niño rubio quien lo miraba –Lamento mucho eso pequeño amigo… -

-Ese tipo parece que tiene un palo en el trasero… -dijo Naruto mirando por donde él se fue…

Y entonces…

-Pfff ¡jajajajajaja! –

Naruto se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la fuerte risa proveniente del hombre que estaba al frente suyo.

-¡Es una posibilidad! ¡jajaja! –respondió aun riendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a este viejo? –se preguntó así mismo.

Y otra vez…

-¡Oye eso duele! –se quejó el rubio con dolor mientras los nudillos del pelinegro apretaban sus sienes.

-Pues deberías tener respeto a tus mayores niño, además solo tengo 22 años –dijo Iruka con molestia para después soltarlo.

-Perdón –dijo el rubio sobándose las sienes –Y gracias por ayudarme –

-No fue nada –respondió Iruka ya más tranquilo –Me llamo Iruka por cierto –

-Naruto Uzumaki –respondió Naruto para después mirar su reloj –Diablos, me tengo que ir, gracias de nuevo –se despidió empezando a caminar de nuevo.

-Adiós –se despidió también Iruka…

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Ese simple encuentro marcaria mucho en el futuro…

Después de eso Naruto se siguió encontrado a menudo con Iruka, había veces en las cuales el hombre le invitaba a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de su trabajo.

Incluso le había enseñado a encender los autos sin llaves a través de un puente…

Iruka…había sido más que un amigo…

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

-¿Hay alguien que te guste? –

Esa simple pregunta que vino de repente hizo que Naruto escupiera su gaseosa.

-¿P-Por qué preguntas? –pregunto Naruto algo exaltado.

-Pues es normal que hoy en día algunos jóvenes tengan una novia –dijo Iruka como si nada.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada…

-…Pues…si –

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Iruka sorprendido – ¿Y quién es la afortunada? –

Naruto se sonrojo nuevamente y le respondió.

-Hinata -

Iruka no parecía sorprendido.

-Ah, la muchacha de la que siempre hablas, porque no me sorprende -

Humo empezó a salir de la cabeza de Naruto por vergüenza y a la vez enojo.

-¡¿Bueno y que hay de ti?! –pregunto el rubio mirándolo de reojo – ¡¿Hay alguien que también te guste o acaso planes quedarte solo de por vida?! –

Y de nuevo…

-¡Eso duele, ya no lo hagas! –pidió Naruto mientras Iruka le jalaba el cabello.

-Pues entonces no digas tonterías –dijo Iruka soltando a Naruto el cual se sobo la cabeza –Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…si….había alguien que me gustaba…-

Ante lo dicho por Iruka, Naruto lo miro con atención.

-Ella…se fue del país hace tiempo…no la he vuelto a ver más… -

Naruto miraba como Iruka parecía ponerse algo nostálgico ante lo que contaba.

-¿No has pensado en ir a donde esta ella? –le pregunto Naruto.

Iruka miro a Naruto y negó.

-No, no creo que sea bueno…ella pudo haber hecho su vida…haberse casado…haber tenido hijos…sería una gran madre –dijo con nostalgia.

Naruto solo miro a Iruka por un momento mientras pensaba en algunas cosas…

Ser una gran madre ¿eh? Posiblemente cualquier otra madre sería mejor que Kushina…

-Iruka… -llamo su atención Naruto -…Tu también serías un gran padre –

Iruka se sorprendió ante sus palabras y luego esbozo una sonrisa para después darle unas palmadas en la cabeza…

-Tú también lo serias Naruto… -

* * *

 **(Fin del Flash Back)**

Naruto apretaba sus puños mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigió al frente del espejo que estaba colgando en una de las paredes del cuarto…

Iruka le ayudo muchas veces en el pasado y eran muy buenos amigos…

El llego a considerar a Iruka un padre…

Esa fue la razón por la que le pidió asistir a su boda como eso, su padre.

Había veces en las que pensaba…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si se quedaba con su familia?

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir de nuevo que hacer…

Naruto pensó mientras miraba al espejo…

Si se hubiera quedado.

Talvez su padre lo hubiera castigado esa noche hace 10 años por haber golpeado a sus hermanos, hubiera ido con su familia a Estados Unidos, sus padres le hubieran obligado a elegir una carrera que no era de su agrado…

Y además…no hubiera vivido tan buenos momentos junto a su prima a quien consideraba su hermana, no se hubiera reencontrado con Sasuke, no hubiera conocido a gente que sería muy importante para el…No hubiera conocido a Hinata…el amor de su vida…

…No hubiera podido lograr sus objetivos…

Naruto apretó con fuerza su puño derecho mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo…

Si tuviera que elegir de nuevo…

Hinata estaba preparando la cena, aunque Naruto le hubiera dicho que no tenía hambre no estaba de mal hacer la cena por si acaso se le habría el apetito a su esposo.

Cuando ella estaba por verter un poco de aceite al guiso que preparaba.

 **¡Crack!**

Hinata soltó la botella del aceite por el susto que tuvo al oír algo romperse dentro del estudio de su esposo.

-¿Naruto? –llamo Hinata preocupada dirigiéndose al lugar.

La peliazul llego a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Naruto que tenía su puño contra el espejo y pedazos del espejo ya roto estaban por el suelo…

-Si tuviera que elegir… -susurro Naruto alejando su puño de la zona del impacto -…Elegiría escapar mil veces más… -

Naruto volteo y miro como su esposa había entrado a su estudio.

-Naruto tu mano –dijo Hinata con preocupación acercándose hasta él.

El rubio miro como su mano tenía un corte debido al golpe que le había dado al espejo.

Hinata tomo su mano y la reviso.

-Ven vamos a la sala, te pondré un vendaje en tu mano –le dijo Hinata pero Naruto se quedó parado en su lugar y entonces sorpresivamente el rubio la abrazo – ¿Naruto? –

-Hinata…Te amo… -

Hinata no entendía por qué esto ahora…pero se sentí bien y cálido abrazara Naruto.

La peliazul correspondió el abrazo y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Naruto –susurro la chica.

Naruto se aferró aún más al abrazo…

…Y juro que pudo sentir como alguien ponía su mano sobre su hombro como si le estuviera apoyando…

* * *

 **(Tiempo después, 27 de marzo del 2021)**

 **(Miami, Estados Unidos)**

-¿Cómo es esto posible? –pregunto Menma de 23 años.

-Yo tampoco lo se Menma –respondió se esposa Shion.

Los dos estaban en la sala de la casa de sus padres hablando, sus padres y sus hermanas no estaban en casa por el momento y los dos esposos estaban hablando de un tema en específico…

-Han pasado dos años Shion, no puedo creer que aún no hemos podido tener un hijo –dijo Menma con irritación.

-No es como si yo lo supiera Menma, yo también me pregunto por qué no hemos podido tener un hijo –respondió Shion mientras veía a su esposo.

-Diablos –dijo Menma –Esto de aquí no me lo puedo creer –

Shion miraba como Menma parecía estar frustrado, era entendible la verdad. Ambos llevaban dos años casados y hasta el momento no habían podido tener un hijo, parecía que fuera imposible ya que cada vez que se hacía un test de embarazo este salía negativo.

…Aunque Shion tenía una idea de lo que podía ser…

-Menma… -llamo la atención del pelirrojo - ¿…no has considerado la posibilidad…de que tal vez alguno de los dos es infértil? –

Al acabar de hablar un gran silencio se forma en la sala.

-¿De que estas hablando Shion? –pregunto Menma sin poder creerse lo que su esposa dijo.

-Digo, puede ser una posibilidad –hablo Shion ante la mirada de su esposo – ¿No crees que sería bueno ir donde un médico para ver…? –

-¡Eso no! –Dijo Menma haciéndola sobresaltar –No vamos a ir a un médico ni nada por el estilo Shion –

-Pero Menma –trato de hablar.

-No es No Shion –dijo Menma ya tranquilizándose un poco para después mirar a su esposa quien solo bajo la mirada –No te pongas así, no quise alzarte las voz…eso solo que… -

-Voy a acostarme un rato –aviso Shion parándose y caminando a su habitación.

-Está bien…- respondió Menma mirándola irse…

* * *

 **(Japon, Konoha)**

-Puedes calmarte un poco. Ya llegamos –dijo Sasuke estacionando el auto.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Estoy nervioso –dijo el saliendo del auto.

-Pues desecha los nervios de una vez –dijo con fastidio para después seguir al Uzumaki.

Ambos entraron por la recepción del hospital y Naruto le pregunto a la recepcionista por su esposa, ella le dijo que siguiera a la habitación 203 en donde la encontraría y también lo felicito.

El rubio y Sasuke llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con la familia Hyuga y con su prima Karin.

-¿Hay noticias? –pregunto Naruto llegando.

-Los doctores aun no dicen nada pero en cualquier momento podrían salir –aviso Hana la madre de Hinata a su yerno.

-Primo te ves muy agitado, tranquilo todo va a salir bien –dijo Karin mirando como su primo veía de un lado a otro a la puerta de la habitación.

Hanabi tenía en sus manos una canasta que tenía unas frutas, unas flores y un oso de peluche mientras miraba con impaciencia la puerta.

-¿Por qué se tardan? –pregunto Naruto nervioso.

-Es un proceso largo es obvio que se demoren tanto –respondió Neji.

De pronto la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos los presentes, de ella salió un doctor con unos documentos.

Naruto de inmediato se paró al frente de él.

-Doctor, soy el esposo de Hinata Uzumaki, ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Todo salió bien? –pregunto el rubio.

El doctor miro al hombre y las personas que estaban ahí y revisando unos documentos hablo.

-¿Señor Uzumaki? –pregunto el doctor a lo que el rubio asintió –Felicidades, su hijo ya nació y su esposa se encuentra bien –

Ante la respuesta del doctor Naruto sintió alivio y alegría a la vez.

-Hay que alegría –dijo Karin abrazando a su primo por la espalda.

-Felicidades Naruto –felicito la mama de Hinata al rubio.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, estaba completamente feliz al oír que su hijo ya nació y que su esposa estaba bien.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo? –pregunto el rubio.

-Por el momento solo una persona puede entrar, pero en un rato se pasara a la señora Uzumaki a una habitación más grande –aviso el médico- Bueno, con su permiso, y de nuevo felicidades señor –

El rubio asintió y se giró para ver a los demás miembros reunidos.

-Esto es emocionante –aclaro Naruto sonriendo.

-¿Que estas esperando Naruto? –pregunto Hanabi acercándose a el –Vamos, tienes que entrar adentro –dijo empujándolo un poco.

-Es que estoy nervioso, no sé qué hacer –

-Pues piénsalo cuando entres –respondió Hanabi abriendo la puerta y metiéndolo adentro, todos miraban eso con una sonrisa.

Naruto entro dentro de la habitación y miro como una parte del lugar estaba cubierta por una sabana.

El rubio se acercó lentamente ahí mientras sentía sus nervios ser más grandes.

Entonces abrió la cortina y se encontró con una hermosa imagen.

Su esposa acostada en la cama de la habitación mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebe envuelto en una manta.

Hinata miro a su esposo y le sonrió.

-Naruto –llamo Hinata mientras miraba al bebe –Ven mira a tu hijo –

El rubio se acercó lentamente donde su esposa estaba acostado y miro al pequeño bebe que tenía el cabello rubio y dos marcas en cada mejilla igual que Naruto.

Hinata sonriendo alzo al bebe acercándolo a Naruto quien instintivamente alzo sus manos cargándolo.

Naruto se quedó mirando al bebe por unos segundos, lo vio tan tranquilo, con tanta paz durmiendo…una criatura muy linda…

Naruto sintió como sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-Es hermoso… -dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo a su hijo bajo la mirada de Hinata quien veía todo con felicidad –Hinata… -

La Hyuga miro a su esposo quien se acercó cargando al bebe con una mano y con la otra abrazo a Hinata.

-Gracias… -agradeció el rubio con felicidad.

Hinata correspondió al abrazo con alegría mientas sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

-Y gracias a ti por entrar a mi vida Naruto –agradeció la peliazul abrazándolo.

Esta era una nueva etapa a la que ellos dos iban a entrar juntos.

Criar a su hijo con amor y felicidad…

* * *

 **Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Espero que estén bien, bastante bien.**

 **Como vieron en este capítulo pasaron muchas cosas, talvez haya sido algo forzado pero el resultado final está bien. Espero que les guste.**

 **Tal vez algunos se sorprendieron por la actitud que tomo Naruto ¿verdad? Pues es que Naruto en verdad quería mucho a Iruka como un padre.**

 **Les digo algo, aquí en esta historia hay algunas cosas interesantes y hasta graciosas de la juventud de Naruto, y estoy pensando en ponerlas en capítulos que serían algo así como "Recuerdos", es decir, cada capítulo que haga de "Recuerdos" van a ser de historias de la vida de Naruto como niño, adolescente y alguna que otra historia que les gustara.**

 **Ahora voy a responder a sus review.**

 **¿Preparados?**

 **Aquí va:**

 **edtru23** **: Pues sí, las revelaciones se harán presentes muy pronto querido amigo, estaba pensando en poner lo de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura en un Flas Back pequeño en el próximo capítulo. Ah y gracias por tu review y tu voto.**

 **Yami el dragon negro: Jjajaja lo de Menma se me ocurrió de la nada pero veo que me quedo bien porque les gusto a ustedes, y si Nanami conocio a Naruto pero no se dio cuenta al igual que Naruto, y claro que Obito va tener un papel importante en unos capítulos más. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Dime Nahum: Ah pues te vas a sorprender enserio cuando lo sepas…a no ser…xD. Gracias por tu review.**

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai: Igual ni me resulto :( Y no me aprovecho, es solo que me gustaría ver más apoyo en esta historia, y los reviews son mi fuente de inspiración amigo. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, y va a ver más NaruHina así que tranquilo. Gracias por dejar tu review.**

 **Monica735: Jejeje si, tenía la idea de un Naruto algo frio y calculador y velo aquí. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Horakhty: Me alegra que te gustara, pero para ver qué es lo que ocurrirá con la familia de Naruto (Sus padres y hermanos) debías de dejar un voto. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: Aquí tienes bro, ah y por cierto, tu actualiza tu historia también jajaja. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Y con eso finalizaron las respuestas amigos.**

 **Por favor dejen su review acerca de que les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Los reviews son mi fuente de inspiración que me motivan a seguir escribiendo más :)**

 **Ah y por cierto, publique una nueva historia de la cual tengo altas expectativas, se llama "Sennin El Héroe más Fuerte", una historia de superhéroes en donde voy a usar elementos de Marvel y de Dc. Los que tal vez la hayan leído tal vez piensen que Hinata fue dura con Naruto al ignorarlo y romper su amistad, pero es necesario para que la trama se desarrolle jejeje. Por favor denle una oportunidad y dejen su review, sé que les va a encantar.**

 **Ah y una última cosa, en el siguiente capítulo y en los otros fics voy a dejar las notas finales ahora al inicio de la historia, y al final solo me despediré de ustedes.**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido.**

 **Cuídense los quiero mucho, un abrazo.**

 **Chao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **Hoola ¿cómo están? espero que estén bien.**

 **Me gustaría ahora hablar acerca del capítulo, responder a sus comentarios u otras cosas con ustedes amigos, pero no cuento con el tiempo.**

 **Lo único que voy a decirles es que de ahora en adelante voy a darle prioridad a 5 Historias, las actualizare con frecuencia. Y estas son:**

 **-El Hokage**

 **-The Walking Dead Shippuden.**

 **-Amor prohibido (versión Shota)**

 **-Dominada.**

 **-Sennin El Héroe más Fuerte**.

 **Esas son las cinco historias que más actualizare.**

 **Bueno ya sin aburrirlos más los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Apoya nuestro esfuerzo con un comentario/Review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo** **J**

 **Si más que agregar, ¡nos vemos!**

* * *

 **El Hokage**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Decisión.**

* * *

 **(2 años después)**

 **(Estados Unidos, Miami)**

-¿Volver? –

El silencio que se había formado en la sala de la familia Namikase fue roto por Menma quien veía a su padre como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir.

-Minato... –llamo Kushina mirando a su esposo -… ¿Entonces ya paso? –

El rubio mayor miraba a su esposa, hijos y su nuera sin saber que decir.

-…Si –hablo Minato –Ya paso….la compañía en Estados Unidos quebró, las acciones decayeron aún más… -

-Papa… -susurro con tristeza Naruko al enterarse de la situación.

La pequeña Nanami se mantenía callada mientras veía a su padre, ella no entendía mucho del tema, pero sabía que esto era algo serio para ver a sus padres y hermanos así…y aún más ante lo que acabo de decir Minato.

-Pero papa ¿estás hablando enserio acerca de lo de volver? –pregunto Menma pareciendo algo alterado.

-Menma por favor cálmate –pidió Shion mirando a su esposo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga Shion? –Pregunto Menma aun mirando a su padre –Nosotros ya tenemos una vida aquí –

-Eso lo se hijo, pero entiende, tenemos una oportunidad de recuperarnos allá –

-¿Pero es 100% seguro? –pregunto Menma.

-Eso aún no se sabe pero… -

-¿Ves? Tú mismo señalaste lo obvio papa –expreso.

-Menma podrías por favor madurar de una vez –dijo Naruko mirando a su hermano con reproche –No todo en la vida es fácil, a veces toca sacrificarse –

-Ya cálmense por favor -pidió Kushina parando a sus dos hijos –Menma tu padre tiene razón, es una gran oportunidad la cual vamos aprovechar –

-Si, además hijo de que con tu especialización podrías conseguir un empleo allá –explico Minato otro punto a favor de volver.

Menma soltó un suspiro, por un lado el estaría dejando su vida en Estados Unidos para regresar a su tierra natal junto a su familia. Por el otro lado podría irles bien y recuperarse…pero las posibilidades eran bajas…

-¿Tu que dices Shion? –pregunto el Namikase pelirrojo a su joven esposa.

-…Seria bueno hacer lo que tus padres dicen Menma –respondió Shion donde un visto bueno a la idea, aunque en el fondo ella se sentía incomoda con la situación. Vivir con sus suegros era bueno ya que ellos los habían apoyado en gran parte…pero había veces en las cuales no tenían buenos acuerdos que se diga.

La familia se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y después Minato lo rompió.

-Está decidido, mañana regresaremos a Konoha –

Todos los miembros de la familia tenían sus propios pensamientos ahora, pero había uno que sobresalía.

-Konoha…el hogar de mis padres y hermanos –pensó la pequeña Nanami...

* * *

 **(Japón, Konoha)**

-¿Quién es el niño más lindo del planeta? Tú lo eres, si tú lo eres Boruto –dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa mientras miraba al frente de ella.

El pequeño bebe de un año y medio rubio que estaba dentro de un cochecito reía divertido mientras alzaba sus manos.

-Oh ¿Quieres que la tía Hanabi te cargue pequeño? –Dijo con ternura la castaña –Claro que lo are Boruto –respondió.

Hanabi tomo delicadamente al niño y entonces lo cargo en sus brazos.

-Mírate, te parece mucho a tus padres –recalco la castaña cargando a Boruto –Aunque sin duda te pareces mucho más a Naruto que a Hinata jejeje –

-Con permiso –dijo una voz entrando a la sala revelando ser Karin –

-Mira Boruto, llego la tía Karin –señalo Hanabi a la recién llegada.

-¡Hay hola pequeño! –saludo la pelirroja acercándose al pequeño rubio y apretando sus cachetes –Eres muy lindo –

-Verdad que si –dijo Hanabi meciéndolo un poco – ¿Mi hermana ya está lista? –

-Si, en este momento está en la entrada con tu madre esperándolos a ustedes –aviso Karin.

-¿Ah de verdad? Entonces no la hagamos esperar más, vamos –respondo la castaña encaminándose donde estaba su hermana.

Karin siguió a Hanabi en su camino.

Las dos chicas al salieron afuera…y entonces se vio un gran terreno de casi 2 kilómetros. Tres casas de dos pisos y una casa enorme parecían a una mansión. Tenía 3 piscinas, una de gran profundidad para los adultos, una mediana y una pequeña para los niños, 7 lagos artificiales, 2 canchas de futbol, una cancha de Básquet ball y un estacionamiento en donde estaban aparcados un total de 7 autos lujosos de diversas marcas.

Además por el lugar estaban algunas personas vestidas de civil caminando por el lugar como si nada, pero en realidad ellos eran parte del equipo de seguridad que se encargaba de vigilar que nada ocurriera.

Las dos chicas caminaban por el lugar entonces Karin hablo.

-Hay veces en las que cuando veo esto aún no me lo termino de creer –

-¿Te refieres a todo lo que logro Naruto? –pregunto la castaña aun caminando junto a ella.

-Si –respondió –Cuando él me dijo que no quería ir a la universidad y que quería mejor trabajar me sorprendí. Iba a negarme…pero ya había hecho la promesa con el de que si no lograba prosperar trabajando tendría que volver a estudiar… -

Hanabi escuchaba a Karin mientras las dos seguían caminando.

-…Pero realmente me sorprendió que solo con solo 15 años me haya mostrado que había ganado 7000 dólares en solo unas semanas –

-Sí, Hinata me conto eso –hablo Hanabi.

-Si… ¿Quién diría que podría prosperar tanto? –dijo eso ultimo antes de llegar a la entrada.

Al llegar a su destino vieron a una mujer peliazul sentada en una silla.

-Hola mama -saludo Hanabi a la mujer que resulto Hana, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi.

-Hola hija -devolvió el saludo la mujer -Pero miren a esta pequeña ternurita - dijo la mujer viendo a Boruto.

El pequeño rubio riendo estiro sus manos hacia su abuela.

-Alguien quiere ir con su abuela -dijo con gracia la chica castaña para después pasarle a su madre al rubio.

-Hay pero que lindo estas -dijo Hana cargando al bebe.

-Se ven lindos -dijo Karin viendo la escena con una sonrisa.

-¡Mama! –

Karin volteo atrás y miro como una niña pelirroja de alrededor de 6 años venia corriendo hacia ella.

La niña riendo corrió hasta Karin y la abrazo.

-Akane, no corras así por favor, te puedes caer -dijo Karin a su hija levantándola del piso y cargándola.

-¡Yo jamás me caigo! -dijo la pequeña sonriendo -Hola tía Hanabi, hola señora Hana -saludo la niña. Las mujeres le devolvieron el saludo a la niña con alegría.

‐ ¡Hola primito! -saludo Akane a Boruto con una sonrisa haciendo que el niño riera también.

–Parece ser que ya estamos todas -hablo Karin mirando a todas las presentes... Pero entonces noto algo.

-Esperen ¿Dónde está Hinata? -pregunto la pelirroja notando la ausencia de su cuñada.

Hanabi tambien noto eso, se suponía que su hermana ya estaba aquí antes de que ellas llegaran.

-Ah, cierto -hablo Hana llamando su atención -Naruto vino aquí un momento y le pidió a Hinata que lo acompañara por un momento -comunico la peliazul.

Karin y Hanabi al oír eso se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que esperarla un rato -dijo Hanabi sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Sí, no se ha de tardar -concordó Karin sentándose tambien. Akane se acercó a su primo y empezó a jugar con el haciendo que Hana sonriera por la escena.

* * *

 **(Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión...)**

-Ahh...Na-Naruto...Ah, mi madre, mi hermana y Karin me están esperando –

-No quiero dejarte ir, además tú tienes la culpa –

Naruto estaba acostado arriba de Hinata acariciando su cuerpo y dándole muchos besos.

-¡¿Y-yo tengo la culpa?! -pregunto entre jadeos y sonrojada -¿P-por qué? –

-Y todavía lo preguntas... -susurro Naruto hacia su oído para después morderlo haciendo que Hinata suspirara agitadamente -Esta ropa que traes puesta... -señalo la ropa que ella llevaba -...te hace ver más hermosa de lo normal –

-¿Eh? -Hinata se sonrojo más de lo que estaba ante las palabras del rubio -N-No digas esas cosas por favor –

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad Hinata -refuto Naruto sonriéndole.

Hinata estaba roja, Naruto siempre conseguía avergonzarla de esta forma, aunque no podía negar que era romántico y muy apasionado, siempre terminaba cayendo.

-N-No es justo, ayer jugaste todo el día con Boruto ¿Cómo es posible que no estés cansado? -pregunto la peliazul

. -Sera porque me gusta jugar mucho con mi hijo y no me importa cansarme mucho -dijo el rubio acariciando a Hinata en su zona sagrada.

Hinata suspiraba y soltaba jadeos cada segundo...

-E-Espera, eso que dijiste no tiene sentido -dijo la Hyuga.

-Si lo sé, pero tú ya me entiendes -hablo Naruto mientras subía una mano hacia el pecho de Hinata y lo apretaba haciéndola gemir -Estoy celoso de Boruto, él puede comer de aquí cuando quiera –

Hinata gimió al sentir como sus pezones eran apretados con fuerza.

-E-Eso es porque él tiene que ser alimentado de ahí, n-no deberías estar celoso de un bebe -hablo Hinata sonrojada.

Bueno, era verdad que no debía estar celoso de su hijo. Desde que el pequeño Boruto Uzumaki había nacido los dos padres habían sentido la mayor felicidad del mundo. Su familia consentía al pequeño rubio mucho llenándolo de amor y cariño.

Claro que hubo noches en las que los padres pasaban en vela por tener que levantarse cuando Boruto lloraba o tenía hambre en la madrugada. Naruto y Hinata jugaban con él bebe siempre que podían, lo llevaban a pasear y tambien lo consentían. Y lo bueno era que eso no evitaba que Naruto y Hinata tuvieran su "sesión de amor".

Los dos estaban muy felices, tenían una buena vida y una familia feliz, algo que no cambiarían jamás.

Naruto veía como su esposa estaba excitada por lo que él estaba haciendo. El verla vestida así le había gustado mucho por esa razón la llevo a su habitación para poder complacerla, pero recordó que la estaba esperando para salir con ella, no quería que ella llegara tarde. Entonces decidió acabar...pero antes de eso...

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón -hablo Naruto dejando de apretar los pezones de Hinata -No tengo por qué ponerme celoso de Boruto...

\- Hinata suspiraba ya más tranquila pero entonces se estremeció al sentir como su esposo acariciaba su zona sagrada

-...Porque yo sé muy bien que soy el único que puede hacerte sentir bien...-

Hinata al ver las intenciones de su esposo...

-Naruto esper- ¡Kyaaa! - Fue tarde para pararlo ya que el rubio había apretado su punto G provocando que ella llegara al Orgasmo.

-Ahhh...Ahhh -jadeaba la peliazul con pesadez.

Naruto sonreía al ver a su esposa así de indefensa, quería tomarla en ese momento, hacerla suya, hacerla gritar su nombre...Pero como dijo, ella ya debía salir.

-Con eso estarás mucho más relajada de lo normal Hinata -explico el rubio parándose de la cama -Ahora debes salir, tu madre y las demás te esperan –

Hinata respiraba ya un poco más normal.

-Eres...diabólico... -dijo Hinata aun sonrojada.

-Lo sé, pero eso te encanta -respondió Con una sonrisa.

Hinata se paró de la cama, la peliazul sintió como sus pezones estaban duros debido a que se éxito mucho por las acciones de su esposo.

-Deberás recompensarme por esto en la noche -dijo Hinata sonrojada.

Naruto solo sonrió, se acercó a su esposa y levanto su rostro. -No tienes que pedírmelo linda -respondió el dándole un beso que fue aceptado gustosamente por Hinata...

* * *

 **(Minutos después)**

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto? -pregunto Hanabi aburrida.

-Tranquila ya debe de estar por llegar -respondió Karin que tenía a su hija dormida en sus brazos.

-Eso lo dijiste hace 10 minutos -hablo Hanabi soltando un suspiro.

-Hanabi, la paciencia es una virtud y lo sabes -hablo su madre Hana.

-Lo sé pero Hinata ya lleva más de 15 minutos y… -estaba diciendo Hanabi pero se calló al oír unos pasos acercándose.

-¡Hola! ¡Perdonen la demora! –dijo Hinata llegando donde las chicas seguido de su esposo.}

-Ya era hora Hinata –dijo Hanabi – ¿Y tú Naruto para que le pediste a Hinata que te acompañara? -

Ante la pregunta Hinata dio un pequeño respingo pero Naruto estaba tranquilo.

-Bueno solo era para hablar de algo que había surgido, es todo –explico con calma.

-Ah vaya con que solo era eso –hablo la madre de Hinata parándose con su nieto aun en brazos –Pero pudiste habérselo dicho aquí Naruto –

-Es verdad Naruto ¿No será que era por otra cosa? –pregunto Karin con burla.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros.

-No sé a qué te refieres Karin –respondió el rubio para después acercarse a su suegra y tomar a su hijo –Parece ser que alguien se durmió –

-Y no es el único –respondió Hana mirando a Akane que dormía en los brazos de Karin.

-Jeje parece que no –dijo Naruto sonriendo para después cargar a su sobrina con un brazo y en el otro estaba su hijo.

-Muy bien supongo que es hora de irnos –dijo Hinata tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Si es verdad, hoy hay descuento en el centro comercial, quiero comprarme unos zapatos lindos que vi el otro día –dijo Hanabi con emoción.

-Bueno, entonces les llamare a algunos muchachos para que las acompañen –hablo Naruto que iba a sacar su teléfono.

-No Naruto, no será necesario –respondió Hinata.

-Claro que lo es, esto es…. –

-Por protección, lo sé pero solo iremos al centro comercial, estaremos bien, además yo conduciré –aseguro Hinata.

Naruto lo medito por un segundo.

A lo largo de este tiempo en el que había prosperado en su trabajo, él se sabía que había peligro que afrontar, no solo para el sino tambien para su familia. Por ese motivo el decidió contratar a personas que quisieran ganar dinero trabajando como escoltas y guardaespaldas de su familia y de su hogar.

Aunque hasta ahora no había sucedido ningún problema, todos eran solo rumores pero nada más. Parece ser que con lo que paso hace años ya muchos decidieron dejar de investigarlo, si sabían lo que les convenía.

-…Esta bien, supongo que no pasara nada malo entonces –respondió Naruto haciendo sonreír a su esposa –Pero es solo por hoy –

-Está bien, gracias Naruto –agradeció Hinata.

-Bien, entonces será bueno que se vayan ahora, no quieren llegar tarde –dijo Naruto.

-Si tienes razón, además tenemos que recoger a Sakura e Ino tambien –hablo Hinata caminando hasta el auto que Naruto le había comprado, un convertible color rojo.

-Bueno, la dejo a tu cuidado, por favor cuídala mucho –pidió Karin a su primo señalando a la dormida Akane.

-Claro que sí, no habrá problema –respondió el –Voy a llevarlos conmigo y el señor Hiashi al club campestre, los tendré bien vigilados -

-Ah ¿tú y Hiashi saldrán hoy verdad Naruto? –pregunto Hana.

-Claro que si señora Hana, recuerde que a su esposo le encanta perder contra mí –dijo con gracia causando la risa de los presentes.

-Papa dijo que te haría morder el polvo hoy –respondió Hanabi.

-Pues ya lo veremos –contesto Naruto.

-Listo –Hablo Hinata sacando el auto a lo cual todas se subieron dentro –Nos vemos Naruto –se despidió Hinata de su esposo y después beso al bebe en sus brazos –Adiós Boruto, por favor cuida a tu padre –dijo susurrándole eso último.

-Te escuche –Hablo Naruto a lo cual Hinata solo ríe con inocencia.

Hinata arranco el vehículo y entonces salió fuera de los terrenos de la mansión.

Naruto miro como ellas ya habían salido del lugar y entonces bajo su mirada a donde estaba Akane.

-Akane sé que no estas dormida –hablo el rubio y de pronto la niña dio un pequeño respingo.

-No sé de qué hablas tío, si estoy dormida –dijo con somnolienta…pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hizo –Ups -

-Tu solita de delataste –hablo Naruto sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Akane abría los ojos y sonreía con nervios – ¿No querías ir al centro comercial verdad? –

-Pues no, no me gusta ver como compran mucha ropa y muchas cosas –dijo la niña con un puchero.

-Bueno, solo recuerda estas palabras cuando tengas 17 años –dijo Naruto sabiendo que es lo que pasaría a esa edad.

-¡Si lo are! –respondió con entusiasmo.

Naruto sonrió y entonces con cuidado bajo a su sobrina al suelo y cargo a Boruto con sus brazos.

-Vamos donde el señor Hiashi, nos debe de estar esperando para irnos –dijo el rubio recibiendo un "si" de su sobrina.

Naruto camino con su sobrina y su hijo por el lugar, los guardias saludaban a Naruto con alegría y él les devolvía el saludo.

Entonces ambos llegaron a la parte trasera de la mansión.

-¡Hola señor Hiashi! –saludo Akane mirando al hombre al frente suyo.

-Buenos días Akane –saludo Hiashi mirando como la niña y el rubio mayor entraban –Buenos días Naruto –

-Buenos días señor Hiashi –saludo el rubio mayor – ¿Esta listo para ir al club? –pregunto Naruto acercándole a Boruto.

-Claro, te estaba esperando –respondió el tomando a su nieto y arrullándolo –A propósito ¿Cuál es la fecha de la fiesta que vas a dar? -

-Ah, será el 12 de este mes –aviso –Invitaremos a muchas personas de Konoha, vecinos, amigos y tambien a la gente de Suna –

-Veo que será entretenido entonces –

-Claro que lo será… -

 ***Sonido de llamada***

Naruto saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Es Suigetsu –dijo Naruto viendo el nombre de su cuñado.

-¿Mi papi? –pregunto Akane.

-Si –dijo respondiendo la llamada – ¿Hola? –

Mientras el rubio hablaba por teléfono Hiashi arrullaba a Boruto con delicadeza, ser abuelo le había gustado mucho. Cuando su hija se casó a una edad temprana le alegro mucho haber estado presente en su día especial, claro que tanto Hinata como Naruto eran muy jóvenes aun, pero con Naruto prosperando muy rápido en su trabajo vio que no habría ningún problema para ellos dos, y aunque no lo pareciera Naruto si era responsable. Y cuando se enteró de que su hija estaba embarazada se sorprendió y tambien se alegró por ella y su yerno, y cuando vio por primera vez a su nieto sintió un sentimiento indescriptible, ver a algo tan pequeño e inocente sonreírle a él fue una gran felicidad que no podía describir con palabras. Daba gracias a Dios por haberlo permitido ver a su nieto.

-…Señor Hiashi… -

El Hyuga salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como Naruto le hablo.

-¿Si? –pregunto Hiashi.

-Vera, resulta que tengo que salir, pero no será por mucho, es que surgió algo –explico el Uzumaki.

-Algo respecto al trabajo –pregunto Hiashi.

-…Si, pero no es grave –aseguro Naruto –Que le parece si usted se adelanta y va al club, lleva a los niños y yo me reúno con ustedes en unos 30 minutos –

Hiashi lo medito por un momento y entonces hablo.

-Está bien, nos adelantaremos entonces –acepto el hombre haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

El rubio entonces les llamo a unos guardaespaldas para que los llevaran al club campestre en donde lo esperarían. Una vez que el señor Hiashi, su hijo y su sobrina se subieron al vehículo y se fueron Naruto llamo a otros dos escoltas para que lo llevaran a una dirección en específico.

* * *

 **(Estados Unidos, Washington)**

En una gran oficina estaban reunidas muchas personas, entre ellas agentes de la Dea y del FBI.

También habían los que parecían ser ministros del estado.

Todos ellos estaban reunidos frente a una gran pantalla que mostraba unos porcentajes y tambien unas fotos de cargamentos de Cocaína y tambien personas armadas.

-Como pueden ver –dijo un agente con el traje de la Dea señalando la pantalla –En los últimos dos años ha habido un gran incremento de ingreso de Cocaína al País –señalo como el porcentaje decía que el incremento era de un 84% -Y lo que es llamativo de esto es que no parece ser que la cocaína no es traída de Latinoamérica, si no del continente asiático –

-Eso nos hace sospechar que muy posiblemente exista algún líder Yakuza que este enviando la sustancia aquí –

-¿Que les hace pensar que es un Yakuza? –pregunto uno de los presentes.

-Porque aparte de los yakuzas no existe ningún otro grupo que tenga tanta accesibilidad al narcotráfico –

-Mmm, no creen que se debería de hacer una investigación primero antes de señalar que grupo es el que esta tras todo esto –sugirió un agente.

-Podría ser, pero lo que pasa es que haya en Japón específicamente han surgido muchas familias que se han hecho de fortuna de formas sospechosas –

-¿Y que con eso? –pregunto.

-Que uno: No podríamos saber con exactitud de cual grupo formarían, y dos: no tenemos jurisdicción allí –

Los presentes se pusieron pensativos ante lo que escucharon.

-Saben… -hablo uno de los agentes –Hay una forma de poder ponerles las manos encima a esos narcotraficantes, aunque talvez seria demoroso… ¿Qué tal un acuerdo para el tratado de extradición?... -

* * *

 **(Saliendo de Konoha, Casa abandonada)**

A las afueras de aquella casa abandonada estaba estacionada una camioneta 4X4 olor azul, no había rastro de los dueños, y entonces llego otra camioneta 4x4 color roja en la cual estaba Naruto acompañado por dos escoltas.

Al oír el ruido de la camioneta, de la casa salieron dos personas quienes resultaron ser Sasuke Uchiha y Suigetsu.

Naruto se bajó de la camioneta acompañado de los escoltas.

-¿Qué tal muchachos? –saludo el Uzumaki acercándose a ellos.

-Pues supongo que no tan bien –respondió Suigetsu.

Naruto sintió un poco y luego miro a Sasuke.

El Uchiha hablo.

Todas las cuentas iban bien, solo teníamos ganancias altas…pero raramente las últimas dos cuentas mostraron un pequeño descenso, Neji nos comunicó que desaparecieron unos bloques del producto –explico.

-… -Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento – ¿…Y entonces? –

-Pues las mini cámaras que instalamos captaron lo que nos temíamos –respondió Sasuke.

Suigetsu saco su teléfono celular y entonces le indico a Naruto la grabación en donde se veía a alguien tomar unos bloques de Cocaína a escondidas del laboratorio a altas horas de la noche.

-Esos fueron 5 kilos –aviso Suigetsu –Cada kilo aquí en el país cuesta 1000 dólares y en Estados unidos 165 000 mil dólares –

-En resumen, hemos perdido 825 000 dólares –dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-…En otros países el precio puede ser más bajo o más elevado –argumento Naruto -…Es una gran pérdida –suspiro.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza un poco y después miro a su alrededor.

-¿Donde esta Kiba? –pregunto.

-Está dentro de la casa tratando de sacarle la información al sujeto –informo Suigetsu.

Naruto asintió y entonces se encamino a la camioneta en la que había venido y abrió la guantera de esta para después sacar una pistola de 9mm plateada la cual guardo en su pantalón.

Mientras dentro de la casa…

Estaba atado en una silla un sujeto sin camisa el cual estaba todo golpeado, tenía varias heridas en su rostro y una cortada en su pecho.

Frente a él se encontraba Kiba que estaba masajeando sus nudillos.

-No quisiste hablar conmigo, perfecto –hablo Kiba acerándose y jalándole el cabello –Porque aunque hables o no lo hagas, la vas a pagar muy caro–le hablo para después bajar su cabeza con brusquedad.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entraron Sasuke y Suigetsu y al final entero Naruto con un semblante serio.

-Hokage –saludo kiba recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

-¿…Te dijo algo Kiba? –pregunto Naruto.

El Inuzuka negó.

-No quiere cantar, pero tal vez hable contigo –

-…Pero claro que lo ara –dijo Naruto acercándose donde él estaba el sujeto.

Naruto miro al tipo frente a él.

-Más de 825 000 dólares perdidos… -hablo Naruto mirando al tipo a los ojos -…Es una gran pérdida –

-Y-yo no sé nada –hablo el sujeto tartamudeando –H-Hokage usted… -

-Ni Hokage, ni jefe, ni señor, ni nada –hablo Naruto con seriedad –Ahora mismo yo no soy nada para ti –dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba –Ahora, te voy a dar una última oportunidad… -dijo el Uzumaki sacando se su bolsillo una navaja –Dime donde están los bloques perdidos o el dinero que recaudaste por todo eso…porque yo no voy a ser tan suave como Kiba -

El pobre diablo estaba que temblaba del miedo mientras veía a Naruto, el rubio nunca antes había estado así y verlo ahora le daba miedo.

-Y-ya le dije q-que yo no sé nada, se lo ju-

Naruto no lo dejo terminar y tomando su mano derecha.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo-

Corto el dedo meñique del sujeto.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –grito con dolor mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer.

-Bien –hablo Naruto dirigiéndose al tipo quien seguía gritando –Te quedan 9 dedos en tus manos y con los de tus pies serian 19, así que te recomiendo que empieces hablar –

Los demás miraron eso pero no dijeron nada, Suigetsu aparto la mirada para no seguir viendo.

El tipo seguía gritado y quejándose de dolor.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente y entonces agarro de nuevo la mano del tipo.

-¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Espere! ¡Se lo diré! ¡Se lo diré! –dijo gritando con miedo y dolor.

Naruto soltó su mano y entonces le dijo que hable.

El tipo le conto entre llanto que no había podido sacar los bloques del laboratorio en la noche debido a que ya iban a cerrarlo, así que los escondió en la alcantarilla del lugar y hoy aprovecharía para sacarlos sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Naruto asintió y le pidió a Suigetsu que llamara Neji y le comunicara eso.

El peliblanco así lo hizo y después de un rato Neji informo que encontró los 5 bloques faltantes.

-Listo –dijo Naruto alejándose un poco del sujeto -Kiba, golpearlo para sacarle información a veces no es suficiente –hablo Naruto tirando el dedo amputado en el piso –A veces la tortura es necesaria, rustica pero efectiva –

Kiba solo asintió ante lo dicho por Naruto mientras veía al Uzumaki ponerse detrás del sujeto.

-Por favor… -rogo el tipo con dolor y entre lágrimas –Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, por fa-

 **¡Bang!**

El sonido de la detonación fue lo último que el tipo escucho antes de que su cabeza fuera perforada por el proyectil del arma de Naruto.

-Claro que no lo volverás a hacer –dijo Naruto pateando la silla haciendo caer el cuerpo…

 **Bang Bang Bang**

Y ya en el piso le dio 3 disparos más.

Naruto bajo su arma y la enfundo de nuevo.

-…Kiba, quiero que tú y los dos escoltas que llegaron conmigo limpien el lugar –hablo Naruto.

-A la orden –respondió Kiba saliendo de la casa para llamar a los escoltas.

-Bien… ¿Dónde está Suigetsu? –pregunto Naruto notando la ausencia de su cuñado.

-Parece ser que no aguanto ver la escena –respondió Sasuke señalando como afuera estaba el peliblanco respirando agitadamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Y se supone que es mayor que yo… -dijo el rubio caminando hacia la salida seguido por Sasuke – ¿Estas bien? –pregunto llegando hacia el peliblanco.

-…Si –respondió el.

-Bien –dijo Naruto –Le comunicare a Neji que les del resto del día libre a los demás trabajadores –

-¿Y eso por qué? –pegunto Sasuke.

-Porque después de lo que paso hoy será mejor aclarar que es lo que pasara para los que cometan la misma estupidez de ese tipo –hablo Naruto.

-Entiendo –hablo Sasuke entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Bien, tengo que ir al club, mi suegro me está esperando junto a Boruto y Akane ¿No quieren venir ustedes? –pregunto.

-Claro, me gustaría ver a mi hija, además de que hace tiempo no juego Golf –dijo Suigetsu animado.

-Creo que podría ir, Sakura salió así que está bien –dijo Sasuke.

-Pues está decidido –dijo Naruto sonriendo para después dirigirse a Kiba –Kiba cuando acaben tómense el resto del día –

-¿Seguro? –pregunto el castaño.

-Claro que sí, aprovecha y ve a visitar a tu hermana –sugirió el rubio.

-Bueno, gracias Hokage, lo are –

Naruto asintió y entonces fue a la camioneta seguido de sus amigos.

El rubio tenía algo en sus pensamientos.

-"Tengo que seguir planificando la fiesta que voy a dar tambien…" -

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, por favor dejen su Review acerca de que les parecio.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 **Cuídense todos, un saludo y un abrazo.**

 **Chao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Por favor deja un review cuando acabes de leer.**

* * *

 **Hoola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bastante bien.**

 **Primero que nada, me disculpo por no actualizar esta historia tan seguido, pero ya entre a la universidad y pues las obligaciones en esta son muchas las cuales hay que cumplir.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del Hokage y por fin viene lo que todos estaban esperando, O si, la familia Namikaze volvió a Konoha…y tambien….se reencuentran con ya saben quién.**

 **Espero sinceramente que les guste.**

 **Y por cierto, por fin vi Avengers End Game. Una obra de arte, sinceramente me gusto demasiado...pero también me sentí muy triste por la muerte de ya saben quien :'(**

 **Pero tranquilos, solo llore por 3 días, nada grave jejeje.**

 **Y una cosa más…debido a que ahora paso un poco más ocupado tal vez no pueda actualizar con regularidad, pero en lo que queda de este mes tratare de actualizar mis historias, pero si veo que esta historia llega a muchos comentarios y seguidores voy a tratar de actualizarlo más rápido.**

 **Y bueno, sin más que agregar, les deseo una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo a todos ustedes, gracias por tenerme paciencia :)**

 **Los dejo con el capitulo**

 **Chao!**

* * *

 **El Hokage.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La Fiesta.**

* * *

 **(Un día después)**

En la carretera despejada se veían aproximarse muchos vehículos de carrera a alta velocidad. Entre los conductores se pudo apreciar a Naruto quien conducía un vehículo naranja con el número 9 grabado en la parte del cofre.

El rubio acelero más y realizando un zick zack logró rebasar a varios de los vehículos y poniéndose en la delantera.

Unas cámaras grabaron como los vehículos avanzaron por la carretera.

 _-La carrera ha alcanzado un punto sin retorno, los participantes están dándolo todo para llegar a la meta_ -fue el comentario de un comentarista que estaba en una cabina viendo a través de las pantallas la carrera _-El competidor Naruto Uzumaki ha tomado la delantera faltando menos de dos kilómetros para llegar a la línea de meta_ -

En las afueras de una plaza se podía apreciar a muchas personas que miraban con entusiasmo la carrera a través de las grandes pantallas del lugar

Entre ellos se veía a Sasuke y Suigetsu mirando como Naruto se había puesto a la delantera.

-¿Viste eso? -pregunto Suigetsu mirando la pantalla -Tal parece que va a ganar -

-Si así parece, pero lo mejor será no cantar victoria antes de tiempo -dijo señalando la pantalla.

Justo cuando Naruto pasó por una curva otro de los competidores se acercó a Naruto igualándolo.

-Falta solo 1 kilómetro para que la carrera finalice -dijo Suigetsu al ver como los dos iban igualados.

-No me sorprendería si empatan, ambos van igualados -dijo el azabache viendo cómo la gente a su alrededor se emocionaba por la última vuelta.

Volviendo con los dos pilotos, Naruto miraba al lado suyo al otro corredor, no creyó que en la última vuelta podrían igualarlo, faltaban no mucho de 200 metros para llegar a meta.

-..-el rubio sonrió un poco.

 _-Parece ser que la carrera terminará en un empate, los dos con- ¡Esperen un momento, el corredor Naruto Uzumaki logró rebasar al corredor Fujitara! ¡Faltan pocos metros para llegar a la línea de meta y-! ¡Lo logró! ¡Naruto Uzumaki llegó a la meta en el primer lugar, es el ganador de la competencia de Rally de este año!_ -

El público celebró al ganador de la carrera quien salió del vehículo sonriendo a todas las personas.

-Lo logró, realmente lo logró -dijo Suigetsu viendo al rubio caminar hacia a ellos.

-Eso fue intenso, pude lograrlo -dijo Naruto mirando a sus amigos.

-Por un momento creí que ibas a estrellarte por la velocidad -habló Sasuke.

-Pues ya ves que no -dijo burlón viendo como llegaban camarógrafos y los espectadores donde estaba el.

-Señor Uzumaki ¿Cómo se siente después de haber ganado la competencia? –pregunto uno de los reporteros.

-Ah pues de maravilla, fue muy increíble la verdad –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento el auspiciador de la competencia quien llevaba un gran trofeo en sus manos se acercó hasta el Uzumaki.

-Señor Uzumaki, es para mí un placer entregarle a usted, el trofeo del primer lugar en la carrera de Rally de Konoha de este año –

Y por supuesto los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron de esperar, la gente celebro al ver como Naruto tomaba el trofeo y le daba la mano al auspiciador de la competencia.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! –

El mencionado miraba a toda la gente con una sonrisa agradeciéndoles por todo. Entonces miro como sus dos amigos Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban algo alejados.

-¿Oigan que hacen ahí? ¡Vengan para acá! –dijo Naruto tomando a ambos por los hombros.

-Pero fuiste tú el que compitió y gano –dijo Suigetsu no queriendo ir y Sasuke solo suspiraba algo exasperado por la actitud de Naruto.

-¿Y eso que? Ustedes son mis amigos, quiero que estén aquí tambien –dijo el rubio abrazando a los dos por los hombros.

-Enserio, cuando vas a dejar de ser tan infantil –dijo Sasuke aceptando estar al lado de Naruto (Nota= No Homo XD)

Los camarógrafos tomaban fotos de Naruto y sus dos amigos mientras la gente seguía festejando.

-Quiero mandar un saludo muy grande a toda la gente de Konoha y en especial a mi esposa y mi hijo en casa –Dijo Naruto con alegría mientras miraba a las cámaras –Además quiero comunicar que el día domingo de esta semana daré en mi hogar una fiesta, todo aquel que quiera venir es completamente bienvenido –

* * *

Mientras tanto en la gran residencia Uzumaki, Hinata, acompañada de sus amigas y su hermana miraba con alegría en la televisión la victoria de su esposo en la carrera y se vio muy conmovida ante la invitación de Naruto hacia todos.

-Naruto gano la carrera y tambien invito a todos los espectadores a la fiesta de este domingo –argumento Karin sonriendo al ver a su primo seguir saludando en la televisión.

-De verdad Naruto es alguien muy interesante –hablo una mujer rubia hermosa quien resulto ser Ino –Mira que invitar a todos sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces –

-Así es el, siempre piensa en los demás sin importar que –hablo ahora una mujer peli rosa ojos esmeralda, era Sakura Uchiha, antes Haruno.

-Vamos chicas, Naruto tiene una buena razón para hacerlo, el ayudar a la gente necesitada es lo que él quiere más que nadie ¿recuerdan? –Dijo Karin.

Sakura e Ino sonrieron un poco ante lo dicho por Karin.

Con el paso del tiempo, mientras que Hinata al terminar su carrera universitaria se casó con Naruto, Sakura e Ino habían seguido su vida con normalidad, Sakura se casó con Sasuke un año después de que Naruto y Hinata se casaran, ahora Vivian juntos como "vecinos" de la pareja Uzumaki. Bueno lo de vecinos era porque Naruto y Sasuke compartían las tierras ya que ambos habían pagado la compra de los terrenos gracias a su "trabajo", pero según parecía Naruto quería ampliar más la propiedad para hacerla más grande de lo que ya era, bueno, eso solo el tiempo lo diría. Mientras tanto Ino termino su carrera en botanica y tenía un trabajo en el Hospital central de la ciudad como enfermera y por muy sorprendente que parezca ella no tenía ninguna pareja, había salido con algunos chicos pero ninguno de ellos le había llamado la atención ya que ellos solo se fijaban en su cuerpo y no en sus verdaderos sentimientos cosa que la llego a frustrar hasta el grado de no querer salir seriamente con nadie.

Ino desvió su mirada Hinata y notando algo le hablo.

-Hinata por cierto ¿tú siempre llevas puesto ese collar de plata? –

La mencionada sonrió mientras acariciaba el collar.

-Claro que sí, es muy especial para mí –contesto la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto Ino interesada.

-No me digas que no lo recuerdas Ino –dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga.

-¿De qué cosa? –pregunto ella.

-Hay no puedo creer que seas tan olvidadiza –dijo Karin algo divertida –Ese collar se lo regalo Naruto el día en que los dos se hicieron novios –le hizo recordar provocando que ella ensanchara sus ojos.

-¡Ah! Ya lo recordé, fue cuando dijiste que los dos se besaron a la luz de la luna con pasión ¿verdad? –hizo memoria.

-¡…! –Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente por lo que Ino dijo - ¡Eso…! -

-¿Con pasión? Vaya chicos no imagine que tuvieran las hormonas tan alborotadas en ese tiempo –dijo Karin con burla mientras sonreía.

-Ino no inventes cosas –Hablo Sakura reprendiendo a su amiga –Mira que puedes hacer que Hinata… -iba a decir para después mirar a la mencionada…la cual seguía igualmente sonrojada mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos igual que cuando era una niña -…Espera ¿eso en verdad? –pregunto Sakura incrédula.

Hinata aparto la mirada de las chicas.

-Y-Yo solo estaba bromeando –dijo Ino sonriendo nerviosamente por haber revelado indirectamente algo de Hinata – ¡Pero…si en verdad paso eso quiero todos los detalles Hinata! –

-Sería interesante saber que paso ese día Hinata –hablo Sakura sonriéndole a la chica.

-E-Eso es algo privado chicas –dijo Hinata aun nerviosa.

-Oh vamos Hinata, somos amigas, puedes contarnos lo que sea –hablo la rubia sonriéndole.

Hinata no sabía que hacer pero justo en ese momento.

-Cof, Cof, cambiando de tema –llamo la atención Karin cambiando el tema para salvar a su cuñada – ¿Que han pensado ponerse para la fiesta del domingo? –

-¡Oh pues ahora que lo mencionas estaba pensado en probarme un vestido azul marino que vi hoy en el centro comercial! –exclamo Ino con entusiasmo.

-¡Ah eso sí que no Ino! Yo vi ese vestido primero y ya pensaba en comprarlo –dijo Sakura recordando el hermoso vestido que vio en el centro comercial.

Karin sonrió al ver como las chicas se habían desviado del tema principal.

-Problema resuelto –dijo sonriendo.

-De hecho –hablo Hinata sonriendo a sus amigas –Yo ya lo compre –

Esa declaración las dejo en blanco.

-…Y uno nuevo empieza… -dijo Karin con nervios.

-¡Hinata! –reclamaron Ino y Sakura.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

 **(5 Días para el domingo)**

 **(Konoha, Residencia Namikase)**

-Es nostálgico estar aquí de nuevo –hablo Naruko mirando el interior de la casa en donde vivió cuando era una niña.

La pelirroja tenía en sus manos una maleta pequeña en donde traía sus pertenencias mientras afuera estaban sus padres, sus hermanos y su cuñada entrando al lugar.

-Es verdad, hogar dulce hogar –dijo Minato mirando el interior sonriendo.

Kushina miro su antiguo hogar con nostalgia mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que vivió ahí junto a su esposo y sus hijos.

-Aun no puedo creer que volviéramos aquí –hablo Menma dejando su maleta en el piso del lugar.

-No te quejes Menma ¿no crees de que es agradable volver a donde vivías de niño? –señalo Shion con una sonrisa mirando a su esposo quien suspiro.

-Supongo que si –dijo con desgano.

Mientras tanto, la última miembro de la familia Namikaze, Nanami Namikaze miraba con curiosidad la casa en la que sus padres y hermanos vivieron hace tiempo. Vio como aun la casa estaba amoblada y eso era bueno porque si no estaría casi vacía. La pequeña rubia camino un poco por el pasillo mirando las paredes notando como aún quedaban algunos cuadros colgados en ellas, uno de ellos era de su madre cargando a un pequeño bebe rubio…su hermano…

-Bueno, tengo que ir a las sedes de la compañía de aquí –

Nanami salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero acabamos de llegar Minato –dijo Kushina mirando a su esposo.

-Lo se Kushina, pero necesito ponerme al día para ver cómo están los resultados de las inversiones aquí –respondió Minato a Kushina quien solo suspiro resignada.

El rubio se acercó a su esposa y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Prometo volver temprano –se despidió el hombre de su familia mientras salía por la puerta de entrada.

Nanami miro como su padre salió de la casa y entro al vehículo que lo esperaba afuera.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que desempaquemos rápido para instalarnos –dijo Naruko acercándose a Nanami –Nanami acompáñame, te mostrare la casa –

-Ok –respondió la pequeña empezando a seguir a su hermana.

-Está bien, después de desempacar que tal si salimos un rato a caminar Menma –propuso Shion mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa.

El rubio solo suspiro un poco para responder.

-Supongo que no estaría mal –dijo con desgana lo cual hizo suspirar a Shion por la actitud que tenía Menma.

Mientras la joven pareja de esposos se disponía a desempacar, Kushina tenía su mirada puesta sobre el cuadro donde ella cargando a su hijo Naruto.

Ella miraba eso con nostalgia y tristeza.

-No debí haber sido muy dura con el… -

* * *

 **(Hacienda de Naruto y Sasuke)**

 ** _-"_** _El ganador de la carrera del día de ayer en el norte de la ciudad de Konoha fue el conductor Naruto Uzumaki, un comerciante y empresario que ha hecho gran parte de su fortuna en los casinos de juegos del país, reconocido en Konoha, Suna y otras ciudades por su generosidad y ambiente fiestero. El joven millonario junto a su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha y su cuñado, Suigetsu Hozuki, realizo una invitación a todo el público para el domingo de esta semana asegurando que todos eran cordialmente invitados a su fiesta"_ –termino de leer el encabezado del periódico Suigetsu quien estaba aún lado de Sasuke.

-Jejeje, me da un poco de gracia –hablo Neji quien estaba cerca de ambos –No te das cuenta Sasuke, ustedes parecen un par de moscas al lado de Naruto, solo porque Naruto los llevo a lado suyo cuando tomaron las fotos es que salieron en el periódico –dijo riéndose un poco.

Y era algo que tenía un poco de verdad.

De entre Naruto y Sasuke, quien tenía más popularidad y reconocimiento era el rubio debido a que el invertía mayor parte del dinero en ayudar a la gente pobre y dar donaciones benéficas a diversos sitios de caridad.

Sasuke con algo de seriedad se volteo a mirar a Neji.

-Mejor has silencio Neji…a menos que quieras que Naruto se entere que te estas acabando todo el laboratorio con tu nariz ¿Eso quieres acaso? –hablo Sasuke empezando a caminar mientras que a Neji se le borro su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso vas a ir de chismoso? –pregunto queriendo acercarse a él pero Suigetsu lo paro.

-No me vengas con tonterías Neji –dijo Sasuke caminando por el lugar donde se encontraban estacionados muchos autos y había muchas personas armadas quienes eran escoltas que tenía Naruto.

-Señor Uchiha –hablo uno de los escoltas acercándose al azabache.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto él.

-Hay una mujer en la puerta que dice que quiere ver al señor Uzumaki –informo haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con rareza.

-¿Una mujer? –Pregunto para recibir un asentimiento del guardia -…No, Naruto no es de esos –dijo descartando la idea de que sería una "amiga" del rubio, pues Naruto no era alguien que no se atrevería a engañar a su esposa.

-Dijo que los conocía al señor Uzumaki y a usted –

Eso hizo que Sasuke se mirara aún más extrañado.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto el queriendo saber dónde estaba esa mujer que decía conocerlos a ambos.

-Los demás guardias la dejaron pasar de la entrada de la hacienda, pero ella se quedó en la entrada de la mansión –informo.

El azabache asintió y se encamino a la entrada de la mansión.

Y una vez que llego vio a una mujer pelinegra parada en la entrada mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

La pelinegra volteo a su derecha y miro al azabache.

-Uchiha… -saludo ella.

Sasuke al verla más detenidamente la recordó.

-Espera…tú eres… -

* * *

-¿Cómo va la empresa? –pregunto Naruto al teléfono.

-Todo va bien, las ganancias han aumentado en la producción de leche y la venta de animales y carne –respondió un hombre al teléfono.

-Eso es perfecto –dijo el Uzumaki con alegría.

-Sí que lo es, pero de una vez te digo que aunque las ganancias sean buenas, no se comparan con las ganancias de tu otro "negocio", será un problema si se realizan investigaciones para ver cómo es que le empresa te genera muchas "ganancias" –

-Tú de eso no te preocupes, sigue como vas dirigiendo la empresa que del otro negocio me encargo yo –dijo Naruto –Y claro si aún gustas puedes trabajar como uno de mis jefes de seguridad igual que Kiba, eres un buen pistolero –elogio.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero por el momento prefiero seguir aquí en la empresa, si cambio de parecer te lo comunico –

-Me parece perfecto –dijo el rubio mientras miraba como su pequeño hijo gateaba hacia el –Entonces hablamos después, por cierto…deberías salir con alguien pronto Shikamaru o terminaras solo y amargado –

-Muy gracioso, salir con alguien sería un fastidio para mí y lo sabes. Tengo que colgar, hablamos después –

Naruto sonrió con gracia para después guardar su teléfono y cargar a su hijo.

Definitivamente tener a su amigo Shikamaru Nara como el gerente de la empresa de ganadería que inicio fue una buena idea. Conoció a Shikamaru hace unos años en una empresa de seguridad donde aspiraba a un trabajo, él lo contrato como escolta y al ver lo bueno e inteligente que era al momento de organizar los grupos de guardias y los anillos de seguridad lo iba a convertir en jefe de seguridad junto a Kiba, pero entonces el vio que Shikamaru tenía una inteligencia muy grande por lo cual cuando inicio con el negocio de la ganadería le ofreció trabajar como gerente, el Nara acepto para poder ayudar a Naruto a encubrir como obtiene el resto de su dinero, y la verdad es que el hombre era bueno en su trabajo, la empresa generaba buenas ganancias, tal vez no al porte de otro "negocio" pero si muy buenas como para darles una buena paga a los trabajadores más bonos y regalías.

Ah y si, Naruto siempre se preocupaba por ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran, es por eso que contrato para su empresa a muchas personas que eran desempleadas y personas que vivían en condiciones de pobreza muy críticas.

Además de que donaba mayor parte de su dinero en donaciones, eventos benéficos para las personas de los barrios bajos, ayudándolos siempre.

Ayudar a las personas pobres y personas que necesitaran ayuda económica era una de sus prioridades, la tres para ser exactos, ya que la segunda lo ocupaban sus amigos y socios y la primera prioridad que tenía era su familia.

-Ah, aquí esta –dijo Hanabi mirando a Boruto que había venido a buscar a su papa –Se fue gateando muy rápido cuando escucho tu voz –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? Ah este pequeño terremoto, tanto querías ver a tu papa –le hablo al pequeño bebe haciendo que el riera.

-No es justo, te quiere más a ti y a Hinata que a mí –dijo la castaña con un puchero mientras se acercaba al padre –Dime cuál es tu secreto Naruto –

-Ah pues el secreto es darle todo el amor del mundo –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo hago –dijo ella suspirando.

-Pues parece ser que no tienes suficiente amor en tu vida –dijo Naruto mirando a su cuñada – ¿Por qué no intentas salir con alguien? Tal vez eso te ayude -

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Salir con alguien yo?! ¡Imposible! –dijo ella negando con sus brazos en forma de x.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Pregunto Naruto confundido –Eres linda y simpática, sin duda cautivarías muchos corazones –hablo Naruto haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a su cuñada.

-U-Un hombre casado no debería alagar así a otras mujeres que no sean su esposa –dijo ella sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Eres tambien mi cuñada Hanabi –dijo Naruto sonriéndole cálidamente a Hanabi –Si te soy sincero desde que te vi la primera vez siempre te considere como mi hermana menor –

Ante esas palabras Hanabi se quedó callada mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

-Si…Hermana menor –dijo la chica con un poco de monotonía en su voz que no fue vista por Naruto.

-Si, además creo que deberías empezar a salir con alguien ya, a menos que quieras quedarte sola y triste el resto de tu vida –dijo con algo de gracia mientras arrullaba a su hijo.

…Pero esas palabras no le causaron gracia a Hanabi quien ensancho sus ojos los cuales empezaron a temblar…

-Ah, Boruto creo que tiene hambre –dijo Naruto viendo como su hijo se empezaba a remover mucho en sus brazos –Sera mejor que vaya con Hinata para que lo alimente, Hanabi ¿Hinata está en la sala? –Pregunto sin mirarla pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Hanabi? –

Pero cuando la miro se sorprendió ya que Hanabi estaba mirando a Naruto con ojos cristalizados mientras su labio temblaba ligeramente.

-¿H-Hanabi estas bien? –pregunto el rubio algo preocupado por su cuñada.

Y entonces…

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaah! –Lloro la castaña en forma chibi a cataras para después darse la vuelta y correr asustando a Naruto - ¡Hinata! ¡Naruto me dijo algo muy feo! ¡Waaaaaah! –salió corriendo del lugar cómicamente.

Esa reacción hizo que Naruto tuviera una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

-¿Acaso tienes 9 años? –pregunto mientras seguía a la castaña.

* * *

 **(En la sala)**

-Las mesas ya están, igualmente los regalos –dijo Hinata escribiendo con un lápiz en una lista.

-Solo faltan los invitados –dijo la madre de Hinata.

-Eso ya está tambien, la mayoría de invitados son personas que Naruto invito a venir, entre ellos creo que vendrán algunos empresarios, periodistas y creo que algunos jugadores de futbol –comunico Hinata.

-El lugar va a llenarse –dijo Hana sonriendo.

-Eso es lo que quiere Naruto y por mi está bien –dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Siempre lo apoyas en todas sus decisiones ¿no? –pregunto.

-Claro que si mama, yo siempre apoyaría a Naruto –respondió ella mientras sonreía.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto ella recibiendo un sí de su hija - ¿…Incluso si él se llegara a enamorar de alguien más? –

La punta del lápiz con el que escribía Hinata se rompió.

Hinata miro a su madre creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-¿Perdón? –

Hana iba a responderle cuando...

-¡Waaaaah! –Llego Hanabi a la sala y se lanzó a abrazar a su madre.

-¿Eh? Hija ¿qué pasa? –pregunto la mujer al ver a su hija llorar.

-Naruto…Naruto… -dijo la castaña entre cortada.

Ante lo dicho por su hija la mujer ensancho sus ojos.

-¿Acaso tu…? –Pregunto ella imaginándose…

-¿Hanabi por qué lloras? –pregunto Hinata preocupada.

La castaña volteo a mirar a su hermana y entonces salto abrazándola cosa que sorprendió a la peliazul.

-¡Hermana! ¡Naruto es malo! ¡Me dijo que me voy a quedar sola y triste por siempre! –dijo llorando cómicamente mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Ante la declaración de Hanabi, Hana solo se alivió un poco ya que no era lo que pensó. Mientras que Hinata…

-¿A caso tienes 9 años? –le pregunto Hinata sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Eso mismo le pregunte –hablo Naruto acercándose a la sala junto a Boruto.

-¡Eres cruel! –le dijo Hanabi sin mirarlo.

-Lo dije en broma, no lo dije enserio –respondió el rubio.

-Naruto, ese tipo de cosas para una mujer es importante, tienes que ser más delicado –dijo Hana mirando a su yerno.

-Bueno, enserio lo siento Hanabi –dijo el rubio sonriendo con pena.

Hanabi lo miro por su hombro para después asentir.

-Está bien…yo tambien creo que exagere un poco –hablo la castaña.

-"¿Un poco? Yo diría que mucho" –pensó el rubio con nerviosismo –Creo que Boruto tiene hambre, Hinata deberías darle de comer… -

-Naruto… -interrumpió Hinata acercándose y tomando a Boruto para entregárselo a Hanabi –Quiero hablar contigo un momento, Hanabi la comida de Boruto está en la alacena, por favor dásela -

-¿Eh? Claro –respondió la castaña.

-Vuelvo enseguida –Dijo la peliazul que empezó a caminar seguido de Naruto quien estaba mirando a su esposa con extrañeza.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Hanabi al ver como los esposos se fueron.

-…Creo que sin querer saque un tema que no debí sacarlo –dijo la señora Hyuga sintiéndose un poco mal.

Hanabi miro a su mama con sorpresa.

-Mama… ¿acaso tú? –Pregunto con nerviosismo solo para recibir una sentimiento de ella -¡Mama! –

Mientras tanto con Naruto Y Hinata, ambos se habían dirigido hacia el patio.

Hinata iba muy callada mientras pensaba en las palabras de su madre…

Es verdad que Naruto había logrado lo imposible para otras personas, había ganado una gran fortuna, tenía muchos terrenos y propiedades a su nombre…Además de que era un hombre joven y apuesto y ella no dudaba que habría algunas chicas que quisieran tener algo con él, pero ella nunca se preocupó de eso…hasta ahora. Que su madre le haya preguntado si apoyaría a Naruto si él se enamorara de nuevo la dejo preocupada…había una posibilidad de que el rubio se enamorara de alguien más y la abandonara a ella…

-Hinata –

La mujer salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amado quien la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? te noto algo ida –pregunto.

-Naruto… -llamo Hinata bajando un poco su mirada -… ¿Tú me amas? –

Naruto miro con sorpresa a Hinata…y entonces sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de ti Hinata…tú me amas a mí? -´pregunto él.

Hinata levanto su mirada y miro al rubio.

-Por supuesto que te amo Naruto, yo te amo mucho –respondió ella sin dudarlo.

-Bueno, pues yo te amo más –respondió el –Te amo 3 millones -

Hinata se sonrojo por la declaración de su esposo y entonces lo abrazo.

-Perdón si te preocupe…es solo que… -

-No te preocupes, todo está bien –dijo el rubio besándola.

Los dos se estaban besando cuando entonces.

-¡Naruto! –

El rubio escucho la voz de Sasuke afuera de la mansión.

-¿Que acaso no puede entrar? –pregunto el rubio separándose de Hinata –Voy a ver que quiere –

-Está bien –respondió Hinata viendo cómo se dirigía a la puerta –Ah y Naruto… -

El rubio se detuvo y miro a su esposa quien le sonrió gentilmente.

-Te amo 3 millones –

Naruto le sonrió ampliamente y después salió por la puerta.

Naruto entonces camino hacia su amigo quien estaba junto a alguien que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Sabes que puedes entrar a la casa para llamarme ¿verdad? –

-Naruto… -dijo el azabache tomando al rubio por el hombro –Tienes visitas –

-¿Visitas? –

Naruto miro a donde apuntaba su amigo…y entonces lo vio.

-Hola Naruto Uzumaki, ha pasado tiempo –hablo la chica que había llegado a la hacienda hace un rato.

-¿…Haku? ¿Haku Yuki? –pregunto el rubio mirando a la "mujer" que tenía en frente de él.

-El mismo, ha pasado tiempo –respondió.

-Lo mismo digo, vaya, es una sorpresa verte de nuevo –dijo realmente sorprendido mientras le daba la mano.

Ya lo creo señor, ha pasado mucho –respondió el aceptando el saludo.

-No, no me digas señor, suficiente tengo con que la mayoría de los empleados me llame así –dijo el rubio divertido.

-Pero es por respeto –dijo el pelinegro.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero puedes llamarme Naruto o Hokage, como quieras –

-¿Hokage? –pregunto el Yuki.

-Sí, es un alias que me dio un amigo hace tiempo –respondió.

-Mmm ya veo…está bien Hokage –respondió el hombre.

-Bien, por cierto me sorpréndete verte aquí después de 2 años –expreso el rubio.

-Bueno si, es que cuando salí de la cárcel quería ir a verlo pero no lo encontré –dijo Haku –Así que fui a mi antiguo hogar por un tiempo…y después escuche de ti que estabas aquí en Konoha –

-Ah ya veo, y viniste a saludar entonces –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Eso…y también a darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi… -dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Espera oye, no hagas eso –dijo el rubio pidiéndole que se levantara.

-Enserio estoy en deuda con usted, me dio una segunda oportunidad…y por eso es que quiero trabajar para usted –

El rubio le miro un poco intrigado.

-¿Trabajar para mí? –

-Sí, estoy en deuda con usted, lo que menos puedo hacer es trabajar para poder pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí –

-Oye escucha, tú no estás en deuda conmigo, solo hice lo correcto –expreso el rubio con seguridad.

-Es por eso que quiero trabajar para usted, es generoso y modesto, una persona de verdad muy buena… -expreso Haku con sinceridad en sus palabras.

Naruto lo miro por un momento, el Yuki se veía muy decidido con su decisión.

-… -Naruto sonrió un poco y le hablo – ¿Sabes usar un arma? –pregunto Naruto.

-Si –respondió sin dudar.

Naruto asintió.

-Bien ¿tienes en donde quedarte? –pregunto.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a un hotel después de reunirme con usted… -

-Y qué te parece si mejor te quedas aquí –propuso el rubio dejando a Haku sorprendido.

-¿Aquí? –pregunto.

-Sí, tengo muchas casas que construí especialmente para los escoltas que se quedan a dormir aquí –

-Este, no quisiera ser tan atrevido al quedarme en su hogar –dijo el pelinegro no muy seguro.

-No te preocupes por eso, después de todo…ya trabajas para mí –

Haku le miro sorprendido mientras empezaba a sonreír.

-Yo le estoy muy agradecido, prometo dar lo mejor de mí –dijo inclinándose nuevamente.

-Por favor no te inclines amigo –pidió Naruto – ¡Kiba! –

El castaño que estaba cerca del lugar se acercó a Naruto al escuchar su llamada.

-¿Si Hokage? –

-Dime, recuerdas a Haku –pregunto presentándole al pelinegro.

-Cómo olvidarlo, estaba en con nosotros en la cárcel. Hola otra vez –respondió Kiba.

-Es agradable verlo de nuevo –respondió el con una reverencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunto el castaño.

-Haku ya te dije que eso no es necesario, todos aquí son iguales sin ninguna excepción –respondió Naruto.

-Entiendo Hokage –respondió.

-Bien, desde hoy Haku trabajara como otro escolta de la hacienda Kiba, por favor instrúyelo –pidió el hombre.

-Entendido –respondió.

-Bien, por favor llévalo a las casas de los guardias, se quedara allí –

-A la orden, acompáñame –pidió el castaño caminando.

-Sí –respondió empezando a caminar no sin antes dirigirse a Naruto –De verdad, gracias por la oportunidad, prometo no decepcionarlo –

-No te preocupes por eso –respondió Naruto sonriéndole.

Haku asintió y acompaño a Kiba.

-Nunca lo piensas dos veces antes de contratar a alguien ¿verdad? –pregunto Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

-Para que te lo sepas, si lo pensé y acepte –contesto Naruto – ¿Por cierto que no dijiste que hoy nuestro hombre en México iba a cruzar la mercancía a Estados Unidos? –

-Sí, si lo dije –

-¿Y? ¿Ya te llamo? –pregunto Naruto.

-Aun no lo hace, pero no debe de tardar… -

* * *

 **(México, frontera con Estados Unidos)**

Un camión de transporte de duraznos iba a cruzar la frontera para dejar la carga de duraznos.

Un retén cerca del lugar hizo que se detuvieran.

-Buenas tardes oficial –saludo el conductor del camión.

-Buenas, Licencia y matricula por favor –pidió el policía que lo retuvo.

-Si claro –respondió el conductor entregando sus documentos.

El policía los revisión por un momento y entonces se los devolvió.

-Puede pasar –

El conductor sonrió.

-Gracias, oficial –

El conductor se despidió y avanzo en su camino. Una vez estando lejos del retén tomo su teléfono satelital.

* * *

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó y este lo contesto de inmediato.

-¿Si? –Contesto –Ya estas dentro…eso es bueno, ahora directo ve a la bodega de baja california y dejas el producto ahí –

Naruto escuchaba la conversación de Sasuke enterándose de que todo estaba bien, ahora solo faltaba que la gente de Rin llegara y tomara el producto.

-Ok, llama cuando estés llegando –se despidió.

-Todo marcha a la perfección –

-Nuestros contactos nos comunicaran cualquier cosa que suceda, todo estará bien –respondió Sasuke.

-Eso es bueno…ahora qué tal si ayudas un poco para la fiesta de este domingo, tu tambien eres dueño de la haciendo por si se te olvida –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Prefiero no hacerlo –respondió el azabache.

-Ah por favor, no seas amargado y vamos -dijo Naruto tomándolo de los hombros.

* * *

 **(Oficinas Centrales)**

-Como puede observar… -dijo un hombre señalando la pizarra en donde se proyectaba una tabla de porcentajes –Nuestros ganancias en la bolsa de valores disminuyeron un 30 por ciento más en estos últimos años.

Minato que observaba la tabla de valores se mostraba serio ante la explicación dada.

-¿Qué paso con las acciones que teníamos? –pregunto el rubio.

-Pues aun las tenemos pero su valor tambien decreció considerablemente –explico.

…Minato frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es el valor de todas? –pregunto.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y entonces empezaron a hacer cuentas.

Una vez obtenidos los resultados hablaron.

El costo aproximado de todas las acciones de la empresa es de $ 545.000 dólares americanos… -dio a conocer.

Minato se tensó por unos momentos…

No creyó que las acciones hubieran bajado tanto su precio.

-¿…Y…cuanto necesitamos para poder ayudar a que la empresa no quiebre…? –pregunto con algo de temor al recibir la respuesta.

Los hombres empezaron a realizar cuentas para poder saberlo…

Y al terminar se mostraron algo nerviosos…

-Señor… -

Minato asintió esperando la respuesta.

-Se necesitan alrededor de $ 80.000.000 de dólares –

…

…

"¿Que?"

La razón por la que Minato no se desmayaba era porque no podía hacerlo ya que tenía que pensar en lo que oyó.

Ochenta millones de dólares…

Esto no podía ser cierto.

-¿Tanto? –pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Así es señor, con los años el endeudamiento de la empresa a alcanzó niveles muy grandes, si queremos recuperarnos necesitaríamos esa suma para invertirla… -

Minato respiro profundamente….

No quería admitirlo…

Pero la empresa estaba acabada.

Si quería que todo se solucionara necesitaba un milagro.

* * *

 **(Tres días Después)**

 **(Dos días para el Domingo)**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban dentro de una casa aparentemente abandonada.

Todo el interior estaba desarreglado y lleno de polvo, además de que las uniones parecían que iban a caer.

El rubio junto a Sasuke caminaron hacia la sala y vieron una mesa tirada en el piso.

Los dos la levantaron y quitaron la alfombra vieja del piso revelando una entrada a lo que parecía ser un sótano. La abrieron y entraron.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro.

Pero después de unos segundos la luz se encendió revelando un lugar de gran espacio con mucho dinero guardado.

Había dinero empaquetado, dinero en cajones, dinero en estantes y en la mesa.

Todos eran puros fajos de billetes de cien.

En pocas palabras, era una caseta subterránea repleta de dinero.

-Puedo saber por qué tuvimos que venir hasta aquí cuando podíamos tomar dinero de la hacienda o de una caseta cercana de la misma–preguntó Sasuke.

-Es verdad, pero quise venir hasta aquí para que de una vez podamos ir a la ciudad y pagar a la policía por su trabajo al ayudarnos con la información y por dejarnos trabajar en paz–explico Naruto empezando a tomar tantos fajos como podía.

-Vaya excusa –dijo Sasuke anotando cuánto dinero se iban a llevar para no tener errores.

-¿Que? ¿Crees que fue por algo más? –pregunto Naruto guardando el dinero.

-Eso no lo sé –respondió Sasuke cerrando la libreta –pero creo que me hago una idea –

* * *

-Ya decía yo… -dijo Sasuke mirando como Naruto y los escoltas estaban en la calle repartiendo dinero a mucha gente que estaba en el lugar.

Era de suponerse, esta caseta estaba cerca de los barrios pobres de Konoha, no era de extrañar que Naruto quisiera regalar más dinero a toda la gente necesitada.

-Sr. Uchiha –

Sasuke tomo su radio y respondió.

-¿Ya fueron a Suna? –pregunto el azabache.

-Sí señor, todo el dinero se está repartiendo a todas las personas de la ciudad –aviso.

-Bien, comuníquenme cuando salgan de ahí –corto la transmisión Sasuke.

El azabache miraba como más y más gente venía al lugar y se amontonaba para poder tomar un poco de dinero.

-Por favor, vengan despacio que para todos va a ver señores –pidió Kiba controlando a la multitud que estaba aglomerándose.

-¡Hokage! ¡Naruto! ¡Sr. Uzumaki! –gritaba la gente con alegría al ver como el rubio les obsequiaba ese dinero con humildad a todos ellos.

-Todos con calma por favor –pidió Kiba.

Naruto le entregó un fajo a una niña que después de recibirlo lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-Gracias señor Uzumaki –agradeció la pequeña para después retirarse.

-Señores por favor con calma, todos van recibir un sobre –dijo kiba.

Mientras tanto, cerca del lugar se encontraba Nanami Namikase caminando con una chaqueta con capucha puesta por las calles para conocerlas mejor, desde que llegaron a Konoha hace unos días ella se quedó maravillada porque la ciudad estaba muy linda y además las personas se veían alegres. Aunque claro que en el día en que llegaron cuando su papa volvió de su trabajo vino con muy pocos ánimos, no sabía la razón pero estaba completamente decaído. A ella no le gusta verlo de esa manera, le dolía un poco ver como su papa se veía triste, así que para pensar en una manera para poder ayudarlo decidió salir a caminar para pensar con claridad y ver que podía hacer.

La pequeña rubia iba caminando entrando a una calle cuando de repente vio a un montón de gente reunida cerca de unas camionetas del año.

La joven pudo ver cómo había algunas personas entregándole algo a la demás gente.

-¿Qué pasa? –se preguntó ella acercándose al lugar para poder ver mejor.

Pero justo cuando lo hizo ella fue empujada adentro de la multitud.

-¡Ah! ¡Esperen! –dijo tratando de salir pero no pudo y cada vez que trataba era llevada al frente nuevamente.

La pequeña que quería solamente salir del lugar sintió como había llegado al frente.

-Dije que quiero salir –hablo la pequeña jadeando.

-Hey pequeña –

La rubia volteo a mirar al frente a quien la llamo…y entonces vio a u hombre rubio, ojos azules y con unas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a las de un gato extendiéndole algo con una sonrisa.

-Ten –

La niña no entendió, pero al ver que se lo estaba dando a ella lo tomo.

-Que tengas un buen día –se despidió el rubio mientras le entregaba más dinero a la gente que estaba en el lugar.

Nanami solo asintió y cuando vio que tenía oportunidad de salir del lugar lo hizo.

-Señores quiero recodar que todo aquel que quiera venir a la fiesta del domingo es totalmente bienvenido en mi hacienda –hablo Naruto para todos los presentes.

La gente le ovaciono por esa muestra de gentileza.

Mientras tanto la niña que había alcanzado a escuchar el anuncio de ese hombre miro el sobre que recibió.

-…Se me hizo conocido… ¿dónde lo he visto antes? –pregunto la niña mientras abría el sobre.

Y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Dinero? –dijo ella mirando el gran fajo de billetes todos de 100.

-¡Que viva el Hokage! –

Ese grito fue acompañado de muchos más en tono de adoración y gratitud hacia ese hombre que les sonrió humildemente.

* * *

 **(En la noche)**

 **(Residencia Namikaze)**

-Ya vine –dijo Nanami entrando en la casa.

-Ah, hija bienvenida –saludo Kushina a su hija –Ya te habías tardado un poco –señalo.

-Perdón, es que…me quede pensando… -dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

Kushina le sonrió y le dijo que fuera a la mesa, habían ordenado comida para la cena.

La niña asintió y cuando fue a la mesa vio a su padre junto a sus hermanos y Shion, al parecer estaban hablando.

-No creo que pueda salvar a la empresa –dijo Minato con preocupación.

Los demás miembros de la familia miraron al rubio con preocupación.

-Suegro, está seguro que no hay otra posibilidad, pedir un préstamo por ejemplo –pregunto Shion.

-De hecho lo considere, pero al pensarlo bien, no sería buena idea ya que con el préstamo solo podrías recuperarnos pero nunca podríamos pagarle al banco con todos sus interés, además no creo que el banco nos pueda dar esa suma –explicó Minato.

-Mmm y que tal una compra ficticia –propuso Naruko –Alguien podría fingir que la compañía es comprada por alguien más y así por un tiempo podrían generar ingresos… -

-Eso tampoco puede ser hija, si se llegara a averiguar la verdad nos podrían sancionar e incluso arrestar por fraude… -expreso Minato.

-Dios, esto está yendo de mal en peor –dijo Menma sobando sus sienes.

-Podrían por favor dejar de hablar del trabajo en la mesa –pidió kushina entrando a la sala junto a Nanami –Vamos a cenar -

-Si…tal vez sea lo mejor –dijo Minato tratando de relajarse un poco.

La familia Namikaze se sentó en la mesa y empezaron a cenar en silencio.

Kushina sintió el ambiente muy decaído, la noticia que le dieron a su esposo acerca de la empresa no fue nada buena que se diga.

-Este…Nanami que tal te fue, creo que ya conoces más o menos la ciudad –dijo Kushina tratando de romper el ambiente decaído.

La pequeña asintió un poco.

-Sí, ya conozco la mayor parte de la ciudad –dijo la niña –Hoy fui por el centro…y vi algo raro… -

-¿Raro cómo? –pregunto Naruko a su hermana.

-Pues que vi a mucha gente en el lugar cerca de unas camionetas –respondió.

Menma enarco una ceja.

-Tal vez haya venido alguien famoso –dijo el pelirrojo no dándole importancia.

-Pero eso sería raro en una ciudad como esta –respondió Shion.

-Mmm y viste más de cerca de que se trataba –pregunto Naruko con curiosidad.

-Bueno… -dijo Nanami –Me acerque un poco pero al hacerlo todos me empujaron entre la multitud y llegue al frente –respondió ella recordando lo que paso.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y viste quién era? –Pregunto Naruko con curiosidad que era compartida por Shion.

-Bueno, eran personas que estaban entregando unos sobres a todos… -respondió ella sacando de su bolsillo el sobre que recibió -…Sobres…con dinero… -

Naruko y Shion quedaron mudas por la declaración de la niña y Minato, Kushina y Menma se sorprendieron con lo último que dijo la rubia y más al ver el sobre con dinero que ella tenía.

-¿Hija ellos te dieron eso? –pregunto Kushina sorprendida.

-Si –respondió con simpleza.

-¿Estaban regalando dinero? ¿Acaso están locos? –dijo Menma estupefacto.

-Hija déjame ver eso –dijo Minato comando el sobre y contando el dinero.

-Vaya de haber sabido te hubiera acompañado –dijo Naruko sonriendo un poco sorprendida.

-Son $ 5000 dólares… -

Las palabras de Minato causaron que la familia se sorprendiera, ese dinero daría para un salario de un trabajador de una empresa al mes.

-Nanami cuantas personas estaban en la multitud recibiendo el dinero –pregunto Menma interesado.

-¿Eh? Pues…Creo que unas 100 o más –dijo la niña, la verdad es que había demasiada gente como para contarlos a todos pero si tuviera que dar un numero diría que serían más de 100 personas.

-Más de cien personas…más de $ 500.000 dólares –dijo Minato sorprendido por la declaración de su hija.

-¿Nanami y no te dieron un nombre o algo? –pregunto la Kushina.

-Este…un hombre de la multitud grito: "Que viva el Hokage", solo eso y ya –

-¿Hokage? –se extrañó Minato por ese sobre nombre.

Mientras que Kushina sentía que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes…

-¿Sera alguna persona rica? –pregunto Naruko.

-Pues parece que sí, debe tener mucho dinero si lo regala de esa forma –dijo Menma con algo de enojo, no podía creerlo ¿regalar dinero a la gente? Por favor

-Ahora que mencionan eso –dijo Shion llamando la atención de la familia –Cuando salimos el otro día oí hablar de una gran hacienda que fue construida aquí hace no mucho –

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –reclamo Menma.

-Porque tu tambien lo escuchaste cuando estabas conmigo en el parque, acaso no me pusiste atención –dijo ella mirándolo enojada.

-¿Hacienda? entonces debe ser ahí donde anunció que iba a hacer su fiesta –dijo Nanami como si nada.

-¿Fiesta? ¿De qué hablas Nana? –pregunto la Naruko.

La niña miro que de nuevo su familia la veía expectante.

-Pues una de las personas que estaba ahí dijo que todos los que quisieran ir a su hacienda era bienvenido… -

-¿El dueño estaba ahí? –pregunto Menma.

-Eso creo –dijo la niña.

-Invito a todo el público entonces… -dijo Shion al oír lo dicho por la niña.

La familia quedo en silencio por unos instantes hasta que este fue roto por Menma.

-Deberíamos ir –

La atención de la familia ahora estaba sobre él.

-No creo que sea buena idea, aún tengo que ver qué hacer con el tema de la empresa… -estaba diciendo Minato pero…

-Podrías olvidar la empresa por un segundo y pensar papa –dijo Menma –De hecho esta podría ser una buena oportunidad –

Eso extraño a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Minato.

-Pues a que tal vez tú que eres una persona de negocios y ese hombre podrían no sé, tal vez asociarse –explico Menma.

-Una asociación –susurro Minato -…Pero no creo que se pueda, además de que ese hombre tal vez no tenga toda esa suma de dinero… -

-Papas deja de ser tan negativo por Dios –hablo Menma –Mira, si no quieres, entonces solo podríamos ir a pasar el rato como familia y después regresamos a casa, eso sería todo… -

Minato no sabía que pensar ante eso…

-Minato… -llamo Kushina -tal vez no sería mala idea salir un rato, hace tiempo que no salimos en familia –dijo ella.

Minato lo pensó un rato, miro a sus hijas y a su nuera mientras lo hacía.

Finalmente suspiro.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo si echamos un vistazo…

* * *

 **(Un día después, 5 horas para fiesta)**

-Un poco más abajo y a la izquierda –pidió Naruto a sus trabajadores que estaban a las afueras de la hacienda.

-Justo ahí, me parece perfecto –hablo Hinata al lado de Naruto.

-¿Verdad que si? –dijo el con alegría.

-¿Y ese nombre cómo surgió? –

-Ah pues, porque ni Sasuke ni yo queríamos ponerle por nombre a la hacienda con nuestros apellidos, así que optamos por este –respondió.

-Ya veo, es llamativo –admitió sonriendo.

-Sí que lo es…en especial porque lo puse pensando en ti –confeso.

Esa declaración hizo que la peliazul se sobresaltara un poco y se sonrojara.

-¿E-En mí? –pregunto.

-Claro que si…porque eres todo un remolino de sentimientos –dijo el rubio abrazándola por la cintura.

-Naruto Uzumaki –dijo la mujer sonriendo apenada.

A la distancia se podía leer claramente.

"Hacienda Remolino"

* * *

 **(Horas después)**

-Sasuke cambia esa cara por favor –pidió Sakura a su esposo.

-De que hablas, esta es mi cara de siempre –dijo Sasuke.

La peli rosa suspiro ante su actitud.

Sakura tenía puesto un vestido color rasado claro que resaltaba a la perfección con su cabello y ojos esmeraldas, su peinado se veía hermoso, cortesía de una peluquería de la ciudad.

Y su esposo Sasuke llevaba un traje de color negro que le quedaba muy bien en especial con el peinado que traía ahora.

-Podrías por lo menos sonreír un poco, esta es tu fiesta después de tambien, además de que a Itachi se lo ve más animado que tú –señalo ella con una sonrisa.

El azabache suspiro un poco mientras asentía ligeramente.

Él no era alguien de fiestas, definitivamente.

-Sonreiré un poco…si tú haces algo tambien –dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto.

Sasuke solo se agacho un poco y le susurro en su oreja. No se sabe qué fue lo que le dijo pero al terminar ella se sonrojo.

-Está bien… -dijo desviando la mirada –Pero será después de la fiesta –

-Obviamente –dijo Sasuke.

Mientras ellos dos caminaban por el patio de la mansión, en la entrada de la misma estaban llegando muchas personas, entre ellos políticos, periodistas y futbolistas. Los empleados estaban sirviendo copas, aperitivos para todos los invitados y tambien como la banda que había contratado tocaba música muy alegre.

Naruto miraba esto con una sonrisa desde el balcón de la mansión.

-Parece ser que ha venido mayor parte de la ciudad –hablo un joven con peinado de piña al lado de Naruto.

-Eso me alegra bastante –respondo Naruto para después mirar a su amigo –Me alegra que vinieras Shikamaru –

El joven que estaba frente a él era su amigo y gerente de su empresa ganadera, Shikamaru Nara. El joven llevaba un traje negro con corbata café.

-Pues no había nada más que hacer ya que la empresa cerró temprano hoy –respondió el joven.

-Es bueno ver que tu tambien te sales a divertir. Por cierto gracias por el consejo de vestir a los escoltas con trajes y que llevaran armas cortas –

-No fue nada, así no levantarían sospechas a nadie –respondió con simpleza.

-Como siempre todo un estratega –dijo sonriendo para entonces mirar como unas camionetas lujosas se acercaban a la hacienda –Parece ser que ya llegaron –dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida –Disfruta de la fiesta Shikamaru y por lo que más quieras encuentra a alguien para bailar –dijo saliendo del lugar.

-Ya le he dicho que sería un fastidio para mí –respondió el peli negro.

Mientras tanto abajo en la sala de la mansión llego Naruto quien se puso su terno.

-Hinata –llamo a su esposa.

-Si querido –respondió ella llegando hacia él.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras.

Su esposa llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino que en definitiva le quedaba muy bien, la hacía lucir hermosa y lo que resaltaba de ese conjunto que ella llevaba puesta era aquel collar que Naruto le regalo cuando se volvieron novios.

-Te ves preciosa –expreso Naruto mirando a la peliazul.

Como era de esperarse Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió agradecida por el cumplido de su esposo.

-No me adules así Naruto –pidió sonriendo y desviando la mirada.

-Tonterías, te ves hermosa, estoy segura que serás la más hermosa aquí –dijo Naruto con seguridad causando que la peliazul se sonroje aún más.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz hablar disgustada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Tío no es justo! ¡Tú me dijiste que yo sería la más bonita de la fiesta! –

La mirada de Naruto busco el origen de esa voz y al hacerlo miro efectivamente a su pequeña sobrina que vestía un vestido color lavanda mientras hacía un puchero.

-Y claro que así es Akane –respondió Naruto sonriéndole.

-Pero acabas de decir… -dijo la pequeña pero…

-Si Akane se lo que dije…pero Hinata será la más hermosa de la fiesta y tú la más bonita de la fiesta, así todos salen ganando –explico el rubio sonriéndole a su sobrina.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto ella para recibir un asentimiento de su tío – ¡Entonces no hay problema! -dijo con alegría.

-Esa es mi princesa –dijo Naruto alborotando su cabello.

-Jeje, tía Hinata te ves muy linda, pero yo lo seré mas cuando crezca –dijo al niña a Hinata quien tan solo sonrió.

-No lo dudo Akane, serás mucho más linda cuando eso pase –expreso la peliazul.

-Jejeje –rio la pequeña.

-Enserio eres un manipulador –hablo Karin apareciendo cerca de Naruto y Hinata.

-No sé de qué hablas Karin –dijo el rubio sonriendo con inocencia.

-Te conozco desde que eras un niño, a mí no me puedes mentir –dijo la pelirroja a Naruto quien solo sonrió –Hija que tal si sales a fuera a buscar a tu padre, dile que lo estoy esperando –Pidió la pelirroja.

-¡Si mami! –respondió la pequeña poniéndose en marcha.

-¿Y por qué no lo vas a buscar tú? –pregunto Naruto.

-Porque quiero hablar contigo de algo Naruto –contesto Karin.

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunto él.

-Es sobre Tayuya…

* * *

En la entrada seguían llegando más y más invitados los cuales dejaban sus autos estacionados en el parqueadero del lugar.

En ese momento llego una persona en una motocicleta que se estaciono al llegar. La persona al bajar se quitó el casco revelando una larga cabellera roja.

-Bien, espero que Karin haya hablado con Naruto del tema, yo mientras tanto me voy a divertir un poco –hablo la mujer revelando ser Tayuya quien camino hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los invitados.

Y mientras ella se alejaba del estacionamiento. Llego un auto al lugar…

-Ok, ya llegamos –aviso el conductor revelando ser Minato quien transporto a su familia en el vehículo hasta el lugar.

-Dios…no me imagine que el lugar sería tan grande –dijo Kushina bajando del vehículo.

-A mí me sorprende el hecho de cómo es que esta hacienda fue construida en estos terrenos, cuando vivíamos aquí eran privados –hablo Naruko bajando del auto siendo seguida por su cuñada.

-Es un lugar hermoso –señalo la rubia mirando con asombro el lugar, al igual que su suegra ella no llego a pensar que el lugar tan grande.

-No nos quedemos en la entrada, ingresemos –hablo Menma queriendo ya entrar al lugar.

-Vamos con calma, el lugar está lleno de muchas personas –aviso Minato mirando a las personas que habían llegado y estaban en el patio de la hacienda –Vaya que el dueño de todo esto es muy conocido –

-Así parece ser, lo mejor es seguir avanzando –propuso Kushina sonriendo un poco.

La más pequeña de la familia, Nanami miraba con maravilla la gran mansión que estaba frente a ellos, definitivamente algo muy bonito de ver.

La familia avanzo por el lugar donde vieron a algunas personas reconocidas de la ciudad y tambien muchos periodistas.

-Es sorprendente ver a tanta gente reunida en un lugar –hablo Shion para su esposo Menma.

-Si es cierto, aunque se me hace raro ver tambien a otra clase de personas –dijo Menma observando a personas que parecían ser de la clase baja en el lugar.

-Bueno, el dueño dijo que todos eran bienvenidos a la fiesta –señalo Shion.

-Hmp –murmuro mientras tomaba una copa de champaña de uno de los meseros y la bebía.

Las personas estaban disfrutando el ambiente fiestero acompañado de la música y tambien de los aperitivos que servían en el lugar.

Un tiempo después…

-Hola si, probando uno, dos… -

Los invitados dirigieron su atención a uno de los músicos de la banda que empezó a hablar en el escenario.

-Primero que nada quiero decir que me alegra mucho estar aquí esta noche junto a mis compañeros, tocando para todos ustedes –

Las personas estaban escuchando atentamente las palabras del cantante.

-Y en especial, estoy agradecido con nuestro anfitrión, el hombre que hizo posible que tanta gente se reuniera hoy –

Las personas empezaron a murmurar y verse algo emocionado.

-Es por eso que me gustaría invitar a nuestro anfitrión al escenario, para que nos deleite con unas palabras… -

La gente empezó a aplaudir emocionada.

Mientras tanto la familia Namikaze veía expectante el momento, por fin sabrían quién era el dueño de todo esto y si todo salía bien Minato aprovecharía para hablar con el…

-¡Por eso, damas y caballeros les pido un fuerte aplauso para recibir al escenario al señor…! –Dijo el hombre mientras las personas aplaudían más y más.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki! -

La gente aplaudió en júbilo cuando de repente al escenario entro el joven rubio vestido de un traje blanco con su característica sonrisa siendo acompañado por su esposa que tambien sonreía a todos.

La gente le empezó a gritar ovaciones al hombre quien saludaba a todos los presentes…

…Pero mientras tanto la mayoría estaba muy animada….La familia Namikase se quedó en completo silencio…

Todos en la familia estaban en Shock mirando al joven rubio ojos azules, parado en el escenario saludando a todos los presentes…

-"¿Naruto?" –fue el pensamiento que compartieron Minato, Kushina y Naruko.

-¿Qué diablos? –dijo Menma en un susurro mientras miraba la escena.

Shion no dejo nada, solo se quedó en Shock observando al chico que una vez fue su amigo…

Y mientras ellos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Nanami que estaba completamente sorprendida susurro.

-¿Él es mi hermano…? –

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aviso:**

Muy buenas noches a todos seguidores de esta historia, este es un aviso primero para pedirles disculpas por no actualizar esta historia ya bastante tiempo, es que tenia asuntos que atender en mi vida, problemas con los estudios y también ando buscando trabajo para poder pagar cuentas, y segundo para comunicarles que no se desesperen ya que el día lunes (o domingo si Dios permite) tendrán el siguiente capitulo en el cual sera el reencuentro de Naruto con su familia solo les pido paciencia por favor y también aprovecho para comunicarles que desde abril sin falta van a tener capitulo de esta historia cada semana o si Dios permite y a ustedes les gusta la idea tendrán dos capítulos cada semana.

Dejen sus reviews respecto a que piensan de esto. Espero que les guste de verdad ya que se los debía :)

Sin mas que decir me despido deseándoles una muy buena noche.

Cuídense Bastante.

Chao!


End file.
